Um Homem mais Articulado
by Renata MM
Summary: E se Mr. Darcy se expressasse melhor? Especialmente no baile em Meryton e ao propor casamento para Elizabeth Bennet? Crossover com Razão e Sensibilidade, Emma, Northanger Abbey, Mansfield Park, Persuasão, Sandition, The Watsons e toda a Juvenilia.
1. Chapter 1

**Um Homem Mais Articulado**

**Capítulo 1 **

No salão de bailes de uma cidade chamada Meryton, no outono de 1805, dois cavalheiros jovens, bonitos, ricos e solteiros, portanto precisando de uma esposa, mesmo contra sua vontade, conversavam.

- Vamos, Darcy – disse Mr. Bingley – você precisa dançar. Incomoda-me vê-lo aí sozinho, dessa maneira estúpida. Seria muito melhor se você dançasse.

- Por nada nesse mundo. Você sabe como detesto dançar a menos que conheça intimamente meu par. Em um baile como esse seria insuportável. Suas irmãs estão ocupadas e não existe nenhuma outra mulher aqui com quem eu dançaria sem sacrifício. – _"na verdade, dançar com suas irmãs já é sacrifício mais que suficiente"_, pensou.

- Eu nunca seria tão exigente! Por minha honra, nunca encontrei tantas moças agradáveis e várias delas são incrivelmente bonitas.

- Sua parceira é realmente bonita – disse olhando para a mais velha Miss Bennet. - Embora sorria demais.

- Oh! Ela é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi! Mas logo atrás de você está sentada uma de suas irmãs, que é bastante bonita e ouso dizer muito agradável. Deixe-me pedir a minha parceira que os apresente.

- Qual? – e voltando-se, olhou por um momento para Elizabeth, até que encontrou seus olhos e desviou o olhar, dizendo:

- Ela é bonita, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não a conheço e uma simples apresentação não mudará isso. Além disso, se eu dançar com ela, terei que dançar com outras moças para não criar a idéia errada e dar falsas esperanças.

- Nem todas as moças irão persegui-lo se você lhes der um pouco de atenção. – e acrescentou em pensamento: _"nem todas são como minha irmã"._

- Nenhuma moça jamais me perseguiu. Já quanto a minha fortuna e posição social... - _"Você quer que eu faça uma lista? Sua irmã está nela, na parte das mulheres com as quais o casamento não é uma opção melhor que amputar um braço"._

- Ora, Darcy...

- Volte para a moça sorridente, Bingley, e pare de desperdiçar seu tempo comigo.

Bingley seguiu o conselho do amigo e Elizabeth estava entre indignada e divertida com a conversa que escutara. _"Que tipo de pessoa acredita que uma simples dança com alguém que acabou de encontrar iria despertar esperanças de casamento?"._

Em situações como essas, Elizabeth costumava rir do acontecido junto com o pai, se ele estivesse presente, ou com Charlotte Lucas, sua melhor amiga. Jane era boa demais para se divertir às custas de alguém, mas era a confidente favorita para assuntos sérios, embora sua propensão para pensar bem de todo mundo às vezes fosse irritante. Charlotte tinha idéias diferentes das de Elizabeth em algumas questões essenciais, como os motivos para casar-se, por exemplo, mas era sensata, inteligente, bem-humorada e tinha um bom coração. Para ela, a segunda mais velha Miss Bennet era o ideal do que uma mulher deveria ser. A idéia da perfeição da amiga não a fazia invejosa, pois Charlotte era uma mulher prática e fazia o melhor uso possível dos dons que a natureza lhe dera. É claro que algumas vezes fantasiava ter a aparência, charme e talento da amiga, mas isso não a fazia amarga com a realidade, embora soubesse que faria melhor proveito desses dons: se tivesse metade deles já estaria bem casada há tempos.

O caminho mais direto para chegar até Miss Lucas levava Elizabeth a passar por Mr. Darcy. Decidida a rir da história, ela passou por ele, olhando-o com um sorriso levemente irônico, que o desconcertou.

- Não é absolutamente ridículo, Charlotte? – perguntou a moça ao terminar a história, sorrindo largamente. – Se não fosse pelo comentário dele sobre o porquê das mulheres perseguirem-no eu o consideraria vaidoso. Mas até fico um pouco com pena dele, deve ser terrivelmente solitário ser tão desconfiado!

- Bem, pelo menos ele disse que você é bonita. Estão dizendo que ele tem uma bela propriedade no Derbyshire que rende dez mil libras por ano. Você pode imaginar como seria ter um dote desse valor?

- Certamente seria mais benéfico para os nervos de minha mãe que qualquer remédio! – após receber um olhar severo da amiga, ela conteve sua ironia. – Certamente eu teria que ser mais cuidadosa com quem se aproximasse de mim. Mas isso não me impediria de dançar em um baile. Eu dançaria mesmo com um renomado canalha se fosse necessário.

- De modo geral nós, mulheres, damos mais importância à dança que os homens. Meus irmãos sempre foram menos animados que nós para aprender os passos.

- Mas Mr. Lucas e Mr. John sempre se ofereciam para nós ajudar a aprender novas danças! – os rapazes eram os dois irmãos mais velhos de Charlotte, um com 25 e o outro com 23 anos.

- E você nunca imaginou o motivo?

- Não. – depois de pensar um pouco. – Eles estão apaixonados por Jane? Espero que não briguem por isso.

- Um deles sim. Já o outro concorda com minha avaliação das irmãs Bennet. – Lizzy corou, pois a amiga costumava censurá-la por menosprezar seus próprios encantos em vista da irmã. – Nós todos sabemos que esses sentimentos dificilmente levarão a um compromisso. Seria financeiramente imprudente, sem contar que vocês duas são extremamente românticas e nenhum dos dois foi capaz de provocar sentimentos mais fortes que amizade em seus corações.

- O que você achou do vestido de Miss Bingley? Não acho que laranja seja uma cor muito boa para ela.

- Fuja do assunto à vontade, Lizzy! – riu-se Charlotte. – E acho que a cor não é o único defeito do vestido de Miss Bingley. Tudo parece caro e na moda, mas também parece exagerado. Creio que o pior é a gola com babados de renda. Mesmo tendo muito menos dinheiro que ela você está muito mais bem vestida.

Ao longo da noite, ao ouvir algumas moças e algumas mães – inclusive Mrs. Bennet – sobre suas esperanças matrimoniais em relação a Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth passou a ter uma visão menos crítica de Mr. Darcy.

_"Parece que o senhor está certo, Mr. Darcy. Mas eu gostaria que tivesse dançado comigo. E com Jane, Charlotte... Temos poucos cavalheiros com quem dançar e menos ainda tão habilidosos quanto o senhor. E embora eu acredite que seu dinheiro e posição social sejam um chamariz para muitas moças, não acredito que sua beleza atrapalhe. Imagino que deva ficar ainda mais atraente quando sorri. Está sempre tão sério! Pelo que ouvi de sua conversa com Mr. Bingley o senhor deve ser um tanto amargo, triste e solitário. Será que o senhor só tem sua aparência, fortuna e posição social para recomendá-lo?"_

Depois daquele baile, foi a vez de Elizabeth Bennet recusar-se a dançar com Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, numa festa em Lucas Lodge, onde Sir William Lucas, sempre prestativo e ansioso para que os jovens se divirtam, praticamente o obrigou a convidá-la. Sabendo das opiniões do moço sobre dançar com quem não conhecia bem, ela recusou em atenção aos sentimentos dele, sem imaginar que a idéia de dançar com ela não o desagradava nem um pouco.

Intrigado com a atitude dela no baile de Meryton, ele resolveu tentar conhecê-la melhor, ouvindo com atenção as conversas dela. E passou a admirá-la, pelo seu talento para conversar, inteligência e senso de humor. A aparência dela, que não o tinha impressionado no início, parecia cada vez melhor. Miss Elizabeth, estranhando a atenção que o cavalheiro prestava às suas conversas, decidiu fazê-lo ciente de que seu comportamento não havia passado desapercebido, provocando-o a dar sua opinião sobre uma conversa da qual ele não participou, mas que escutou com atenção. Mr. Darcy ficou tão contente de ter uma chance de conversar diretamente com a moça que deixou o alerta escapar. Nessa festa, ele deu voz a esses sentimentos, contando à Miss Bingley da admiração pelos belos olhos de Miss Elizabeth. Esse comentário não fez com que a primeira fosse mais sensata em suas atenções ao cavalheiro, nem mais amigável com a segunda.

Assim, quando os cavalheiros de Netherfield foram jantar com os oficiais, Miss Bingley e Mrs. Hurst, buscando uma companhia mais agradável do que a própria, convidaram a mais velha Miss Bennet, e apenas ela, para visitá-las em Netherfield.

Miss Bennet chegou a cavalo, tendo tomado muita chuva no caminho. Como em qualquer dama convencionalmente delicada, isso resultou em um resfriado, trazendo Miss Elizabeth para visitá-la no dia seguinte, a pé. Miss Bingley nunca ficou tão feliz em vê-la, pois estava certa que a aparência da moça, desarrumada, suja e suada iria destruir qualquer admiração que Mr. Darcy pudesse sentir por ela. Ao tentar extrair uma confirmação verbal disso, ele provou que ela estava enganada. Mesmo assim, Elizabeth foi convidada a ficar e cuidar da irmã.

Na primeira noite, após um jantar silencioso, Lizzy foi aos aposentos da irmã. Mas como Jane logo adormeceu, ela juntou-se novamente ao grupo, numa das salas de estar. Um jogo de cartas era o entretenimento da noite, mas a moça preferiu ler um livro. Dada a escassa qualidade dos livros presentes, ela logo abandonou sua leitura para juntar-se a conversa. O ideal da mulher prendada estava sendo discutido. Mr. Darcy alegava conhecer apenas meia-dúzia delas e Miss Bingley tagarelou sobra a extensa lista de exigências para uma mulher ser considerada realmente prendada, baseada no que ela acreditava sobre si mesma, pois não tinha dúvida de ser parte da lista.

- Embora seja desejável que uma mulher possua todas essas capacidades, elas não são absolutamente necessárias para o meu ideal. Uma das seis mulheres as quais me referi é a esposa de um primo meu. Ela não sabe tocar, nem cantar, embora aprecie música. Ela é excepcionalmente talentosa pintando, mas gasta a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando de seus paroquianos, visitando-os, confortando-os, costurando roupas para as crianças. Ela tem maneiras agradáveis, é inteligente, culta, sensata, tem um excelente coração, caráter firme e bons princípios. Ela é uma mulher excepcional e fico feliz que meu primo tenha se casado com ela. 1

- Acho que entendo Mr. Darcy. Jane não é musical, não pinta e nem desenha. Mas eu a considero perfeita, pelos seus sentimentos bondosos e ternos, pelo seu caráter firme e leal, pela sua sensatez e pelo seu temperamento. Nunca ouvi Jane falar uma palavra negativa sobre ninguém! A alma de minha irmã é tão linda como seu rosto.

- Creio ser prudente deixar irmãs fora da lista de mulheres prendadas, Miss Bennet. O afeto pode deixar uma pessoa bastante imparcial. Pelo menos sei que sou assim com Georgiana.

- Ah, mas a querida Georgiana é realmente perfeita! Ela está na minha lista de mulheres prendadas e creio estar na de Louisa também.

- Claro! Miss Darcy é tão perfeita e adorável!

- E em sua lista Miss Bennet? Quais são as mulheres prendadas que a senhorita conhece?

- Segunda a definição de Miss Bingley, nenhuma. Nunca vi tanta capacidade, aplicação, gosto e elegância unidos...

- Ora, Miss Eliza, nós conhecemos muitas damas que preenchem esses requisitos. Se Mr. Darcy não tivesse colocado a restrição sobre irmãs, poderia apontar para você nessa sala mesmo, alguém que preenche os requisitos de ambos para a mulher perfeita.

- E eu também, Louisa querida. Mas creio que Miss Eliza, vivendo numa sociedade tão limitada, não só não encontrou mulheres superiores, como é pouco hábil para reconhecê-las. Não creio que a senhorita tenha encontrado alguém como Lady Flavia Fitzwilliam ou Mrs. Fanny Dashwood, primas de Mr. Darcy. 2

- Com os baixos padrões de Hertfordshire deve ser realmente impossível para Miss Eliza conhecer uma dama realmente prendada.

- Mrs. Hurst, a senhora deveria falar menos e jogar. Aliás, todos deveriam fazer isso. – disse Mr. Hurst encerrando temporariamente a conversa.

Elizabeth se despediu para cuidar da irmã novamente e Miss Bingley imediatamente começou a criticá-la, sendo novamente censurada pelo cunhado para prestar atenção no jogo.

O dia seguinte trouxe Mrs. Bennet e duas filhas mais novas para Netherfield, supostamente para verificar a condição de Jane. Mrs. Bennet estava mais preocupada em cortejar Mr. Bingley para Jane e as moças queriam convencê-lo a dar um baile. A visita foi uma tortura para a maioria. A vulgaridade de Mrs. Bennet e das irmãs fez Lizzy fugir da companhia assim que elas foram embora.

Naquela noite, Mr. Darcy tentava escrever uma carta para a irmã enquanto era incessantemente bajulado por Miss Bingley e Elizabeth bordava enquanto se divertia com a cena. Logo a conversa passou ao estilo epistolar dos dois cavalheiros. Aparentemente, Mr. Darcy era perfeito e Mr. Bingley escrevia cartas indecifráveis. Quando Miss Elizabeth defendeu Mr. Bingley, creditando sua confissão quanto à baixa qualidade de suas cartas à modéstia, Mr. Darcy, movido pelo ciúme, creditou essa mesma confissão a motivos menos nobres e o assunto a ser discutido passou a ser o caráter do anfitrião. Embora não tenha feito nenhuma real ofensa a Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy não foi exatamente bondoso em seus comentários. Elizabeth, querendo pensar bem do agradável rapaz que parecia ser destinado a sua querida Jane, insistia em ver boas qualidades nele. Após uma intervenção de Mr. Bingley a conversa, um tanto _animada_ demais para o pacífico cavalheiro, cessou e assim que Mr. Darcy terminou sua carta, pediu que as senhoras tivessem a indulgência de providenciar um pouco de música. Miss Bingley começou a tocar, ansiosa por exibir suas prendas. Após algumas canções italianas, onde além de seu talento musical ela exibia seu conhecimento de línguas estrangeiras, passou a tocar uma música irlandesa, charmosa e animada própria para dançar.

Mr. Darcy resolveu aproveitar a ocasião e pedir que Miss Elizabeth dançasse com ele. E dessa vez a recusa foi mais por discrição e prudência. Era uma noite comum e eles seriam os únicos a dançar. Além de chamar a atenção de todos na sala, dançar com ele provavelmente faria Miss Bingley lançá-la para fora da casa, assassiná-la ou uma combinação dos dois.

Mais um dia foi passado em Netherfield e a saúde de Miss Jane Bennet melhorara sensivelmente, permitindo que ela se juntasse ao grupo após o jantar. Mr. Bingley só falava com outra pessoa se essa se dirigisse diretamente a ele e mesmo assim tinha que se esforçar muito para desviar sua atenção. No final da noite era improvável que notasse se um elefante fosse introduzido na sala. Miss Bingley foi a única a tentar desviar um pouco a atenção do irmão, criticando a idéia de dar um baile em Netherfield. Como seu discurso foi recebido com indiferença por Mr. Darcy, que tinha a atenção firmemente presa em seu livro, ela resolveu mudar de tática para chamar a atenção do cavalheiro e começou a andar pela sala para exibir sua figura.

A tática não funcionou e o desespero a fez tomar uma atitude chocante: convidar Elizabeth Bennet para juntar-se a ela. Dessa vez Miss Bingley foi bem sucedida em captar a atenção de Mr. Darcy, que não só olhou para elas como chegou a fechar o livro que o havia mantido tão entretido. Convidado pela anfitriã a se juntar a elas, ele recusou e as provocou sobre o motivo do passeio: compartilhar um segredo ou exibir suas figuras. Tal atitude levou a uma falsa indignação de Miss Bingley, que professou o desejo de punir o cavalheiro. Miss Elizabeth propôs provocá-lo e rir dele, sem imaginar que isso seria mais uma recompensa do que uma punição. Embora a outra moça a desencorajasse, bajulando Mr. Darcy ao declará-lo impermeável ao ridículo, o próprio Mr. Darcy sutilmente a encorajou a tentar e chegou a expor suas falhas de temperamento e caráter, parte voluntariamente, parte sem notar.

Com a melhora de Jane, as irmãs logo voltaram a Longbourn, para tristeza de Mrs. Bennet. Apesar da situação da irmã mais velha e da falta de civilidade de Miss Bingley e Mrs. Hurst, essa estada forçada foi interessante para Elizabeth, pois ela passou a conhecer melhor Mr. Darcy e descobriu que ele tinha muito a recomendá-lo: inteligência, cultura, conversação interessante, bom-senso, e uma infinita paciência para aturar as atenções de Miss Bingley.

Pouco após a chegada das moças, os Bennets receberam um visitante, Mr. William Collins, primo de Mr. Bennet, herdeiro de Longbourn e pároco de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. O visitante era absurdo e pouco sensato, uma ridícula mistura de servilismo e orgulho. E sua aparência pessoal não contribuía para amenizar seus defeitos intelectuais. Mr. Bennet e a segunda filha mais velha se divertiam com os absurdos dele e Mrs. Bennet estava feliz com a intenção dele em casar-se com uma de suas filhas, gentilmente alertando-o sobre o iminente compromisso de Jane. Toda a família poderia gabar-se de ser especialista em Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sua filha e sua propriedade, se houvesse algo nisso para se gabar, após poucos dias em companhia do primo.

As moças Bennets, exceto Miss Mary, acompanhadas pelo primo, foram passear em Meryton, com o propósito declarado de visitar os Phillips. No caminho eles conheceram um rapaz que iria se juntar à milícia, Mr. Wickham, bonito e agradável. Enquanto conversavam com o novo conhecido, Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy apareceram brevemente e Elizabeth notou a estranha interação entre o segundo cavalheiro e o novo conhecido. Um empalideceu e o outro corou, ambos violentamente. Mr. Darcy parecia mal conter-se antes de ir embora com toda a pressa, sem nem mesmo avisar o amigo. O que poderia levar um homem que aparentemente estava sempre em perfeito controle de seus sentimentos e ações a agir de tal forma?

Sua curiosidade naturalmente foi despertada e Mr. Wickham, mesmo sem receber nenhum pedido nesse sentido, logo explicou seu longo e tempestuoso relacionamento com Mr. Darcy, naquela mesma noite durante um jogo de cartas na casa dos Phillips. A história chocou a moça, mas ela não ficou completamente convencida de sua veracidade. Embora não conseguisse entender o motivo de Mr. Wickham querer mentir sobre o assunto, a história não era compatível com o que ela conhecia do caráter do outro cavalheiro e o fato dele revelar assuntos tão íntimos perante uma desconhecida não ajudava a tornar a história mais crível. Naturalmente, Jane recebeu as confidências da irmã sobre o assunto, mas disse apenas ter certeza de que tudo era um mal-entendido e naturalmente Mr. Wickham contou a história para Elizabeth por ter percebido que ela era confiável e compassiva.

Elizabeth tinha esperança de tentar entender o assunto na próxima vez que conversasse com Mr. Darcy. Assim, a ausência dele no grupo de Netherfield, que visitou a família de Longbourn para convidá-los para o baile, foi bastante decepcionante. Mas no baile ela certamente teria a oportunidade de conversar com ele e observar a interação entre os dois senhores de Derbyshire.

O dia 26 de novembro finalmente chegou e com ele o baile em Netherfield Park, naturalmente mais agradável, pois como acabara de dizer certa moça de belos olhos, bailes particulares são sempre mais agradáveis que bailes públicos. Miss Bingley esmerou-se na decoração da casa, no menu do jantar e até trouxe músicos de Londres.

- Mr. Wickham é abençoado com maneiras tais que lhe é fácil fazer amigos. Mas sua capacidade de mantê-los é menos certa. Espero que ele tenha melhorado nesses aspectos, mas ainda sim recomendo-lhe cautela. Não desejo a nenhuma dama as conseqüências da perda de uma **amizade** com ele em circunstâncias que testemunhei algumas vezes. Especialmente uma dama tão agradável quanto a senhorita, embora eu creia que a senhorita não corra grandes riscos.

- O senhor poderia esclarecer-me sobre isso?

Nisso foram interrompidos por Sir Willian Lucas, que fez alguns comentários impróprios sobre Mr. Bingley e Miss Bennet, supondo mais do relacionamento deles do que realmente havia.

- A senhorita é bonita, inteligente, culta, independente, original, bondosa, bem-educada, nunca usa perfume demais, nem penas em locais fechados – eu detesto penas – por isso a senhorita é agradável. E solidez de seus princípios morais certamente a manterá segura.

- Não foi sobre isso que eu pedi ao senhor para me esclarecer – disse a moça corando intensamente. – Eu gostaria de ouvir seu lado da história.

- Miss Bennet, essa provavelmente é minha última oportunidade de desfrutar sua companhia antes de voltar a Londres e não sei se algum dia nos veremos novamente. Por isso gostaria de falar sobre assuntos mais agradáveis. Apenas lhe peço para ser prudente em relação a... _essa pessoa_.

Elizabeth fez-lhe a vontade, um pouco a contragosto a princípio, e eles passaram a conversar sobre livros, mas a dança logo chegou ao fim, justamente quando ela tinha acabado de esquecer o assunto menos agradável. Durante o jantar a conversa foi retomada, com a adição de Mr. Bennet, que empolgou-se com a conversa a ponto de obrigar a esposa ficar quieta, ameaçando cortar pela metade o dinheiro destinado a seus gastos pessoais. A conversa prosseguiu após o jantar, enquanto as moças exibiam seus talentos no piano, e Mr. Bennet novamente agiu para controlar a família, desta vez as filhas mais novas, para poder aproveitar a conversa.

O baile recomeçou e Elizabeth os deixou para dançar. Mr. Darcy havia conseguido se livrar de Mr. Collins incentivando-o a dançar com as anfitriãs, o que não foi um ato de bondade em relação a elas, e conhecer melhor seus futuros vizinhos. Após tomar conhecimento das intenções do pároco em relação à Miss Elizabeth e o horror da moça à idéia, ele comentou com Mr. Collins:

- Soube que o senhor está procurando uma esposa em Longbourn, seguindo os conselhos de minha tia.

- Sim, Mr. Darcy. Minha altamente estimada patrona condescendeu em me aconselhar a casar para dar o bom exemplo aos paroquianos e também a procurar minha esposa entre uma de minhas belas primas para que elas não fiquem desamparadas quando meu primo falecer. Sua senhoria é tão caridosa, gentil...

- Diga-me, Mr. Collins, você já escolheu qual das suas primas se tornará sua esposa?

- Sim, senhor! Escolhi minha prima Elizabeth...

- Não acho que seja a uma escolha sábia. A vivacidade dela encantaria minha tia por um tempo, mas depois a aborreceria. Além disso, não creio que ela se interesse por teologia, como a esposa de um pastor deve.

- Humildemente aceito seu conhecimento superior sobre as preferências de sua tia e me desculpo por não ter pensado nisso. Para minha sorte o senhor compartilha da bondade e gentileza de sua nobilíssima tia e me alertou sobre meu erro de julgamento. Agradeço-lhe muitíssimo por isso. Qual de minhas primas eu devo escolher então, para agradar minha digníssima benfeitora?

- Não creio que seja adequado eu me manifestar diretamente sobre o assunto, pois é uma decisão muito pessoal. Mas creio que se o senhor pensar um pouco, encontrará entre suas primas a esposa ideal para um pároco: modesta, religiosa e bem-educada.

Mr. Darcy ainda conseguiu alertar Mr. Bennet sobre Mr. Wickham, explicando os antigos hábitos do antigo camarada.

- Mr. Bennet, suas filhas mais novas parecem estar muito interessadas nos oficiais.

- Sim, é o que se pode esperar de duas das moças mais tolas de toda a Inglaterra.

- Se esse é o caso, elas necessitarão de ainda mais proteção. Um antigo conhecido meu se juntou à milícia e se seus hábitos não mudaram, suas filhas podem estar em perigo. Conheço Mr. Wickham desde a infância e ele sempre demonstrou grande tendência a ser... sensual e pouca a ser moral ou a controlar seus desejos. Quando criança isso se manifestava roubando doces, comendo geléia até passar mal e coisas do gênero. Na adolescência, os prazeres que ele buscava mudaram: bebida, jogo e mulheres. Quando ele vai embora de um lugar costuma deixar dívidas, corações partidos e virtudes destruídas.

- Sendo assim o senhor não deveria expô-lo publicamente?

- Talvez fosse o melhor, Mr. Bennet. Mas ainda tenho esperanças de que ele tenha mudado. Se for esse o caso, eu estaria estragando sua chance de redenção. Além disso, expô-lo envolveria expor inocentes de quem ele se aproveitou.

- E o que o senhor sugere então?

- Que o senhor proteja suas filhas. E eu lhe ficaria muito agradecido se o senhor pudesse ficar de olho em Mr. Wickham e me contar se minhas esperanças foram vãs. Nesse caso tomarei algumas providências para impedi-lo de prejudicar outras pessoas.

- E por que eu, Mr. Darcy?

- Sei que posso confiar em sua discrição, Mr. Bennet. Além disso, o senhor é quem mais tem a perder na vizinhança. Não creio que suas três filhas mais velhas corram qualquer risco, mas as duas mais novas... As outras moças têm irmãos que podem olhar por elas mais de perto.

- Bem, verei o que posso fazer.

No dia seguinte, Mr. Collins, considerando que suas poucas horas de corte havia sido suficiente, propôs casamento a sua prima. Miss Mary aceitou com grande decoro e satisfação assim que Mr. Collins terminou seu longo discurso.

Mrs. Bennet sentiu-se um tanto perdida, pois não imaginava que Mary seria a escolhida. Isso a impediu de expressar sua alegria por longos três minutos. Mas o importante para ela era casar as filhas e a menos bonita delas certamente seria a mais difícil, assim a situação pareceu-lhe muito vantajosa. Mr. Bingley casaria com Jane, as duas mais novas com oficiais e bastava Lizzy controlar a língua que conseguiria um bom marido também. Talvez um dos empregados de Mr. Philips ou mesmo um dos oficiais.

- Temos que marcar, minha querida noiva, o dia em que me fará o mais feliz dos homens. Lady Catherine sempre diz que esses assuntos devem ser resolvidos sem demora e certamente ficará decepcionada se eu não voltar para Kent com a data já marcada.

- Creio que isso é um tanto precipitado, Mr. Collins. – Mr. Bennet havia consentido de má vontade no noivado da filha, pois ter o rapaz como primo já era mais que suficiente, não desejava tê-lo como genro também.

- Não vejo por que, Papa. Certamente Lady Catherine não poderá dispensá-lo novamente antes do Dia de Reis e seus deveres durante a festividade lhe tomarão tanto tempo que não permitirão que o senhor providencie os detalhes do casamento. Por isso creio que meados de janeiro seria a data ideal. Claro que o senhor terá que conversar com Sua Senhoria primeiro

- Ah, minha querida Mary! Como você é sensata e inteligente! Como Lady Catherine ficará feliz com minha escolha! Mesmo sem conhecê-la já se esforça em agradá-la!

Assim poucos dias após a partida de Mr. Collins chegou uma carta marcando o casamento para o dia 16 de janeiro, com a aprovação de Lady Catherine. Esse foi o único consolo de Mrs. Bennet, que estava desolada pela ausência de Mr. Bingley, que aparentemente não voltaria tão cedo para Netherfield. Caroline Bingley escreveu para Miss Bennet contando sobre seus planos de continuar em Londres e da afeição de toda a família por Miss Darcy, especialmente em relação ao irmão mais velho, e suas esperanças por laços familiares futuros. Elizabeth desconfiou da história, pois os planos de Mr. Darcy eram ir para a casa dos tios, os condes de Selby, onde há anos a família passava o Natal.

- Papa, posso conversar com o senhor?

- Sim, Mary, mas seja breve, por favor.

- É sobre o meu contrato de casamento. Não quero ter as preocupações de minha mãe quanto ao futuro, caso não tenhamos um herdeiro.

- E você tem alguma sugestão sobre como evitar isso?

- Não, mas pensei que o senhor poderia... – nisso Lizzy bateu na porta e Mr. Bennet a autorizou a entrar.

- Ah, Lizzy! Você escolheu um excelente momento para aparecer, minha filha. Mary quer que o contrato de casamento a proteja das preocupações de sua mãe, presumo que a de ter que morar nas sebes. Você tem alguma sugestão sobre o que podemos colocar no contrato de casamento para garantir isso?

- Que tal colocar que o senhor se compromete a construir um chalé para ser usado por Mary caso ela fique viúva? Em troca, Mr. Collins poderá garantir uma pequena anuidade para Mama, caso ela fique viúva.

- É uma boa idéia, minha filha. É uma pena que damas não possam trabalhar, ou você faria uma fortuna como advogada. Certamente seria mais competente que seu tio Phillips. É o bastante, Mary?

- Sim senhor.

- Então vá cuidar dos preparativos de seu casamento. Eu e Lizzy temos uma partida de xadrez para jogar.

Mary recusou-se a comprar um novo vestido para o casamento, pois tinha encontrado o antigo vestido de casamento da mãe no sótão e decidiu casar-se com ele. A idéia lhe parecia dinástica e o fato do vestido estar fora de moda não lhe importava. Ela também recusou-se a comprar o enxoval em Londres, por considerar desnecessária e fútil.

Cada dia de compras era uma luta. A tendência da mãe para o exagero e a da filha para a frugalidade as colocava em constante choque. Mary comprou apenas quatro novos vestidos: dois para as manhãs, dois para a noite. E mesmo essas compras só foram feitas após Lizzy adverti-la sobre o dever de se apresentar bem vestida como esposa de Mr. Collins. As irmãs, custeadas pelo pai, e as tias lhe deram mais algumas roupas de presente de Natal e de casamento. Seu favorito tornou-se um severo vestido azul de veludo trazida por Mrs. Gardiner de Londres. Lady Catherine certamente se orgulharia de ter a esposa de seu pároco usando aquele vestido.

Finalmente a data do casamento chegou. As irmãs Bennet haviam enfeitado a igreja com rosas da estufa e fitas de cetim. A noiva considerara a atividade frívola demais para seus padrões, mas não reclamou do resultado.

Assim após a cerimônia, Mrs. Bennet não precisava mais temer ser jogada de casa nas sebes para morrer de fome. Sua nova preocupação tornou-se casar as outras filhas para que elas não fossem um fardo para os Collins. O café da manhã de casamento foi curto e apenas com a presença da família. Foi combinado que Elizabeth seria a primeira a visitar os recém-casados, no final de março. Jane iria para Londres com os Gardiners no dia seguinte e para Kent em maio, se não conseguisse um marido antes disso.

1. Referência a uma personagem de outro livro de Jane Austen, que manterei em segredo por enquanto. :)

2. Lady Flavia Fitzwilliam é criação minha. Mrs. Fanny Dashwood é de Razão e Sensibilidade.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Kent

Poucos dias depois em Londres, Mr. Darcy recebia a visita de seu desolado amigo, Mr. Bingley.

- Darcy, você também acha que eu não devo me casar com Miss Bennet?

- Acho que você poderia fazer um casamento melhor.

- Sei que ela não tem dinheiro ou parentes importantes, mas ela é um anj...

- Bingley, por favor, chega de anjos! Embora Mr. Bennet e suas duas filhas mais velhas sejam muito agradáveis, o homem que casar-se com uma delas terá Mrs. Bennet por sogra e três cunhadas bastante inconvenientes. Mas isso seria pouco relevante se houvesse amor e respeitos mútuos no casamento.

- Você acha que ela não gosta de mim? – perguntou Bingley, surpreso.

- Pelo que pude perceber, ela aceita suas atenções, mas nada além disso. Confesso, porém, que não dei muita atenção ao assunto.

- Pois sua atenção estava com Miss Elizabeth!

- Ela é uma moça fascinante, cuja companhia eu aprecio muito. Mas tomei cuidado em não criar expectativas. Além disso, não são apenas os sentimentos da moça que me preocupam, mas os seus também. Se você tomar uma atitude precipitada agora poderá se arrepender mais tarde. Quantas vezes você já se apaixonou esse ano?

- Dessa vez é diferente. Eu a amo de verdade. Miss Bennet é a moça mais linda, gentil, bondosa, doce...

- Dessa vez pode ser verdade. Mas já ouvi isso de você tantas vezes, com essas exatas palavras. Indo para Netherfield você estava lamentando o casamento de Eleanor Tilney, disse que seu coração estava partido e você nunca mais seria capaz de amar novamente. Eu o aconselho a não tomar uma decisão precipitada e a pensar antes de agir. Casamento não é algo que possa ser feito levianamente.

- É eu não quero acabar como Mr. Hurst.

Darcy sempre se espantava com o modo pouco gentil com que Bingley pensava nas irmãs, mas considerava que, se ele tivesse irmãs como aquelas, também se sentiria da mesma forma. Ele escondeu bem seu espanto, como sempre fazia, e concentrou-se no assunto em questão.

- Fique alguns dias por aqui, conheça outras moças. Se seu coração continuar constante, volte para Netherfield e conquiste Miss Bennet.

Meses depois, próximo à época da Páscoa, Mr. Darcy e Miss Elizabeth Bennet se encontraram novamente quando ele estava visitando a tia em Rosings Park e ela a irmã e o cunhado em Hunsford. O cavalheiro estava acompanhado de um primo, o Cel. Fitzwilliam, que embora não fosse bonito, era muito agradável. Além de alguns poucos encontros em Rosings e algumas visitas na reitoria de Hunsford, eles se encontravam frequentemente no parque e faziam longos passeios, escoltados apenas por Oberon, o cavalo de Mr. Darcy. Normalmente a impropriedade de tais freqüentes, embora, ao menos inicialmente, não planejados encontros preocuparia a moça, mas ela tinha plena confiança no caráter do cavalheiro e se sentia segura com ele. Até com Oberon ela estava fazendo amizade e passara a levar maçãs extras no passeio para dividir com o cavalo e com seu cavalheiro.

Normalmente as conversas entre eles eram sobre temas culturais, como livros, música, teatro e filosofia, mais raramente política e a situação no continente. Porém, vez ou outra, Mr. Darcy surgia com temas estranhos

- Os Collins parecem ser um casal harmonioso.

- Certamente. Mary tem um grande respeito e admiração pelas qualidades do marido, desde antes de conhecê-lo.

- E como isso aconteceu? Pelo que me lembro, não houve qualquer contato entre as famílias por muitos anos.

- Meu pai nos mostrou a carta que Mr. Collins mandou, propondo uma reconciliação e pedindo para nos visitar. Mary admirou muito a forma dele se expressar na carta.

- O estilo dele...

- É o mesmo falando, escrevendo cartas ou fazendo sermões.

- Ah! Creio que entendo.

- O casamento deles foi muito bom para toda a família. Fiquei feliz e um tanto surpresa por ele ter escolhido Mary.

- As atenções dele pareciam indicar outra escolha, correto.

- Sim. Mas nem eu, nem nenhuma de minhas irmãs poderíamos aceitá-lo, mesmo que fosse prudente do ponto de vista material. Nenhuma de nós seria uma esposa adequada para ele, exceto Mary.

- Então creio que a senhorita não ficará brava comigo se eu lhe confessar uma coisa.

- Não prometo nada, Mr. Darcy. Como posso saber minha reação quanto a algo que eu ainda não conheço? – questionou, com um sorriso travesso e a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mr. Collins me contou sobre suas intenções quanto a outra dama, no baile de Netherfield, e eu o dissuadi.

- Na verdade eu lhe sou muito grata, Mr. Darcy. Posso saber quais argumentos o senhor usou?

- Eu apenas expliquei a personalidade de sua escolhida certamente iria agradar minha tia por curtos períodos, mas não para uma longa convivência quase diária. E mencionei que a esposa de um pároco deve ter interesse em teologia.

- E quais foram seus motivos?

- Eu pensei ter notado que a dama em questão não era favorável ao pároco. Minha intervenção foi importuna?

- Não, de forma alguma. Como já lhe disse fico muito grata. Prometo retribuir o favor. Se algum dia nos reencontrarmos e Miss Bingley o estiver importunando, tentarei desviar a atenção dela. Mas provavelmente serei menos bem sucedida do que o senhor, pois ela não tem pela minha opinião o respeito que meu primo tem pela sua.

- Não é necessário que a senhorita faça nada para me retribuir o favor. Saber que eu pude contribuir para sua felicidade é recompensa mais que suficiente.

- Obrigada, Mr. Darcy. O senhor é um amigo muito concencioso.

Próximo ao final da estadia de Mr. Darcy com a tia, o cavalheiro fez uma visita inesperada a Miss Elizabeth, quando ela não acompanhara a irmã e o cunhado para tomar chá em Rosings devido a uma alegada dor de cabeça.

- Permita-me dizer-lhe o quão ardentemente a admiro e a amo. Todos esperam que eu me case com alguma moça rica e socialmente importante, mas de que valem essas coisas quando comparadas à sua inteligência, carisma, doçura, senso de humor e bondade? Pouco tempo após nos conhecermos comecei a imaginar como seria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado e sempre vejo alegria e contentamento. Mesmo correndo o risco de perdê-la, testei meus sentimentos pela senhorita com a ausência e esteja certa de que não se trata de uma simples inclinação. Mesmo fisicamente longe, a senhorita esteve em meus pensamentos todos os dias. Quando eu estava envolvido com meus negócios e ficava cansado, olhava para algum lugar do aposento e a imaginava sorrindo para mim. Isso me dava forças para enfrentar qualquer dificuldade. Se a senhorita consentir em ser minha esposa, prometo-lhe fazer tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz.

- Mr. Darcy, eu agradeço-lhe a honra, mas não posso aceitá-lo. Só me casarei com profundo amor e respeito mútuos. Embora eu o estime, admire e respeite esses sentimentos não são suficientes. Além disso...

- Continue Miss Bennet, por favor.

- Hoje seu primo deu a entender que o senhor é o responsável pela separação de Jane e Mr. Bingley, e consequentemente da infelicidade de minha irmã mais querida. Eu entendi mal?

- Bingley questionou-me sobre o assunto e eu o aconselhei a ter certeza de seus próprios sentimentos antes de propor. Eu fiz o mesmo e só não propus antes por não ter um boa desculpa para voltar a Meryton sem Bingley. Seria estranho eu aparecer por lá e ficar hospedado na pousada sem nenhuma outra intenção além de me reaproximar da senhorita.

- Realmente seria estranho. – respondeu com um sorriso tímido. _E constrangedor com minha mãe agindo como ela sempre age_, acrescentou em pensamento_._

- Miss Bennet, se acha possível que os seus sentimentos por mim possam se transformar em amor, a senhorita me permitiria cortejá-la?

- Sim, Mr. Darcy, eu aceito ser cortejada pelo senhor. Mas saiba que eu irei continuar provocando-o.

- Considerarei isso uma promessa e irei cobrá-la se necessário.

- E eu gostaria de manter isso entre nós por enquanto. O senhor irá embora amanhã e eu dentro de cinco dias. O senhor permanecerá em Londres?

- Estarei ao seu dispor, Miss Elizabeth.

- Eu pretendia passar apenas alguns dias em Londres com meus tios, mas posso prolongar minha estadia com eles, pelo menos até um mês antes da viagem à região dos Lagos para a qual eles me convidaram.

- Então estamos combinados. Eu irei visitá-la na quarta-feira após sua chegada, às 11h da manhã. Ou é muito cedo?

- O horário está perfeito. Vou anotar o endereço.

- Talvez seja pedir demais – disse com a voz um tanto incerta -, mas a senhorita poderia dar-me alguma lembrança para ajudar a suportar sua ausência até nosso próximo encontro?

- O que o senhor deseja, especificamente?

- _"Um beijo, ou melhor, alguns beijos",_ pensou. – Uma das fitas de seu cabelo.

Elizabeth atendeu ao pedido imediatamente e ele beijou reverentemente a fita antes de guardá-la no bolso junto ao coração. Isso provocou uma onda de emoção na moça, que começou a compreender o significado de ser amada por um homem como ele. Que homens como ele eram raros, ela já sabia há tempos.

- Boa noite, Miss Elizabeth – disse e beijou-lhe as mãos.

- Boa noite, Mr. Darcy.

- A despedida é uma dor tão doce, que eu diria boa noite até que seja dia.

- Poesia de uma tragédia, Mr. Darcy? – riu-se a moça. – Creio que o senhor está tentando demais o destino.

- Certa vez ouvi uma pessoa muito sábia dizer que um bom soneto era capaz de matar de fome uma inclinação. Mas para um amor forte e saudável ele serviria como alimento. Nesse aspecto não tenho o que temer. E quanto à parte da tragédia, prometo solenemente não me envolver em nenhum duelo.

- Estou satisfeita com sua resposta e sua promessa.

- Então irei me arriscar e dizer outras linhas da peça que sempre vem a minha mente quando olho para a senhorita: Duas das mais belas estrelas de todo o céu,/  
>Tendo algum negócio a fazer, suplicam aos seus olhos  Para brilhar em suas esferas até que elas retornem.

- Mr. Darcy, eu... eu... eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você não precisa dizer nada. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Algum tempo depois, ela foi tirada dos devaneios causados pelo cavalheiro, tão bonito e tão apaixonado, pela chegada dos donos da casa. Mr. Collins, em nada alterado pelo casamento, discorreu pomposamente por cerca de meia hora sobre a bondade de Lady Catherine e seus sobrinhos, até finalmente chegar ao ponto e contar que eles se ofereceram para levar quaisquer cartas delas para Londres. Assim que ele deu essa informação, Lizzy cortou seu discurso:

- Creio que eu e Mary devemos nos apressar para escrever nossas cartas, então. Eles devem sair cedo, portanto temos pouco tempo.

Elizabeth escreveu uma carta para Jane e outra para os Gardiners, contando da intenção de Mr. Darcy cortejá-la e, na última, pedindo para os tios permitirem que sua estada em Londres fosse prolongada. Após pensar um pouco, incluiu uma carta para o pai, contando a história e pedindo permissão para ficar em Londres. Essa carta foi colocada dentro da dos Gardiners, para que eles a enviassem caso ela pudesse permanecer com eles.

Os sobrinhos de Lady Catherine foram até a reitoria na manhã seguinte, para coletar as cartas das duas irmãs Bennets e se despedir. Elizabeth estava um tanto embaraçada por estar na presença de Mr. Darcy novamente, mas compensou o namorado com um aperto na mão quando ele curvou-se sobre ela na despedida. Mr. Darcy aproveitou a ocasião para ousadamente para entregar uma pequena nota. Após a despedida, Elizabeth aproveitou a primeira oportunidade para ficar sozinha e ler o conteúdo.

"O tempo passa com diversos ritmos para diversas pessoas. Eu vou lhe dizer que Tempo anda devagar, que Tempo trota, que Tempo, galopa, e que ele está parado.

Até que eu a reveja o tempo para mim andará com passos de tartaruga, mas tenho o consolo de que ele não irá parar e finalmente iremos nos encontrar.

Com todo meu amor,

F. D."

Na carruagem, reinava o silêncio. Darcy pensava em Elizabeth Bennet sem suspeitar que os pensamentos de seu primo estavam similarmente engajados.

"_Miss Bennet é uma moça adorável. Nossa visita a Rosings nunca foi tão agradável. Ela não é deslumbrantemente bonita como minha cunhada, Lady Flavia, mas é uma moça vibrante, inteligente, culta e bem-humorada. Na verdade, ela não tem o tipo de beleza que chama tanto a atenção à primeira vista, mas parece mais bonita a cada vez que a vejo. A figura dela é agradável e seus olhos escuros fascinantes. E a risada? Natural, cristalina e deliciosa. Maneiras encantadoras, acolhedoras e deliciosas. É a primeira mulher que vejo tratar Darcy como um igual, sem deferência, bajulação ou ressentimento. Acho isso refrescante e creio que meu primo tenha a mesma opinião, E a maneira como ela lida com Lady Catherine? Firme, sem ser ofensiva e respeitosa, sem servilismo. Quanto mais tempo passamos juntos, mais tempo quero passar ao lado dela. Mesmo tendo que aturar a companhia de Mr. Collins também. Que homenzinho tolo e ridículo! Tão servi e ao mesmo tempo tão orgulhoso de sua suposta superioridade. E Mrs. Collins, tão sem graça, tola e sem compaixão alguma, pois nos torturou tocando piano e cantando. Quem poderia imaginar que ela e a deliciosa Miss Elizabeth são irmãs? A irmã mais velha – Jane ou Alice, não me lembro – tem a fama de ser a mais bonita da família. Mas Darcy diz que, embora ela seja realmente bonita, ele considera Miss Elizabeth a mais bonita. Pelo que eu entendi as irmãs mais novas são bonitinhas, mas tolinhas, quase crianças ainda. _

_Realmente é uma pena que o dote de Miss Bennet seja tão pequeno, praticamente inexistente. Eu certamente casaria com ela se ela tivesse oito ou nove mil libras. Lembro de meu general dizendo que uma moça com dote pequeno poderia ser mais conveniente do ponto de vista econômico, pois não estaria acostumada a gastar pouco. Se eu me acostumar a economizar, talvez possa me casar com ela! Boa parte de minhas despesas provem dos divertimentos típicos de solteiros: bebida, jogo e minhas mulheres de vida airada. Irei me disciplinar e começar a meu soldo, a mesada de meu pai e os rendimentos do dinheiro que Tio Darcy me deixou. Se eu conseguir, dentro de seis meses pedirei a mão dela em casamento, Darcy sabe onde a família dela mora. Provavelmente ela ainda estará solteira até lá, já que não tem dote nem conexões. Nosso noivado terá que ser longo, mas não faz mal. Já que Darcy não resolve se casar e dar uma irmã para Georgie, eu arranjarei uma excelente prima para ela. Elizabeth fará muito bem a Georgiana. Elizabeth fará muito bem a mim. Beijar aquela boca carnuda, tocar aquela pele macia, ouvir aquela voz doce sussurrar meu nome... Acho que não poderei esperar tanto tempo para casar._

_ Mas nós viveríamos aonde? Quando não estou em campanha, moro com meus pais. Eles são ótimos, mas sujeitar uma esposa ao meu irmão e minha cunhada está fora de questão. Teria então que alugar um pequeno apartamento para nós. Darcy, sempre generoso, certamente nos cederia um chalé em uma de suas propriedades. Preferivelmente uma das do sul, pois gastaria menos com aquecimento no inverno. Já estou até começando a pensar de maneira econômica, veja só! Talvez um chalé em Clairborne, pois adoro Bath. Será que poderemos manter uma carruagem para visitar a cidade? Espero que sim. De qualquer forma a vida em Bath é muito mais barata que a vida em Londres. Agora tenho que me concentrar em convencer Darcy a me ceder o chalé. Já conversamos sobre como Miss Elizabeth certamente seria uma boa influência para Georgiana e ele aprovará o plano, certamente. Eles tem um tipo de amizade e ele certamente ficará feliz por ela fazer um bom casamento. Vou falar imediatamente com ele"._

- Richard, eu tenho uma notícia muito importante para compartilhar com você. Mas é preciso que você guarde segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Você com segredos, primo! Quem diria? Fiquei curioso e juro pela minha honra guardar seu segredo. – _será que ele desistiu de resistir a Tia Catherine e vai casar-se com Anne? Isso afetará meus planos?_- Desde que você não esteja cometendo traição à Coroa, é claro.

- Richard, isso é sério.

- Muito sério, você pode ser condenado à morte por isso e eu teria que terminar de criar Georgiana sozinho. – _A idéia de eu sozinho cuidar de Georgiana ajudará meus planos. Talvez agora eu o lembre de alguma das pretendentes que ele abomina. _– Ou pior ainda, você está noivo daquela Miss Bingley? Ou de uma Lady Krestel? Difícil saber o que seria pior.

- Você chegou perto do assunto, mas mais ainda longe da situação atual. E errou completamente quanto à dama em questão.

- Agora fiquei curioso de verdade. Diga logo!

- Se você for prisioneiro do exército inimigo e eles quiserem alguma informação sua basta contar-lhe meia fofoca que você faria tudo para descobrir o restante. Agora fiquei na dúvida se posso confiar em você e lhe contar.

- Darcy!

- Pedi para cortejar Miss Elizabeth e ela aceitou. Já escrevi ao pai dela e com sorte estarei casado antes do outono.

- Que Miss Elizabeth?

- Miss Elizabeth Bennet, é claro! Nunca conheci ninguém como ela, ninguém que chegue aos pés dela. Ela é mais inteligente que a maioria dos nossos professores de Cambridge, tem moral elevada, coração terno e generoso, as maneiras mais envolventes e é tão linda...

- Mas ela não tem dote! Nem conexões!

- E o que isso importa para mim? Tenho dinheiro e conexões suficientes por nós dois. Ainda assim, terei mais vantagens do que ela em um futuro casamento. Ganharei uma companheira para me ajudar a cuidar de minhas casas, meus negócios e minha irmã. Tenho certeza que Georgiana irá adorá-la.

- Certamente. Mas Tia Catherine não ficará nada feliz.

- Se ela não for capaz de tratar Eli... Miss Bennet com respeito, não será bem vinda em nenhuma de minhas casas.

- Você está disposto a sacrificar sua relação com nossa tia por ela.

- Eu estou disposto a sacrificar muito mais por ela. Nossa relação com Lady Catherine é de dever, não de afeição. Além disso, você sabe muito bem que o noivado é invenção de Lady Catherine. A única instrução que minha mãe me deixou sobre casamento foi escolher uma moça que eu pudesse amar e respeitar e que retribuísse esses sentimentos. E é isso que eu estou fazendo.

- E Anne?

- Nós já havíamos conversado sobre esse assunto anos atrás. Ela não tem interesse em casar com ninguém. Com a fragilidade da saúde dela, provavelmente é melhor que ela nunca se casar. Não sei se ela teria a menor chance de sobreviver a uma gravidez.

- E...

- Richard, qualquer objeção que você levante já foi cuidadosamente considerada por mim. Não é um entusiasmo passageiro. Já pus meu amor por Elizabeth à prova, pela distância, tempo e poesia, e meus sentimentos só se fortaleceram.

- Poesia?

- Uma teoria de Miss Elizabeth. Segundo ela, um bom soneto é o bastante para destruir uma simples inclinação.

- Teoria interessante... Ela ficará em Londres com os tios, não é.

- Sim. Aproveitarei para apresentá-la a Georgie.

- Certamente. E ela será uma excelente influência para Georgiana como já conversamos a respeito. Desejo-lhe felicidades em seu casamento.

- Obrigado, mas ainda é um pouco cedo. Espere ela pelo menos aceitar meu pedido.

- Quando você quis algo e não conseguiu? Tenho plena confiança em seu sucesso primo.

- Richard, você entende a importância de guardar esse segredo, pelo menos até que ela chegue em Londres, não é?

- Se você me pediu segredo não direi a ninguém. Mas confesso que não entendo o motivo...

- Tenho certeza que a primeira reação de Lady Catherine será desagradável e não quero que Eli... Miss Bennet sofra com o tratamento dela.

- Nossa tia tratar alguém mal? De onde você tirou isso? – ironizou. – Mas creio que quanto mais tarde, mais violenta a reação.

- Atualmente eu não posso protegê-la. Quando ela estiver em Londres poderei.

- Não creio que Miss Bennet precise de proteção contra nossa tia.

- Eu sei que ela pode enfrentar nossa tia sem medo. Mas não quero que ela tenha que passar por isso.

Richard Fitzwilliam terminou aquela viagem com o coração partido e a certeza de que nunca conheceria outra mulher como Elizabeth Bennet.

Poucos dias depois, chegaram as respostas para Elizabeth. A irmã estava feliz por ela, os Gardiners adoraram a idéia de ter a sobrinha com eles por mais tempo e Mr. Bennet escreveu uma nota tão concisa que poderia ser entendida como um prelúdio ao telegrama.

Querida Lizzy,

Mr. Darcy também me escreveu e vocês têm minha benção. Fique em Londres o tempo que precisar. Não falarei sobre isso por aqui.

Seu,

T.H. Bennet

Elizabeth jantou uma última vez em Rosings, e pela primeira vez Miss de Bourgh falou algo em companhia, além das saudações habituais. Lady Catherine estava tagarelando sobre como Darcy tinha estado triste ao partir e sua filha sentiu a necessidade de esclarecer a situação, em seu tom monocórdio e aborrecido.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe muito bem que meu primo nunca propôs, por isso não podemos considerá-lo como meu noivo.

- Anne, você sabe muito bem que o noivado de vocês é de um tipo especial. Eu e minha irmã decidimos sobre o casamento quando ainda estavam em seus berços.

- Tia Anne nunca falou sobre isso com meu primo e ele disse várias vezes que não sente obrigação quanto a isso.

- Ele não desafiará minha vontade. Vai pedi-la em casamento em breve e você aceitará, ouviu bem?

- Garanto-lhe, minha mãe, que se meu primo propuser casamento eu aceitarei. – Miss de Bourgh estava sendo sincera. Embora o primo não se interessasse por ela, ela era apaixonada por ele desde os doze anos.

- Eu sou excelente para juntar casais. Fui a responsável pelo casamento de seu primo Roxbourgh e a adorável Lady Flavia. Eles são um exemplo de como um casal deve ser. Ela trouxe dinheiro e importância social para a nossa família. Aliás, Miss Bennet, creio que poderei arranjar-lhe um bom casamento. Soube que a esposa do reitor de Lady Pope acaba de falecer. Se nos visitar daqui a seis meses poderei fazer as apresentações.

- Obrigada, Lady Catherine. Mas creio que minhas irmãs mais novas ainda têm que visitar Mrs. Collins e terei outras obrigações familiares. Visitarei meus tios em Londres agora e eles me convidaram para conhecer a região dos Lagos no verão. Não seria apropriado passar tanto tempo afastada da casa de meus pais.

- Sua preocupação com dever e propriedade é louvável, Miss Bennet. E é possível que com sua aparência consiga um marido melhor em Londres, apesar da falta de dote. Ou talvez perto de sua casa mesmo. Mrs. Collins comentou que um de seus vizinhos tem uma clara preferência pela senhorita, mas a dependência do pai o impede de propor. Quem sabe o pai não possa falecer em breve?

- Agradeço-lhe a preocupação com meu futuro conjugal, Lady Catherine. Mas, embora não saiba de quem minha irmã está falando, espero que meus vizinhos continuem saudáveis.

Os sentimentos de Miss de Bourgh nunca foram conhecidos pelo primo. Sempre quieta e frágil, além de quatro anos mais nova, ela não passara muito tempo na companhia dos primos quando criança, mas lembrava-se de Darcy resgatando suas bonecas das mãos de primos menos gentis. No começo da adolescência, Fitzwilliam Darcy representava para ela o audacioso herói dos romances que lia escondido da rigorosa Lady Catherine e ela começou a fantasiar com o casamento entre eles e ser salva de sua aborrecida para viver feliz para sempre em Pemberley.

Ao completar dezesseis anos, sua mãe a declarou apta para casar. Anne tinha certeza de que o primo só não propôs por ainda não ter terminado a faculdade. No ano seguinte tio Darcy faleceu e a ano de luto deveria ser respeitado. No ano seguinte, quando proposta nenhuma veio, Lady Catherine interveio.

- Sobrinho, sempre foi o desejo meu e de sua mãe que você e Anne se casassem. Já está em tempo de você fazer uma proposta.

- Tia, não tenho pensado em me casar. E Anne tem a saúde delicada demais para ser uma esposa apropriada.

- Bobagem, Anne é perfeitamente capaz de ser sua esposa. Agora, você não tem idéia do que Lady Metcalf me contou...

Enquanto a mãe fofocava, Anne sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, sem emitir nenhum som, sentiu seu mundo de fantasias ruir dolorosamente. Fitzwilliam Darcy não iria se casar com ela. Ele não a amava, não retribuía seus sentimentos. Eles não iriam viver juntos e felizes em Pemberley. Ela nunca iria à ópera ou ao teatro de braços dados com ele. Ele nunca iria levá-la para passear de carruagem no Hyde Park, ou para tomar as águas de Bath, ou para tomar banho de mar, ou...

As atenções dele, o pequeno sorriso carinhoso, a preocupação com sua saúde eram apenas sintomas da afeição de um primo. Richard também sempre era gentil com ela, desde que tinham crescido e ele se tornado um soldado. Qualquer diferença entre as atenções dos dois era devida apenas a personalidades opostas dos dois, um sério e outro brincalhão.

Com o passar dos anos, Miss de Bourgh passou a colher qualquer informação sobre o tipo de mulher que ele esperava ter como esposa, com um tipo de curiosidade mórbida e inútil. Quando ele falava sobre música com tanta admiração, ela tinha certeza de duas coisas: a futura Mrs. Darcy saberia tocar e cantar; e ela nunca conseguiria aprender. Quando ele comentava sobre as habilidades de uma mulher como anfitriã, como amazona, qualquer que fosse a habilidade comentada, ela chegava a conclusões semelhantes.

Um dia, quando ela já tinha vinte anos, a esperança se reacendeu momentaneamente, quando eles tiveram uma conversa sobre casamento, por iniciativa dele. Mas ela logo notou que a conversa era mais para explicar o porquê dele não desejar casar-se com a prima do que qualquer outra coisa. Os motivos era vários, como tradição familiar, pois os Darcys não se casam com parentes próximos há cinco gerações, desde o desastre de Lord Bernard Darcy, a saúde frágil dela e a diferença de temperamento entre eles. Anne não teve alternativa além de amenizar a consciência do primo dizendo que não pretendia casar-se nunca. Isso não era propriamente uma mentira, já que ela decidira não se casar com nenhum outro homem se não pudesse se casar com Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Ela não conhecia muitas pessoas, pois a mãe não a levava para lugar algum e recebia pouquíssimas visitas além da família. E todas as mulheres que ela teve a oportunidade de ver interagindo com Darcy recebiam dele no máximo afeição familiar, a maioria indiferença e algumas desprezo. Ao ver a reação dele à Miss Bennet, uma moça sem dinheiro nem importância social, fora um choque. Após assistir dois ou três encontros deles em Rosings ela entendeu que finalmente o coração de Fitzwilliam Darcy havia sido capturado. Pouco depois ela descobriu que a mesma moça também conquistara o coração de seu outro primo. Quanto aos sentimentos da moça, Anne não se atrevia a desvendar. Elizabeth Bennet sempre era gentil e charmosa com todos ao redor e ela não notara nenhuma atenção particular. Mas isso não importava. Ninguém recusaria Mr. Darcy de Pemberley. Era só uma questão de tempo até que Miss Bennet, pobre e sem importância se tornasse a rica e poderosa Mrs. Darcy.

"_E eu continuarei aqui, sozinha com minha mãe. Mas irei amá-lo pelo resto de minha vida, mesmo que ele não saiba disso. E me esforçarei para gostar dela também. Farei de tudo para ajudá-los e protegê-los de minha mãe."_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Londres, começo da corte

Mr. Darcy foi extremamente pontual e estava muito nervoso na primeira visita à Elizabeth em Londres. Esse nervosismo foi causado não só pelos sentimentos dele em relação à moça, mas também ao medo de que os Gardiners fossem como Mrs. Bennet e os Phillips. Felizmente ele descobriu que o casal era inteligente e bem-educado. Logo foi proposto um passeio no parque próximo, com as crianças, Miss Bennet e Mrs. Lee, a governanta, como acompanhantes do casal. Assim que se distanciaram um pouco dos outros, o jovem casal começou a conversar sobre temas mais pessoais.

- Estive pensando em nossas conversas, Mr. Darcy, especialmente na sua proposta e descobri algo estranho.

- Realmente, Miss Elizabeth? Por favor, me esclareça qual a estranheza que a senhorita descobriu?

- Por toda a extensão de nosso conhecimento, o senhor elogiou minha aparência apenas uma vez, no baile de Netherfield. Não é estranho o senhor cortejar uma moça cuja aparência não o encanta?

Darcy riu com prazer das idéias de Elizabeth. "Como uma moça tão extraordinária pode ser tão modesta?". Subitamente ele percebeu que viver à sombra de uma irmã cuja beleza clássica era mais facilmente notada e constantemente incensada, a fez ser um tanto insegura quanto à própria aparência.

- A senhorita nunca notou como eu não consigo parar de olhá-la? Eu a considero a mulher mais bonita que conheço e sou absolutamente fascinado pela sua aparência, especialmente pelos seus lindos olhos. Você provavelmente não sabe, mas quando está feliz aparecem pontinhos dourados nos seus olhos. E quando a senhorita está triste ou chateada com alguma coisa, esses pontinhos ficam cinzentos. Mas eu a amaria mesmo que fosse cego, pela beleza de sua alma. Embora eu deva confessar que fiquei muito feliz ao notar o dourado em seus olhos quando me cumprimentou hoje.

- Confesso que fiquei feliz em vê-lo. Mas é desconcertante ser tão facilmente lida.

- Não tão facilmente. Minha atenção sempre esteve invariavelmente presa à senhorita, por isso fui capaz de perceber. E mesmo assim, fui capaz de não perceber que a expressão de minha admiração tem sido insuficiente. Diga-me, minha doce Rosalinda, o que mais devo fazer para cortejá-la?

Dessa vez foi ela quem riu. Tais declarações a fizeram sentir como se não pudesse respirar direito e a retomada da leveza foi um alívio.

- Certamente o senhor deve sorrir mais. O senhor é sempre tão sério e tem um sorriso tão bonito. – ela imediatamente foi recompensada por um dos raros grandes sorrisos dele. – Viu? Não é tão difícil!

- Eu fico feliz em sua companhia e isso facilita a tarefa.

Eles ficaram por alguns minutos apenas se olhando, observando a felicidade do outro e mostrando a própria.

- O senhor disse que imaginava nossa vida futura. Como o senhor pensa que seria?

- Muitos dias tranqüilos em casa, ouvindo-a cantar e tocar, lendo juntos, conversando sobre assuntos que nos interessam, rindo juntos, trabalhando juntos. Idas ao teatro, onde cada um de nós contribuiria para a apreciação da peça pelo outro. Jantares com amigos, que obviamente ficarão fascinados pela senhorita e invejarão minha boa sorte. Até bailes não parecem ser tão terríveis se você estiver ao meu lado. Ensina-la a montar e levá-la para conhecer Pemberley, mostrar os recantos secretos que só eu conheço. Imagino nossos filhos, que felizes serão tendo você como mãe! – _"Imagino você na minha cama, nos meus braços, noite após noite. Mas disso não posso falar, só pensar e ter esperanças de realizar."_

- O senhor me ensinaria esgrima também? Sempre tive vontade de aprender coisas de menino...

- Claro, será muito divertido! – _"Ela está inclinada a aceitar! Teremos uma vida feliz, divertida e pouco convencional juntos!"_ – A senhorita já atirou com arco e flecha?

- Não, nunca. E nem com armas de fogo.

- Posso ensinar-lhe isso também. E quanto às noites de teatro que mencionei, o que acha de uma demonstração de como será? Se seus tios estiverem disponíveis, que tal ir na sexta-feira? Estão encenando Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão.

- Seria maravilhoso! Espero que nós possamos ir!

- Se eles tiverem algum compromisso nesse dia poderemos ir outro dia.

- Gostaria que Jane fosse também e segunda-feira ela irá para Hunsford visitar Mary. Não gostaria de adiar.

- Então se houver qualquer problema anteciparemos para quinta-feira. Falando em irmãs, gostaria de lhe apresentar a minha. Posso trazê-la amanhã no mesmo horário?

- Será uma honra conhecê-la. Espero que ela goste de mim.

- Não consigo imaginar que seria possível alguém não gostar da senhorita.

- Miss Bingley nunca gostou de mim.

- Por que ela tem um terrível mau gosto. Todas aquelas odiosas roupas laranja e penas! Ela quase me deixou cego quando uma das penas de seu turbante acertou meu olho no baile de Netherfield. – depois de conseguir provocar uma deliciosa risada na moça, ele retornou ao assunto. – Georgiana está ansiosa para conhecê-la e vai adorá-la. Ela sempre se sentiu solitária sendo a única menina da família e seu maior sonho é ter uma irmã. – _"Até que parte do seu corpo fica corado quando a senhorita fica envergonhada, Miss Elizabeth? É melhor pensar em outro assunto ou não estarei em condições de aparecer em público."_

- Então eu estarei ansiosa para encontrá-la também.

O convite para o teatro foi feito e aceito pelos Gardiners com prazer, gratidão e decoro. Mas assim que Mr. Darcy saiu, as três mulheres da casa começaram a se preocupar, e muito, com uma questão fundamental em ocasiões como essa: a roupa adequada para a ocasião. Jane havia trazido alguns vestidos mais finos, mas Elizabeth trouxera apenas roupas mais simples. Com apenas dois dias não haveria tempo para providenciar um vestido novo, por isso elas tiveram que recorrer ao guarda-roupa de Mrs. Gardiner. Após experimentar vários vestidos, foi escolhido um vestido branco simples, que teria que ser ajustado e enfeitado.

- Nós iremos sair agora mesmo para comprar algumas roupas e acessórios para você, Lizzy. Jane já fez suas compras antes de você voltar de Hunsford.

- Eu tenho vinte libras comigo, entre minhas economias e o dinheiro que meu pai deu para a viagem. Será suficiente?

- Seu pai a autorizou a gastar mais dez libras e segunda-feira algumas de suas roupas devem chegar de Longbourn. Não se preocupe, sua mãe não sabe que você está sendo cortejada, apenas que você ficará mais uns dias conosco.

- Acho que não precisarei comprar tanta coisa assim, se vou ter minhas coisas.

- Lizzy, você está sendo cortejada por um cavalheiro rico e importante em Londres. Você será vista ao lado dele em diversas ocasiões e tem que estar vestida adequadamente. Até seu tio encomendou algumas roupas novas.

- Tudo bem, tia. É que eu não gosto da idéia de gastar tanto dinheiro.

- Eu sei que os excessos de sua mãe sempre a incomodaram. Mas é absolutamente necessário que você se apresente ao mundo de Mr. Darcy o melhor possível. Isso irá facilitar sua aceitação.

- Eu já entendi, não sou **tão** cabeça dura assim. – brincou a moça. - Agora vamos às compras, vou precisar de um par de luvas longas e renda ou fitas para enfeitar o vestido. Isso é o mais urgente.

- E alguns pares de meias de seda.

- Tia! Espero que a sociedade londrina não olhe por baixo do meu vestido. – riu-se Elizabeth.

- Talvez algumas de suas rivais faça você tropeçar e cair, mostrando sua roupa de baixo. Nunca se sabe. – as três riram da imagem ridícula que Mrs. Gardiner criou.

- Um manto para amanhã também será necessário. Espero que o que encomendamos para você esteja pronto.

- Vocês já fizeram compras por mim?

- Você deixou uma pelisse esquecida aqui, Lizzy. Assim foi fácil mandar fazer o manto. – respondeu Jane.

- Tenho plena confiança no bom gosto de vocês, só estou espantada.

- E o que faremos para seu cabelo?

- Acho que vou enfeitá-lo com fitas. Certamente não vou usar penas. Mr. Darcy detesta penas.

- Então nenhuma de nós usará penas para não aborrecer seu _beau_.

Felizmente o belo manto verde estava pronto, o par de luvas brancas, as rendas e fitas foram comprados, alguns vestidos foram encomendados e as senhoras ainda conseguiram terminar as alterações no vestido naquela mesma noite.

- Bingley! Há tempos não nos vemos! Como foi a viagem? Seus parentes estão bem?

- Sim, estão todos bem e a viagem foi tranqüila. Você parece diferente...

- Eu estou feliz e você não está acostumado a me ver assim.

- E a que se deve tanta felicidade?

- Ao amor, meu amigo. O que mais poderia ser? Reencontrei Miss Elizabeth Bennet e a estou cortejando. Espero estar casado antes do fim do verão.

- Mis Elizabeth Bennet? De Longbourn?

- Não conheço nenhuma outra mulher com esse nome.

- Mas e o que você disse sobre a falta de dote e de conexões, ter Mrs. Bennet como sogra...

- Eu disse que nada disso seria importante se houvesse amor e respeito mútuos. Ela já me tem respeito, admiração e estima. Estou tentando conquistar-lhe o amor.

- VOCÊ ME DISSE PARA NÃO CASAR COM A IRMÃ DELA!

- Não grite, Bingley, eu não sou surdo! E eu disse apenas para você não tomar uma decisão precipitada. Quando você não voltou para Netherfield, nem a procurou aqui em Londres, imaginei que tivesse perdido o interesse nela.

- Meus sentimentos não mud... O que você quis dizer com procurá-la aqui em Londres?

- Miss Bennet está aqui desde o começo do ano, na casa dos tios. Ela visitou suas irmãs, que retribuíram a visita algum tempo depois e não demonstraram interesse em continuar a amizade. Depois disso creio que elas não mantiveram mais contato.

- Ela ainda está aqui?

- Sim, até...

- Então irei vê-la agora mesmo.

Bingley saiu impetuosamente, pediu seu cavalo, enquanto Darcy escrevia algo em um papel, e voltou cinco minutos depois.

- Você pode me dar o endereço?

- Aqui está. Mas você provavelmente vai interromper o jantar. As refeições lá costumam ser mais cedo que o nosso costume. Além disso, você ainda está com as roupas de viagem. Amanhã sairei daqui às 10h30, com Georgiana, para visitá-los. Se estiver aqui poderá ir conosco. Aliás, você sabe que é bem-vindo para ficar em minha casa. Provavelmente será mais cômodo cortejar Miss Bennet sem estar morando com suas irmãs.

- Acho que assim será melhor.

- Vou enviar uma nota para Mr. Gardiner avisando-o de sua intenção de nos acompanhar. Mas devo alertá-lo que Miss Bennet irá para Kent na segunda-feira, visitar os Collins.

- Mr. Collins, o primo e herdeiro de Mr. Bennet? Ele não tem intenções quanto ao meu anjo, tem?

- Dificilmente, já que ele se casou com Mary Bennet. Mas você tem certeza de seus sentimentos por ela?

- Claro!

- Ouvi dizer que você tinha encontrado um novo anjo.

- Ah, Miss Thorpe! Ele é uma moça muito bonita, mas Tilney me alertou que o caráter dela não é tão impressionante. 1

- De qualquer forma, você se interessou por ela, mesmo que momentaneamente. Miss Bennet será minha cunhada e se você preza nossa amizade, não irá tratá-la levianamente.

- Eu nunca faria isso com ela, Miss Bennet é um anjo.

No dia seguinte o trio foi para Gracechurch Street, com Mr. Darcy levando um buquê de margaridas para Miss Elizabeth, que adorou o presente e imediatamente adornou seu cabelo com algumas das flores.

Jane recebeu Mr. Bingley bem, mas sem grande entusiasmo. O descaso que Miss Bingley e Mrs. Hurst demonstraram em relação a ela, a decepção com o fato dele não ter voltado para Netherfield e a presença de Miss Darcy a tornaram mais cautelosa.

Miss Darcy estava com medo de que Miss Elizabeth não gostasse dela e ficou ainda mais tímida que o habitual. Mas a alegria e a ternura da moça mais velha logo fizeram com que ela ficasse à vontade, conversando animadamente sobre música. Além disso, Mrs. Gardiner era de Lambton e lembrava de ter visto Lady Anne Darcy algumas vezes e a achou muito parecida com a filha – o maior elogio que ela poderia receber.

A chuva fina impediu o passeio no parque. Então formaram-se dois grupos. Os Darcys, Miss Elizabeth e Miss Christine Gardiner, de nove anos, ficaram na sala de música, enquanto Mr. Bingley, Miss Bennet e Mrs. Gardiner ficaram na sala de visitas.

- Miss Elizabeth, o que acha de começar a aprender a cavalgar amanhã? Tenho uma égua bastante mansa e bem treinada, Titânia, que seria ideal para isso.

- Eu não tenho roupa de montaria. E acho que Jane também não trouxe a dela.

- Eu posso lhe emprestar uma das minhas, Miss Elizabeth, se você quiser.

- Sendo assim, Miss Darcy, não tenho como recusar.

- Eu posso montar, também?

- Claro, Miss Christine. A senhorita e cada um de seus irmãos poderão dar uma volta no cavalo.

- E minha irmã também?

- E sua irmã também. As meninas montarão a Titânia, com a sela de meninas e os meninos montarão Oberon com a sela de meninos.

- A senhorita tem algum compromisso à tarde? Se não tiver posso voltar mais tarde com alguns dos meus trajes.

- Não creio que tenhamos nenhum outro compromisso, mas é melhor consultar minha tia.

Mrs. Gardiner ao saber do plano resolveu convidá-los para jantar naquela noite, convite que foi prontamente aceito.

A noite foi muito agradável. A conversa era inteligente, agradável e divertida, a comida estava boa e os trajes ficaram muito bem em Miss Elizabeth, que aceitou o empréstimo de um verde. Mas o mais surpreendente é que, antes do jantar, as crianças pediram a Lizzy que lhes lesse uma história e Mr. Darcy voluntariou-se para ajudar e revelou-se um excelente contador de histórias, recebendo como recompensa um beijo da pequena Miss Madeleine, de seis anos e, na hora de ir embora, uma das flores que enfeitavam o cabelo de sua amada.

Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy e Miss Bingley chegaram na hora combinada em Gracechurch Street, sendo que o primeiro trouxe um buquê de prímulas para a amada e o segundo também havia comprado um buquê de peônias cor de rosa, mas o perdera em algum ponto do caminho. As aulas de montaria começaram naquele dia e foram apreciadas mais pelas crianças Gardiner que por Elizabeth.

- Sua postura é muito boa, Miss Elizabeth, e você será uma excelente amazona assim que perder o medo.

- Acho que essa é a parte difícil...

- Você não tinha medo de Oberon, quando nos encontrávamos no parque de Rosings. Até o mimava demais, com maçãs, cenouras e carinhos.

- É claro! Não era eu que estava precariamente sentada em cima dele.

- Sua coragem não aumenta em situações assim?

- Não, ela aumenta quando alguém _tenta_ me intimidar. O cavalo não está tentando me intimidar. Ele o faz sem tentar.

- É uma égua, Miss Elizabeth, não um cavalo. – disse rindo. E depois em tom carinhoso. – Eu nunca permitiria que algo ruim lhe acontecesse.

- Obrigada. Mas nem mesmo o senhor pode me proteger o tempo todo.

- Mas certamente tentarei. E antes que eu me esqueça de dizer, a senhorita está encantadora nessa roupa. Eu diria que verde é definitivamente sua cor, mas penso isso de toda cor que a senhorita veste.

- E se eu me vestisse de laranja?

- Tenho certeza que até mesmo usando laranja a senhorita ficaria linda.

No teatro, Darcy apresentou as Misses Bennets e os Gardiners para alguns amigos e membros de sua família. Mas durante o primeiro intervalo, eles tiveram um encontro menos agradável, com Miss Bingley e os Hurst, que também não tiveram prazer nesse encontro: Mr. Darcy tinha seus braços ocupados pela irmã e por Eliza Bennet e seu irmão escoltava Miss Jane Bennet.

- Charles! Nós mandamos uma nota para você convidando-o para vir conosco e você nem ao menos respondeu! Não tínhamos idéia de que você viria ao teatro hoje, especialmente na companhia do nosso querido Mr. Darcy e nossa querida Miss Darcy!

- Darcy me convidou para vir com ele, os Gardiners e as Misses Bennets. Você certamente se lembra das Misses Bennets e já conheceu os Gardiners.

- Certamente. Como estão? – disse friamente. E voltando-se para Miss Darcy. – Como você está linda, minha cara Missa Darcy! Venha comigo, tenho algo que quero conversar com você.

- Sinto, Miss Bingley, mas estamos levando Miss Elizabeth até o camarote dos meus tios, pois quero apresentá-la a eles.

- Apresentar Miss Eliza aos Condes de Selby? – empalideceu a moça. E em tom falsamente doce e verdadeiramente maldoso acrescentou. – Que amável de sua parte! Imagino que Lady Selby esteja precisando de uma companhia e o senhor indicará Miss Eliza.

- Na verdade, Miss Bingley, considero a companhia de Miss Elizabeth preciosa demais para ser contratada. Apenas quero proporcionar à minha tia, o prazer de conhecer uma jovem dama tão adorável. Com licença.

- Você ouviu isso, Louisa? Ele vai apresentar aquela ninguém para os condes de Selby! E ele nunca nos apresentou a eles! Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa para separá-los e com urgência!

- Mas o que, Caroline? Nós conseguimos tirar Charles e Mr. Darcy de Hertfordshire, mas elas os seguiram até aqui!

- Eu não sei, mas temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Ou talvez não. Provavelmente Lord e Lady Selby verão como Miss Eliza é inadequada para ser esposa de Mr. Darcy e irão convencê-lo disso.

- Pode ser. Mas amanhã cedo eu irei ter uma conversa com ele sobre a posição dela na sociedade e como aquela garota impertinente pode afetá-lo. Companhia preciosa! Minha companhia é que é preciosa!

- Elas nem sabem se vestir bem. Nenhuma das Bennets estava usando penas.

- Miss Eliza estava com prímulas e margaridas no cabelo. Acho essas flores tão deselegantes e comuns.

Se as irmãs Bingley soubessem o que se passava no camarote dos condes de Selby teriam ficado realmente desesperadas. Lady Violet e Lord Daniel teriam gostado mais se Darcy quisesse se casar com uma moça rica e de família importante, mas conheciam suas idéias românticas sobre o casamento – embora o seu próprio tivesse começado com motivos menos sentimentais, eles se amavam e eram felizes - e sabiam que a moça que o conquistasse seria no mínimo muito interessante. Além disso, eles já tinham ouvido relatos favoráveis sobre ela do Cel. Fitzwilliam e até mesmo de Lady Catherine – que, obviamente não tinha enxergado a atração do sobrinho pela moça.

Por isso a receberam bem, embora com um pouco de reserva, natural em uma situação como aquela. Lady Selby convidou as senhoras para tomar chá com ela na tarde seguinte, pretendendo conhece-las melhor. Sua primeira impressão foi de que Mrs. Gardiner e as sobrinhas eram bonitas, educadas e se vestiam com bom-gosto e ela ficou um pouco intrigada por Darcy ter preferido Miss Elizabeth à irmã mais velha, que era mais bonita.

Em pouco tempo ela entendeu a preferência do sobrinho. Jane Bennet podia ser linda, doce, inteligente e educada, mas a mente de Elizabeth estava em outro nível e Darcy sempre apreciou a inteligência. Além disso, eles tinham um tipo de bondade prática semelhante e um tanto rara de ser encontrado: os colonos e criados certamente seriam bem-cuidados pelo casal. Outro fator importante era a vivacidade das maneiras da moça, que tinha o poder de suavizar a reserva natural do moço.

Já Lady Flavia Fitzwilliam, Viscondessa de Roxborgh, não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com as atenções de Mr. Darcy para a moça que considerava insignificante e sua inferior em todos os aspectos. Belíssima, rica, filha de um duque e muito prendada, Lady Roxborgh também era fria e não se importava realmente com ninguém além de si mesma, nem mesmo com seus dois filhos, um menino de cinco e uma menina de três anos. Lord Roxborgh, dez anos mais velho que Darcy, consolava-se da frieza da esposa colecionando amantes e vivendo luxuosamente. Esse último hobby era o único interesse comum dele e da esposa. Ele ficou impressionado com as maneiras calorosas das Misses Bennets, especialmente de Miss Elizabeth, mais do que com a beleza delas, mas não fez comentários para não despertar a ira de Darcy. O talento do primo para os negócios fazia com que o visconde considerasse o relacionamento deles valioso e evitasse ofendê-lo.

Naquela noite Elizabeth ainda iria conhecer outra pessoa que seria importante em seu futuro: Mrs. White, a governanta da casa de Mr. Darcy, onde eles iriam jantar. Como Elizabeth Bennet não era uma Miss Bingley, a senhora ficou aliviada. E como acreditava que toda casa tinha que ter uma senhora, passou a esperar ansiosamente por uma corte rápida e um noivado curto.

Os Gardiners e as Misses Bennets fizeram um rápido tour pelos principais cômodos da casa: o salão de bailes, que não era usado há anos, a biblioteca, a sala de música, duas salas de visitas, a íntima e a mais formal, e o jardim de inverno.

Mrs. White escreveu para sua irmã, Mrs. Reynolds, no dia seguinte, contando sobre os visitantes, suas esperanças e os elogios de Miss Elizabeth para a torta de maçã e o fricassê de frango.

Na noite antes de partir para o Kent, visitar Mary e Mr. Collins, Jane resolveu finalmente questionar os sentimentos da irmã por Mr. Darcy.

- Eu gosto dele. Ele é inteligente, culto, gentil, generoso, honesto, bondoso...

- Resumindo, ele é um homem admirável e você o admira.

- Não é só isso. Também me preocupo com o bem-estar e a felicidade dele, mas ainda não estou totalmente certa de que quero ser responsável por eles, embora a cada dia duvide menos. Além disso, tenho sentido uma crescente ternura por ele. Às vezes sinto vontade de acariciar-lhe os cabelos, o rosto, abraçá-lo. Especialmente quando ele é particularmente doce ou parece muito cansado, mas também sem motivo nenhum. E essas vontades são cada vez mais fortes e freqüentes. Ontem quando ele foi embora sabendo que não me veria hoje, eu quase o abracei... E quanto a você e Mr. Bingley?

- Eu gosto dele, embora meus sentimentos não sejam tão... táteis... quanto os seus. Mas tenho medo de me permitir gostar mais dele e... Acho que minha visita para Mary será boa para testar meus sentimentos por ele e os dele por mim.

- Mas ainda assim acho uma pena que você não esteja aqui para aproveitar a diversão. Na semana que vem ele me ensinará a atirar com arco e flecha!

- Fico feliz por você, Lizzy. Mas você sabe muito bem que eu não me interesso por esse tipo de coisa.

- Você gostará de tê-lo como irmão?

- Se você o ama nada me faria mais feliz. Ele é um bom homem. Miss Darcy também é muito agradável.

- Ela é um doce. E será minha irmã favorita, depois de você, é claro. Agora terei duas irmãs sensatas! Ou melhor, duas e meia, pois Kitty tem potencial, só precisa ficar longe de Lydia.

- Lizzy! Elas são um tanto animadas, mas é questão da idade.

- Miss Darcy está entre a idade das duas e facilmente se nota a diferença. E eu me lembro de você com a idade delas: também já era uma perfeita jovem dama.

- Assim como você.

- Eu? Não, não sou uma perfeita jovem dama nem mesmo agora. Como Mama sempre disse sou masculina demais: quero saber de tudo e me aventurar. Felizmente para mim, Mr. Darcy parece gostar disso.

- Como assim?

- Ele está entusiasmado em me ensinar coisas como atirar de arco e flecha e sempre quer saber minha opinião sobre tudo. Até mais que o nosso pai. Se eu me decidir a casar com ele nosso casamento será diferente de qualquer outro.

- Você nunca seguiu os conselhos de nossa mãe quanto a como agir com os homens.

- Não. Se eu tivesse seguido não teria sido notada por Mr. Darcy. E acho que os conselhos dela só servem para casamentos com motivos mercenários.

- Lizzy! Tenho certeza que nossa mãe...

- Só se interessa em casar suas filhas com homens ricos? Jane, como alguém pode tomar uma decisão bem informada sobre a pessoa com quem irá passar o resto da vida se eles não podem se conhecer de verdade? Caráter, idéias, opiniões e sentimentos não são descobertos concordando com todas as opiniões de uma pessoa ou flertando descaradamente.

- E você está conhecendo bem o caráter, as idéias e as opiniões de Mr. Darcy.

- E ele está conhecendo as minhas. E quanto a você e Mr. Bingley?

- Como assim?

- O que você sabe sobre ele?

- Sei que ele é muito gentil, amável, animado e gosta de dançar. A família dele é de Yorkshire. O pai dele estava no comércio e o incumbiu de comprar uma propriedade. Ele gosta de andar a cavalo e de caçar e não gosta muito de ler.

- Não creio que isso seja o suficiente para decidir passar o resto da vida com alguém. Que tipo de casamento ele deseja? Quanto tempo vocês passarão na cidade e quanto tempo no campo? O que ele espera de uma esposa? Que tipo de marido ele será? Qual é a opinião dele sobre assuntos que lhe interessam?

- Eu não sei, Lizzy! Eu não sou como você.

- E Mr. Bingley não é como Mr. Darcy. Mas você precisa descobrir se é possível que vocês sejam felizes juntos.

Curiosa sobre o pretendente da irmã e querendo saber mais sobre a história da vida de Mr. Darcy, Lizzy resolveu interrogá-lo sobre o assunto na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

- Diga-me, Mr. Darcy, como o senhor e Mr. Bingley se conheceram?

- Através de um contato de negócios. – e fez-se silêncio por vários momentos.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que o quero é a história detalhada! Quando se conheceram, que tipo de negócios, qual sua primeira impressão dele, como esse conhecimento evoluiu em amizade...

- Pois bem, farei o possível para satisfazê-la e espero que não ache a história muito aborrecida. Aos dezoito anos eu ajudava meu pai com os negócios da família e achei que seria interessante se ampliássemos nossos investimentos, que eram basicamente em terras e fundos, para outros tipos de negócios. Após analisarmos diversas possibilidades, resolvemos conhecer pessoalmente alguns dos que mais nos agradaram. Eu estava em minhas férias de verão e iríamos passar algumas semanas em Selby. A cidade onde o falecido Mr. Bingley tinha seus negócios, Pickering, não era muito distante e resolvemos começar por lá. Aos treze anos Bingley não era muito diferente do que é hoje, tão amigável e simpático que é impossível não gostar dele. Ele estava se preparando para começar em Eton no outono seguinte e me encheu de perguntas sobre a escola. Sugeri que ele me escrevesse, mas como você pode imaginar, isso não deu muito certo. Pedi a um amigo de minha família que tomasse conta dele durante a escola e Bingley com o tempo acabou se tornando um grande amigo nosso.

- E vocês investiram com o pai de Bingley.

- Sim, e pude provar a meu pai que foi um excelente negócio.

- E qual era o negócio?

- Negócios. Estaleiro, tecelagem e fábrica de louças.

- Creio que foi bastante prudente. Alguns anos atrás meu pai recebeu uma pequena herança e tentei convencê-lo a investir ou com meu tio Gardiner ou em alguma indústria. Mas não tive sucesso.

- E o que ele fez com o dinheiro?

- A quantia não foi muito grande. Uma nova carruagem foi comprada, novos cavalos, um piano novo, uma casa em Londres alugada para Jane ter sua primeira temporada e o restante foi investido em fundos, menos de mil libras.

- Quando nós nos casarmos, a senhorita gostaria de me ajudar a escolher os investimentos a serem feitos?

- O senhor levaria em conta minha opinião?

- Claro. A senhorita é inteligente e tem uma visão muito interessante do mundo. Não prometo aceitar sempre seu conselho, mas em tais casos prometo explicar detalhadamente meus motivos. Afinal, eu tenho muito mais experiência no assunto.

- Gosto da idéia. O senhor não será o tipo de marido que se esconderá da esposa com a desculpa de negócios então.

- Creio que a outra abordagem é mais sensata. Boa parte da atual prosperidade de meu ramo da família é devido a uma mulher, Lady Therese Darcy, na época dos Cromwells. E não através de um grande dote, embora ela tenha trazido um grande dote para o casamento, mas pela forma como ela soube administrar a herança dos filhos com inteligência.

- Ela parece ser fascinante.

- Ela deixou uma série de diários, que é uma tradição das mulheres de minha família. Ela nasceu em Viena e o pai dela era diplomata. A torta de maçã que você tanto gostou quando jantou em minha casa é uma receita vienense, que ela trouxe para a família.

- Minha tia Gardiner também tem antepassados estrangeiros, a mãe dela é holandesa. A bisavó da minha bisavó era genovesa, mas não sei muito sobre ela, além do fato dela ter sido responsável por Longbourn entrar na família.

- Também parece ser uma história fascinante.

- Eu só sei que foi o dote dela que fez com que fosse possível que meu antepassado comprasse as terras e construísse a casa. O nome dele era Benjamim Bennet e ele era marinheiro. Meu pai nunca comentou sobre a existência de diários ou cartas, mas eu também nunca perguntei. Acho que eu deveria ter tido mais consideração com a história da família.

- No meu caso foi mais fácil, as informações estão disponíveis facilmente, sem que eu tenha tido que procurar.

- Mas vou perguntar ao meu pai na minha próxima carta e talvez procurar algo no sótão quando voltar para lá. É triste pensar que meu pai será o último Bennet dono de Longbourn.

- Talvez Mr. Collins mude o nome quando assumir a propriedade.

- Não creio que Mr. Collins servirá para aumentar meu orgulho familiar.

- E quanto ao outro lado de sua família.

- Sei pouquíssimo sobre os Gardiners. Não conheci minha avó, nem meu avô maternos. Minha avó paterna foi Miss Elizabeth Haye, de Haye Park, e ela morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Mas tenho boas lembranças dela. Ela costumava me colocar na cama e ler ou cantar para que eu dormisse. Foi ela que começou a me ensinar a ler e escrever em inglês e francês.

- Tenho lembranças parecidas de minha mãe. Minha avó Fitzwilliam era muito parecida com minha tia Catherine e eu tinha muito medo dela quando era pequeno. Ela faleceu quando eu tinha quatro anos e meu avô, o falecido conde, quando eu tinha seis. Ele gostava de nos levar para pescar. Meu avô e minha avó Darcy faleceram pouco antes do meu nascimento, em um acidente de carruagem.

- Essa conversa está me deixando triste. Vamos mudar para um assunto mais alegre. Fale-me sobre os seus planos para o piquenique. Vai ter a famosa torta de maçã vienense?

- Certamente. E qualquer outra coisa que a senhorita pedir.

- E se eu pedir algo impossível, como um pedaço da lua, por exemplo?

- A senhorita é sensata demais para isso. Além disso, a lua é uma rocha e não feita de queijo. Não deve ter um sabor muito bom.

- O senhor é muito esperto, Mr. Darcy. Elogiando de tal forma minha sensatez cortou qualquer possibilidade de extravagância.

- A senhorita quer extravagância? Então que tal sorvete no piquenique?

- Creio que seu fizer esse pedido não serei mais considerada sensata.

- Então a senhorita não precisa fazer o pedido. Mas eu providenciarei o sorvete assim mesmo.

- Mais um motivo para que eu fique ansiosa pelo piquenique...

1. Personagens de Northanger Abbey. Para quem não conhece a história, Isabella Thorpe é linda, pobre e sem caráter. Henry Tilney é o herói mais interessante de Jane Austen, depois de Mr. Darcy, evidentemente. Mr. Tilney é um pastor, mas o oposto de Mr. Collins: bonito, inteligente, engraçado e bom caráter, além de entender de moda e conversar encantadoramente sobre o assunto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Londres, conhecendo os amigos de Mr. Darcy

Mr. Darcy não costumava fazer amigos com facilidade. Mas durante a escola e a faculdade formou um grupo com poucos e fiéis amigos, que se reuniam duas terças-feiras por mês no White para jantar, quando alguns deles estavam na cidade.

Na terça-feira após o teatro, Darcy e Bingley encontraram alguns desses amigos para jantar. O mais importante deles era Lord Christopher Rivenhall, Marquês de Graham, que era também o mais jovem, com 21 anos.1 Também estavam lá o recém casado Lord Marcus Wright, Conde de Britwood,2 Lord Edward Thorne, um barão,3 Mr. John Knightley4 e Mr. Sidney Parker.5

Quando Darcy anunciou que estava cortejando uma jovem e pretendia se casar, a primeira reação de seus amigos foi incredulidade. A segunda foi tentar arrancar dele toda a informação que pudessem obter sobre a moça que conseguiu realizar tal feito.

- Minha imaginação não é suficiente para que eu tenha a mais pálida idéia do tipo de mulher capaz de conquistar sua atenção, Darcy, quanto mais seu coração. – começou Mr. Knightley.

- Deve ser uma moça muito séria e muito rica, como o próprio Darcy. Sempre pensei que ele se apaixonaria pela versão masculina dele. – brincou Mr. Parker.

- Como ela é Darcy? Meu cunhado disse que havia uma moça muito bonita, de azul claro, no seu grupo no teatro. Ele me atormentou para saber quem era, mas você sabe que nunca damos muita atenção a ele. – disse Lord Wright.

- Não, a moça de azul é Miss Jane Bennet. Ela é um anjo. – respondeu Bingley.

- Bingley, você sempre está apaixonado. Pode falar sobre seu novo anjo depois. Queremos saber sobre a mulher que conseguiu um feito tido por muitos como impossível: conquistar nosso amigo Darcy.

- O nome dela é Elizabeth Bennet. Ela é linda, bondosa e doce. Tem um humor mais afiado que o seu, Parker, o de Tilney e o do meu primo Richard juntos, mas é tão doce que nunca ofende – uma Beatrice melhorada. Ela canta como uma sereia e toca piano muito bem. É filha de um cavalheiro, mas não tem fortuna ou posição social e isso não me importa. É modesta e se importa mais com o caráter das pessoas do que com seus bens. Oberon, Zeus, Hermes, Puck e Freya a adoram.

- E é irmã de meu anjo! – completou um contente Bingley.

- E quando conheceremos tal paradigma de perfeição, que já conquistou até seus cães e seu cavalo? – questionou Mr. Knightley, ignorando Bingley.

- Não quero apresentá-la a todos vocês de uma vez para não assustá-la e fazê-la esnobar-me por ter amigos tão inferiores a ela. Se bem que ela conhece Bingley e parece aprová-lo para a irmã.

- Meu Deus! O fim dos tempos está chegando! Darcy fez uma piada! – zombou Mr. Parker.

- Que nada, ele está com medo da concorrência e tentando disfarçar. – esse comentário rendeu a Lord Thorne um dos famosos olhares reprovadores do amigo, que foi recebido com perfeita indiferença.

- Nós já tínhamos combinado de jantar em casa na quinta, Wright. E eu já convidei Miss Elizabeth e os Gardiners, tios dela. Mr. Gardiner é um comerciante muito próspero, respeitável e amável.

- Então serei o primeiro a conhecê-la de nosso grupo, fora Bingley.

- Na verdade já a apresentei aos irmãos Oakwood, que estavam no teatro. E meu primo Richard a conheceu quando visitávamos minha tia em Kent.

- Bom, pelo menos minha esposa será a primeira de nosso grupo a conhecê-la. – disse com um olhar zombeteiro para Mr. Knightley, o único outro homem casado presente.

- Isabella não se importará, a condessa deve ter a preferência.

- Mas espero que vocês possam se juntar a nós em um piquenique no sábado. Os Gardiners têm filhos mais ou menos da mesma idade que os seus e eles gostarão de brincar juntos.

- Darcy em um piquenique! Voluntariamente! – zombou Mr. Parker.

- Na verdade, o piquenique foi idéia dele. – respondeu Bingley, sorrindo largamente.

- Pena que eu viajarei para a Irlanda amanhã e não poderei ver tais miraculosos acontecimentos. Mas nos dê detalhes, Darcy. Loura, morena, alta, baixa...

- Miss Elizabeth tem cabelos castanhos escuros, com um brilho dourado sob o sol ou à luz de velas. Belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, com pontos coloridos que mudam de acordo com o humor dela. Ela mal chega ao meu ombro e tem uma figura leve e agradável. O nariz não é clássico, mas um pouco arrebitado, combinando com a personalidade atrevida dela. Ela tem vários sorrisos diferentes, todos deslumbrantes, mas o meu favorito é o mais aberto e sincero, quando ela está feliz. Em segundo lugar está o sorriso que ela dá quando está pensando em fazer alguma travessura.

- Poético. E ela é prendada? Isabella certamente me perguntará isso.

- Ela toca piano e canta. Embora possa haver falhas em sua técnica, ela é muito expressiva e suas maneiras sem afetação. Poucas coisas me dão mais prazer que ouvi-la tocar e cantar. Não desenha nem pinta, mas borda muito bem. Sabe francês, italiano e um pouco de alemão. Ler é um de seus passatempos favoritos, junto com longas caminhadas.

- E onde você a conheceu? – questionou Lord Graham.

- A propriedade do pai dela fica perto de Netherfield, a propriedade que Bingley alugou. Vimos-nos pela primeira vez num baile público em Meryton.

- Você dançou com ela? – espantou-se o jovem marquês.

- Não, eu não a conhecia. Mas dancei com ela no baile que Bingley deu, meses depois, e realmente apreciei nossa dança. Fui embora no dia seguinte e poucas semanas depois comecei a pensar em como voltar para Hertfordshire novamente e pedi-la em casamento. Como sabem, Bingley não voltou para lá. – nisso o amigo ganhou um olhar levemente reprovador. - Pretendia simplesmente me hospedar na pousada local e visitar os Bennets após a minha visita anual a minha tia, mas Miss Elizabeth estava em Hunsford, visitando a irmã, que casou-se com o pároco de minha tia no começo do ano. Qualquer dúvida que eu tivesse teria acabado ao vê-la interagindo com tia Catherine. Ela não deixou-se intimidar e sempre era firme, embora respeitosa.

- Estou satisfeito, por enquanto. – disse Lord Thorne - Agora Bingley, pode falar de seu anjo.

- Miss Bennet é um verdadeiro anjo! A mulher mais linda que já vi na minha vida, tão boa, gentil e modesta. Me apaixonei por ela à primeira vista... Ela tem uma beleza clássica, parece ter sido esculpida por... Qual é mesmo o nome daquele escultor grego?

- Praxíteles? – sugeriu Lord Graham.

- Fídias? – questionou Mr. Parker, ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse mesmo! Ela é linda como um anjo!

- Detalhes, meu velho, detalhes. – disse Lord Thorne indulgentemente, sem se preocupar em descobrir qual dos escultores Bingley tinha escolhido.

- Ela é loira, com cabelos um pouco mais escuros que os meus, olhos azuis, é um pouco mais baixa que minha irmã Caroline e tem uma figura muito feminina.

- E quais são as prendas dela? Certamente Mrs. Knightley irá brigar com o marido se ele não lhe fornecer esses detalhes. – zombou Mr. Parker.

- Ela... Não tenho a menor idéia. Darcy?

- Nenhuma das irmãs Bennet aprendeu a desenhar. Só vi Mrs. Collins se apresentando ao piano, mas sei que Miss Catherine também toca. Miss Elizabeth comentou que a irmã mais velha não é musical.

- E ela borda?

- Bingley! Eu não tenho que saber tudo sobre seu anjo!

- Mas você sabe um monte de coisas sobre ela!

- Coisas que Miss Elizabeth comentou em nossas conversas. E sobre o que vocês conversavam?

- Ah, não sei, sobre um monte de coisas.

- Bingley, qual é a fruta favorita de seu anjo? – questionou Lord Britwood.

- Eu não sei.

- E a de Miss Elizabeth? – perguntou voltando-se para Darcy.

- Cerejas e maçãs. Ela costuma comer uma maçã toda a manhã nos passeios que faz antes do café da manhã.

- O que Miss Bennet achou da peça que vocês foram assistir? – insistiu.

- Acho que ela gostou. Que peça era mesmo, Darcy?

- Hã? – Darcy tinha começado a sonhar acordado com os encontros "por acaso" com Miss Elizabeth, nas manhãs de primavera em Kent. – Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. É a favorita minha e de Miss Elizabeth.

- Bingley, acho melhor você conhecer um pouco melhor seu anjo antes de propor casamento. – disse o conde, com ar de quem tem mais experiência no assunto que um casamento de menos de um ano. – Tente ouvir o que ela tem a dizer ao invés de ficar apenas admirando a beleza dela.

- Isso é difícil, pois ela é tão linda! Parece até um anjo...

Os atuais condes de Britwood tinham uma longa história com Darcy e Bingley. O conde, Marcus Wright foi colega deles na faculdade e na época não era nem mesmo herdeiro do conde. Após terminar seus estudos, ele tornou-se advogado e recebeu grande ajuda de Mr. Darcy, que o apresentou e indicou a vários conhecidos da área, o que o ajudou a prosperar relativamente rápido. Embora próspero, ele não era considerado um pretendente apropriado pelo pai de sua amada, Miss Eleanor Tilney, que conhecera através de outro dos seus amigos de faculdade, Henry Tilney. Seu consolo era que a moça correspondia seus sentimentos, suportando com graça, serenidade e firmeza as tentativas do pai em fazê-la casar com alguém mais apropriado, que para ele significava rico. Mr. Bingley se apaixonou por ela assim que a conheceu, como era seu costume, e chegou a propor casamento para ela, menos de um mês após conhecê-la e ficou um tanto invejoso do amigo que repentinamente herdou o título e a fortuna de um tio-avô e casou-se com a moça assim que terminou o período de luto.

A amizade entre os quatro suportou bem tais desafios e mudanças de fortuna e de status, especialmente depois que Bingley foi informado do longo noivado secreto do jovem casal. Já as irmãs Bingley nunca foram realmente aceitas pelos outros, ao contrário da então Miss Tilney, Miss Darcy e Miss Morland,6 a amada de Mr. Tilney. Elizabeth Bennet e os Gardiners foram rapidamente aceitos por eles.

O jantar foi um sucesso. A comida estava ótima e a conversa animada. Os Condes de Selby já estavam se afeiçoando a Elizabeth e os condes de Britwood estavam agradavelmente surpresos com ela. Mal estavam na carruagem, o jovem casal começou a trocar suas impressões sobre a noite e em especial sobre a mulher que havia conquistado o coração de Mr. Darcy.

- Miss Bennet é muito diferente do que eu imaginava.

- Muito diferente do que eu imaginava a mulher que conquistaria meu amigo, apesar de se encaixar perfeitamente na descrição que ele nos fez. Mas como você a imaginava?

- Mais bonita, mais rica, com parentes mais importantes e muito menos agradável. Alguém como Lady Roxborgh.7

- Eu imaginava que a mulher que conquistasse Darcy fosse agradável, mas mais reservada. Sei que ele tem horror a mulheres como a esposa do primo. Miss Bennet é calorosa e amigável sem ser intrometida, respeitosa sem ser subserviente e conseguiu trazer animação para a vida da família toda. Miss Darcy claramente a adora e parece mais confortável na presença da futura cunhada que com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Mal posso esperar para apresentá-la a meu irmão. As conversas entre os dois serão tão divertidas que deveríamos cobrar ingresso.

- Seu outro irmão ficou impressionado com a irmã mais velha de Miss Bennet, que é o novo anjo de Bingley.

- Miss Bennet é só elogios a irmã mais velha, que considera um modelo de perfeição. Ela está visitando a terceira irmã, que já é casada, em Kent.

- Aparentemente essa irmã e o marido não são grandes favoritos de nenhum deles.

- Gostaria de revê-la. O que acha de convidarmos os Darcy e os Gardiners para jantar na próxima terça?

- Excelente idéia. E estou certo que Mrs. Knightley irá visitá-la amanhã e você conseguirá ser convidada para o piquenique.

- Creio que seria invasivo demais aceitar tal convite.

- Por favor. Eu quero ver Darcy em um piquenique. Isso é algo que minha imaginação é pobre demais para me mostrar. – implorou o conde.

- Você pode ser muito tolo às vezes, meu marido. – riu-se Eleanor. – Mas como boa esposa que sou, farei sua vontade.

Mrs. Knightley8 não desapontou o conde. No primeiro momento que seria apropriado fazer uma visita ela já estava na porta dos Wright. Ela foi recebida amavelmente pela condessa, que logo comunicou-lhe a impressão favorável que tivera de Elizabeth Bennet e conseguiu ser convidada para o piquenique sem esforço algum.

Lord Britwood realmente não podia ter a mais pálida idéia do que estava por vir. Miss Bennet não se intimidou com a ilustre presença de quatro membros da Nobreza - pois os Condes de Selby também haviam sido convidados – e brincou com as crianças como se fosse uma delas: empinou pipa, jogou boliche, empurrou as crianças no balanço, foi a pirata mais temida dos sete mares, a princesa guardada pelo dragão... Isso não foi o que o impressionou, mas o normalmente sério demais, reservado demais Fitzwilliam Darcy se juntar a eles em todas as brincadeiras. Ele até mesmo foi o dragão que guardava a princesa! Miss Darcy, mais tímida e menos ativa, ajudou com o balanço e brincou de boneca com as meninas.

Tamanho desembaraço desconcertou um pouco Mrs. Knightley, mas o carinho com as crianças definitivamente conquistou a jovem senhora. Naquele mesmo dia foram marcados vários compromissos para a semana seguinte: jantar na casa dos condes de Britwood na terça, arco e flecha – com a participação dos meninos Knightley – na quarta, ópera na quinta, jantar com os Selby na sexta...

- O sorvete não fará mal para o dragão? Como ele cuspirá fogo se estiver com a garganta gelada? – provocou Miss Elizabeth, falando baixinho com Darcy, quando ele cumpriu a promessa e, para surpresa de todos, apresentou o sorvete no final do piquenique.

- Eu tenho outras maneiras de guardar a princesa. Se eu olhar feio para qualquer um desses pequenos cavalheiros tenho certeza de que eles sairão correndo.

- Mas se a princesa quisesse fugir da guarda do dragão tenho certeza de que ela conseguiria.

- Não tenho dúvidas, pois a princesa é muito inteligente. Mas a habilidade do dragão em cuspir fogo é indiferente nesse caso, pois ele jamais se arriscaria a ferir a princesa.

- Esse dragão é muito gentil. Talvez ele seja um príncipe amaldiçoado por uma bruxa. Afinal se uma bruxa pode transformar um príncipe em sapo, por que não transformá-lo em um dragão?

- E talvez ele possa voltar a ser príncipe da mesma maneira?

- Miss Bennet, sua irmã já lhe escreveu de Kent? – interrompeu Bingley sem saber. Mas o jovem casal ficou aliviado, pois a conversa tinha tomado um rumo um tanto quanto inapropriado.

- Sim, Jane chegou bem e disse que todos estão muito bem em Hunsford.

- E quanto tempo ela irá ficar lá?

- Pouco menos de quatro semanas. Ela deverá voltar dia vinte e três.

- É uma pena que ela tenha tido que ir e esteja perdendo a diversão aqui.

- Concordo, Mr. Bingley. Mas Jane nunca volta atrás na palavra dada e ela já tinha dito a Mary que iria visitá-la e quanto tempo iria durar sua estadia. – essa pequena lembrança do comportamento dele no último outono não passou despercebida e o desanimou visivelmente. Sentindo remorso, a moça emendou. – Direi para ela em sua próxima carta que o senhor perguntou dela.

No jantar oferecido pelos Britwood, Elizabeth e os Gardiners conheceram mais um amigo de Mr. Darcy, Lord Graham e seus pais o Duque e a Duquesa de Greenville.9 Sem esnobismos de uma parte ou pretensão da outra, o encontro ocorreu tranquilamente.

Lord Benedict Rivenhall, o Duque de Greenville, havia sido amigo íntimo do pai de Mr. Darcy, assim como sua esposa, Lady Marianne Rivenhall, de Lady Anne Fitzwilliam, antes dela se casar com Mr. Darcy. Foi através do casal Darcy que eles se conheceram e a felicidade dos dois mais velhos serviu de exemplo e inspiração para o outro. Mas a amizade entre eles não produziu apenas uniões felizes. Lady Roxbourgh, em solteira, Lady Flavia Kestrel era sobrinha de Lady Greenville.

Os Rivenhall ficaram bastante impressionados com Miss Bennet de uma forma indireta. A alegria de Mr. Darcy e a diminuição da timidez de Miss Darcy, que conseguiu cumprimentá-los olhando nos olhos e até fala algumas palavras sem gaguejar, apenas corando um pouco, eram claramente devidas à influência da moça.

Lord Graham animou-se com a idéia de passar a tarde atirando com arco e flecha e fez com que Mr. Darcy o convidasse para a tarde seguinte. Seu argumento era que com a presença de mais um cavalheiro para ajudar, Darcy teria mais tempo para dedicar a Miss Elizabeth. Mas a verdade é que a idéia de voltar um pouco à infância durante uma tarde era o que o animava.

Difícil dizer quem se divertiu mais com a brincadeira de arco e flecha. Miss Darcy fez chapéus para todos, no estilo de Robin Hood, verde e com penas marrons. A falta de prática de uns e a novidade da brincadeira para outros, fez com que fosse difícil acertar o alvo e cada ponto era intensamente comemorado.

Mr. Darcy, além da diversão comum a todos, teve a oportunidade de ficar fisicamente mais próximo de sua amada, enquanto a ensinava a atirar. Tudo dentro dos limites da propriedade, claro, acompanhados atentamente por Mrs. Gardiner e sem dar mau exemplo para Miss Darcy.

- Isso é muito mais divertido que andar a cavalo! Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes.

- Estou a sua disposição, Miss Elizabeth. Quando quiser atirar é só me comunicar que marcaremos novamente. Talvez até possamos promover um torneio anual em Pemberley, no verão.

- Mr. Darcy, o senhor sabe realmente como cortejar uma mulher! – riu-se a moça, feliz e corada.

- Na verdade, meu maior acerto foi ao escolher a mulher certa para cortejar. Duvido que algum homem tenha se divertido mais que eu durante uma corte. Na verdade, creio que meus amigos estão se divertindo mais durante nossa corte do que na deles. – disse, apontando para a entusiasmada Lady Britwood, que quase acertara no centro do alvo.

- Gosto disso. Gosto que nossa felicidade faça outros felizes também.

- Então você está feliz?

- Não basta você olhar nos meus olhos para saber?

- Sim. Mas eu também gostaria de ouvi-la dizer.

- Estou muito feliz. Esses dias têm sido maravilhosos e aprecio imensamente sua companhia. O senhor definitivamente está no caminho certo.

- Obrigado, minha bela Rosalinda. Por falar nisso, já lhe disse como a senhorita está linda hoje?

- Logo que cheguei, Mr. Darcy.

- Certamente não foi suficiente, pois agora a senhorita está ainda mais bonita do que quando chegou.

Elizabeth foi salva de ter que responder a tão galante elogio pelo seu primo mais novo, que veio lhe exigir os parabéns por ter acertado a beirada do alvo: foi o seu primeiro tiro a conseguir alcançá-lo.

Totalmente diferente, mas também grandemente apreciada, foi a ida à ópera no dia seguinte. Muitas das mulheres estavam cobertas de jóias, mas para Mr. Darcy jóia nenhuma brilhava tanto como os olhos de Elizabeth. Isso não o impediu de imaginar como ela ficaria usando as que lhe daria quando se casassem. _"Rubis. Rubis espalhados por seu belo cabelo escuro, adornando as orelhas delicadas, um pingente com um colar de pérolas no pescoço elegante, uma pulseira da mesma forma no pulso delicado... Acho que entre as jóias de minha família não há nenhuma da forma como estou pensando. Mas as esmeraldas também ficarão magníficas. E os diamantes, tanto o colar maior quanto o menor. Mas o maior exigirá uma roupa mais decotada. Pare de pensar nisso e preste atenção à ópera! Quando ela perguntar suas opiniões sobre o espetáculo o que você vai dizer?"._

Nesse dia mais um amigo de Darcy teve o privilégio de conhecer a mulher que o conquistara. Lord Gabriel Thorne, avisado por Mr. Bingley, comparecera à ópera. Aos vinte e três anos, ele era o segundo mais novo do grupo. Tendo perdido os pais ainda cedo, fora criado pelo tio materno e a esposa. Lord Gabriel Arnheim, conde de Bellsfall,10 e sua esposa Mary, proporcionaram ao sobrinho uma infância feliz, com a mesma atenção e afeto dispensados aos filhos. O jovem baronete era bonito, inteligente, rico e tinha mania de se apaixonar por todas as moças bonitas que conhecia, assim como o amigo Bingley, mas era normalmente mais responsável. No último outono estava a ponto de pedir uma jovem viúva, Mrs. Alicia Johnson,11 em casamento. A falta de caráter dela fez com que Mr. Darcy e Mr. de Courcy,12 outro rapaz do grupo de amigos, interferissem e salvassem o amigo. Mrs. Johnson casou-se duas semanas depois com o velho Lord Mathias Redmond,13 também baronete, alcançando assim seus objetivos, dinheiro e título. Era sobre isso que Darcy se referia quando contou ao primo que salvara um amigo de um casamento dos mais imprudentes. Para a sorte de Mr. Redmond, um excelente rapaz de quinze anos, a propriedade de seu pai estava destinada a ele e não poderia ser vendida ou hipotecada.

- Achei Miss Bennet agradável, mas certamente não a chamaria de linda. – comentou Lord Thorne com Lord Graham.

- É melhor mesmo, ou Darcy o desafiará a um duelo. – riu-se. – Miss Bennet tem o tipo de beleza que não chama tanto a atenção à primeira vista, mas a considero muito bonita. E a aparência não é o mais importante e sim a maneira como ela espalha alegria ao seu redor. Ontem passamos a tarde atirando com arco e flecha na casa de Darcy e foi muito divertido. Não imagino nenhuma mulher da sociedade empolgada com tal passatempo. Até conheço algumas que sabem atirar, mas usam a habilidade apenas para exibir suas figuras.

- Parece um tanto infantil.

- Talvez. As crianças Knightley e as Gardiner certamente se divertiram muito. Mas meus pais, os Wrights, Mrs. Gardiner e até Mrs. Knightley também. Mas não fique triste por ter ficado de fora, Miss Elizabeth divertiu-se tanto que Darcy já marcou outra data para praticarmos arco e flecha novamente e talvez o convide.

Apenas a ferrenha vontade de Lord Thorpe em parecer maduro, que o fizera falar com desprezo do divertimento da tarde anterior, o impediu de mostrar a língua ao amigo.

A visita que Miss Bingley planejou fazer no dia seguinte ao teatro, provou-se infrutífera, pois nem seu irmão nem os Darcys estavam em casa, embora por diversas vezes ela pudesse jurar ter ouvido vozes de pessoas bem nascidas na casa. Somente mais de uma semana depois ela conseguiu encontrar Mr. Darcy em casa.

- Mr. Darcy, nós somos amigos íntimos, por isso sinto-me livre para alertá-lo do perigo que suas atenções para Miss Eliza representam...

- Miss Bingley, certamente nós não estamos em termos tais que tornem esse assunto passível de ser discutido. A senhorita é apenas uma conhecida, irmã de um amigo. Não admitirei qualquer palavra contra Miss Elizabeth perto de mim.

- Mas, Mr. Darcy...

- Mrs. Hurst, esse assunto está encerrado. E espero que me desculpem, mas tenho alguns assuntos a tratar antes do meu compromisso essa noite.

- Oh! O senhor irá a um baile hoje! Será o dos Dashwoods? Acho sua prima Fanny adorável. Ou o dos Rushworth?14

- Nenhum desses. Será um pequeno jantar com os meus tios. – Darcy não achou necessário mencionar que Miss Elizabeth e os Gardiners estariam presentes.

O jantar de sexta foi menos agradável que os outros divertimentos da semana. Lady Roxbourgh convidara a irmãs solteiras, Lady Cornélia e Lady Pompéia,15 que lhe eram muito semelhantes em todos os aspectos, embora a irmã mais velha fosse ligeiramente mais bonita. Cornélia era a mais velha, de dezoito anos e Pompéia, de dezesseis, aguardava ansiosamente que a irmã se casasse para poder ser apresentada à corte e freqüentar a sociedade. As duas jovens foram convidadas pela irmã para mostrar a Mr. Darcy que ele poderia engajar suas atenções em moças mais dignas. Apesar da falta de título, esse cavalheiro tinha fortuna e importância social suficientes para fazê-lo um ótimo partido mesmo para as filhas de um duque. Lady Roxbourgh chegou a cogitar Mr. Darcy como marido, embora ele não tenha demonstrado interesse algum nela. Além disso, havia a presença de Lord Graham, seu belo, titulado e rico primo, um excelente partido também.

As três irmãs Kestrel foram particularmente desagradáveis, criticando constantemente Miss Elizabeth para exibir a própria superioridade. Mas não conseguiram nada com isso além da má vontade dos outros convidados e uma severa repreensão da tia e de Lady Selby mais tarde. Elizabeth Bennet não era mulher de ser intimidada e replicou cada insulto com charme, doçura e bom-humor.

- Miss Bennet, quem foi seu professor de pintura?

- Ninguém, Lady Roxbourgh. Nunca me interessei em aprender desenho e pintura.

- Chocante! Nenhuma mulher pode ser considerada realmente prendada se não dominar as artes pictóricas. – esnobou Lady Krestel.

- Eu não me considero prendada por tais padrões. Creio que Miss Bingley mencionou sua irmã como uma das mulheres realmente prendadas que ela conhece, assim como Mrs. Dashwood.

- Quem é Miss Bingley? – questionou Lady Roxbourgh, contente por saber que alguém reconhecia seu esforço para alcançar a perfeição, mas não muito satisfeita por ter Mrs. Dashwood no mesmo patamar.

- Irmã de um amigo de Darcy. Eles não são do nosso nível social, mas Mr. Bingley é um rapaz simpático, cujo conhecimento não é um demérito. Já a irmã não é tão agradável, uma mulherzinha pretensiosa e que gosta de usar laranja. – respondeu Lord Roxbourgh. Por sorte Mr. Bingley não estava no jantar.

- Creio que me lembro. – respondeu Lady Roxbourgh. – Algum dinheiro, mas vindo do comércio. Mesmo alguém de origem tão inferior como ela é capaz de reconhecer minhas qualidades. Assim como creio que mesmo Miss Bennet seja capaz de apreciar uma obra de arte. Embora em ambos os casos, devam ser incapazes de diferenciá-los de algo inferior.

- Seria recomendável, Miss Bennet, que aproveitasse seu tempo na cidade para aprimorar-se. Mesmo que aulas com um mestre como o nosso, Mr. Shee,16 que faz parte a Royal Academy, estejam além dos seus parcos recursos, talvez seja possível conseguir um barato. – aconselhou Lady Pompéia.

- Obrigada pelo conselho. Mas creio que seria um desperdício de dinheiro. Duvido que eu tenha algum talento. Além disso, tenho me divertido tanto em minha estadia por aqui, que provavelmente seria um desperdício de tempo também.

- Apenas diversão, Miss Bennet, não é recomendável para a construção do caráter de uma jovem dama.

- Certamente, Lady Krestel. Tenho usado meu tempo também para auxiliar algumas obras de caridade, seguindo o exemplo de minha tia. Todos os dias eu costuro roupas para o orfanato ou para o hospital e semanalmente faço uma visita às crianças, para entregar os presentes, ler histórias e brincar com elas. Mr. e Miss Darcy já nos acompanharam em duas visitas.

- E eu estou também fazendo algumas roupas e bonecas de panos para as crianças. A situação delas é tão triste.

- Qual orfanato a senhora ajuda, Mrs. Gardiner? – perguntou Lady Greenville.

- O Orfanato Santa Tereza para meninas órfãs.17

- Eu o conheço. Não o visito tão frequentemente, mas sempre o ajudo.

- É certamente uma maneira muito útil de passar seu tempo, Miss Bennet. Quando a senhorita está na propriedade de seus pais ajuda a cuidar dos colonos?

- Certamente, Lord Roxbourgh, como é meu dever.

- Já que a senhorita parece gostar tanto de costura, imagino que seu vestido é uma criação pessoal. – Lady Roxbourgh e o marido tiveram várias brigas sobre o pouco caso dela com os colonos de suas propriedades e não costumava praticar caridade, exceto se estivesse muito na moda e não a desviasse de seus esforços para tornar-se cada vez mais prendada.

- Não, o comprei em Meryton.

- Já que tem tanta prática em costura, talvez devesse costurar seus vestidos. Não acredito que o resultado fosse inferior.

- Miss Elizabeth, a senhorita já terminou de ler A Balada do Último Menestrel?18

- Infelizmente não, Mr. Darcy. Estou lendo em voz alta para um senhor em Moorfields.19 Terminamos o quarto canto na terça.

- Isso parece ser muito... aborrecido. – esnobou Lady Krestel. E batendo os cílios, em tom doce, continuou, dirigindo-se ao marquês. – Tenho certeza que posso pensar em maneiras mais interessantes e edificantes de passar o tempo. Não concorda, meu caro primo?

- Mais interessantes, talvez. Mais edificantes acho difícil. Miss Bennet conseguiu ao mesmo tempo fazer caridade e aprimorar sua mente com a leitura de um bom livro. Creio que ambos são mais importantes para que uma mulher seja completa do que arte pictórica, música e línguas estrangeiras.

- Concordo plenamente, meu filho. Essas habilidades, tão na moda hoje em dia, são apenas adornos. Miss Bennet parece preferir cultivar a essência de seu ser, o que é um grande e incomum mérito.

- Muito obrigada, Lord Greenville. Mas garanto-lhe que posso ser tão fútil quanto qualquer outra moça no que concerne a sedas, rendas, bailes e coisas do gênero. – brincou Lizzy, ligeiramente embaraçado pelos elogios.

- Equilíbrio é uma característica louvável em qualquer pessoa, Miss Bennet. – replicou Lady Greenville, que estava começando a gostar da moça.

- Falando em sedas, achei magnífico seu vestido, minha irmã. É novo? – Lady Roxbourgh e as irmãs não iriam enfrentar os tios diretamente e resolveram começar a conversar entre si.

Quando Mr. Darcy acompanhou a amada até a carruagem, eles tiveram uma pequena conversa sussurada.

- Peço-lhe desculpas, Miss Bennet, pelo comportamento de minha prima e suas irmãs.

- Porque você pediria desculpas? Não fez nada de errado.

- Poderia ter evitado que a senhorita fosse exposta a tamanha rudeza e maus modos.

- De certa forma é um conforto saber que mesmo as filhas de um duque são humanas e tem defeitos. Mas você tem certeza de que elas não são filhas de Lady de Bourgh? Lady Krestel até me aconselhou a praticar mais tocar piano!

- Sei que elas são incapazes de intimidar a senhorita, - disse após rir da brincadeira da moça. – mas não quero que tenha a impressão errada. Aliás, acho que ainda não disse como o amarelo fica bem na senhorita. Ao olhá-la tenho a impressão de um raio de sol em um dia cinzento.

- Obrigada, Mr. Darcy. Mas agora creio que as nuvens cobriram o sol. – brincou ao vestir seu casaco cinzento.

- De modo algum, Miss Bennet. – disse olhando intensamente nos olhos da moça, que corou e sentiu um arrepio devido a um sentimento que ainda era incapaz de nomear, mas lhe agradava muito.

- Até amanhã, Mr. Darcy.

1. Personagem que eu inventei.

2. Personagem parcialmente inventado. Em Northanger Abbey, Miss Eleanor Tilney casa-se com um visconde, que é "o homem mais charmoso do mundo". Mantive o básico da história, só subi o título para conde e inventei o nome e o título;

3. Invenção minha, primo distante de Mr. Darcy

4. Personagem de Emma.

5. Personagem de Sandition, possivelmente destinado a ser o herói da história, embora seja apenas mencionado. Sandition era o livro em que Jane Austen estava trabalhando antes de falecer e tem apenas doze capítulos.

6. Personagem principal de Northanger Abbey.

7. A mesma Lady Flavia Fitzwilliam, Viscondessa de Roxbourgh.

8. Isabella, irmã de Emma.

9 e 10 - Personagens inventados.

11. Personagem de Lady Susan. Acho que esse livro não foi traduzido para o português, mas pode ser lido em inglês aqui: .

12. Personagem de Lady Susan. Não vou dar informações detalhadas para não estragar a história para quem quiser lê-la, embora no capítulo 13 a personalidade de algumas personagens desse livro irão fazer parte da história.

13. Personagem inventado.

14. Personagens de Mansfield Park.

15. Personagens inventados. Todas as irmãs Krestel tem nomes de nobres romanas.

16. Artista da época. Sir Martin Archer Shee (23/12/1769 – 13/08/1850) foi um pintor de retratos britânicos e presidente da Royal Academy. Ele recebeu o título pouco depois de ser eleito presidente da RA, em 1830. Portanto na época da história ele ainda é um simples Mister, mas já era famoso e parte da RA.

17. Invenção minha, não consegui achar um orfanato adequado na época.

18. "The Lay of The Last Minstrel", poema narrative de Sir Walter Scott, publicado em 1805.

19. Hospital para cegos, fundado em 1805.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Declarações e provas de amor

Mais duas semanas se passaram, com muitos compromissos para Elizabeth. Nesse tempo seus sentimentos por Darcy se intensificaram e novas amizades foram surgindo e se solidificando. Georgiana e ela já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome e a primeira ansiava por ter a outra como irmã.

Logo chegou o dia em que Miss Bennet voltaria da visita aos Collins. Mr. Darcy e Miss Georgiana foram a Gracechurch Street de manhã e acompanharam Miss Elizabeth e as crianças ao parque.

Mr. Darcy havia tomado uma difícil e dolorosa decisão: não visitar Elizabeth no dia seguinte para que ela pudesse dedicar-se plenamente à irmã. Ele comunicou sua decisão a moça com tanto carinho e uma certa tristeza na voz e no olhar, que ela não resistiu a um impulso de ternura e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Esse gesto trouxe tamanho contentamento e uma felicidade tão inesperada, que ele até pensou estar sonhando.

- Isso é... real?

- Sim, é real. – respondeu a moça, com a voz incerta pela emoção.

- Elizabeth, meus sentimentos por você só cresceram nesses últimos tempos. Será que os seus...

- Eu amo você, Fitzwilliam.

- Você consente em ser minha esposa, adorada Elizabeth?

- Nada me faria mais feliz, meu amor.

Apenas a consciência de estarem em um lugar público o impediu de abraçá-la e beija-la naquele momento. E ele quase se esqueceu de Miss Darcy e dos pequenos Gardiners no parque em sua pressa de conversar com Mr. Gardiner.

- Meu tio não está em casa agora. – ela disse, rindo amorosamente da ansiedade do noivo.

- Mesmo assim, há algo que quero lhe mostrar e será melhor fazê-lo dentro de casa.

- O que é?

- Você vai ver em breve. Está na carruagem.

- É um cachorrinho que você vai me dar de presente de noivado? Espero que o tenha alimentado desde Kent. – brincou a moça. Os meninos Knightley receberam uma carta dos tios contando sobre uma ninhada de cachorrinhos que acabara de nascer e as crianças não falavam de outra coisa.

- Não, não é um cachorrinho. É menor e maior ao mesmo tempo. Mas não vou lhe contar, pois espero que sua curiosidade a faça se apressar.

- Tudo bem, vamos chamar sua irmã e meus primos.

Todos voltaram para casa e Darcy logo apresentou para Elizabeth uma pasta cheia de papéis que fora buscar na carruagem.

- O que é isso? Não é tão menor que um filhote.

- Nosso contrato de casamento. Comumente esses assuntos são resolvidos entre o noivo e o pai da noiva. Mas eu quero que você, minha querida Portia, os veja e opine sobre eles. Afinal, comum é algo que a senhorita definitivamente não é.

- Mr. Darcy, - a pequena Miss Madeleine, o admoestou, com toda a seriedade de seus seis anos, - o nome dela é Lizzy, não Portia. Portia é o nome da minha tia-avó e ela é velha.

- Eu sei, Miss Maddie, o nome da sua prima. Portia é também uma heroína de uma história, que é muito bonita e inteligente. Eu chamei Miss Elizabeth de Portia porque ela é a moça mais bonita e inteligente que eu conheço.

- Ela é a mais inteligente, mas minha prima Jane é mais bonita.

- Miss Bennet é uma moça bonita, mas eu acho Miss Elizabeth muito mais bonita. – depois de olhar rapidamente para a noiva, ele acrescentou. – Sua outra prima não tem raios de sol nos olhos.

A conversa terminou com as crianças sendo mandadas para cima com a babá e Elizabeth finalmente pode ler seu contrato de casamento.

A generosidade e a meticulosidade mostrada no contrato a assombraram. Jane receberia um dote de vinte mil libras, Kitty quinze mil e Lydia dez mil. Mrs. Bennet, caso ficasse viúva teria direito ao usufruto de um apartamento em Bath, grande o suficiente para manter as filhas com ela se nenhuma delas se casasse e os rendimentos de dez mil libras, que seriam divididas igualmente entre as quatro filhas, Mrs. Collins incluída, após sua morte.

Para Elizabeth, estava previsto que duas propriedades seriam presenteadas antes do casamento, uma na região dos Lagos, em Cumbria, Haystacks Park e outra em Devonshire, Skylark Manor, cada uma rendendo cerca de seis mil libras, além de 100 mil libras, depositadas em confiança em dois bancos diferentes.

- Fitzwilliam, isso é demais! Eu não preciso disso tudo. Não tenho nem idéia de como gastar tanto dinheiro!

- Elizabeth, eu a amo e quero que esteja protegida. Também quero que você tenha a liberdade que o dinheiro pode dar. Espero que não seja necessário, mas se eu me tornar insuportável para você...

- Isso nunca acontecerá, meu amor!

- Espero que não. Mas se acontecer, você não estará presa financeiramente a mim. Além disso, sempre achei injusto que uma mulher tão sensacional como você tenha uma fortuna tão pequena. – e em um tom brincalhão, Mr. Darcy acrescentou – É presunçoso demais da minha parte querer consertar esse erro do destino?

- Certamente é. Mas eu perdôo sua presunção. – replicou a moça no mesmo tom.

- Quanto ao dinheiro, você ainda nem chegou à parte do dinheiro destinado às suas despesas, mas vou esclarecer antes que você reclame de eu te dar dinheiro demais. O rendimento das duas propriedades e do seu dinheiro será usado da maneira como você quiser. O dinheiro que eu lhe darei para as despesas, você deverá utilizar para manter a criadagem e outras despesas do tipo de nossas casas, comprar suas roupas e coisas do gênero, redecorar os cômodos que quiser... Só tenho um pedido a fazer.

- Diga meu amor.

- Toucas. Não use toucas. Eu detesto toucas. Mulheres que usam toucas ficam parecendo a avó de alguém. Além disso, eu adoro ver os cachos do seu cabelo balançado, a luz brilhando sobre eles...

- Então eu prometo não usar toucas até me tornar uma avó.

- Sua promessa é o bastante por enquanto. Quando nos tornarmos avós voltaremos a discutir o assunto. Mas continue lendo.

- Fitzwilliam, você é o melhor dos homens e eu sinto não trazer nada para o casamento. – disse a moça, um tanto triste, ao terminar de ler a contrato.

- Nada? Amor, alegria, paz, contentamento e felicidade são nada?

- Não é disso que eu estou falando! Além disso, você me dá isso tudo também.

- Se eu não a tivesse conhecido, minha vida seria triste e aborrecida. Você é a mulher cujo valor está acima dos rubis, como dizia Salomão. Eu é que sairei ganhando com nosso casamento.

- Desde quando você tem esses papéis prontos?

- Eu escrevi ao meu advogado na segunda semana de janeiro e ele logo fez a primeira versão. Essa ficou pronta antes de eu ir a Rosings. Há algo que você queira modificar? Desde que não seja diminuir sua parte, providenciarei hoje mesmo.

- Acho que seria prudente colocar cláusulas no dote de minhas irmãs, vinculando-os ao nosso consentimento para o casamento. Talvez isso ajude a manter os mal-intencionados longe.

- Excelente idéia, amada. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, tenho mais um pedido a fazer. Jantem conosco hoje, para comemorarmos nosso noivado.

- Eu adoraria. Mas é sua tia quem deve nos convidar.

- Ela irá, assim que contarmos sobre o noivado.

- Então aceitaremos com prazer. Amanhã cedo irei até Longbourn conversar com seu pai. Se tiverem cartas para ele, eu levarei.

- E quando vocês pretendem se casar?

- Quanto tempo você acha que precisará para os preparativos, Miss Elizabeth?

- Não sei. Mary e Mr. Collins casaram-se em oito semanas. Você acha que poderíamos aprontar tudo em menos tempo, tia Maddie? – todos acharam divertida a pressa da moça e Mr. Darcy ficou emocionado.

- Depende. Onde você quer se casar?

- Em Longbourn. Está tudo bem para você, Mr. Darcy?

- Claro, é o natural, você casar-se a partir da casa de seus pais.

- Quantas pessoas vocês pretendem convidar?

- Todas as vinte e quatro famílias com quem jantamos. – disse Elizabeth solenemente.

- Lizzy! – exclamaram Jane e Mrs. Gardiner ao mesmo tempo, provocando risadas na mesa inteira.

- Mesmo que eu não queira realmente convidar todo mundo, minha mãe fará questão. E quantas pessoas você pretende convidar?

- Os Fitzwillians, são cinco, fora as crianças. Meus tios Ubermont estão viajando e não devem chegar a tempo. Meus três primos Grinshaw e as esposas dos dois mais velhos. Os Britwood e Henry Tilney, mais três, se eles convidarem Miss Morland, quatro. Os Rivenhall são mais três. Thorne. Os Highmore,1 vocês os conheceram na casa de minha tia, são oito – eles são meus padrinhos. Os Elbert,2 do último baile, são seis, a família do General são quatro. Os dois irmãos Oakwood,3 que vocês conheceram na ópera. Parker está na Irlanda. Os Knightley, provavelmente não poderão vir. E Bingley, naturalmente. Trinta e sete ou trinta e oito convidados, se a família de Bingley não estiver presente.

- Quanta eficiência! Você não deixou ninguém de fora? – provocou Elizabeth.

- Talvez eu tenha que aumentar a lista um pouco. Mas as pessoas mais importantes para mim estão aí. É muita gente, eu sei, mas vários deles apostaram que eu jamais me casaria e irão querer presenciar nosso casamento.

- Se você for tão eficiente com sua lista, Lizzy, creio que poderão se casar dentro de seis semanas.

- Minha lista de convidados depende de minha mãe. Mas posso ameaçá-la de me casar sem nenhum convidado se ela não aprontar a lista dentro de uma semana.

- Quando tivermos a lista exata de convidados, teremos que escrever e enviar os convites e começar a planejar o café da manhã do casamento. Poderemos aproveitar sua última semana em Londres para comprar o enxoval.

- Talvez eu consiga algum champanhe para seu casamento, Lizzy.

- Obrigada, tio. Mas será que quatro semanas não são suficientes? Dia 14 de julho parece ser um belo dia para um casamento.

- Se as decisões forem tomadas rapidamente, até poderia. Mas você conhece sua mãe, Lizzy.

- E a senhora me conhece, tia. Basta não dar a minha mãe muita opção. E com menos tempo, ela terá menos extravagâncias para inventar.

- Tem razão, mas vai ser difícil com ela e eu não poderei ir para Longbourn mais que uma semana antes do casamento.

- O que acha de nos casarmos dia 14 de julho, Mr. Darcy?

- Acho esse dia adorável. Mas pensarei o mesmo de qualquer dia que você escolha, desde que não demore muito.

- Dia quatorze, então.

- Mr. Darcy veja que moça voluntariosa o senhor escolheu para ser sua futura esposa! – brincou Mr. Gardiner.

- Cada vez mais me orgulho de minha escolha. Elizabeth, gostaria que você fizesse um tour pela casa de Londres e visse se há algo que gostaria de redecorar. Alguns cômodos não são atualizados há quase vinte anos. – Mr. Darcy corou um pouco, pois estava pensando nos aposentos particulares do casal.

- Eu posso ajudar Lizzy e certamente tia Violet também irá querer ajudar.

- Obrigada, Georgie. Eu tenho certeza de que nós nos divertiremos com os preparativos.

- E onde vocês pretendem passar a lua-de-mel?

- Ainda não falamos disso. Mas com a situação atual do Continente creio que ficaremos por aqui.

- Você pretendia visitar a região dos Lagos com seus tios, não é? Se quiser ainda poderemos ir para lá. Haystacks está alugada, mas reservei um dos chalés da propriedade, poderemos ficar lá.

- Eu adoraria! E gostaria de conhecer o mar também. Uma de suas propriedades é próxima a Lyme, não é?

- Que tal Whittle Manor, Skylark Manor, Clairborne Park, os Lagos e Pemberley?

- Parece maravilhoso!

- Creio que será uma longa viagem até Lyme. E vocês estarão cansados com os preparativos do casamento, a cerimônia e a festa. Por que não passar uma semana em Londres, sem aceitar visitas?

- Parece uma boa idéia. O que você acha, Miss Elizabeth?

- Gosto da idéia. Eu fiquei cansada com o casamento de Mary. Imagino como será com o nosso. Mas acho que preferia passar menos tempo aqui. Estou ansiosa para viajar e conhecer novos lugares.

- O que mais tem que ser decidido? – perguntou Mr. Darcy.

- A decoração da igreja. – respondeu Georgiana.

- Amores-perfeitos, é claro! – provocou o noivo.

- Mr. Darcy, onde iremos arranjar amores-perfeitos em julho? Ou o senhor pretende adiar o casamento para o inverno?

- Eu tenho meus meios, Miss Elizabeth. Prometo que teremos essas flores decorando a igreja em nosso casamento daqui a quatro semanas.

- Com rosas brancas, ficará um arranjo muito bonito. – exclamou Georgiana

- E jasmins, cujo perfume eu adoro. – disse Mr. Darcy com um sorriso para a noiva, que usava jasmins e rosas como perfume.

- Lavanda ficaria muito bem também. – suspirou a noiva. – Mas significa desconfiança e eu confio plenamente em meu futuro marido. Já decidimos a lua-de-mel e a decoração da igreja. O cardápio do café da manhã terá que esperar até que minha mãe faça a lista dos convidados. Essa semana irei comprar meu enxoval e meu vestido de noiva. Mais alguma coisa, tia?

- Que possamos resolver agora, não. Então acho que após o jantar você deve escrever uma carta para sua mãe contando sua decisão sobre a data do casamento.

- A carta está praticamente escrita, só precisarei acrescentar algumas linhas.

- Se você for tão eficiente nas outras coisas, não será difícil conseguir que as coisas do casamento saiam a tempo.

- Ah, teremos que selecionar sua criada pessoal. Vou pedir para Mrs. White selecionar algumas moças para que você possa escolher.

- A irmã da minha criada está procurando emprego. A antiga patroa dela partiu para a América e ela não quis deixar a Inglaterra.

- Agnes! Tia, ela seria perfeita! – e voltando-se para os Darcys explicou – Conheci Agnes há uns quatro anos, quando Alice, a criada da minha tia ficou doente. Ela não estava trabalhando na época e não só substituiu a irmã em seus deveres com minha tia, eu e Jane, como ainda conseguiu cuidar de Alice. Ela tem minha idade, é honesta, leal e agradável.4

- Então já está decidido? Você não precisará ver outras opções?

- Não, assim terei menos uma coisa para fazer.

- Mrs. Gardiner, a senhora poderia entrar em contato com essa moça e pedir que ela compareça a minha casa o mais breve possível? Ela deverá procurar Mrs. White e será imediatamente contratada. Creio que quanto antes ela começar a trabalhar melhor.

- Sim, ela poderá começar a ajudar Lizzy desde já e isso irá facilitar a preparação para o casamento.

No dia seguinte, Mr. Darcy chegou a Longbourn por volta de meio-dia e imediatamente procurou Mr. Bennet.

- Boa tarde, Mr. Bennet.

- Boa tarde, Mr. Darcy. O que o traz a Longbourn?

- Tenho certeza que o senhor já imagina. Pedi Miss Elizabeth em casamento novamente e dessa vez tive a honra e a felicidade de ser aceito. Por isso venho pedir sua permissão e sua benção.

- Como o senhor sabe, Elizabeth é minha filha favorita. Sei que materialmente o senhor é mais apto a cuidar dela do que eu, por isso não falarei nada sobre o assunto. Mas ela é diferente das outras moças e seria infeliz se não houver amor e respeito mútuos no casamento. Não quero que ela termine como eu. Sendo mulher seria ainda pior para ela.

- Compreendo perfeitamente o que o senhor quer dizer. E desculpe-me se isso parece ofensivo, Mr. Bennet, mas se eu quisesse uma esposa convencional, apenas um bibelô para enfeitar meu braço, produzir filhos e dar festas, eu poderia fazer um casamento muitíssimo mais vantajoso do ponto de vista material. Recentemente, por exemplo, me foi oferecida a mão da filha de um duque, acompanhada de 200 mil libras de dote. Mas é Miss Elizabeth que eu amo e é com ela que quero passar minha vida.

- Se o senhor e minha filha estão decididos nada mais posso fazer do que dar minha permissão e minha benção.

- Aqui está o contrato de casamento. Miss Elizabeth já o viu e já providenciei as alterações que ela sugeriu.

- Você mostrou o contrato de casamento para Lizzy? Por quê?

- Isso vai regular nossa vida futura, bem como a de nossos futuros filhos. Como eu disse nosso relacionamento não será convencional, será uma parceria em todos os aspectos. Nada mais natural que pedir a opinião dela no assunto.

- Talvez o senhor devesse ter mencionado isso antes. Agora estou certo de que não terei que me preocupar com a felicidade conjugal dela. Que alterações ela sugeriu?

- As cláusulas condicionais nos dotes das irmãs.

- Deixe-me ver esse contrato. – cerca de meia hora depois, Mr. Bennet tornou a falar – Isso é demasiado, Mr. Darcy. O senhor não precisa fazer isso tudo.

- As irmãs de Miss Elizabeth serão minhas irmãs. É adequado que eu providencie para que elas tenham dotes compatíveis com a nova situação de vida. E creio que Mrs. Bennet gostará de morar em Bath, sem ter que ser uma convidada em sua antiga casa, se algo acontecer ao senhor. Quanto às disposições para minha futura esposa, são essenciais para o tipo de casamento que eu quero ter.

- Vocês já pensaram sobre a data?

- Pretendemos nos casar no dia 14 de julho.

- Vocês terão menos tempo para os preparativos que Mary e Mr. Collins. E certamente seu casamento será mais... trabalhoso.

- Mas creio que seremos capazes de organizar tudo nesse tempo. Aliás, o senhor sabe de alguma casa disponível para alugar na região? Não creio que Netherfield seja suficiente para abrigar todos os meus convidados e também não sabemos se Bingley terá alguém para servir de anfitriã.

- Verei se há alguma disponível. Mas creio que Pulvis Lodge esteja desocupada. É uma casa pouco menor que Netherfield, mas praticamente abandonada.

- Gostaria de vê-la, mas não terei tempo. Agora, que tal visitar o pároco antes do jantar?

- Nesse ritmo, Mr. Darcy, eu creio que quatro semanas serão mais que suficientes para os preparativos.

Os detalhes referentes à igreja foram acertados e os cavalheiros voltaram para jantar. Mrs. Bennet surpreendeu-se com a presença de Mr. Darcy e antes que ela tentasse empurrá-lo para uma das filhas mais novas, o noivado foi anunciado. Após um tanto de alegria histérica, a conversa foi retomada.

- Mrs. Bennet, eu espero que a senhora possa guardar segredo sobre o noivado por alguns dias. Pretendemos anunciá-lo no baile público, um dia após voltarmos de Londres. Nessa ocasião poderemos também falar sobre o dote de minhas futuras cunhadas.

- Dotes? Oh! Sinto muito, Mr. Darcy, mas minhas filhas não têm dote algum...

- No meu contrato de casamento estarei criando dotes para as três Misses Bennets restantes. Além disso, dispus o usufruto de um apartamento em Bath para a senhora, caso venha a enviuvar, pois acredito que seria desconfortável continuar em Longbourn sem ser a senhora da casa.

Antes que Mrs. Bennet pudesse se recompor o bastante para agradecer, Lydia perguntou:

- E quanto eu terei de dote? Mesmo que seja menor que o de Mary King, farei mais sucesso com os oficiais, pois sou mais bonita.

- Miss Bennet terá vinte mil libras, Miss Catherine quinze mil e a senhorita dez mil. – disse Darcy tentando ignorar a vulgaridade da futura cunhada.

- NÃO É JUSTO! Por que eu irei ganhar menos? Sou tão merecedora quanto Jane e mais do que Kitty!

- Lydia! Mr. Darcy não tem obrigação de dar nada a você e você não está em condições de exigir nada dele. Desculpe minha filha, Mr. Darcy, ela é a mais tola do lote.

O rapaz apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

- Muito obrigada pela sua generosidade, Mr. Darcy. Sua irmã o acompanhará quando o senhor voltar para cá?

- Ainda não conversamos sobre isso, mas ela certamente virá para o casamento, Miss Catherine.

- Gostaria muito de conhecê-la. Lizzy falou sobre ela em sua última carta em termos muito elogiosos.

- Se a senhorita quiser e seu pai permitir, pode escrever para ela. Georgiana está muito animada com a perspectiva de finalmente ter irmãs.

- Eu adoraria. Papa?

- Desde que você seja razoavelmente sensata. Não quero ser responsável por tornar Miss Darcy uma moça tola.

- Prometo me esforçar.

Darcy voltou a Londres no final do dia, com o contrato de casamento assinado e as cartas dos Bennets, mas só foi para Gracechurch Street no dia seguinte, cumprindo assim sua promessa de não visitar Elizabeth no dia seguinte à chegada da irmã.

Havia sido combinado que Mrs Gardiner e as Misses Bennets iriam até a casa de Darcy na segunda-feira e Mr. Gardiner se uniria a eles mais tarde para jantar. O rapaz queria alguma privacidade para entregar os presentes de noivado para Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley já havia sido informado do noivado e foi incumbido de contar a novidade para a irmã, tarefa que ele previu, acertadamente, bastante desagradável.

Entre os presentes estaria um conjunto de colar, enfeites de cabelo, brincos e pulseiras de pérolas, um presente de Lady Anne Darcy para a futura nora, os dois conjuntos de diamantes e um conjunto de rubis, pelo qual Mr. Darcy havia atormentado os joalheiros de Londres semanas antes. Além disso, havia o anel de noivado, uma antiguidade que estava em sua família desde os tempos do reinado de Henrique VIII, e os filhotinhos, que seriam uma piada pessoal deles.

Elizabeth ficou encantada e um tanto intimidada com as jóias, mas foram os filhotinhos, um de são bernardo e outro de bassethound, que realmente a emocionaram. Ela havia comentado com Darcy, no baile de Netherfield, que havia visto uma gravura de um são bernardo em um livro quando era criança e ficara tão impressionada com a valentia do animal, salvando pessoas presas na neve, que atormentou o pai por um cachorro daqueles durante meses, mas Mrs. Bennet prometeu se livrar do cachorro afogando-o no poço, se Mr. Bennet arranjasse um.

- Ah, Fitzwilliam, eles são lindos! Não acredito que você lembrou da história que eu contei sobre o são bernardo!

- Como eu já disse uma vez, minha atenção sempre está invariavelmente presa a você. E acredito que a maioria das mulheres teria ficado mais animada com as jóias.

- Eu definitivamente não sou como a maioria das mulheres.

- Eu sei disso. E é por isso que irei me casar com você.

Nisso, Mr. Darcy levou a mão até a face de sua amada, que acariciou suavemente com os dedos. Elizabeth não ousou se mexer, pois já imaginava que iria ser beijada pela primeira vez e esperava ansiosamente por isso. Mrs. Gardiner já havia conversado com ela sobre o assunto e dito que seria normal e perfeitamente apropriado que o noivado fosse selado com um beijo. O cavalheiro percorreu os lábios da noiva com o indicador e murmurou seu nome ao baixar a cabeça para que o beijo finalmente acontecesse. Mal os lábios haviam se tocado e o momento romântico foi interrompido por um criado, que anunciava a visita de Miss Bingley.

- Peça que alguém encontre Mr. Bingley e encaminhe-a para a sala azul. – voltou-se para a amada. – Vou acompanhá-la até a sala de música. De lá vocês poderão fazer o tour.

- Só não digo que ela fez isso de propósito, – disse Elizabeth entre decepcionada e divertida, assim que o criado saiu – pois se ela tivesse idéia do que estava acontecendo aqui a interrupção não teria sido tão educada. Mas sou uma criatura rancorosa e pretendo me ressentir dela por essa interrupção.

- Concordo plenamente com você, meu amor. E acho que esse é mais um bom motivo para termos o mínimo de contato com ela sem sermos rudes com Bingley.

Enquanto o restante do grupo visitava a casa, Charles Bingley se desincumbia de sua ingrata tarefa.

- Charles, está quase impossível conseguir falar com você e com os Darcy! Tenho que conversar com Mr. Darcy sobre a ineficiência da criadagem dele. Deixar-me esperando nessa salinha, ao invés de na sala de visitas íntima ou na principal!

- Caroline, sente-se, por favor. Tenho algo importante a lhe dizer.

- Oh, Charles! Você não pediu Jane Bennet em casamento, não é? Ela é uma moça muito doce, mas é nossa inferior em fortuna e posição social...

- Miss Bennet é a filha de um cavalheiro, possuidor de uma propriedade respeitável. Nós somos filhos de um comerciante, como você faz questão de esquecer.

- Não fale assim comigo, Charles! Ela...

- Caroline, não é essa a notícia que eu tenho para dar. Sente-se e ouça, por favor. – a moça sentou-se com certo ar de aborrecimento e ele continuou. – Darcy está noivo de Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

- Não entendi o que você disse, Charles.

- Darcy está noivo de Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

- NÃO! IMPOSSÍVEL! ELE É MEU! AQUELA PIVETE VADIA MALDITA! ELE É MEU! COMO ELA OUSA?

- Caroline, Darcy nunca foi seu. E aconselho que você modere sua linguagem ao falar da futura Mrs. Darcy.

- EU SEREI A FUTURA MRS. DARCY! AQUELAZINHA NÃO TOMARÁ MEU LUGAR!

- Não é seu lugar. Darcy nunca se interessou por você, como ficou bem claro em todas as atitudes dele. E era óbvio o interesse dele em Miss Elizabeth, desde o último outono.

- NÃO! EU É QUE SEREI A SENHORA DE PEMBERLEY E DESSA CASA! – acalmando-se um pouco, ela continuou. – Vou falar com Mr. Darcy.

- Ele está ocupado agora com a noiva. Se você fizer qualquer grosseria com ela na frente dele, nem minha amizade será capaz de preservar sua posição na sociedade. Um simples pedido dele e você será cortada publicamente pela condessa de Selby, pela condessa de Britwood...

- ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, CHARLES! – e saiu furiosa, batendo a porta e ordenando que sua carruagem fosse trazida.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. – murmurou para si e foi se juntar ao resto do grupo, após assegurar-se de que a irmã havia realmente deixado a casa.

Mas Miss Bingley era mais tenaz que seu irmão imaginava. Ela voltou à casa dos Darcy na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, ciente dos hábitos do dono da casa e exigiu ser recebida por ele. Ela foi encaminhada à mesma sala do dia anterior e logo Darcy e Bingley se reuniram a ela.

- Mr. Darcy, por favor, diga que não é verdade. O senhor não pode estar noivo daquela selvagem Eliza Bennet.

- Senhora, abomino fingimento de qualquer tipo. Não tenho por que negar meu noivado com Miss Elizabeth. Aliás, estou muito feliz com minha futura esposa.

- MAS ELA É UMA NINGUÉM! NÃO TEM PRENDAS, BELEZA, GOSTO...

- Miss Bingley, não ouse menosprezar minha noiva. Miss Elizabeth é tudo o que eu sempre quis em uma mulher e pensei nunca encontrar.

- NÃO! – continuou em tom mais baixo e suplicante. – Você não vê que eu é que sou a esposa ideal para um homem como o senhor? Eu é que tenho as habilidades sociais necessárias para acrescer a importância e o status de sua família?

- Se eu quisesse casar para aumentar minha importância e status, – replicou com desprezo – me casaria com alguém como a filha de um nobre. Se eu quisesse aumentar minha fortuna, me casaria com alguém que tivesse bem mais do que vinte mil libras de dote. Eu amo minha noiva e a felicidade conjugal é o que me motivou ao casamento.

- Mas eu amo você! Nós seríamos tão felizes juntos! Por favor, case comigo e não com ela. – e se atirou aos pés do rapaz, soluçando histericamente. Mr. Darcy apenas fugiu o mais rapidamente possível, deixando Mr. Bingley consolar a irmã.

Para se consolar, Miss Bingley e a irmã foram fazer compras, mas ao encontrar as Misses Bennets alegremente fazendo compras para o enxoval da mais velha, acompanhadas de Lady Montrose, Lady Selby e Lady Britwood, o entusiasmo se desvaneceu. Mrs. Hurst teve uma súbita inspiração para tentar separar os noivos. Ela escreveu para Lady Catherine de Bourgh, sob pseudônimo, dando os parabéns pelo noivado do sobrinho com Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Sua Senhoria apareceu furiosa na casa do sobrinho, enquanto Miss Elizabeth, acompanhada do noivo, da irmã, de Miss Darcy e Lady Selby, posava para um retrato no jardim. A ira e o veneno da velha senhora fariam Miss Bingley parecer uma santa. Como ela berrava e não admitia ser interrompida por ninguém, Darcy ordenou que dois criados a carregassem para fora de casa e a jogassem na rua. Só ao ouvir tal ordem ser pronunciada, ela se deu conta realmente das pessoas ao seu redor. Darcy estava protetoramente à frente da noiva, que era ladeada por Miss Darcy, que a encarava desafiadoramente, de braços dados com a futura cunhada - e um tanto encolhida junto a ela – e Lady Selby, que colocou uma das mãos no ombro direito de Elizabeth e a outra sobre a mão da sobrinha que repousava no braço esquerdo da jovem. Miss Bennet, bastante assustada, estava atrás da irmã, com uma mão em seu ombro direito e outra na cintura de Miss Darcy.

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! VOCÊS TODOS SÃO UNS TRAIDORES! ESSA RAMEIRA BARATA ESTÁ ROUBANDO O NOIVO DE ANNE E TODOS ESTÃO COM ELA!

- Retire-se de minha casa! – replicou Darcy em tom controlado, mas perigoso. – Enquanto a senhora não pedir desculpas para Elizabeth, renunciarei a todo e qualquer relacionamento que já tivemos e será apenas uma estranha para mim.

- Sobrinho...

- Não sou mais seu sobrinho e a senhora não é mais minha tia. Retire-se de minha casa, ou meus criados a lançarão na rua.

- Georgiana...

- O mesmo serve para mim. Lizzy já é como uma irmã para mim e não posso aprovar ninguém que a trate tão mal.

- Violet...

- Catherine, sua grosseria e falta de educação atingiram o ápice. Você, com esse seu comportamento, é que traz vergonha ao nosso nome. O suposto noivado de Darcy com sua filha é uma invenção sua. Anne nunca falou nada sobre isso comigo, com Daniel, com Grace, com o marido ou com Marianne, que era a melhor amiga dela. Pelo contrário, ela comentou que gostaria que os filhos seguissem o coração ao se casar e ficaria feliz e orgulhosa em ter Elizabeth como nora.

Sem nenhum aliado a quem recorrer, Lady de Bourgh retirou-se da casa antes que Mr. Darcy cumprisse sua promessa e forçasse sua saída. Mr. Darcy e as senhoras imediatamente cercaram Elizabeth de cuidados e atenções, mas a moça apenas riu e disse que estava bem. Os insultos não a machucariam realmente, pois ela sabia serem falsos e a felicidade que ela acostumara a sentir, não permitiria que nada a enevoasse.

Apesar desses percalços, a semana foi bastante produtiva para Elizabeth: o enxoval foi encomendado, a redecoração de alguns cômodos de sua futura casa, lições sobre seus deveres como senhora da casa aprendidas e o retrato adiantado.

Lady Selby ficou um pouco decepcionada por não ter o noivado anunciado em seu baile, mas consolou-se com a idéia de dar o primeiro baile para os recém-casados e servir de anfitriã para o sobrinho em Pulvis Lodge.

A agitação desses dias permitiu que Miss Bennet conseguisse evitar ficar a sós com Mr. Bingley.

- Eu estou certa de meu afeto por ele, bem como do dele por mim. Mas sinto que ainda não estou pronta para uma proposta. O que devo fazer Lizzy?

- E se ele pedisse para cortejar você?

- Para isso estou pronta. E você parece ter gostado tanto de ser cortejada...

- Foi maravilhoso! Ser noiva é ainda melhor, embora haja tanto a fazer que eu mal tenha um momento a sós com Fitzwilliam. E só de pensar em estar casada... – a moça deu um longo suspiro, cheio de expectativas, mas logo voltou ao assunto de sua irmã. – Você pode comentar com ele que eu gostei muito de ser cortejada e que nunca ninguém a cortejou realmente. Acho que ele vai entender.

- Não sei se consigo ser tão direta.

- Não acho que isso é ser direta. Você estará comentando sobre os sentimentos de sua irmã quanto a ser cortejada. Se não quiser não precisa acrescentar que você nunca foi cortejada. Ele provavelmente vai perguntar.

- Tentarei seguir seu conselho, Lizzy.

- E tenho outro conselho para dar.

- Diga, minha irmã.

- Não invente de comprar todo seu enxoval, redecorar sua futura casa e posar para um retrato em menos de uma semana. Se alguém falar mais alguma coisa sobre tecidos, móveis e coisas do gênero, eu vou sair correndo!

- Lizzy! – riu-se Jane. – Confesso que fiquei atônita com a quantidade de roupas que você encomendou. E Lady Selby ainda disse que você comprou muito pouco.

- Creio que encomendei mais roupas nessa semana do que já tive em toda minha vida. Mas terei que estar sempre bem vestida agora que serei Mrs. Darcy. Acredito que não poderei mais andar por aí com minhas anáguas com a barra toda enlameada...

- Na verdade, você não podia andar dessa forma mesmo antes de conhecer seu noivo.

- Por que, como dizia Mama, nenhum cavalheiro iria querer se casar comigo? – e com uma risada final decidiram finalmente dormir.

1, 2, 3, 4 – todos esses personagens foram inventados por mim.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Noivado

Surpreendentemente, não só Mrs. Bennet manteve o segredo do noivado da filha, como conseguiu que Miss Lydia não o revelasse. Provavelmente, o fato de manter segredo ser recompensado com um vestido novo deve ter ajudado. Miss Catherine estava tão feliz com o casamento da irmã e o presente do futuro cunhado, que não só manteve segredo, como ajudou a planejar o café da manhã do casamento e a fazer a lista de convidados.

O casamento de Mary e a viagem de Lizzy, a colocou como musicista obrigatória da família. Mrs. Bennet, embora não gostasse realmente de música, ouvira dizer que era bom para os nervos, por isso fazia questão de ter alguém tocando piano durante a tarde, nos dias em que ficava em casa, enquanto descansava no sofá. Mesmo antes de Elizabeth viajar, Kitty já preenchia ocasionalmente esse papel, pois a irmã costumava visitar os colonos pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Lydia nunca se interessara em aprender a tocar.

A família Bennet moldou a segunda filha mais nova de maneira particularmente estranha. Embora inteligente e agradável, ela se fazia de tola e fútil para tentar agradar a mãe. Havia lido um bom número de livros e ocasionalmente os discutia com Lizzy, mas de maneira geral escondia o fato de gostar de ler. Fascinada ao ouvir a segunda irmã cantar em italiano, conseguiu criar coragem para pedir aulas, mas fez questão que fossem secretas. Dessa mesma maneira aprendeu um pouco de francês e alemão. Se o pai tivesse prestado um pouco de atenção nela, teria encontrado uma mente quase tão admirável quanto o de sua adorada Elizabeth, mas apesar dos esforços dessa última, ele nunca se dera ao trabalho.

Ao chegar ao salão de baile, as moças Bennet foram imediatamente saudadas por vários oficiais e Mr. Wickham, que estava interessado em Miss Elizabeth, embora não tenha recebido grande incentivo, imediatamente começou a conversar com ela.

- Miss Elizabeth, certamente essa primavera em Hertfordshire tem sido menos florida sem sua presença. – _Os Bennets devem ter recebido alguma herança. Todas as moças estão com roupas mais finas que o habitual e as jóias de Miss Elizabeth, se forem verdadeiras, devem valer um bom dinheiro._

- Obrigada, Mr. Wickham. Mas creio que minhas irmãs cuidaram bem do jardim de Longbourn em minha ausência. – _ele parece Mr. Collins falando!_

- Antes que eu me esqueça, – replicou um tanto confuso com a resposta da moça _"Será que ela realmente não entendeu o que eu quis dizer?"_ – a senhorita me concederia a honra das duas primeiras danças?

- Já tenho par para essas danças. E antes que o senhor perca seu tempo, não tenho nenhuma dança disponível para o senhor. E nem minhas irmãs.

- Certamente...

- Se uma delas aceitar dançar com o senhor será imediatamente levada para casa por meu pai e ficará de castigo por um bom tempo.

- Mr. Darcy envenenou seu pai contra mim...

- Mr. Wickham, por favor! Tanto meu pai como eu somos criaturas inteligentes e plenamente capazes de ver a impropriedade da maneira como sua história foi contada e a incoerência entre suas palavras e seus atos. Claro que a bondade de Mr. Darcy em alertar meu pai não atrapalhou.

Nisso, o grupo de Netherfield Park chegou, com Darcy e Bingley dirigindo-se imediatamente na direção das Misses Bennets. Wickham, que estava de costa para a porta, espantou-se com o sorriso luminoso de Elizabeth e seguiu-lhe a direção, surpreendendo-se ainda mais em ver seu inimigo. Antes que ele pudesse insinuar alguma mentira sobre as intenções do moço, Mr. Darcy alcançou a noiva, sorrindo e a cumprimentou com um beijo na mão, antes de tomar-lhe o braço e cumprimentar o restante da família, mal reconhecendo a presença de Wickham.

Enquanto o grupo se dirigia ao balcão principal, o oficial reteve Miss Catherine para falar mal de Darcy.

- Miss Kitty, eu estou preocupado com as intenções de Darcy com sua irmã. Ele não é um homem honrado e...

- Mr. Wickham, o senhor não tem permissão para me chamar pelo meu apelido. E gostaria que não me chamasse pelo nome também. Prefiro que não me dirija a palavra. Com licença. – e apressou-se para alcançar a família.

- Mr. Bennet tem um anúncio a fazer, prestem atenção! – trovejou Sir William.

- Minha filha Elizabeth está noiva de Mr. Darcy e eles se casarão dia 14 de julho.

O anúncio do noivado causou grande surpresa. Miss Bingley, embora previamente avisada, foi quem recebeu a notícia pior. Mrs. Phillips ficou brava com a irmã por guardar segredo e prometeu nunca mais falar com ela cerca de oito vezes naquela noite. Lady Lucas ficou enciumada por Mrs. Bennet ter conseguido casar mais uma de suas filhas, e tão bem. Mas consolava-se com a idéia de que a amizade entre Charlotte e Lizzy colocaria a filha no caminho de homens ricos. Mr. Wickham estava triplamente amargurado, pela felicidade de Mr. Darcy, por não poder desfrutar dos encantos de Elizabeth Bennet e por ter as outras moças Bennet fugindo dele como o diabo da cruz.

Mr. Darcy dançou todas as danças, a maioria delas com Elizabeth. Suas outras parceiras foram suas anfitriãs em Netherfield, as outras três Misses Bennets e Charlotte Lucas.

Mrs. Bennet teve a alegria de vangloriar-se não só do casamento da filha, mas dos dotes recebidos pelas outras três.

- Com dez mil libras de dote, minha Lydia bem que poderia casar-se com um oficial. Mas Mr. Darcy é muito particular e para ter direito ao dinheiro ele tem que aprovar o casamento e não acho que ele goste muito dos oficiais.

- Oh, minha irmã! Nunca mais falarei com você por não ter me contado essas notícias antes. Você acha que eu sou uma fofoqueira e iria espalhar para todo mundo? E Lydia pode fazer um casamento muito melhor que com um simples oficial da milícia. Um capitão ou um coronel das tropas regulares, talvez um lorde.

- Ah! Sinto que vou desmaiar com essa idéia! Imagine receber uma carta de minha filha Lady Lydia! E franqueada! E você viu as jóias que Lizzy ganhou de presente de noivado? Esse colar que ela está usando é o mais simples, apenas um fio de pérolas. Ela também ganhou um conjunto de rubis e diamantes, que é digno de uma rainha. Além dos presentes de Mr. Darcy, ela terá as jóias da família. No dia do casamento ela usará um conjunto de pérolas e diamantes maravilhoso, que foi da mãe de Mr. Darcy. E o anel de noivado, de diamantes, está na família há séculos.

- E esse vestido ela comprou em Londres? Nunca a vi usar algo tão elegante.

- Um tanto simples demais para o meu gosto. O tecido é bonito, mas poderia ter mais rendas e babados. Mas você precisa ir a minha casa amanhã, ver os tecidos que ela nos trouxe de presente. Sedas, musselines finíssimas, lisas, bordadas, brancas, coloridas, rendas... Oh! Provavelmente amanhã nós iremos visitá-la a caminho da modista. Creio que Lizzy trouxe algo para você também.

- Mal posso esperar para ver. Podemos nos encontrar na modista amanhã para que eu as ajude a escolher os modelos. Certamente Lizzy trouxe vários desenhos de Londres.

- Mal tivemos tempo de ver o que ela trouxe. Eu já lhe contei que se Mr. Bennet morrer eu terei um apartamento em Bath? Está no contrato de casamento de Lizzy e Mr. Darcy. Ele é um cavalheiro tão rico, bonito, gentil e atencioso. Agora entendo a implicância de Mr. Bennet com Mr. Wickham. Um homem que fica falando mal de um cavalheiro como Mr. Darcy não pode ser boa coisa.

- Realmente. Creio que nunca mais o convidarei para ir à minha casa. Temos que marcar um jantar em minha casa, em honra aos noivos.

Miss Lydia experimentou uma crescente popularidade no baile, assim como as irmãs. Embora não fosse a mais brilhante das irmãs Bennet, ela entendeu que as atenções recebidas eram devido à alteração de sua situação financeira. E através de sua amizade com Mrs. Forster aprendeu outras duas coisas: que mesmo um coronel não seria capaz de lhe proporcionar um estilo de vida tão elegante quanto desejava e que casar não significa deixar de desfrutar as atenções de outros homens.

Tudo isso somado, levou-a a um plano que não lhe dá mérito algum em matéria de coração, moral ou inteligência: roubar o noivo da irmã. Suas primeiras tentativas de flertar com ele foram recebidas com fria polidez e uma rápida retirada do cavalheiro para o lado de sua noiva. Elizabeth notou o comportamento da irmã e a repreendeu. Lydia nunca se importou com o que as irmãs pensam ou dizem e nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de fingir prestar atenção à irmã. Mas Elizabeth agora tinha uma poderosa arma para puni-la: os tecidos que trouxera de Londres.

Uma mudança de tática foi exigida. Interessar-se pelas mesmas coisas que o cavalheiro foi rapidamente descartado, pois seria muito aborrecido. Miss Lydia então decidiu ser encontrada com Mr. Darcy em uma posição comprometedora. Isso não era tão fácil como parecia, pois o cavalheiro sempre que possível estava junto a Elizabeth – _grudados como carrapatos_, pensou a jovem. E se em alguma ocasião ele não estava com Elizabeth, ele estava com Mr. Bennet, conversando sobre livros e coisas do gênero.

As aulas de equitação de Elizabeth continuaram, duas vezes por semana, e ela foi se acostumando aos poucos com Titânia e perdendo o medo. Miss Darcy sempre os acompanhava.

Cinco dias após o baile, Charles Bingley pediu para cortejar oficialmente Jane Bennet e ela o aceitou. Nesse mesmo dia, os Darcy se mudaram para Pulvis Lodge e os convidados começariam a chegar no dia seguinte, começando pelos condes de Selby, que foram seguidos pelos Elbert e os Highmore. Mrs. Bennet nunca foi tão feliz quanto nesses dias, onde podia comentar sobre os jantares íntimos que dava e sobre os quais participava, em que havia tantos Lordes e Ladies.

Andrew Elbert, conde de Castleton, era o irmão de Violet Fitzwilliam, a condessa de Selby, e havia se casado com a então Lady Regina Highmore, filha do Marquês de Montrose. Seu filho mais velho, também chamado Andrew, era o Visconde de Leinster e havia se casado com a mais velha e mais amável das irmãs Krestel, Julia. Seu segundo filho, Mr. Elbert, herdara do avô materno uma grande propriedade e casara-se com a Honorável Miss Mabel Carteret,1 sem grandes atrativos além de seu dote e posição social. O irmão do conde, General Richard Elbert, estava acompanhado de sua esposa Christina, filha de um conde sueco e seus dois filhos solteiros, Coronel Gustav e Capitão Charles.

Richard Highmore, o atual Marquês de Montrose, casara-se com Grace Fitzwilliam, tia materna de Mr. Darcy, de quem o casal era padrinho. Seu filho mais velho, Daniel, conde de Bedford e era casado com a adorável Marianne Grinshaw. O segundo filho, Lord George, casara-se com Miss Amélia Morton,2 uma moça boazinha, mas sem graça. Os dois mais novos, Lord Roger e Lady Alice, ainda eram solteiros.

Os condes de Britwood, Mr. Tilney, Miss Morland, Lord Thorne e os irmãos Oakwood chegaram no mesmo dia, mas ficaram hospedados em Netherfield. No outro dia chegaram os Grinshaw,3 George, Visconde Tyrone, sua esposa Cecília, cujo pai era o irmão mais velho de Sir Lewis, Visconde Amphtill, e o irmão mais novo Coronel Samuel Grinshaw, que ficaram hospedados em Pulvis.

As moças da região ficaram tontas com tantos novos vizinhos, vários deles solteiros, muitos desses solteiros bonitos e alguns até com títulos. Nem mesmo a milícia era páreo para eles, pois embora tivessem ganhassem em quantidade, perdiam em qualidade e em novidade. E os vestidos e acessórios das senhoras também alimentavam os sonhos delas.

Finalmente aconteceu o encontro de Mr. Tilney e Miss Elizabeth, ansiosamente aguardado por muitos. Eles se deram muito bem, as conversas em que eles participavam eram muito animadas e deliciavam todos os ouvintes. Mas Lizzy preocupou-se com o relacionamento do jovem clérigo com Miss Morland e pediu ao seu noivo para conversar com o amigo sobre o assunto. Henry e Cathy estavam apaixonados, mas seu relacionamento lembrava muito o do casal Bennet, que deveria servir de exemplo e lembrete sobre como não construir um relacionamento. O conselho foi bem recebido e Mr. Tilney explicou que estava ajudando Miss Morland a ampliar seu entendimento do mundo e que, embora ela fosse ocasionalmente tola, normalmente era bastante sensata.

Mr. Darcy convenceu a sogra da importância das caminhadas para a saúde de Miss Elizabeth, bem como da importância da noiva estar saudável no casamento. Seus passeios eram sempre acompanhados de Miss Catherine e Miss Darcy, para o bem da propriedade, e as moças sempre se mantinham discretamente longe, mas à vista, enquanto tornavam-se grandes amigas. Nesses passeios Mr. Darcy atualizava a noiva sobre a correspondência com alguns membros da família e alguns amigos, entre outros assuntos.

- Recebi várias cartas hoje. Uma delas é de um primo meu, Lord Cromer,5 que nos ofereceu sua propriedade em Berkshire para a lua-de-mel. Ele não vive lá, então não seríamos um incômodo. O que você acha?

- Qual é à distância daqui até lá?

- Pouco mais de meio dia de viagem.

- Gosto mais da idéia de ir para lá que para Londres.

- Então escreverei para ele aceitando a proposta. Ele também pediu que o visitássemos depois que estivermos instalados em Pemberley. Ele já tem mais de oitenta anos, nenhum filho e não se dá bem com a sobrinha e os sobrinhos netos, exceto pelo mais velho, especialmente depois que ele casou. Ele aprovou plenamente a escolha de Edward e tenho certeza que ele também gostará muito de você.

- Espero que sim. Onde ele mora?

- Em Essex.

- É bastante fora de nossos planos de viagem, caso contrário poderíamos terminar a lua-de-mel com uma visita. Mas quando viermos para cá de novo, talvez no casamento de Jane, poderemos passar por lá. O que você acha?

- Aprovo plenamente seu plano. E falando em cartas de parentes, meu primo Ferrars escreveu contando sobre o nascimento do primeiro filho, Henry Joseph.

- Eles moram em Devonshire, não é? É muito longe de Skylark para fazermos uma visita durante nossa viagem?

- Não muito, poderíamos passar lá a caminho de Clairborne e ficar por dois ou três dias. Você gostaria realmente de ir?

- Gostaria. E pelo que você me contou da história deles, será bom mostrar algum apoio familiar, mesmo que vocês sejam apenas primos distantes.

- Nós nunca fomos muito próximos, embora ele sempre tenha sido meu favorito em sua família. Fiquei surpreso quando ele me convidou para ser padrinho de casamento, mas eu era o único parente dele a comparecer.

- Pelo menos a esposa dele é digna do sacrifício, pelo que você me falou. Fiquei até com um pouco de ciúmes da forma como você falou dela.

- Ela é uma mulher muito especial, superior à grande maioria. Mas, naturalmente, não chega a seus pés.

- Com tanta bajulação, Fitzwilliam, vou ficar convencida!

- Elogios sinceros nunca são bajulação, Elizabeth. E não posso evitar elogiá-la sempre, pois você tem muitas qualidades e eu as aprecio muito. Terei que contar com a força de seu caráter para mantê-la razoavelmente modesta.

- Creio que esse foi mais um elogio, embora indireto. Prometo tentar me manter modesta.

- Nesse caso, posso comentar como você está linda hoje? Cada vez que eu a vejo você parece mais bonita.

Na véspera do casamento, Miss de Bourgh apareceu de surpresa, tendo fugido de Rosings Park para prestigiar o casamento do primo. Infelizmente, os Collins não a acompanharam. Mary sempre pensara primeiro em seu dever. Como esposa de Mr. Collins, seu dever era obedecê-lo e segui-lo sem questionamento, o que significava obedecer e seguir Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mrs. Collins chegou a escrever à irmã e ao pai solicitando que o noivado fosse desfeito, mas naturalmente foi ignorada por eles. As cartas de Lady Catherine nesse sentido, para Mr. Darcy, Lord Selby, Lady Montrose e seus outros parentes, não obtiveram outro resultado.

O Cel. Fitzwilliam também chegou na véspera do casamento, oficialmente devido aos seus deveres no exército, mas na realidade para ver a noiva o menos possível. Ele não parara de pensar nela o tempo todo que estivera longe e tinha pouca esperança de que revê-la ajudasse a serenar seus sentimentos. Ao vê-la no jantar em Pulvis Lodge, radiante e olhando apaixonadamente para o noivo, ele percebeu que teria que manter o máximo de distância dos Darcy que pudesse. Embora ele sentisse inveja e ciúmes, sentia-se consolado de sua tristeza pela felicidade que Elizabeth trouxera para Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy e o resto da família. Servir de padrinho no casamento seria uma tortura, mas o afeto pelo primo não havia diminuído e o coronel não iria desapontá-lo. Ele já tentara curar seu coração partido nos braços de outras mulheres, mas não havia adiantado. Por isso, só via uma saída para sua situação: participar mais ativamente da guerra no continente. Mas essa resolução seria mantida em segredo até que ele tivesse acertado os detalhes de sua viagem.

O casamento foi muito bonito. A igreja estava enfeitada de rosas brancas, jasmins – ambos verdadeiros - e amores-perfeitos brancos e roxos – feitos de seda –, conforme havia sido decidido no dia em que o casal ficara noivo. Mrs. Bennet preferia outra combinação de flores, de preferência com vermelho e flores mais caras, mas não resistiu aos argumentos de Mr. Darcy, que explicou o papel do amor-perfeito em Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, a primeira peça que eles assistiram juntos. O padrinho de Mr. Darcy foi seu primo Coronel Fitzwilliam e Elizabeth teve como madrinha Jane. A noiva estava radiante, com os olhos quase dourados e o noivo mais apaixonado que nunca. Os votos foram sinceros e intensos e nem mesmo Miss Bingley pode deixar de notar o afeto mútuo do casal, para sua grande tristeza.

O café da manhã do casamento foi bastante animado e a comida excelente e farta, com a ajuda dos criados de Pulvis. Embora a exuberância de Mrs. Bennet e da filha mais nova, que se consolava do insucesso de seu plano flertando com todos os lordes e oficiais disponíveis, fossem mais do que a maioria dos convidados agüentasse e elas foram evitadas o máximo possível, nenhuma das duas foi capaz de perceber isso e Mr. Bennet as ignorou, como já era seu hábito. No entanto, Lord Selby, Lord Montrose e Lord Tyrone tiveram uma conversa séria com ele, quase no final da festa.

- Mr. Bennet, todos nós estamos felizes com o casamento de Darcy. Sua filha é uma jovem maravilhosa e a felicidade que ela trouxe para meus sobrinhos é mais preciosa que qualquer dote. – começou Lord Selby.

- Estou certo que Mrs. Darcy será uma admirável senhora de Pemberley e fará um grande sucesso na sociedade londrina. – continuou Lord Montrose – Isso é claro, se sua esposa e filha mais nova não estragarem tudo.

- Sinto muito, Mr. Bennet, mas temos que ser diretos. O comportamento das duas tem sido intolerável. Meu irmão é bastante mulherengo e creio que se não fosse pelo respeito que ele tem por nosso primo Darcy, sua filha mais nova já não seria mais uma donzela. E não teria um noivo, certamente.

- Creio que vocês estão exagerando. Lydia é tola e gosta de flertar, mas não vejo grande problema nisso. – disse Mr. Bennet, ofendido com os comentários.

- O comportamento de Miss Lydia com meu irmão **E** alguns outros convidados, é semelhante a das moças de alguns bordéis de má qualidade em que já fui. Ela estava acariciando a região de seu decote enquanto empinava o busto ao falar com eles, lambia os lábios exageradamente e gemia ao comer doces, levantava a saia para mostrar o tornozelo...

- Imagino que o assunto seja desagradável, mas só queremos o bem dos Darcys. Não queremos que Mrs. Darcy tenha que encontrar com a mãe e a irmã apenas as visitando aqui ou em Pemberley quando não houver outros convidados para que eles não sejam envergonhados por elas. – continuou Lord Montrose.

- Certamente estamos acostumados a comportamento até mais escandaloso em nosso meio. Meu próprio filho coleciona amantes e toda a sociedade sabe, embora ele se comporte de forma discreta em público. Mas ele tem o benefício da posição social e da fortuna. Miss Lydia não tem. Mesmo com a conexão com os Darcys, com o dote que ele criou para ela e sendo filha de um cavalheiro, o fato dela ter parentes no comércio, e eu devo dizer que aprecio muito os Gardiners, a torna mais vulnerável. .

- Eu não vi nada do comportamento que Lord Tyrone mencionou... – começou Mr. Bennet.

- Então eu sugiro que o senhor preste atenção. – cortou Lord Montrose, um tanto exasperado com a atitude, ou falta de, do anfitrião. – Vamos voltar à festa antes que nossas esposas venham nos procurar.

Para o desgosto de Mr. Bennet, bastou ele prestar um pouco de atenção e foi incapaz de ignorar o comportamento da filha mais nova. Mas um fato diminuiu seu desconforto. Miss Bennet olhava para a irmã com uma expressão aturdida e seria fácil passar o problema adiante. Bastou sussurrar com voz ligeiramente severa no ouvido da filha mais velha "Dê um jeito em Lydia antes que ela estrague a festa de Lizzy" e ele não precisou preocupar-se mais com Lydia, nem em como impedi-la de fazer um espetáculo de si mesma.

Os noivos partiram para a lua-de-mel e a maioria dos convidados partiria no dia seguinte. Miss Darcy, acompanhada por Mrs. Annesley, passaria duas semanas em Pulvis Lodge para aproveitar a companhia de Kitty, que depois a acompanharia para Selby Castle, onde os noivos terminariam sua viagem e Lady Selby daria um baile em homenagem ao casal...

Quando Mrs. Bennet soube que a filha favorita havia sido retirada da festa por Jane, ela ficou furiosa e despejou sua ira. Felizmente tal descoberta só ocorreu após os convidados terem ido embora.

- Quem você pensa que é para tratar sua irmã desse jeito? Eu ainda estou viva e sou a única que pode colocá-las de castigo! E castigo para quê?

- Mama, o comportamento de Lydia...

- Não ouse criticar o comportamento de sua irmã! Ela estava tentando encontrar um marido, como é obrigação de todas vocês! Se você não fosse sempre tão tímida, fria e formal, certamente já estaria casada há tempos. Do jeito como você se comporta, acabará como uma velha solteirona. Tenho certeza que Mr. Bingley não teria ido embora no ano passado se você tivesse seguido meus conselhos e flertado pelo menos um pouco com ele. Como ele pode saber que você está interessada nele e esperando por uma proposta? Tentei fazer com que ele ouvisse minha opinião sobre o assunto, mas não foi o suficiente. Espero que você não o deixe escapar dessa vez! – a crueldade do último comentário fez Jane fugir da sala em lágrimas.

- Eu ouvi Miss Bingley comentando com Lady George Highmore sobre o comportamento de Lydia. – disse Kitty calma e friamente, com um certo ar de desinteresse.

- Elas provavelmente estavam com ciúme da popularidade de Lydia.

- Também ouvi Lady Montrose comentando sobre o assunto com a filha. Elas adoram Lizzy e acham incrível que ela possa ser sua filha e irmã de Lydia. Lady Montrose chegou a questionar Lady Lucas sobre a história de nossa família, pensando que você seria a segunda esposa de meu pai.

- Como elas ousam? – indignou-se Lydia, que tivera grande prazer em ver Jane maltratada pela mãe como punição pelo tratamento que recebera.

- Ela é uma Marquesa, filha de um conde e Lady Highmore é filha de um marquês. Elas não só são da mais alta sociedade londrina, como pertencem à nobreza, portanto não devem considerar ousadia criticar o comportamento da filha de um advogado de cidade pequena que casou-se com um cavalheiro com uma pequena propriedade e sem importância social e uma de suas filhas.

- Mas elas parecem gostar tanto de Lizzy! – objetou Mrs. Bennet.

- Lizzy as conquistou com seus próprios méritos. Foram justamente esses méritos, a inteligência, as prendas e as boas maneiras de minha irmã que fizeram as damas pensarem que ela não era sua filha, Mama. – explicou Kitty pacientemente, sem se alterar.

- Eu irei contar esse insulto a Lizzy e a Mr. Darcy! Escreverei para eles hoje mesmo!

- Para quê? Fazê-los brigar por causa dos parentes em plena lua-de-mel? Mr. Darcy é muito leal à família e Lady Montrose além de tia é madrinha dele. O único efeito disso seria diminuir os convites para visitá-los, já que eles não poderiam convidar as duas famílias ao mesmo tempo. Agora, com licença, pretendo descansar um pouco antes do jantar, pois o dia foi muito cansativo.

Mrs. Bennet ficou indignada com as críticas recebidas, mas não culpou Kitty por isso. O tom tranqüilo da filha não pressupunha nenhuma censura, apenas a constatação de fatos, quase como se ela estivesse comentando os vestidos das convidadas, mas menos entusiasmada. Embora o pai a considerasse tola, a moça era esperta demais para atrair a ira da mãe e arriscar sua viagem com Miss Darcy. Tendo sido testemunha de toda a cena, Mr. Bennet demonstrou sua inércia e fraqueza, já habituais, ao não se dar o trabalho de interferir quando a esposa foi cruel com a filha mais velha, além de certa incapacidade intelectual, que o envergonharia bastante, ao não perceber na quarta filha algo mais que uma moça tola fofocando.

Miss Catherine foi para o quarto de Jane consolá-la e elas combinaram de passar o dia seguinte todo em Pulvis Lodge. Embora a mais velha não tivesse concordado no início com a idéia de fugir da mãe o dia todo, porque ela "certamente não teve intenção de magoar" e "estava certa em repreendê-la por ter agido de tal forma sem consultá-la", bastou pensar que a pobre Miss Darcy deveria estar se sentindo solitária e era obrigação delas cuidar do bem-estar da jovem, como forma de dar as boas vindas à família, para fazê-la concordar com o passeio.

Mrs. Bennet e Lydia resolveram ignorar Jane durante o jantar, Mr. Bennet ignorava todas as senhoras, já com saudades da filha favorita, Kitty ignorava os pais e a irmã mais nova o máximo possível.

- Como Meryton vai estar aborrecida agora! Sem a milícia e sem os convidados do casamento, não haverá ninguém interessante por aqui.

- Mesmo assim quero visitar minha irmã Phillips amanhã. Passaremos o dia com ela, relembrando as alegrias de hoje, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. – Mrs. Bennet terminou a frase com um olhar venenoso para a filha mais velha.

- Nós três iremos logo cedo, certo Mama?

- Claro, minha querida! Logo depois do café da manhã.

- Papa irá com vocês?

- Claro que não, Kitty! Que bobagem! Estamos falando de mim, Lydia e você.

- Eu não irei. Já havia combinado de passar o dia com Miss Darcy, pois ela irá me ensinar a tocar harpa.

- Que aborrecido! Antes você do que eu. Miss Darcy se veste como uma criança. O vestido dela era caro, com certeza, mas tão modesto, sem decote algum.

- Ela ainda não está fora. Não é costume entre as famílias do círculo social ao qual ela e o irmão pertencem que moças com menos de dezessete anos freqüentem a sociedade.

- Isso é tão aborrecido e tolo! Mama, você não acha que Lord Thorne é maravilhoso?

- Realmente maravilhoso. Bonito, rico e com um título! Ele seria perfeito para você, se não houvesse Lord Graham. Imagine você sendo uma marquesa!

- Mas nenhum deles é militar. Gostaria de me casar com um lorde que fosse militar também...

Mrs. Bennet perdoou Jane alguns dias depois, já que ela estava sendo cortejada por Mr. Bingley. Especialmente depois da decepção por nenhum dos cavalheiros ter voltado para pedir Lydia em casamento. Pelo menos, se tudo desse certo, ela teria três filhas casadas antes do final do ano.

Durante a estadia de Miss Darcy em Pulvis Lodge, ela e Miss Catherine estavam se tornando cada vez mais próximas. Elas passavam horas juntas todos os dias, lendo, tocando música, costurando, bordando, refazendo chapéus e conversando. Miss Lydia não tinha paciência para os tranqüilos encontros entre as moças, Miss Bennet estava ocupada com Mr. Bingley, Mrs. Bennet não os entendia e Mr. Bennet não se importava. Certamente as moças conversavam sobre assuntos frívolos também, como rapazes e moda, mas mais frequentemente os assuntos eram mais sérios, como discussões sobre a situação política da Europa.

O benefício dessa convivência para Miss Catherine era óbvio: ela aprendia música, maneiras mais refinadas, distanciava-se ainda mais da irmã mais nova e tinha alguém que lhe dava atenção e com quem podia ter conversas inteligentes.

Já para Miss Darcy era mais sutil. Ao ser apreciada por quem era e não por seu dinheiro e posição social, além de ter a oportunidade de ensinar alguém sobre seu assunto favorito, música, ela tornou-se mais confiante e mais forte.

1. Personagem de Persuasão, parente distante dos Elliots

2. Personagem de Razão e Sensibilidade. Mrs. Ferrars a queria como nora por causa do dote.

3. Personagens inventados por mim.

4. Personagem inventado por mim.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Lua de mel

A viagem para Berkshire foi bastante tranqüila. Na primeira parte, Mrs. Darcy estava encantada com a paisagem. Para ela tudo era novidade, pois nunca tinha viajado além de Londres. Mr. Darcy estava feliz com a possibilidade de expandir os horizontes da esposa e mais ainda com os olhares ternos e sorrisos doces dirigidos a ele pela moça. Mas na segunda parte, o cansaço causado pelos preparativos para o casamento venceu e os recém-casados dormiram durante a maior parte do trajeto.

Silver Birch Lodge, a propriedade de Lord Cromer, não era muito grande, apenas um pouco maior que Longbourn, e a decoração era um tanto antiquada, remetendo a uma era mais extravagante do passado recente, mas estava agradavelmente localizada e cercada por campos bem cuidados. Eles fizeram um bom tempo e chegaram ainda com o sol brilhando, refrescaram-se da viagem, foram jantar e logo se retiraram para a noite.

O jovem casal estava ansioso e nervoso pela noite de núpcias. Elizabeth aguardava o marido, sentada junto a uma janela, vestindo sua camisola e um robe, com os cabelos soltos – o último devido a um pedido expresso dele. Ambos estavam ansiosamente olhando para o relógio esperando o momento combinado para se encontrarem.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, vestindo calças, camisa e chinelos, eles se encontravam na difícil situação de não conseguirem olhar um para o outro e não conseguirem tirar os olhos um do outro. Após alguma conversa sobre a viagem, a cerimônia de casamento, a festa e os convidados, Mr. Darcy criou coragem para abordar o assunto mais premente para ambos.

- O que sua mãe lhe falou sobre o que vai acontecer essa noite?

- Não muito. Ela me disse para deitar com a barriga para cima, pernas abertas, olhos bem fechados, não me mexer e pensar nos meus vestidos, jóias e carruagens.

- Elizabeth, eu espero que... eu gostaria que... o que eu quero dizer é...

- Fitzwilliam! Você acha que eu realmente iria escutar minha mãe? – riu-se a moça.

- Então quem?

- Minha tia Gardiner. Quando ainda não éramos noivos, meus crescentes sentimentos por você provocavam o desejo de expressá-los fisicamente, acariciando seus cabelos – as palavras da moça agora eram acompanhadas de exemplos práticos -, beijando seu rosto ou abraçando-o. Minha tia disse que isso era perfeitamente normal, mas eu deveria me expressar dessa forma somente após o casamento.

Ao final desse discurso ela estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dele e a cabeça encostada no peito, recebendo em troca uma mão firme na cintura, outra acariciando a extensão das costas e beijos no alto da cabeça. Então eles passaram a expressar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, um pouco desajeitados no começo, mas aprendendo e se maravilhando juntos. Nessa noite começou um hábito que os acompanharia pelo resto da vida: dormir na mesma cama.

- Estou feliz. De uma maneira que eu nunca imaginei possível, minha esposa.

- Eu sei, também sinto isso, meu marido.

No dia seguinte, ao entrar no quarto de vestir, Elizabeth levou um susto.

- Fitzwilliam, tem roupas de outra pessoa no armário. Será que Mrs. Ferrars as esqueceu aqui?

- Não, Elizabeth. Elas são suas.

- Eu conheço minhas roupas e há roupas lá que não são minhas.

- Você foi modesta demais em suas compras. Nós notamos sua atração por algumas roupas mais sofisticadas que você rejeitou por algumas mais simples. Então eu, Georgiana e Tia Violet compramos mais algumas roupas para você.

- Se eu me tornar insuportavelmente mimada, a culpa será de vocês. – disse petulantemente, com as mãos no quadril, levando ambos a gargalhar e o marido a beijá-la ardentemente.

- Então acho que não devo mostrar-lhe seus outros presentes.

- Não me importo com presentes, só quero você.

Muitas horas depois, ele mostrou o tal presente, que a deixou assombrada.

- Fitzwilliam, o que significa isso?

- Você não é minha Portia? Você não é minha Rosalinda?

- Mas...

- Você não gostou?

- É maravilhoso! Mas definitivamente não é apropriado. Acho que a fofoca da sociedade será como eu sou uma péssima influência sobre meu lindo, sério, decente e correto marido.

- Ninguém além de uns poucos criados precisa saber. Além disso, essas roupas são para você usar apenas quando estivermos sozinhos e eu for ensinar uma das _coisas de menino_ que eu prometi quando estava a cortejando. Eu trouxe um traje completo aqui, mas acho melhor você só usar nas nossas propriedades.

A primeira semana da lua de mel passou tranquilamente, entre longas caminhadas no campo, tardes de música e leitura e dando aos criados a impressão de que o casal era extremamente dorminhoco, pois eles se recolhiam cedo e deixavam seus aposentos tarde, além de dormirem um pouco após o almoço.

No caminho para Lyme, eles passaram uma noite em Amesbury, onde visitaram as impressionantes ruínas de Stonehenge, que fizeram Elizabeth lamentar-se por não saber desenhar e assistiram a missa na abadia onde estava enterrada Eleanor de Provence, uma rainha da Inglaterra da era medieval.1

- Vocês duas tem muito em comum, Mrs. Darcy.

- É mesmo, Mr. Darcy? O que tenho em comum com uma rainha, ou melhor, com essa rainha especificamente?

- Ela era famosa por ter belos olhos e ser inteligente e leal. – tal elogio, tão sincero e despretensiosamente feito, deixou a esposa corada.

- Pelo que me lembro, ela era famosa também por escrever poesia. Será que o senhor está sugerindo que eu comece a escrever também.

- Tenho certeza que adorarei ler qualquer coisa que a senhora escreva e tenho bastante confiança de que a poesia servirá de alimento para nosso amor.

Dois dias após deixarem Silver Birch, eles chegaram ao seu próximo destino. Em Whittle, eles foram um pouco mais ativos fora da propriedade, pois Elizabeth nunca havia visto o mar e estava encantada. Sua carta para Longbourn, contando sobre os banhos de mar, provocou uma onda de protestos em Lydia, que relembrou em alto e mau som a injustiça de não ter ido para Brighton. Em um desses passeios, os Darcys conheceram outro casal em viagem de núpcias, os Wentworth.2 Capitão Frederick Wentworth era da Marinha e um homem muito agradável, mas sua esposa, Anne, foi quem os encantou. Filha de um baronete, ela era modesta, inteligente e culta.

- Como vocês se conhecerem, Mrs. Wentworth?

- Por favor, me chame de Anne. O irmão de meu marido é clérigo em Monkford, próximo à propriedade do meu pai. Frederick foi visitá-lo e nos conhecemos quando fui visitar uma conhecida de minha madrinha, Lady Russel. Nós nos apaixonamos e três meses depois nos casamos. E você e Mr. Darcy, como se conheceram?

- Me chame de Elizabeth, ou Lizzy. Caso contrário eu me recusarei a chamá-la de Anne. Um amigo dele alugou uma casa próxima à propriedade de meu pai e meu marido foi visitá-lo. Eles ficaram na região menos de dois meses e só nos encontramos de novo próximo à Páscoa, quando ele estava visitando a tia e eu visitava a minha irmã e meu cunhado que é reitor da paróquia mais próxima da propriedade.

- Eu a chamarei de Lizzy, pois minha irmã mais velha é Elizabeth e não tem nenhum apelido. Você tem outras irmãs e irmãos?

- Não tenho nenhum irmão, mas tenho quatro irmãs, uma mais velha e três mais novas.

- Imagino que sua irmã casada é a mais velha.

- Não, Mary é um ano mais nova do que eu. Jane é a mais velha, com vinte e três anos. As outras duas são Catherine, que chamamos de Kitty, e Lydia, de dezoito e dezesseis anos. E Georgiana, minha cunhada, que tem dezessete. E você, Anne? Tem outros irmãos e irmãs, além de minha homônima?

- Além de Elizabeth, que tem a mesma idade de sua irmã mais velha, tenho Mary, que tem quatorze anos.

- Então você não poderá me contar como é ter irmãos. Minha cunhada simplesmente adora meu marido e o classifica como o melhor irmão do mundo. Não duvido dela, mas gostaria de ter um pouco mais de perspectiva.

- E quanto ao seu irmão por casamento?

- Mr. Collins é um bom homem, mas é difícil considerá-lo como irmão. Nós só o conhecemos no ano passado, embora ele seja herdeiro da propriedade de meu pai. E ele tem certas idéias peculiares sobre certos assuntos, o que dificulta um relacionamento mais próximo entre nós.

- Na minha família a situação é parecida. Temos um primo que herdará o título e a propriedade de meu pai, mas casou-se fora do círculo familiar. Meu pai e minha irmã mais velha o conheceram em Londres há alguns anos, mas eu nunca o vi. Mudando de assunto, para onde vocês vão depois que deixarem Lyme?

- Para o Norte de Devonshire, onde visitaremos um primo de Fitzwilliam, depois para a região de Bath, o distrito dos Lagos e para a propriedade dos tios dele, que fizeram questão de dar o primeiro baile em nossa honra após o casamento. Só então vamos para casa em Derbyshire.

- É uma região bonita?

- Ouvi dizer que é a mais bela região da Inglaterra. Mas ainda não a conheço. E vocês para onde vão?

- Ficarei morando com minha madrinha, em Somerset, enquanto Frederick vai para o mar. Lady Russel nos convenceu que seria a melhor solução, pois faríamos companhia uma para a outra, ela é viúva e não tem filhos, e também economizaremos, o que é muito prudente dada as incertezas da profissão de meu marido.

- Mal posso imaginar como isso deve ser difícil para você.

- Minha família e Lady Russel foram contra o casamento por causa da profissão dele. Mas creio que é melhor ter alguma felicidade agora e arriscar sofrimento futuro do que desistir dele e garantir sofrimento imediato e futuro. O marido de Lady Russel era saudável e vivia a segura vida de um cavalheiro, mas a deixou viúva após apenas dois anos de casamento. – esse discurso fez com que Mrs. Wentworth ficasse bastante emocionada.

- Anne, saiba que eu sempre os incluirei em minhas preces.

- Obrigada, Lizzy. Meu casamento já me fez um grande bem colateral, afinal se não fosse por isso eu não teria conhecido você.

- Fico lisonjeada e saiba que também fiquei muito feliz em conhecê-la. Espero que possamos manter contato.

- Será maravilhoso se nós nos correspondermos. Afinal, tenho que saber se Derbyshire é realmente a região mais bela de toda a Inglaterra.

- Então prometo lhe escrever e contar sobre as belezas de cada lugar que visitarei e depois compará-las com minha nova casa.

- Será maravilhoso!

Após esse primeiro e promissor encontro, os Darcy convidaram os Wentworth para jantar e aceitaram um convite para jantar com eles na pousada onde eles estavam hospedados.

Skylark Manor era uma propriedade muito bonita e Elizabeth tinha dificuldade em processar a idéia de que tudo aquilo lhe pertencia. Para ela, aquela propriedade, assim como todas as outras eram de seu marido. Ela nunca imaginou possuir algo, pois mesmo que ela tivesse uma propriedade quando solteira, pela lei ela pertenceria ao marido quando eles se casassem. O contrato de casamento dos Darcy dava a Lizzy direitos que só começariam a ser garantidos a outras mulheres quase oitenta anos depois.

Esse local ficaria gravado em sua memória afetiva não como prova da generosidade, da bondade e da mente liberal do marido, mas por outro motivo: sua estréia no uso de roupas masculinas e nas lições de esgrima. Para facilitar o exercício, eles não usavam o traje completo, apenas camisa, calça e botas. O quanto um achava o outro incrivelmente atraente com essas roupas certamente impedia o rápido progresso na aprendizagem, mas eles certamente não se importavam.

- Fitzwilliam, acabo de ter uma idéia brilhante!

- E você pretende compartilhá-la comigo?

- Não, eu disse isso só para deixá-lo curioso. – provocou Elizabeth, embora não conseguisse conter seu entusiasmo por mais que alguns segundos. - Nós podemos transformar o segundo quarto de nossas suítes em um espaço onde você possa me ensinar esgrima. Assim poderemos praticar sempre!

- E se você não quiser minha companhia alguma noite?

- Eu sempre vou querer sua companhia à noite. E dessa forma você não terá outra alternativa além passar todas as noites comigo.

- E se um de nós estiver doente? E quando você tiver acabado de dar a luz? – Mr. Darcy quase havia sucumbido à maneira charmosa com que a esposa fez essa declaração, mas sabia que tinha que ser prático. – Além disso, é bom mantermos um pouco as aparências. É o apropriado que cada um de nós tenha um quarto, mesmo que não usemos os dois.

- Minha idéia não foi tão brilhante como eu imaginava. – Elizabeth soava um tanto triste e seus lábios formavam um suave beicinho.

- Meu amor, não fique triste. Sua idéia é adorável e ouvir que você pretende dormir comigo todas as noites me fez ainda mais feliz do que tenho sido nesse dias maravilhosos após nosso casamento. Nós vamos pensar em algo para facilitar nossas aulas de esgrima. Em algumas das propriedades nem precisaremos nos preocupar em não aparecer no corredor, pois temos passagens secretas.

- Passagens secretas! Esse meu lindo, gentil e esperto marido sabe mesmo como me animar.

- Posso pensar em mais algumas coisas que possam animá-la, Mrs. Darcy. Que tal alguns beijos de seu marido apaixonado?

- Beijo do meu marido apaixonado é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto no mundo.

Na breve visita ao casal Ferrars e ao seu bebê recém-nascido, os Darcys ficaram hospedados em Delaford, propriedade do cunhado da Mrs. Edward Ferrars, Cel. Brandon, um homem muito agradável, com pouco menos de quarenta anos. Eles não eram os únicos hóspedes, havia um casal, os Palmers, que lembrava a Elizabeth uma versão mais jovem de seus pais, Sir John Middleton, um viúvo da mesma idade que o anfitrião, Mrs. Jennings, também viúva, sogra de Sir John e mãe de Mrs. Palmer, Mr. John Dashwood e a esposa e Mr. Robert Ferrars e a esposa.3

Foram apenas dois dias, mas dois dias bastante estressantes. Mrs. Brandon estava longe de ser a anfitriã ideal, embora fosse uma mulher inteligente e agradável com as pessoas que apreciava. Os Darcys ganharam sua aprovação imediata, pois eram bonitos, apaixonados e refinados, praticamente seu ideal de casal perfeito. Mas ela tinha pouca paciência com os outros hóspedes e frequentemente era rude com o irmão, a cunhada e o outro casal Ferrars. Não que tal rudeza fosse gratuita, pois os quatro eram praticamente insuportáveis, mas esse comportamento em público era constrangedor, especialmente para Mr. Darcy.

Mas Mrs. Edward Ferrars era muito sensata e agradável, embora Elizabeth tenha tido pouco tempo para conhecê-la. Elas prometeram se corresponder e Elinor sentiu-se aliviada por ter o suporte de outra jovem sensata, com quem poderia trocar conselhos sobre a vida de casada e a criação de filhos, embora certamente a situação de vida delas fosse muito diferente. Mr. Ferrars era tímido demais para Elizabeth poder formar uma opinião dele em tão pouco tempo. Sua escolha de esposa indicava bom-senso e bom-gosto, mas o fato de ter sido noivo da atual Mrs. Robert Ferrars indicava o contrário.

Mrs. Robert Ferrars, em solteira Miss Lucy Stelle, poderia passar por uma mulher agradável para quem não a conhecia bem. Mas bastava passar algum tempo em sua companhia que sua verdadeira natureza fosse conhecida. Mesquinha, ciumenta e com uma constante necessidade de afirmar sua suposta superioridade em relação à anfitriã e às cunhadas, ela cortejava o casal Darcy constantemente, sabendo que uma aproximação com eles iria aumentar sua importância social. Sua recepção pela sociedade londrina havia sido pouco calorosa, pois ela tinha apenas sua boa aparência e capacidade de bajulação para recomendá-la. Os escândalos do noivado secreto com um irmão e rápido casamento com outro fizeram com que muitas portas estivessem fechadas para ela no início, inclusive as da família do esposo.

Já Mrs. John Dashwoood era uma mulher fria que só pensava no próprio interesse. Sua visita às cunhadas, irmão e sobrinho tinha dois objetivos: compará-lo negativamente o bebê ao seu filho na mesma idade e bajular indiretamente o tio rico. Lord Cromer havia presenteado Elinor com um lindo anel de noivado, de esmeralda, além de uma pequena anuidade para o casal e da lua-de-mel. Já a sobrinha mal era admitida em sua presença e ele se recusara a receber Robert e a noiva novamente, após ter passado meia hora na companhia da moça. A clara aprovação de Elinor pelo tio levou-a a buscar um melhor relacionamento com o jovem casal, na esperança de se aproximar de Lord Darcy e obter parte da herança a ser deixada por ele.

Sir John e a sogra eram um tanto vulgares e talvez animados demais, mas tinham bom coração. Elizabeth achou muito interessante as semelhanças entre Sir John e Sir William Lucas e imaginava que os dois seriam bons amigos.

Na despedida, Elizabeth foi surpreendida por um pedido de Mrs. Jennings.

- Minha cara Mrs. Darcy, como você sabe, minha filha faleceu há pouco mais de um ano, deixando meu genro, Sir John, viúvo. Quero arranjar uma nova esposa para ele, mas não sei de nenhuma moça adequada na região. Primeiro pensei em Miss Dashwood, mas ela disse que ainda é muito nova para assumir a educação de várias crianças. Isso é verdade e as outras moças solteiras da região também são da mesma idade. Mrs. Dashwood disse que não pretende se casar de novo. Você conhece alguma moça, solteira ou viúva, que poderia ser uma boa esposa para Sir John?

- Na região onde eu nasci há muitas moças solteiras, de idades variadas, mas acho que dificilmente ele irá para lá, já que não tem nenhum conhecido. – após responder um rápido inquérito sobre a região onde morava, a moça resolveu perguntar. – Mas ainda não é muito cedo para pensar em um novo casamento para Sir John?

- Que nada! Nós acreditamos que toda pessoa com menos de sessenta anos deve estar casada, especialmente os homens. Um homem não consegue tomar conta de sua casa e de seus filhos sem uma esposa. Sir John, você conhece alguém próximo a Meryton?

- Não que eu me lembre, Mrs. Jennings. Por quê?

- Mrs. Darcy disse que lá há muitas moças solteiras, de várias idades. Talvez você possa encontrar uma esposa por lá.

- Meu luto só acabará no começo da primavera. Então pretendo ir para Londres procurar uma esposa. Se Mrs. Darcy puder me apresentar algumas de suas amigas ficarei muito agradecido. Eu e Mrs. Jennings somos ótimos para formar casais, então nenhuma terá seu tempo desperdiçado. Vocês estarão em Londres na primavera, certamente.

- Estaremos. Miss Darcy começará a freqüentar a sociedade.

- Perfeito! Levaremos Miss Dashwood e tenho certeza que casaremos as duas antes do final da temporada!

- Não temos pressa em ter Miss Darcy casada. Gostaria de desfrutar da companhia de minha nova irmã mais um pouco e acredito que ela também queira. Afinal, para ela ter uma irmã é novidade.

Finalmente eles partiram para Clairborne, firmemente determinados a evitar a sociedade. Eles só visitaram Bath uma noite, para ir ao teatro, assistir O Mercador de Veneza, e nem mesmo provaram as águas. Apenas dois dias foram passados longe da propriedade, para observar as ruínas romanas da região. Mas eles tinham a firme intenção de voltar um dia, talvez no inverno, quando a cidade fica mais agradável. E a idéia de visitar a nova amiga Mrs. Wentworth aumentava a perspectiva de prazer de tal viagem.

Chegando à região dos Lagos, após uma agradável e quieta viagem de cinco dias, eles encontraram cartas de Miss Bennet e Mr. Bingley esperando por eles.

- Pela sua reação, imagino que na carta de Bingley ele deve realmente ter escrito que está noivo de sua irmã.

- A carta dele não deve estar tão ruim assim. – ele entregou a carta para a esposa, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. – É muito pior do que eu poderia ter imaginado!

- Essa é a pior carta que ele já me escreveu. O entusiasmo sempre prejudica sua caligrafia e sua coerência, que normalmente não são grande coisa.

- Não há praticamente nenhuma palavra legível! – a falta de habilidade de seu futuro cunhado para escrever uma carta aceitável a divertia imensamente.

- E as frases não têm sentido suficiente para deduzirmos o que está escrito.

- Como você chegou à conclusão de que ele escreveu sobre o noivado com minha irmã?

- Eu estava esperando por isso e acho que vi uma profusão de anjos escritos, embora não tenha certeza. Bingley sempre chamou Miss Bennet de anjo.

- Agora minha curiosidade foi atiçada. Do que você me chamava quando falava sobre mim?

- Eu não sou muito de falar, como você sabe. Mas pensava em você como sereia, feiticeira, fada, ninfa, anjo de misericórdia...

- Ahn?

- Quando você foi visitar sua irmã em Netherfield. Nunca me esquecerei de como você estava linda quando apareceu na sala de café da manhã.

- Com minhas roupas sujas de lama e meu cabelo todo desarrumado.

- Com seu cabelo desarrumado, bochechas vermelhas e respiração ofegante, você parecia ter saído de um encontro amoroso clandestino.

- Fitzwilliam! Você não pensou isso de mim!

- Eu sabia que você tinha apenas atravessado os campos para atender sua irmã. Mas não pude deixar de imaginar que aquela seria sua aparência após esse tipo de encontro. E eu estava quase certo.

- Quase?

- Sim. Sua aparência após nos unirmos é bastante parecida. Mas seus lábios ficam inchados e vermelhos e seu olhar é diferente.

- Mais dourado?

- Muito mais dourado.

Essa conversa os fez esquecer de tudo o mais e Elizabeth logo ficou com a aparência que o marido comentara.

Como o casamento seria só em setembro, o casal continuou tranquilamente sua lua de mel, que terminaria em Selby Court, onde a condessa daria um baile em homenagem a eles, para o qual os Bennets, os Gardiners e os Bingleys foram convidados.

- Elizabeth, estive pensando em comprar Pulvis Lodge. A propriedade não é cara e com o retorno do investimento que fiz naqueles navios, a compra não atrapalharia nossas finanças.

- Gostei da idéia, Fitzwilliam. Mas estou sendo sentimental, pois é na região onde nasci e passei a maior parte de minha vida. Não seria melhor reinvestir do mesmo jeito?

- Creio que poderemos fazer as duas coisas. Assim, se tivermos três filhos, o mais velho herdará Pemberley e Whittle, o segundo Clairborne e Brimstone, aliás espero que possamos ir para lá no próximo verão, e o terceiro herdaria Pulvis Lodge.

- Pobre do nosso segundo filho tendo que viajar entre o Sul da Inglaterra e o norte da Escócia. – brincou Elizabeth.

- Então teremos que ter quatro filhos, para que o segundo não tenha que viajar tanto.

- E se tivermos apenas filhas, como meus pais?

- Se tivermos filhas, independente de termos filhos ou não, elas também terão suas propriedades. Você sabe disso, estava no contrato de casamento.

- Eu sei, mas é bom ouvir você dizendo isso. Escreva para Mr. Donald tomar as providências quanto a Pulvis então.

- O que foi, meu amor? Você ficou triste de repente.

- Só estava pensando em como seria se meu pai tivesse sido um pouco mais atencioso conosco. Você já gastou mais energia cuidando do futuro de nossos futuros filhos do que ele conosco.

- Você sabe que ele te ama muito.

- Eu sei. Ele sempre me tratou diferente do resto da família. Eu sempre me senti um tanto culpada por isso, como se estivesse roubando a atenção devida às minhas irmãs. Kitty, por exemplo, é adorável e inteligente, mas meu pai não vê isso e a trata como se ela fosse tola e indigna da atenção dele. Ela imitou Lydia durante um tempo para conseguir a atenção de nossa mãe, mas essa fase já passou.

- Pelo que conversei com ela e pelas cartas da minha irmã e minha tia, ela está buscando se aperfeiçoar, mesmo sem o incentivo de seus pais. Pensei em duas coisas para ajudá-la e quero saber sua opinião sobre elas.

- Sou toda ouvidos, meu amor.

- Quando aluguei Pulvis Lodge, levei meus criados de Londres para lá. Mas comprando a casa, precisaremos de uma criadagem permanente. Além de algumas reformas. Miss Catherine poderia nos auxiliar com isso e em troca receberá uma pequena carruagem e um cavalo. Claro que ela terá a ajuda de Mrs. White, mas mesmo assim dar-lhe essa oportunidade mostrará mossa confiança nela e talvez faça seu pai vê-la de outra forma. O que você acha?

- Eu acho que me casei com o homem mais gentil, atencioso, generoso, bonito e charmoso que existe no mundo inteiro!

Como Elizabeth começou a demonstrar fisicamente sua alegria com a idéia e sua felicidade em ter tal marido, passaram-se algumas horas antes que Darcy pudesse contar sua outra idéia.

- Nos combinamos de ir para Londres em março com Georgiana. Sua irmã pode ir também e ter aulas com alguns mestres. Sei que ela se interessa por música.

- Isso será ótimo para ambas! E para nós também, pois elas irão se distrair mutuamente enquanto eu aproveito a companhia de meu marido.

- Seu marido é um homem de sorte por ter uma esposa tão linda, dedicada e carinhosa...

Dois golpes de sorte permitiram que o assunto de Pulvis Lodge fosse resolvido antes da partida para Selby. O proprietário estava nas redondezas, e eles firmaram o contrato de compra e venda sem demora. Também na região estava um arquiteto italiano, Mr. Pietroni,4 cujo trabalho ambos admiraram em algumas casas vistas pelo caminho e que foi imediatamente contratado para reformar Pulvis Lodge. O projeto foi rapidamente discutido e aprovado, sendo que a obra começaria assim que Kitty e Mrs. White estivessem presentes para supervisioná-las.

1. Eu adoro viajar e fui pesquisando locais interessantes pelo caminho que os Darcys fariam. Como viajar por lá e não conhecer Stonhenge? Pesquisando sobre a cidade descobri sobre Eleanor de Provence (1223/1291), que parece ter sido uma mulher fascinante.

2. Personagens principais de Persuasão. Mas na minha história eles se casam muito mais cedo.

3. Todos personagens de Razão e Sensibilidade. Alguém me culpará por ter seguido o filme e matado Lady Middleton?

4. Personagem inventado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Selby

Mr. Bennet não gostava de viajar. Sua filha Mary estava casada há vários meses e ele nem pensava em visitá-la, já tendo declinado pelo menos quatro convites. Porém ele nem pensou em recusar o convite para visitar os condes de Selby, não pela importância social dos anfitriões, mas para rever Lizzy, sua filha favorita.

Quando a viu, quase não a reconheceu. Elizabeth sempre fora uma moça bonita, mas o casamento a fez florescer. O amor ardente e incondicional do marido lhe deu segurança, sua riqueza melhores roupas e a convivência lhe ensinou uma certa sofisticação, sem estragar a simplicidade e o charme que ela já possuía.

A mudança semelhante de sua quarta filha, porém, passou despercebida. A tutela carinhosa de Lady Selby proporcionou-lhe oportunidades para expandir seus horizontes e descobrir seus dons. Ela era uma boa musicista, tocava bem piano e cantava de forma agradável. Tinha dom para línguas e estava fascinada por culturas estrangeiras. Ela parecia mais ser irmã de Georgiana Darcy do que de Lydia Bennet e a idéia de voltar para casa a atormentava.

Numa noite, logo após a chegada da família, ela confiou seus sentimentos a Miss Darcy:

- Eu poderia ser transparente que não faria diferença para meus pais. Minha mãe só me notará quando eu ficar noiva e mesmo assim se Lydia não ficar ao mesmo tempo. E meu pai continua achando que eu sou a menina tola e sem personalidade que seguia a irmã mais nova em tudo. Qualquer elogio que você, tia Violet, Lizzy ou seu irmão me façam parece entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. E Lydia, se o assunto não for roupas ou oficiais, ela nem tenta ouvir o que alguém está dizendo. Se eu não fizer exatamente o que ela quer, ela simplesmente me ignora.

- Posso falar com meu irmão para que você fique conosco.

- Obrigada, Georgie. Mas tenho que voltar para ajudar no casamento de Jane. Além disso, não posso simplesmente depender da bondade de vocês.

- Você sabe que não se trata disso, nós gostamos muito de sua companhia e queremos tê-la por perto Kitty. – Kitty simplesmente abraçou a amiga e pediu para deixarem o assunto para outro dia.

Na manhã seguinte, Miss Catherine foi convocada à sala dos aposentos da irmã e do cunhado.

- Kitty, nós temos uma notícia que queremos compartilhar com você antes de qualquer pessoa.

- O que é, Lizzy?

- Nós compramos Pulvis Lodge.

- Isso é ótimo, Mr. Darcy.

- Vamos reformar e aumentar a casa e precisaremos também contratar a criadagem. Gostaríamos que você nos ajudasse com isso.

- Minha tia está muito impressionada com você e disse que você tem sido de grande ajuda nos preparativos para o baile.

- Embora saibamos que esse é um assunto que sempre anima às moças. – Mr. Darcy reagiu à provocação da esposa com um sorriso e um beijo na mãe que fez Kitty corar.

- E o que exatamente eu terei que fazer?

- Garantir que Mr. Pietroni não faça nenhuma loucura como desviar o curso do rio para embelezar a paisagem, verificar se as obras estão dentro do prazo, comprar o que for necessário, entrevistar os criados e escolher quais contratar. Mrs. White, a governanta de nossa casa em Londres irá ajudá-la.

- E eu providenciarei uma pequena carruagem para vocês, para que você possa se locomover facilmente, entre Longbourn, Pulvis e Meryton. Claro que você também poderá usá-la para fazer visitas e coisas do gênero.

- Receberemos alguns hóspedes para o casamento de Jane, então é preciso que a parte antiga da casa seja priorizada. A nova ala não precisará ser usada tão cedo. E por mais que Mama reclame dos sótãos, eu não vejo nada de errado neles e não vou modificá-los.

- Vocês têm o projeto das modificações com vocês? Estou curiosa.

- Temos sim. Pedimos que Mr. Pietroni fizesse três, um para ele, um para nós e outro para você. É claro que ele poderá fazer algumas modificações quando chegar ao local, mas queremos que não seja muito diferente do que planejamos.

- Antes de olhar o projeto eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa.

- Diga, Kitty. – respondeu a irmã.

- Pelo o que vocês me explicaram do dote que Mr. Darcy fez para nós, seria possível usar parte dos rendimentos dele, com sua autorização.

- E você gostaria de usar uma parte?

- Sim, para contratar uma acompanhante. Alguém como Mrs. Annesley para me ajudar com meus estudos.

- Acho uma excelente idéia. Mas não será preciso mexer com seu dinheiro, eu posso perfeitamente cobrir a despesa.

- Obrigada, Mr. Darcy. Mas o senhor já fez tanto por mim...

- Miss Catherine, desde que me casei com sua irmã a senhorita passou a ser minha irmã também e se eu posso lhe proporcionar algo para seu conforto ou para seu futuro, como educação, eu o farei. E gostaria que a senhorita me chamasse de Fitzwilliam ou de Darcy, simplesmente.

- Eu o chamarei de Darcy se você me chamar de Kitty.

- Combinado.

- E eu irei falar com Papa sobre sua acompanhante depois. Por falar nisso, minha amiga Anne comentou sobre uma conhecida do marido dela que está procurando um emprego desse tipo. Mrs. Sail, nome interessante para a viúva de um marinheiro.1 Ela é espanhola, fala francês, italiano e alemão, entende de música e desenho.

- Ela parece ser perfeita, Lizzy!

- Escreverei para Anne assim que falar com nosso pai. Mas agora vamos voltar aos planos para Pulvis Lodge.

Mais tarde Elizabeth compartilhou a notícia sobre a nova propriedade com o resto da família, sem o marido, para poupá-lo de qualquer mostra de vulgaridade e falta de educação deles.

- E por que Kitty é quem vai cuidar disso tudo? Por que não eu ou Lydia? Tenho muito mais experiência com essas coisas que ela. – disse Mrs. Bennet, pensando mais no acesso ao dinheiro do genro do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não queremos sobrecarregar seus nervos com mais essa responsabilidade, Mama. Kitty tem aprendido sobre como cuidar de uma casa com Lady Violet e ajudou muito no meu casamento e com os preparativos do baile.

- Tudo isso parece ser muito aborrecido. Mas vai ser ótimo ter outra carruagem.

- Lydia, essa carruagem será para o uso exclusivo de Kitty e Mrs. White. Não é para você usar para passear em Meryton.

- Isso não é justo! Eu tenho tanto direito a usar a carruagem quanto Kitty, na verdade eu tenho mais!

- Não, você não tem. Kitty irá nos ajudar e a carruagem será usada para esse propósito. Você não espera que ela vá para Pulvis a pé, não é?

- Não todos os dias. Posso deixá-la usar a carruagem de vez em quando.

- Você pode deixá-la usar uma carruagem que não é sua, de vez em quando? Não seja absurda, Lydia. A carruagem não é para sua diversão, é para Kitty nos ajudar. E escolhemos Kitty e não você por que ela tem se mostrado responsável e sensata.

- De que adianta você ter casado com um homem rico se eu não ganho nada? – e saiu correndo da sala, batendo violentamente a porta. Mrs. Bennet logo seguiu a filha favorita para consolá-la, lançando um olhar reprovador para Elizabeth.

- Bem, Lizzy, espero que Mrs. White vá controlar o dinheiro. Estou certo que Kitty poderá fazer um rombo até no orçamento de vocês. Imagino que ela vá se divertir muito comprando coisas finas para sua casa.

- Kitty ficará responsável pelas despesas, Papa. Tenho plena confiança nela, mas preferia que você não comentasse sobre isso com minha mãe. Não quero que ela pressione minha irmã sobre o assunto.

- Como quiser, Lizzy. Mas agora que podemos conversar em paz, me diga o que você está achando da vida de casada.

- Ah, Papa! Minha vida de mulher casada tem sido maravilhosa. Cada vez amo mais meu marido. Ele é tão bom, gentil, honesto, inteligente, generoso... Se eu começar a descrever as qualidades dele certamente não terminaremos essa conversa! – riu-se. E continuou, com ar pensativo. – Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu? Por que ele me ama? Tantas mulheres já tentaram conquistá-lo e eu consegui sem nenhum esforço. Sei que não sou tão bonita e doce como Jane, não tenho a importância social ou as prendas de Lady Roxborgh... Não sei o que ele vê em mim.

- Ele certamente vê a moça boa, gentil, honesta, inteligente, generosa e animada que você é. Viu você ganhou, consegui te dar uma qualidade a mais! Agora falando sério, Lizzy, sinto sua falta, mas estou feliz por você.

- Obrigada, Papa. Também sinto sua falta. E agora tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

- O que a rica e importante Mrs. Darcy pode querer de seu velho e pobre pai?

- Quero que o senhor permita que Kitty tenha uma acompanhante. Nós pagaremos o salário dela, mas ela terá que viver em sua casa.

- Acho que você estará desperdiçando ainda mais dinheiro com sua irmã tola, mas não posso lhe negar nada. E não acredito que a despesa fará alguma diferença.

Poucas pessoas cuidadosamente selecionadas foram convidadas para o baile e a maioria ficou hospedada com os anfitriões. O noivado entre Mr. Bingley e Miss Bennet tornou obrigatória a presença de Miss Bingley e dos Hurst, mas Lady Selby não os convidou a se hospedar no castelo.

- Agora que Charles vai se casar com a querida Jane, nós somos praticamente da mesma família. Lady Selby deveria ter nos convidados para ficar no castelo.

- Caroline, o castelo está cheio de convidados. Além de todos os convidados que foram ao casamento, soube que os Ubermont estarão presentes, pois já voltaram de viagem. Além disso, eles convidaram vários amigos de Londres...

- Charles, isso não muda o fato de que nós deveríamos ficar hospedados no castelo e não nesse pulgueiro. Até os Gardiners, que estão no comércio, foram convidados!

- Nossa família até bem pouco tempo estava no comércio.

- Como você é aborrecido, Charles! Existe uma grande diferença entre estar no comércio atualmente e ter estado no passado. – exasperou-se Mrs. Hurst. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto às nossas acomodações e teremos que tirar o maior proveito possível de todas as visitas que faremos. Creio que você visitará sua noiva diariamente e nós o acompanharemos.

- Louisa, não acho que devemos nos impor aos condes...

- Bobagem, Charles! Além disso, temos que ter algo para distrair meu marido, caso contrário ele se afogará em porto, brandy e sabe-se lá mais o que. Provavelmente há boa pescaria na região e ele poderá pescar com alguns dos outros cavalheiros. E você não espera que eu e Caroline fiquemos o dia todo presas nessa pousada, sem nenhuma outra companhia, não é?

- Em uma casa seria totalmente diferente, teríamos nossos deveres com as contas da casa, o planejamento das refeições, a supervisão dos criados, música para praticar e coisas assim para nos distrair. Mas aqui não temos muitas opções. E precisamos discutir com a querida Jane coisas sobre o casamento. Você certamente se lembra dos planos da sua futura sogra para a decoração da igreja.

- Um tanto colorido demais, concordo. – Mrs. Bennet planejou um arranjo com flores vermelhas, amarelas, roxas e cor de rosa, com perfumes tão conflitantes, que qualquer pessoa que o olhasse ou cheirasse ficava com dor de cabeça.

Os convidados de Selby Castle foram agradavelmente entretidos até o dia do baile. Miss Darcy e Miss Catherine organizaram três eventos: um torneio de arco-e-flecha, uma excursão pela região, com piquenique, e uma ida às compras no vilarejo mais próximo.

Próximo ao castelo havia uma bela propriedade, Wadell Park, pertencente à Lady Alice Wolbath, a Condessa Viúva de Martin. Hospedados com ela estavam o filho, Steve, sua esposa, Claire, o neto, Steve, Visconde de Kernham, e sua amiga, Mrs. Inbrook.2 Todos foram convidados para o baile, não só por serem os vizinhos mais próximos, mas também devido à grande influência das três senhoras na sociedade londrina. A aprovação delas seria vital para facilitar a entrada de Elizabeth nos primeiros círculos da sociedade e, consequentemente, para o sucesso da primeira temporada de Miss Darcy. Lord Selby teve que ter mais uma desagradável conversa com Mr. Bennet sobre o comportamento da esposa e da filha mais nova e pedir que ele controlasse ambas.

Pouco antes do baile, Mr. Bennet teve uma séria conversa com Mrs. Bennet e Miss Lydia. Ele pretendia falar com Kitty também, mas ela havia sido chamada pela condessa.

- Esse baile é muito importante para Lizzy. Não vou permitir que vocês o estraguem. Eu exijo que vocês duas se comportem bem.

- Ora, Mr. Bennet! Nem eu nem Lydia nunca nos comportamos mal!

- Isso mesmo...

- Vocês sempre se comportam mal. Nada de comentar sobre a riqueza de seus genros, Mrs. Bennet. Nada de flertar descaradamente, Lydia. E nada de comentários vulgares em voz altíssima para as duas.

- Estou ofendida...

- Eu não me importo, Mrs. Bennet. Para cada mau comportamento de vocês eu estarei marcando e vocês serão punidas. Se vocês se comportarem como no baile em que anunciamos o noivado de Lizzy ou como no café da manhã do casamento, Lydia ficará sem sair de casa nem receber visitas por anos. E sua punição, Mrs. Bennet, será ter Jane casada sem sua presença. Nós estamos a poucas horas da Escócia, sabia?

- Jane nunca faria isso comigo.

- Tem certeza? Após você estragar o baile em honra do casamento da irmã E do noivado dela com Mr. Bingley? Após semanas com você impondo suas idéias para o casamento, sem levar em conta o que ela e Mr. Bingley querem? Após você tê-la feito fugir chorando quando ela tentou controlar Lydia?

Diante de tais ameaças, não havia outro remédio além de calar-se e obedecer. O comportamento delas não foi impecável, mas foi razoavelmente bom. Apenas quem passou um pouco mais de tempo na companhia delas pode perceber sua vulgaridade e estupidez. Felizmente, a presença severa de Mr. Bennet não permitiu que isso acontecesse, exceto com quem já as conheciam bem.

Já Miss Catherine foi muita admirada, não apenas pelos cavalheiros, mas também por várias senhoras que a conheceram. Mrs. Inbrook, conversando com ela e com os três Darcys, se rendeu a eles naquela mesma noite e se tornaria uma ardente defensora deles na sociedade.

- Onde vocês passaram a lua de mel?

- Começamos por Berkshire, onde meu tio tem uma propriedade. Depois fomos para Lyme, passando por Stonehenge no caminho. Então Devonshire, onde visitamos meu primo, Mr. Ferrars, Bath e subimos até os Lagos. Se não fosse a situação no continente eu teria levado minha esposa para lá.

- Algum dia nós ainda iremos, Mr. Darcy.

- E que lugares gostariam de conhecer? Sei que Mr. Darcy não conheceu o continente após a faculdade.

- Praticamente tudo. Especialmente a Itália e a Grécia. – respondeu Elizabeth, enquanto apertava levemente o braço do marido para consolá-lo. Ele também não fizer o Grand Tour e não conhecera o continente. A viagem não tinha sido possível devido à doença e morte do velho Mr. Darcy.

- São lugares lindos, Mrs. Darcy. Eu os visitei na minha lua de mel, há mais de quarenta anos.

- A senhora conheceu Veneza, Mrs. Inbrook?

- Sim, Miss Catherine. E sim, ela é tão fantástica como todos dizem. As ruas são canais e as pessoas andam de barco e não de carruagem. Mas existem algumas partes onde se pode andar a pé ou a cavalo.

- Eu gostaria muito de ir para lá um dia. Especialmente na passagem de ano.

- Por que nessa época?

- Li que eles têm o costume de atirar objetos indesejados pela janela nesse dia. Deve ser muito curioso observar isso.

- A senhorita se interessa por costumes estrangeiros, então?

- Sim, muito.

- E a senhorita já comeu comida italiana alguma vez?

- Não, como é a comida de lá?

- E a senhor, Mrs. Darcy?

- Também não.

- Miss Darcy?

- Nunca experimentei.

- Mr. Darcy?

- Eu comi lasanha uma vez e achei deliciosa.

- Então que tal um almoço de senhoras daqui a dois dias, onde as apresentarei às delícias da culinária italiana e as aborrecerei com minhas histórias de viagem?

- Espero que possamos ir. E duvido que a conversa nos aborreça.

- Então converse com Lady Selby e me mande uma nota amanhã. Sei que ela não poderá ir, com tantos convidados, então seremos só nós, Alice e Claire. Os homens poderão pescar ou algo assim. E eu sei que é estranho eu convidá-las sendo apenas uma hóspede, mas Alice e eu nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e nos damos tão bem que nos sentimos em casa na casa uma da outra.

Antes do fim do baile outro passeio foi combinado, para o dia seguinte, mas com uma logística mais complicada.

Havia um acampamento cigano na região e Capitão Grinshaw sugeriu visitá-lo para ouvir música cigana e observar as danças. O amor de Miss Darcy pela música e a curiosidade de Miss Catherine por povos e costumes diferentes as deixaram entusiasmadas com a idéia.

- Nós podemos ir também, irmão? Por favor?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Georgie.

- Mr. Darcy, nós podemos conversar a sós um instante? – a tristeza que a negativa de Darcy provocou nas moças inspirou Elizabeth e o casal foi para o balcão – Fitzwilliam, se mandarmos um criado preparar tudo e cada moça estiver acompanhada de um cavalheiro e um criado, por que não? Você sabe o quanto Georgiana adora música. E nós dois estaremos lá.

- Estaremos? – questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, Will, eu quero tanto ir! – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Minha adorada Mrs. Darcy, você está abusando de seu poder sobre mim. Sou incapaz de negar-lhe qualquer coisa e você ainda faz biquinho e me chama pelo nome que você só usa na cama. Como posso ser racional se só consigo pensar em te beijar e te amar? Ainda bem que eu já tinha pensado no porquê de não permitir que Georgie e Kitty vão ao acampamento. Você não teme que o comportamento dos ciganos influencie negativamente nossas irmãs?

- Não. Mesmo que eles apresentem algum mau comportamento, podemos explicar que está errado, o porquê e qual é o comportamento esperado delas em uma situação semelhante. Será educativo.

- Minha querida esposa, acho que você me enganou.

- De forma alguma! Por que você acha isso? – preocupou-se.

- É impossível uma mulher de apenas vinte anos ser tão sábia e sensata. Você é uma fada e tem duzentos anos, confesse.

- Nós, as fadas, nunca contamos nossa idade verdadeira. – riu a moça.

- Nem mesmo para um marido muito apaixonado?

- Especialmente nesses casos. Afinal, o mistério ajuda a manter a paixão.

- Vamos voltar e dar a notícia para nossas irmãs antes que eu a arraste para o quarto e demonstre minha paixão. E terão que ser dois cavalheiros para acompanhar cada uma delas. Eu estarei ao seu lado e você me distrai demais.

- E eu precisarei se proteção extra?

- Não. Eu não permitirei que ninguém chegue perto de você.

- Nem meu próximo parceiro de dança?

- Infelizmente, tenho que permitir que você dance com outros. Mas no acampamento, você ficará o tempo todo comigo.

- Adoro a idéia de estar o tempo todo com você. Mas infelizmente temos outras obrigações agora. Vamos falar com nossas irmãs. E você prometeu a próxima dança para Lady Roxborgh.

- E depois nós dançaremos juntos. Tenho que pensar firmemente nisso para suportar tal provação...

- Meu amor, se eu pudesse só dançaria com você, a noite toda. Pelo menos estaremos próximos um do outro.

- Ah, você acaba de me dar algo para amenizar a tortura da próxima meia hora.

- Então você me deve uma recompensa mais tarde...

Quando Miss Darcy e Miss Catherine foram informadas da boa notícia, Lord Graham ofereceu-se para ir com Miss Darcy mais rápido que o Cel. Fitzwilliam, seu guardião, que também a acompanharia. Capitão Grinshaw e Tenente Elbert seriam os acompanhantes de Kitty.

A concordância de Mr. Bennet com o esquema, como previu sua quarta filha, não fora difícil de obter, pois não lhe daria o menor trabalho. Miss Lydia queria que eles adiassem a saída para o dia seguinte, assim poderia acompanhá-los, mas com o outro compromisso, isso foi declarado impossível. E também seria impossível para Lydia não descansar adequadamente sua beleza após a exaustiva noite do baile ou se interessar em ir sem a companhia dos cavalheiros.

O passeio do dia seguinte foi tranqüilo e agradável. Após a apresentação de música e dança, as moças fizeram perguntas sobre os instrumentos musicais, sendo que Miss Darcy ficou fascinada pelo cymbalum, que tinha a aparência de um piano aberto e sem teclado e um som diferente. Miss Catherine também fez algumas perguntas sobre o estilo de vida deles, mas ficou com medo de perguntar demais e ser inconveniente.

As moças tiveram sua sorte lida pelas ciganas nas cartas de tarô. Miss Morland ficou extasiada com a notícia de que iria se casar em breve e receber uma fortuna, mas quando notícia semelhante foi dada a todas as outras moças, inclusive Mrs. Darcy e Lady Britwood, ela se desanimou.

Vários dos cavalheiros resolveram voltar no dia seguinte. Alguns para comprar cavalos e presentes para as senhoras, outros com objetivos bem menos nobres, envolvendo algumas belas jovens ciganas.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Kitty Bennet não precisou preocupar-se em conter sua curiosidade. Mrs. Inbrook estava feliz em ter uma platéia tão atenta e interessada. A dona da casa e a nora já haviam escutado essas histórias várias vezes e estavam mais interessadas na deliciosa comida. Detalhadas descrições dos canais e prédios de Veneza, dos monumentos antigos e medievais de Roma, Florença e outras cidades, dos campos de girassóis e vinhedos, da erupção do Vesúvio que presenciou quando em Nápoles acompanharam massas, polenta, carnes à milanesa e outras delícias.

Sem esforço algum, as três moças estavam garantindo seu sucesso na próxima temporada. Nem mesmo Lady Roxborgh poderia contrapor a aceitação que seria garantida a elas. As cartas das senhoras, contendo as novidades do baile e calorosos elogios à nova Mrs. Darcy, a Miss Darcy e a Miss Catherine Bennet logo começariam a se espalhar pelo país. Quando a nova temporada começasse as moças de Darcy House já teriam uma bela reputação as precedendo.

Após uma despedida carinhosa, em sua maior parte, os Darcys foram para Pemberley e os Bennets para Hertfordshire. No dia seguinte ao baile os Hursts e Miss Bingley foram para Scarborough, onde passariam duas semanas visitando parentes antes de voltar para Netherfield. Mr. Bingley partiu no mesmo dia da noiva para visitar outro parente, em Pickering, antes de voltar para Hertfordshire e se preparar para o casamento.

Miss Bennet preocupara-se com o motivo deles viajarem separados e para cidades diferentes e resolveu conversar com o noivo sobre isso.

- Charles, você sabe que não guardo ressentimento algum por suas irmãs terem tentado nos separar no inverno passado. Entendo os motivos delas, você poderia ter se casado com alguém muito melhor do que eu. Mas agora elas entenderam o quanto nós dois nos amamos e nos tornamos amigas novamente. Por isso, espero que você não acredite que eu me sentiria infeliz se você viajasse com elas para visitar seus parentes.

- Querida, angélica Jane! Seria impossível eu me casar com alguém melhor que você! Não existe ninguém no mundo que a supere em bondade e generosidade. Não se preocupe. Não é sua culpa que viajaremos separados. Sou muito próximo de meu tio Archie e meus primos. Minhas irmãs nunca gostaram deles. Elas sempre preferiram tia Barbie, que casou com um cavalheiro.

- Eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre seus tios e primos.

- Meu tio Archie é um advogado, como seu tio Phillips. Meu pai era cinco anos mais velho que ele, mas eles se casaram no mesmo ano, quando meu pai tinha trinta anos e já era bastante próspero. Minha mãe, assim como meu pai, era filha de um pároco, neta de um cavalheiro, dono de uma pequena propriedade, menor que Longbourn. Minha tia era filha de um pequeno comerciante e uma criada. Como meu pai queria se firmar como um cavalheiro, as famílias se afastaram um pouco. Quando meu pai faleceu, ele deixou para mim o dinheiro que ele guardara para comprar uma propriedade e participações em seus antigos negócios, 20 mil libras para Louisa e outras 20 mil para Caroline. Para meu primo mais velho, também chamado Archibald, ele deixou o estaleiro, para o segundo, Louis, as fábricas de tecido e para as meninas, Sarah e Serena, dez mil libras cada. Minhas irmãs se ressentem da quantia de dinheiro que ele deixou para elas. E quando Sarah casou-se com um baronete escocês, Sir Sean MacMillian, a inveja delas aumentou. Minhas primas são moças muito agradáveis e espero que elas possam vir ao casamento. Minha tia faleceu há dois anos e Serena foi morar com a irmã em Portree, no norte da Escócia. Escrevi para elas pedindo para que venham para nosso casamento, mas não sei se será possível.3

- Seu tio deve sentir-se muito sozinho.

- Na verdade não. Ele casou-se em abril com Miss Cassandra Hattie,4 filha de uma modista e um criado. Tio Archie diz que companhia feminina é tão essencial para ele como ar.

- E eles virão para o casamento?

- Não, eles viajaram no verão e meu tio não pode mais se ausentar de seus negócios. Acabamos de entrar em um novo ramo de negócio e ele ainda está cuidando da papelada. Esse é outro motivo para minha visita.

- E seus primos?

- Eu os convidei e espero que venham. O problema é que minhas irmãs não os tratam muito bem e eles não se sentirão muito à vontade em Netherfield.

- E se eles ficassem em Longbourn? Posso pedir aos meus pais, se você quiser.

- Isso seria sensacional, Jane! Pulvis já vai estar cheia de hóspedes, por isso não poderia pedir aos Darcy. Mas Longbourn também não estará cheia?

- Não, só virão meus tios Gardiners. Mary não poderá vir. – Na verdade, Lady Catherine havia proibido a viagem e Mrs. Collins não se importava com isso. Ela sabia que seu casamento e seu marido seriam comparados desfavoravelmente aos das irmãs e não gostava da idéia. – E agora, com Lizzy e Mary casadas temos mais dois quartos disponíveis.

- Da minha família, com certeza virá minha tia Bárbara, acompanhando minhas irmãs. Também convidei minha tia Mattie e meus primos, James, Charles e Archibald e trarei minha tia Pru quando voltar.

- E da família da sua mãe?

- Convidei meu primo, Mr. Shaw e a esposa, mas eles ainda não responderam.

- Você é mais próximo da família do seu pai do que da família da sua mãe, não é mesmo?

- Por que você diz isso?

- Você chama seus primos do lado da família de seu pai pelo primeiro nome e os do lado da família de sua mãe pelo sobrenome.

- Na verdade, meu pai sempre foi Mr. Bingley, o irmão mais velho. Minha tia Mattie se casou com Mr. Reeth e os filhos deles sempre foram chamados pelo primeiro nome para diferenciar. Meu primo Shaw ficou órfão quando ainda era pequeno e foi criado conosco, mas sempre chamado de Shaw, por que era o mais velho da família e o primeiro nome dele é Charles, como o meu.

- E seu outro primo Charles?

- Ele era Chuck e eu Charley. E dos Archibald, meu tio era Archie, seu filho Chiby e o mais novo era Baldie.

- Chiby e Baldie?

- Archibald é um nome difícil para crianças aprenderem a falar.

- Espero que eles possam vir para o casamento. Gostaria muito de conhecê-los. Mas podemos visitá-los durante nossa viagem de lua de mel.

- Claro. Assim que eu voltar, nós faremos nossos planos de viagem.

Na carruagem que seguiu para Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet e Lydia incomodaram os outros passageiros com o barulho que faziam a maior parte do tempo, pois quando não estavam tagarelando, estavam roncando. Mr. Bennet silenciosamente revisava suas contas e planejava como economizar para comprar outra carruagem para viajar em paz em ocasiões como essas. Jane sonhava com sua futura vida como Mrs. Bingley e planejando redecorar alguns cômodos de Netherfield e tentava imaginar como convencer sua mãe a decorar a igreja com rosas e tulipas cor-de-rosa, como ela sempre tinha sonhado. Kitty sonhava com as viagens programadas para o ano seguinte. De janeiro a março ela ficaria em Bath com os condes de Selby e Miss Darcy, de março a junho estaria em Londres com os Darcys e em junho iria visitar os Collins em Kent, a parte menos agradável de suas viagens.

Em Longbourn, Kitty praticamente não teve um momento de descanso, fora as horas de dormir, e teve que diminuir o ritmo de sua vida social, por estar muito cansada. Ela continuava com seus estudos de música, línguas, geografia e história, entrevistava criados, acompanhava as obras de ampliação de Pulvis Lodge e mantinha uma correspondência constante com Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy e Lady Selby, em italiano, francês e alemão, respectivamente. Menos frequentemente, ela escrevia para Mary, Lady Britwood e Miss Morland.

A reticência de Kitty em participar de compromissos sociais, aliada a sua mudança de comportamento e ao aumento de seu dote, fez com que sua companhia fosse mais valorizada e mais de uma mãe da região a escolhesse como futura nora. Logo algumas famílias com as quais os Bennets não estavam em termos íntimos passaram a enviar convites para Miss Catherine Bennet, e apenas ela, para tomar chá. Ela sempre recusava polidamente, o que aumentava a quantidade de convites, inclusive para o restante de sua família.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth maravilhava-se com seu novo lar, Pemberley. Mr. Darcy fez a carruagem parar em determinado ponto do parque, de onde tinha-se uma bela vista da casa, dos jardins e dos campos em volta. Assim que chegaram, os criados estavam em fila, ansiosos para conhecer sua nova senhora. Lizzy e Mrs. Reynolds já se correspondiam desde o noivado, pois a governanta queria estar preparada para receber a moça, que por sua vez queria estar preparada para administrar uma casa tão grande. Após a apresentação aos criados, eles trocaram as roupas da viagem, tomaram chá e fizeram um breve tour pelos cômodos mais importantes da casa, a biblioteca, o salão de baile, as principais salas de visita e de jantar e os escritórios de cada um, antes de sair para uma breve caminhada nos jardins da mansão.

- Não é apenas uma casa, Fitzwilliam, como as outras propriedades são, por mais fantásticas que elas sejam. Pemberley é como uma extensão de você, de seu caráter e da sua personalidade, especialmente das partes que poucos conhecem ou só eu conheço.

- E de você também, Elizabeth. Pemberley tem uma alma e essa alma ansiava por você, assim com eu. Quando chegamos aqui, senti que você completou esse lugar.

- Eu sou parte de Pemberley e pertenço a Pemberley, pois eu e você somos parte um do outro e pertencemos um ao outro. Temos mesmo que ir para Londres na primavera?

- Infelizmente sim. Mas que tal passarmos os feriados de fim de ano aqui?

- Adoro a idéia! Mas será que tia Violet não ficará ofendida? Vocês sempre passam as festas com eles em Selby Castle.

- Acho que ela ficará feliz em ver Pemberley de volta aos tempos felizes, cheia de convidados, risos e alegria. Além disso, temos um ponto importante para convencê-la.

- Qual?

- Se a família for para Selby, com sua irmã já casada com Bingley, ela terá que hospedar as irmãs dele.

- Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Temos mesmo que convidá-las?

- Infelizmente isso não fará diferença. Tenho certeza que elas virão com Bingley e Jane, mesmo se não forem convidados.

- Você mencionou ter a casa cheia de convidados. Quem você gostaria de chamar?

- Sua família, os Gardiners, os Fitzwillians, os Highmore, os Britwood, os Oakwood, Thorne e Parker. Talvez possamos dar um baile, para você se integrar com a vizinhança.

- Meu marido sugerindo um baile? Estou abismada!

- Com você ao meu lado, até bailes são agradáveis.

- Sendo assim, que tal darmos mais de um baile? O aniversário de Kitty será dias antes do casamento de Jane. Eu estava planejando apenas um jantar comemorativo, se você não se opuser, um pequeno baile seria maravilhoso.

- Se a casa estiver em condições, concordo plenamente. Desde que você dance todas as danças comigo.

- Fitzwilliam! Você sabe que não poderemos dançar todas as danças um com o outro. Você deve dançar com minhas irmãs e com nossas hóspedes. Já combinamos que Mr. e Mrs. John Knightley, além dos Britwood e Miss Morland, ficarão conosco.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu não vou dançar com as irmãs Bingley em nenhuma das duas ocasiões. E o baile deverá ter pelo menos oito danças, para que eu dance as três principais com você.

- Combinado. Tenho tanta sorte por ter me casado com um homem que, além de ser lindo, gentil e bom caráter, me permite ter bailes e ainda quer dançar comigo...

- Como posso resistir a uma parceira tão encantadora e charmosa?

- Uah! Fitzwilliam, essa viagem me deixou tão cansada que sinto que devo ir para cama descansar um pouco. Você me acompanhará, meu marido?

- Certamente, Mrs. Darcy. Acredito que _descansar_ um pouco será muito benéfico para nós dois.

1, 2 e 3 – personagens inventados. Inventei todos os tios e primos dos Bingley, exceto por...

4 – "A Bela Cassandra" é uma história escrita por Jane Austen quando ainda era criança, sobre uma moça de dezesseis anos tendo um dia perfeito. Contém doze capítulos de uma frase cada e pode ser achado aqui, em inglês:  . #beaucassand


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – De volta a Hertfordshire

O casal Darcy passou oito semanas em Pemberley, metade delas com Georgiana, antes de voltar para Hertfordshire. Nessas semanas, Elizabeth aprendeu muito sobre seu novo lar, começou a assumir suas tarefas como senhora da casa, conheceu alguns vizinhos e foi rapidamente aceita por eles. Ou pelo menos pelos que não tinham filhas solteiras em idade de casar. Nesse tempo ela recebeu a resposta de Anne sobre Mrs. Sail, e o Mr. Darcy solicitou ao seu advogado que fossem feitos inquéritos sobre a senhora. Como esses foram mais que satisfatórios, a senhora foi contratada e encaminhada para Longbourn.

Ao chegar em Pulvis Lodge os Darcys encontraram as obras da nova ala bastante adiantadas e as reformas já concluídas. Os móveis, louças, pratarias, as cortinas, as toalhas e as roupas de cama encomendadas já haviam chegado e Miss Catherine as havia distribuído adequadamente pela casa. Havia flores frescas nos vasos e eles foram recebidos com chá, bolos, biscoitos e frutas pela nova governanta, Mrs. Newton, Kitty e Mr. Bennet. Miss Bennet foi impedida de ir por sua mãe, pois haviam vários assuntos referentes ao casamento para resolver. Mrs. Sail estava de cama com um resfriado e já era muito querida pela pupila.

- Tudo está maravilhoso, Kitty. – exclamou Mrs. Darcy.

- Nós tínhamos expectativas altas para seu trabalho, mas pelo que vimos até agora você se superou.

- Obrigada, Darcy e Lizzy. Espero que vocês gostem do resto da casa.

- Ah, Darcy, sinto muito, mas você não ficará tão impressionado quando souber quanto Kitty gastou. – riu-se Mr. Bennet.

- Na verdade, nós já vimos as contas e elas são perfeitamente adequadas. Havia muita coisa para comprar e sempre faço questão do melhor. – respondeu Darcy seriamente. E num tom mais alegre continuou. – Afinal, eu me casei com Elizabeth.

- Fitzwilliam, assim você vai me deixar insuportavelmente convencida. – respondeu Lizzy, feliz e corada. – Estou certa de que gostaremos do restante da casa, Kitty. Você pode nos levar em um tour após o chá?

- Claro, Lizzy. Será um prazer.

Após o tour, os Darcys ficaram ainda mais impressionados. Haveria, claro, algumas modificações a fazer, mas eram poucas, mais relacionadas a um toque pessoal da dona da casa e às alterações com a construção da nova ala.

- Está tudo maravilhoso, Kitty. Mas acho que sua irmã ainda precisará de sua ajuda.

- Eu sei que ainda há muito a ser feito em relação à nova ala.

- Creio que não é sobre isso que meu querido marido está falando. Pretendo dar um pequeno baile na semana que vem, para cerca de cinqüenta ou sessenta convidados, pois o salão de baile é pequeno e o novo ainda vai demorar alguns meses para ficar pronto. Mas vamos permitir que os homens vão para a biblioteca, jogar xadrez e reclamar do entusiasmo feminino quanto a bailes. – após os aliviados cavalheiros deixarem a sala, as duas irmãs começaram a fazer a lista dos convidados, enquanto Miss Darcy ia experimentar o piano. – Os Rivenhall, os Britwood, Mr. Tilney e Miss Morland e os Knightleys ficarão hospedados conosco. Georgie participará do baile, embora não vá dançar, portanto seremos doze.

- De Longbourn seremos cinco Bennets, dois Gardiners e dois Bingleys, pois dois dos primos de Mr. Bingley estão hospedados conosco. Em Netherfield eles serão dezesseis. Vinte e sete convidados. Temos mais da metade da lista já!

- Convidaremos os Phillips e os Lucas.

- Mr. John não estará aqui, ele está viajando a negócios. Será Sir William, Lady Lucas, Miss Lucas, Mr. Lucas e Maria. Trinta e quatro convidados. Você convidará os Goulding? Eles estão estreitando relações com nossa família ultimamente e Evelyn1 é uma amiga querida.

- Certamente. Trinta e oito convidados.

- Os Harringtons, pois as moças são muito próximas de Lydia.

- Talvez esse seja um bom motivo para não convidá-los. Não quero nenhum incentivo ao mau comportamento de Lydia, ela não precisa disso. Pode parecer cruel, mas esse baile será pequeno e os convidados muito selecionados. Para que alguém seja convidado precisamos de um bom motivo, como ser parte da família, ter fortes laços de amizade conosco, ou contribuir para que as damas não fiquem sem dançar.

- Os Hawks2 nos convidaram para jantar na semana passada e devem jantar conosco em Longbourn amanhã. Mrs. Hawk tem sido bastante gentil comigo e tem três filhos que gostam de dançar.

- Que bom que eles voltaram para cá! Mrs. Hawk não gosta muito de Mama, mas sempre foi muito amável comigo e com Jane. Foi ela que me ensinou a tocar piano. Já chegamos aos quarenta e dois convidados, faltam só oito.

- Os Kings? Mary King voltou para Meryton, acompanhada de um tio e um primo.

- Eu sei, Mama escreveu sobre isso. Faltam quatro.

- Alguns oficiais da milícia estarão aqui na semana que vem para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. Tenho certeza de que Lydia escreveu para você sobre isso.

- Certamente. E Mrs. Forster virá com eles. Será bom termos alguns cavalheiros a mais, portanto iremos convidá-los. Você sabe quais virão?

- Capitão Carter, Ten. Saunders, que é primo de Lady Martin, Ten. Chamberlaine, Ten. Pratt e mais três que não estiveram aqui antes. Sei que Ten. Wickham e Ten. Denny não virão. Lydia reclamou muito disso, pois eles eram os favoritos dela.

- O gosto dela para homens é terrível. Seremos cinqüenta e cinco, então. Você poderá vir aqui amanhã cedo? Começarei a escrever os convites e talvez possamos mandar entregá-los amanhã mesmo.

- Posso sim, já deixei tudo adiantado para o jantar de amanhã. Mas não quero ir muito tarde, pois quero visitar Mrs. Sail antes do jantar.

Mrs. Bennet e Lydia tentaram interferir na lista, mas encontraram Elizabeth firme: nenhum outro convidado seria acrescentado à lista. O tamanho atual do salão de baile e das salas adjacentes, além dos convites já terem sido enviados, eram os argumentos utilizados.

- Por que você não tira os Lucas e convida os Harringtons? Charlotte é uma solteirona e Maria é quase tão aborrecida quanto ela. Elas não tem muito o que fazer em um baile.

- Charlotte é minha amiga e eu quero que ela participe do _meu_ baile.

- Além disso, Mr. Lucas costuma dançar todas as danças. Os Harringtons não tem nenhum filho em idade de dançar.

- Se você tirar os Gardiners e os Phillips da lista, poderemos convidá-los então!

- Lydia! Eles são família!

- E daí, Lizzy? Eles são velhos e casados, não tem interesse algum no baile.

- E eu não sei por que você não convidou Mrs. Long. Você sabe que ela é minha amiga íntima!

- Mas não minha. – Mrs. Long e as sobrinhas haviam feito vários comentários maldosos sobre o motivo do casamento de Lizzy e Darcy, dizendo que ela estava esperando um filho dele. Não convidá-las para o baile era uma pequena vingança de Lizzy e um treino para a sociedade menos misericordiosa de Londres. – Além disso, se eu a convidasse teria que convidar as sobrinhas e teríamos duas senhoras a mais no baile.

- E com poucas moças no baile haverá mais oportunidades de dançarmos. Lydia não dançou duas danças no último baile, dada a falta de cavalheiros.

- Bem, pensando por esse lado... E como você irá decorar o salão de baile? Acho que calêndulas e lírios, em vermelho e amarelo, ficariam muito bonitos.

- Nós já decidimos por íris, rosas e dálias. As rosas serão brancas, as dálias brancas e rosas e as íris azuis, roxas, rosas e brancas.

Essa conversa se repetiu diversas vezes, praticamente idêntica, até o dia do baile. Mrs. Bennet não estava plenamente satisfeita por não poder mandar no baile e nos jantares da segunda filha, mas não havia muito o que fazer e o casamento de Jane a distraía imensamente. Lydia teve que se contentar em vangloriar-se da festa perante as amigas não convidadas.

Os Bingley também dariam um baile em Netherfield, dois dias após o dos Darcy e dois dias antes do casamento. E no dia do casamento haveria um baile público em Meryton. Pobres das costureiras da região, atiradas em um frenesi de mulheres com tantos eventos importantes para ir e em tão pouco tempo. E pobres dos maridos e pais dessas mulheres, tendo que suportar essa despesa extra.

Mas até o primeiro baile aconteceriam muitos compromissos sociais em homenagem aos noivos. Já no dia seguinte ao da chegada dos Darcy em Pulvis Lodge, haveria um grande jantar em Longbourn, com muitos convidados. Nesse jantar, além de rever velhos conhecidos, eles iriam conhecer vários membros da família Bingley.

Mrs. Darcy vestia um lindo vestido vermelho escuro. E isso fez com que Mrs. Bennet conversasse com Mr. Tilney pela primeira vez e se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele.

- Lizzy, seu vestido até é bonito, mas essa cor...

- É fantástica, não é mesmo Mrs. Bennet? Eu sempre digo a minha irmã e a Miss Morland que branco é uma cor adorável, mas uma mulher casada, rica e elegante, deve usar também cores mais escuras. Presenteei minha irmã com uma bela peça de cetim azul escuro em seu último aniversário. E a senhora seria capaz de adivinhar o que ela fez com esse presente?

- Não, Mr. Tilney, não posso imaginar. – Mrs. Bennet era toda animação e curiosidade sobre o misterioso destino do tecido. – O que ela fez?

- Usou como forro em um casaco de inverno. Sinto lhe informar isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. Um pedaço de tecido tão bonito, usado como forro de casaco é inadmissível!

- Mas Lady Britwood fica muito bem de branco.

- Certamente. Mas cores escuras a fariam parecer mais sofisticada. Não que ela só tenha que usar cores escuras, longe disso. O vestido creme que a senhora está usando, por exemplo, é muito elegante e lhe fica muito bem. Mas veja aquela senhora de verde escuro, como ela parece sofisticada e um tanto misteriosa naquela cor.

- Oh! Aquela é Lady MacMilliam, prima de Mr. Bingley.

- Devemos ficar feliz por suas futuras netas, pois o mau gosto não é uma característica de todas as mulheres Bingley. – sussurrou, fazendo Mrs. Bennet rir como uma menina de quinze anos.

- Oh, Mr. Tilney! O senhor é terrível, não deveria dizer tais coisas! E eu nunca vi um homem se interessar por moda antes.

- Isso, minha cara Mrs. Bennet, é algo que eu não posso compreender. Por que os homens não deveriam se interessar por algo que deve deixar as mulheres mais bonitas para serem admiradas por nós? Eu gosto muito de moda e tento aconselhar as que estão sobre minha influência. Sempre falo sobre isso com minha irmã e minha... Miss Morland e as aconselho sobre tecidos, cortes, cores e combinações. Minha irmã é especialmente teimosa quanto às cores, mas Cath... Miss Morland sempre aceita meus conselhos.

- E o que o senhor pensa das mangas dessa temporada? – e assim continuaram a noite toda, com um ou outro comentário das outras senhoras. Ninguém pensou em reclamar pela atenção da anfitriã estar centrada em um único convidado, pois Miss Bennet e Miss Catherine desempenharam o papel com graça e eficiência, cuidando para que todos ficassem entretidos.

Os Darcys conheceram os primos de Mr. Bingley, Mr. Archibald Bingley, Mr. Louis Bingley, Lady Sarah MacMilliam e o esposo Sir Sean, Miss Serena Bingley, Mr. James Reeth, Mr. Charles Reeth e Mr. Archibald Reeth, Mr. Edmond Shaw e a esposa Clarissa. Também foram apresentados às tias, Mrs. Bárbara Westfall, Mrs. Prudence Charville e Mrs. Matilda Reeth.

De modo geral eles eram muito mais agradáveis que Carolina e Louisa, lembrando a alegre e entusiasmada personalidade do noivo. As duas moças, em especial, se apegaram a Jane rapidamente e insistiram para que o casal os visitasse em sua lua de mel. Mr. James Reeth estava pensando em se casar e pagou especial atenção para Miss Catherine Bennet, que foi graciosa, mas não correspondeu. Ela considerava todos os primos, exceto Mr. Shaw, bastante parecidos um com o outro e não desejava uma cópia do noivo da irmã. A semelhança entre Mr. Bingley e Miss Serena era a mais forte entre eles.

Boa parte da aprovação deles devia-se ao fato de que Jane era tão doce, tão bondosa e gentil que não iria afastá-los de Mr. Bingley, o que as irmãs e a mãe do rapaz tentaram fazer, sem sucesso, por anos. Sem conhecer a personalidade de Miss Bennet, eles vieram prontos para comprar sua aceitação com presentes de casamento. Os MacMilliams deram um belíssimo par de cavalos de montaria, ambos brancos. Miss Serena dera conjuntos de maletas de viagem. Mr. Archibald, uma nova e moderna carruagem. Mr. Louis e a madrinha, Mrs. Charville, um belo casaco forrado com pele, adequado para o inverno mais rigoroso do norte. Mrs. Reeth o os filhos deram um novo e luxuoso conjunto de porcelanas para jantar, que deixaria Mrs. Bennet sem palavras por três minutos inteiros, até que ela começou a comentar como esse jogo era muito mais elegante que o simples branco e dourado que Miss Catherine havia comprado para a irmã usar em Pulvis Lodge. Esse último presente tinha várias peças extras, levando em conta que Miss Caroline Bingley tinha o hábito de, acidentalmente, é claro, quebrar coisas quando estava nervosa. E ela tinha estado muito nervosa ultimamente, como a louça de Netherfield testemunhava.

- Miss Bennet, espero que possamos ser amigas.

- Será um prazer e uma honra, Lady Macmilliam.

- Por favor, me chame de Sarah. Charles sempre foi como um outro irmão para nós, embora nunca tenhamos sido próximas de suas irmãs.

- Por favor, me chame de Jane, então. Meu noivo comentou que as irmãs são mais próximas de Mrs. Westfall.

- Certamente. Quais os seus planos para a lua de mel?

- Vamos para o Norte, mais especificamente Yorkshire, e talvez para a região dos Lagos. Minha irmã gostou muito de lá e ficamos curiosos para conhecer.

- Se quiserem visitar a Escócia será um prazer recebê-los.

- Irei conversar com Mr. Bingley. Só teremos que estar em Pemberley a tempo das festas de fim de ano.

- Talvez agora não seja a estação ideal, mas podemos combinar também uma visita no verão.

- É uma excelente idéia. Posso escrever-lhe para discutirmos o assunto?

- Jane, você antecipou meu pedido. Eu iria pedir para que você se corresponda comigo, não apenas sobre uma possível visita, mas sobre tudo e sobre nada. Como eu disse, espero que sejamos amigas.

- Esteja certa de que eu serei uma fiel correspondente, Sarah.

- Que bom! Assim terei notícias confiáveis de Charles. Tivemos que escrever para o advogado dele em Londres para descobrir que a carta que ele nos mandou era para contar que ficou noivo e que estávamos convidados para o casamento.

- Realmente?

- Não sei nem como a carta chegou. O endereço estava horrível, mas era a parte mais legível. Mudando de assunto, Charles já lhe mostrou o presente de casamento que lhe enviamos?

- Não, ele não falou nada sobre isso.

- Quando ele visitou nossos parentes em Pickering foi exaustivamente interrogado sobre você e uma das coisas que ele disse é que você gostava de andar à cavalo. Está certo?

- Sim, eu gosto muito de andar à cavalo.

- Então tenho certeza que nosso presente lhe agradará. Virei buscá-la amanhã com Charles para que você os veja.

- Será um prazer.

Muitos outros compromissos sociais se seguiram a esse até o baile, alguns mais agradáveis, outros menos. Algumas pessoas eram irritantemente persistentes em suas tentativas, infrutíferas, de conseguir convites para o baile dos Darcys. Mrs. Long foi a pior deles, pois deixou qualquer sutileza de lado.

- Minha cara Mrs. Darcy, por que eu e minhas sobrinhas não fomos convidadas para o baile em Pulvis Lodge?

- Como a senhora já sabe, a casa ainda não está pronta e o tamanho do atual salão de bailes permite apenas um pequeno número de convidados.

- Mas creio que nós três, como amigas íntimas da família deveríamos ser convidadas.

- Mrs. Long, a senhora pode ser amiga íntima de minha mãe, mas essa intimidade nunca foi extensiva a toda a família. – _"eu sempre a considerei apenas uma velha fofoqueira irritante e suas sobrinhas duas oferecidas"._

- Certamente estamos em termos mais íntimos com sua família que Mrs. Hawk.

- Mrs. Hawk e eu sempre fomos próximas. Mantemos uma correspondência constante desde que ela deixou a região e sempre nos víamos em Londres quando estávamos na cidade ao mesmo tempo.

- E quanto...

- Mrs. Long, a decisão sobre os convidados de qualquer evento em Pulvis Lodge será apenas minha e de meu marido. A senhora certamente não está cometendo a impropriedade de interferir em nossa lista, não é?

- De forma alguma, Mrs. Darcy.

Mrs. Long reclamou amargamente para Mrs. Bennet sobre a arrogância de Mrs. Darcy, certamente adquirida graças ao casamento com o orgulhoso, presunçoso e altivo, Mr. Darcy. E não teve problemas para estender tais reclamações a qualquer outra pessoa, embora atribuísse ao casamento apenas uma piora da arrogância de Elizabeth Bennet Darcy. Falando sobre o assunto com os Lucas, ela conseguiu irritar Miss Lucas a ponto de fazê-la esquecer a boa educação e defender a amiga falando a verdade sem ornamentos para a velha senhora.

- A senhora me surpreende Mrs. Long! Todos em Meryton ouviram a maneira como a senhora criticava Mr. Darcy durante a primeira estadia dele em Netherfield. E também ouviram seus comentários deselegantes e falsos sobre o noivado dele com Lizzy. E ainda assim a senhora tem a audácia de convidar-se para o baile deles e reclamar que Lizzy a colocou em seu lugar? Ser convidada pelos Darcys é uma honra e nenhuma de vocês fez nada para merecê-la.

- Miss Lucas! Quanta impertinência! Como ousa falar assim com uma senhora mais velha? Certamente isso é a má influência de sua amiguinha arrogante. Mas não pense que ela se lembrará de você, exceto quando estiver na região e ainda assim por não muito tempo. Uma velha amiga solteirona não lhe terá muita utilidade.

- Charlotte se expressou um tanto rudemente, mas disse a verdade. Já a senhora não tem isso a seu favor. E eu também não admitiria que ninguém interferisse na lista de convidados de uma de minhas festas.

- Lady Lucas, como a senhora ousa dizer que minha tia mentiu?

- Na verdade, Miss Long, eu disse que sua tia não tem a verdade a seu favor. Não creio que ela tenha mentido propositadamente, mas o que ela disse sobre a amizade de minha filha e Mrs. Darcy está muito longe da verdade.

- Eliza me convidou para ir com os Bennets passar as festas de fim de ano em Pemberley e também para ficar na casa dela em Londres durante a primavera. Como pode ver, Mrs. Long, eu não serei esquecida tão rapidamente por minha amiga.

- E, se posso ser tão audaz, lhes dou um conselho. Não é muito sensato procurar a inimizade de pessoas tão poderosas quanto os Darcys. Se continuarem agindo como estão, seus convites vão diminuir cada vez mais. Sei que eles já começaram a escassear.

Mrs. Long talvez fosse muito teimosa para aceitar esse sábio conselho, mas suas sobrinhas, que já estavam preocupadas com a diminuição dos convites recebidos, cuidaram para que ele fosse seguido, enquanto lamentavam-se por não terem sido mais próximas de Lizzy Bennet, invejando as vantagens que Miss Lucas teria.

O baile de Pulvis Lodge teve uma excelente banda de Londres, decoração elegante e comida deliciosa. Mrs. Darcy estava encantadora com seu vestido lavanda e roxo, acompanhado por um conjunto de jóias de ametistas e diamantes, assim como Miss Catherine com seu vestido branco com detalhes roxos e as pérolas que ganhou da irmã como presente de aniversário.

Mrs. Bennet ficou um pouco decepcionada com o baile, pois Mr. Tilney era um ávido dançarino, o que deixou pouco tempo para que eles compartilhassem suas opiniões sobre os vestidos das convidadas. Além disso, ele dançara as três principais danças com Miss Morland, o que foi um sério golpe para suas esperanças de tê-lo como genro. Ele podia não ser tão rico como Mr. Darcy e Mr. Bingley, nem ter um título ou ser militar, mas era bonito, charmoso e entendia de roupas.

- Mr. Darcy, o senhor me lembra alguém.

- E quem seria, Mrs. Darcy?

- Um homem muito bonito, mas muito sério que conheci em um salão de baile, há pouco mais de um ano. – Mr. Darcy não respondeu, perdido em uma crise de ciúmes. – Eu queria tanto dançar com ele, mas ele só dança com quem ele conhece bem. Será que terei mais sorte nesse baile?

- Desde que não seja uma de nossas danças, não terei o que falar sobre o assunto. – disse friamente.

- Fitzwilliam! Você não entendeu que eu estou tentando flertar com você?

- Fazendo com que eu fique com ciúmes? – questionou o perdido marido.

- De você mesmo, seu bobo?

- O quê?

- Você já se esqueceu da primeira vez que nós nos vimos? No baile de Meryton?

- Não. Sinto muito, meu amor. Salões de baile me deixam nervoso, você sabe, e eu não consigo pensar direito.

- Mesmo agora que você não tem que enfrentar as moças casadoiras?

- É melhor e só sua presença já é o suficiente para me fazer não odiar estar em um baile. Mas ainda assim, eu fico desconfortável.

- Pobre querido! E sua esposa ainda fica provocando-o impiedosamente. Prometo me comportar melhor. – respondeu, um tanto envergonhada por deixar o marido em uma situação pouco confortável.

- Por favor, não faça isso! Quer dizer... eu gosto tanto disso, do jeito como você fala comigo. Creio que eu preciso praticar estar à vontade em um salão de bailes.

- Isso é muito sábio. Certamente agradará muito sua tia Lady Catherine, pois a honorável dama dá muito valor à prática.

- Certamente essa é minha intenção. A maior ambição de minha vida é agradar minha tia. Agora é hora de abrirmos o baile. Quando estou dançando com minha adorada esposa, bailes são até agradáveis.

- E eu prometo recompensá-lo depois por ser um marido tão maravilhoso.

- Assim eu terei um bom motivo para ir a bailes.

A noite foi claramente um sucesso. Mesmo Mr. Darcy se divertiu, tendo dançado três danças com a esposa e uma com cada cunhada e hóspede. Por isso, excetuando a dança com Miss Lydia, todas foram agradáveis.

O baile de Netherfield também foi bastante agradável, embora mais ostentoso e com menos elegância real. Lady Lucas fez questão de frisar isso várias vezes para Mrs. Long naquela noite e nos dias seguintes. Mrs. Darcy comentou com Miss Bingley que a decoração da festa a fazia lembrar de Rosings Park e a anfitriã entendeu o comentário como um elogio.

Logo chegou o tão esperado dia em que Mrs. Bennet teria a alegria de casar mais uma filha. O casamento foi bonito e os noivos estavam apaixonados, embota não com a intensidade do casal Darcy. A lua de mel seria passada em Scarborough e eles parariam em Pemberley para as festas de fim de ano.

Com o casamento de manhã, o baile público em Meryton foi bem menos animado. Vários dos convidados do casamento foram embora na mesma manhã e os que participaram do baile estavam visivelmente cansados. Até mesmo Miss Lydia não fez questão de dançar todas as danças! Os Darcys, sem Miss Darcy, que ainda não estava fora, e seus convidados foram embora no meio do baile, perdendo a chegada de Miss Bingley e dos Hurst.

No dia seguinte, após a missa, todos os habitantes de Longbourn foram passar o dia em Pulvis Lodge. Mrs. Bennet pode prestar mais atenção nas alterações feitas na casa e fez questão de que sua opinião sobre o assunto fosse conhecida.

- Minha querida Mrs. Darcy, eu estava certa ao dizer que Kitty não seria capaz de ajudá-la na redecoração da casa. Tudo está simples demais e o sótão não foi modificado! Se eu e Lydia tivéssemos sido as responsáveis a casa teria sido realmente elegante.

- Tanto eu quanto meu marido aprovamos plenamente as reformas e a redecoração. Nosso gosto tende a coisas mais simples.

- Mas alguém de sua posição tem que mostrar a riqueza que possui!

- Mama, pompa me dá dor de cabeça. E eu não posso ter uma casa que me dê dor de cabeça. Como eu poderia entreter visitantes se eu estivesse doente o tempo todo?

- Realmente, isso seria um problema. Eu sei como eu sofro com meus nervos quando tenho que entreter meus visitantes.

- Lizzy, quando vocês virão me buscar para passar a temporada em Londres?

- Do que você está falando, Lydia?

- Eu ouvi Kitty e Miss Darcy comentando sobre a apresentação na corte e a temporada em Londres. Tenho que saber quando você pretende vir me buscar para planejar meu guarda-roupa para a ocasião.

- Miss Lydia, eu nunca ouvi a senhorita tocando piano ou cantando. A senhorita canta ou toca algum instrumento? – interferiu Mr. Darcy.

- Eu não! Essas coisas são tão aborrecidas!

- A senhorita desenha?

- Isso é ainda mais aborrecido!

- Fala alguma língua estrangeira?

- Não, porque eu falaria?

- A sociedade londrina é muito exigente quanto às prendas de uma jovem. Ao ser apresentada com suas irmãs e minha irmã, todas excedendo-a e muito em prendas, a senhorita certamente será desprezada. – _isso sem falar nas suas maneiras terríveis._

- Mas Kitty também não tem prenda nenhuma!

- Na verdade, Kitty é uma excelente musicista, como tivemos a oportunidade de apreciar em diversas ocasiões ultimamente, tanto sozinha como acompanhando minha irmã ou minha esposa. Além disso, ela tem recebido uma educação mais formal com Mrs. Sail e está aprendendo a desenhar. E é fluente em francês e italiano, tendo também um bom nível em alemão.

- Se Lydia realmente quiser ser apresentada à sociedade londrina, ela terá que aprender algumas dessas coisas. Como não haverá ninguém em casa para ensiná-la, ou ela vai para uma escola ou vocês contratam uma governanta para ela. Com três filhas a menos, não será uma despesa que impactará suas contas. – Elizabeth estava bem menos disposta a financiar essa irmã, que nunca havia demonstrado vontade de aprender nada.

- E como Kitty conseguiu ser tão prendada sem ajuda? – questionou Mrs. Bennet.

- Lizzy sempre me ajudou. E depois que ela casou, Georgiana e Lady Selby me ensinaram muito. E agora tenho Mrs. Sail.

- Você está esquecendo do mais importante, Kitty. Sem seu esforço e força de vontade, você jamais alcançaria nada. – disse Mr. Darcy, com um afeto semelhante ao que sentia por Georgiana.

- E nós providenciamos alguns mestres em Pemberley e os Selby fizeram o mesmo em Bath.

- Então, se não há outro jeito, me arrume uma governanta, Mama.

- Como eu faço isso, Lizzy?

- Desculpe interromper, Fanny, mas creio que tenho a pessoa perfeita para o cargo. – disse Mrs. Gardiner. – Uma conhecida minha, que era casada com um alemão, mas voltou para a Inglaterra quando ficou viúva. Ela já estava trabalhando para uma família, mas sua pupila irá casar no final do mês. Recebi uma carta dela pouco antes de vir para cá, perguntando se eu conheço alguma família que precise de seus serviços.

- Perfeito! Mrs. Holstein3 certamente é confiável e competente. Se já não tivéssemos Mrs. Hart, eu gostaria de contratá-la.

- Então escreva para essa sua amiga, Madeleine. Quanto eu terei que gastar com isso?

- Para alguém com as qualificações dela, creio que cem libras por ano.

- Tudo isso! – espantou-se Mrs. Bennet. – Isso daria para comprar... um monte de vestidos!

- Entre outras coisas, Mrs. Bennet. – respondeu o marido.

- Não poderíamos arranjar alguma mais barata?

- Certamente. Mas como Lydia vai precisar de muita ajuda, será praticamente impossível conseguir alguém competente e barato. Ela não tem base alguma em música, desenho ou línguas estrangeiras. Mrs. Holstein viveu no Continente vários anos, o que aumentou seu conhecimento de línguas estrangeiras. E é uma excelente professora.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, ela é uma ótima amazona também, não é querida? Será ótimo para minha sobrinha aprender a cavalgar.

- Mama, então eu precisarei de um cavalo novo. Nellie está muito velha, mas Mrs. Holstein pode usá-la. E trajes de montaria e chapéus novos combinando.

- Claro, minha querida. Meu caro Mr. Bennet, o senhor irá providenciar o cavalo, pois eu não entendo nada disso. Mas precisaremos saber qual vai ser a cor dele, para combinar com as roupas que iremos comprar.

- Que seja, que seja... – resmungou Mr. Bennet, pensando na impossibilidade que seria comprar outra carruagem.

A indicação foi aceita e em poucos dias Miss Lydia Bennet foi colocada aos cuidados de Mrs. Wilhemina Holstein, especialista em lidar com jovens indisciplinadas e pais preguiçosos.

1, 2 e 3 – personagens inventados.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – História familiar

Antes de irem para Pemberley, os Darcys e Miss Catherine foram para Essex, visitar Lord Darcy em Cherry Laurel Manor. Antes de chegarem lá, porém, Mr. Darcy fez questão de esclarecer um pouco da história da família e explicar uma estranha mania do primo.

- Nosso primo é o Duque de Cromer e faz parte da segunda geração que se reconciliou com minha família.

- Como assim, Fitzwilliam?

- É uma longa história e eu cheguei a mencioná-la quando estava cortejando você, Elizabeth. Vou contá-la e espero que ao menos você não durma.

- Você não me engana, Mr. Darcy. Está tentando pescar um elogio a sua habilidade como contador de histórias. Pois bem, prometo solenemente não dormir durante sua história.

Pemberley, 1635

Lord Theodore Darcy, 6º Duque de Cromer, Marquês de Whittle e diversos outros títulos, casara-se com sua prima, Lady Maria Withehall, filha do Conde de Tendring,1 três anos antes, quando ele tinha vinte e dois anos e ela quatorze anos. O casamento fora arranjado pelos pais e eles não eram infelizes, pois havia um certo afeto e respeito entre eles. Porém o casamento ainda não frutificara. Sua esposa havia sofrido alguns abortos espontâneos e essa era a primeira vez que ela conseguira levar uma gravidez tão longe. Agora ela estava em trabalho de parto e o marido rezava por um herdeiro. Após quase dois dias de extremo sofrimento, suas preces foram atendidas e nasceu Bernard, um menino pequeno, porém saudável e com um impressionante par de pulmões que fazia seu choro ecoar pelas paredes de Pemberley. A duquesa, porém, não resistiu ao esforço e ao sangramento e mal teve tempo de olhar para o filho e escolher seu nome antes de fechar seus olhos para sempre.

Lord Bernard Darcy, Marquês de Whittle, crescia forte e saudável. Seu pai, com o herdeiro garantido não pensava em se casar. A política da corte, os negócios e as propriedades lhe ocupavam a maior parte do tempo e se ele desejasse companhia feminina havia ampla oferta de alta qualidade por preços razoáveis. Porém tudo mudou ao encontrar uma jovem dama vienense que acompanhava o pai em uma viagem diplomática.

Therese von Cornaro2 tinha dezessete anos e já havia visto bastante do mundo ao acompanhar o pai em suas viagens. Ela podia andar por Veneza, Florença, Roma e Paris com tanto conhecimento e desenvoltura quanto andava pelo palácio de sua família. Sua pele era um pouco mais escura que o comum entre as damas inglesas, resultado da herança mediterrânea, pois sua família tinha origem em Veneza. Seus cabelos tinham um tom de louro escuro e os olhos azuis também eram escuros, ligeiramente cinzentos. Inegavelmente bela, ela fazia um grande sucesso na cortes por onde passava, mas rechaçava todos seus pretendentes com a benção do pai que a adorava.

Lord Theodore não teve mais sorte que seus outros pretendentes, pelo menos nas primeiras tentativas. Ele finalmente conquistou sua amada quando entendeu que ela só se casaria com o homem que a tratasse como igual e não como inferior, que valorizasse sua inteligência, bom senso e conhecimento tanto ou mais que sua beleza. Convencer seu pai, o Barão Richard von Cornaro teria sido difícil se Lord Theodore fosse o encarregado da tarefa. Mas o barão não podia negar nada para sua adorada filha, embora não lhe agradasse a idéia dela casando-se com um homem que não fosse católico e essa idéia o pertubasse. Therese, há muito desencantada com a religião ao observar o comportamento da alta hierarquia da igreja, não se importava.

Lady Therese

O barão insistiu em um minucioso e generoso contrato de casamento. Se ficasse viúva sua filha teria direito a duas propriedades, Clairborne, que ela traria como parte do dote, e uma propriedade recém adquirida por Lord Theodore em Chesire, Fytton Hall. As jóias, obras de arte, dinheiro e participações em negócios no continente que ela traria também seriam dela em caso de viuvez, além de determinadas jóias escolhidas entre as heranças da família Darcy e os presentes que lhe fossem dados. Todos esses itens seriam herdados pelos filhos que ela tivesse e Lord Theodore também se comprometia a providenciar grandes heranças para todos os filhos que o casal gerasse.

Seis meses após o casamento, Therese teve uma menina, linda e saudável, chamada Beatrice, como ambas as avós. Pouco depois que ela nasceu ganhou do pai uma propriedade em Devonshire, Skylark Manor. Tão generoso presente gerou ressentimento em Bernard e em seu tio, que recentemente sucedera o pai como Conde de Tendring. Após três anos, nasceu Richard, que recebeu ainda mais presentes que sua irmã, uma propriedade na Escócia, Brimstone, outra próxima a Pemberley, além da propriedade de alguns quarteirões em Londres.

Com o casamento do pai, o jovem marquês passou a ter seu comportamento influenciado mais pelo tio do que pelo pai. E isso não foi bom para ele. O duque certamente não era perfeito, mas era um bom homem, inteligente, leal e honesto. Já o conde era um homem mesquinho, pouco confiável e indiscreto. Seguindo seu exemplo, Lorde Whittle começou a molestar as criadas de Pemberley com seus avanços, contrariando a tradição familiar de não atrapalhar o andamento da casa para a obtenção desse tipo de prazer. Ele também começou a jogar e beber e a ter grandes perdas no primeiro, muitas vezes por causa do excesso do segundo.

O Duque de Cromer faleceu quando seu filho mais novo tinha apenas três anos e seu filho mais velho dezoito. Nesse tempo, Lady Cromer acumulou uma considerável fortuna em jóias e outros bens. Felizmente para seus filhos, ela era uma mulher prática e previdente. Mesmo devastada com a doença do marido e ocupada em ser sua enfermeira, ela arranjou tempo e disposição para transferir a maior parte delas para as propriedades que ficariam em seu domínio ou no de seus filhos.

Quando o testamento foi lido, os presentes para os "von Cornaro", como o conde e seu sobrinho se referiam à segundo esposa de Lord Theodore e seus filhos, enfureceram os dois. O conde ficou especialmente melindrado por não ter sido escolhido como guardião de Lady Beatrice e Lord Richard, ou melhor dizendo, de seus bens. Mas Theodore Darcy não era um homem comum e a escolha dos guardiões de seus filhos mais novos foi uma prova de sua genialidade. Foram indicados cinco guardiões: o avô, Barão von Cornaro; Sir Jonh Claypole; Príncipe Rupert de Rhine; Henry Wilmot, 1º Conde de Rochester; Camillo Francesco Maria Pamphili, sobrinho do papa e aparentado com os von Cornaro;3 Os guardiões ingleses protegeriam o patrimônio em solo inglês independente da restauração da monarquia ou da continuidade do atual regime e os guardiões estrangeiros protegeriam os bens no exterior, adquiridos durante o tumultuado período da 1ª Guerra Civil Inglesa para assegurar a riqueza da família caso os bens ingleses fossem confiscados. Já Bernard teria apenas o tio como guardião.

Lord Tendring até tentou contestar os termos do testamento e das doações feitas em vida, mas não tinha poder para isso. E essa foi sua única atitude como guardião do sobrinho que poderia favorecer o jovem duque. Os hábitos dispendiosos do conde haviam deixado uma grande dívida que o novo Lord Cromer quitou, sem ter consciência disso. Desinteressado em assumir qualquer responsabilidade, pois isso iria certamente diminuir o tempo que ele dedicava ao seu lazer, ele continuou em Cambridge por mais dois anos, pagando altas somas para que não fosse preciso se preocupar com sua educação. Após o seu tempo na faculdade, ele foi viajar pelo continente, onde a dissipação de sua fortuna só aumentou. Suas duas propriedades na França e uma grande quantia de dinheiro foram usadas para conseguir os favores da famosa cortesã Ninon de l'Enclos. Embora ela tenha sido a mais cara de suas amantes, certamente não foi a única e uma de suas propriedades na Inglaterra teve de ser vendida para bancar sua vida dissipada no continente.

Essa primeira temporada na Europa não durou muito. A saúde do conde se deteriorara e o sobrinho favorito fora chamado. Sua volta muito alegrou o tio, especialmente pelo séqüito de _demi-mondaines_ que o acompanhava, oito moças bonitas, mas vulgares, adquiridas nos bordéis de Paris. Lord Tendring pediu ao sobrinho que se casasse com Margareth Bourchier, filha de Sir John Bourchier,4 um importante parlamentar e seu pedido foi aceito.

O casamento foi celebrado em três meses e logo depois o conde faleceu, teoricamente sendo sucedido por seu irmão mais novo, Humprey. Porém o novo conde havia abandonado a Inglaterra há muitos anos, vivendo na Índia e não desejando voltar para a fria Inglaterra apenas para exibir seu título. Monetariamente, ele nada ganhou, pois a propriedade do irmão estava imersa em dívidas. Poucos anos depois, Lord Humprey Whitehall faleceu sem herdeiros, extinguindo o título.

A nova Duquesa era uma mulher dócil e piedosa, e tinha grande dificuldade em relacionar-se com o esposo insensível e libertino. Após perder vários bebês durante a gravidez, no parto ou nas primeiras semanas de vida, e ter tido duas meninas, Maria e Margareth, ela finalmente deu à luz ao tão desejado herdeiro em 1671, Lord Abner Darcy, Marquês de Whittle. Porém a situação financeira da família estava longe de ser brilhante e havia pouco para o menino herdar. Lord Cromer perdia fortunas em jogatina e fazia questão de cercar-se de belas mulheres, independente da origem delas. Ele mantinha pelo menos três amantes oficiais em chalés próximos a Pemberley e costumava levá-las em suas viagens, enquanto Lady Cromer era mantida em casa.

No outro ramo da família, Lady Beatrice havia se casado com um nobre prussiano e morrido três semanas após o nascimento de sua filha, que morreu poucas horas após o parto, em 1667. Lady Beatrice foi muito pranteada pelo marido, pela família e por quase todos que tiveram o privilégio de ter contato com ela. Seu marido providenciou uma linda tumba, com uma escultura muito bem feita da falecida e abaixo de seu nome e das datas de nascimento, casamento e morte mandou gravar uma frase que exprimia bem os seus sentimentos: "Deus, em sua infinita bondade, nos permitiu alguns anos em companhia de seu mais belo e gentil anjo."

Lord Richard Darcy havia sido um aluno aplicado e desde muito cedo já assumia responsabilidades referentes às suas propriedades e aos seus investimentos, incentivado pela mãe. Em 1671 ele casou-se com Lady Catherine Seymour, filha do Duque de Somerset5 e logo eles tiveram o primeiro filho, também chamado Richard, que morreu aos seis anos, de catapora. Andrew, nascido em 1673, um menino forte e saudável seria o responsável pela continuidade da família. Os Darcys ainda foram abençoados com mais um menino, Theodore, e duas filhas Catherine e Beatrice.

Aproximadamente na época do nascimento de Andrew, a situação financeira do Duque de Pemberley estava tão precária que ele teve que vender Whittle Manor. Devido ao mau relacionamento entre os irmãos Darcy, Lord Darcy não pode comprá-la diretamente, mas o fez através de um preposto. Há tempos Lady Therese e ele compravam alguns dos bens de família que o irmão usava para financiar seu estilo de vida. A prataria, louça, vários móveis e objetos de arte da mansão e da casa em Londres já estavam na possessão de Richard Darcy. Algumas das jóias da família também tiveram o mesmo destino, embora o contrato de casamento do duque fosse mais restritivo nesse campo e ele tivesse o hábito de presentear suas amantes de origem nobre com algumas dessas jóias. Talvez com algum tipo de aspiração real, ele também gostava de comemorar o nascimento de filhos bastardos com suas amantes de origem mais humilde doando pequenas propriedades para eles. Já as amantes que lhe davam filhas eram geralmente dispensadas sem nenhuma compensação.

Com dois anos de diferença entre eles, os primos Marquês de Whittle e Mr. Andrew Darcy freqüentaram Eton juntos. Porém a diferença entre a forma como eles foram criados e seus temperamentos não ajudou em nada a aproximação dos ramos da família. Enquanto Mr. Darcy era quieto, estudioso e responsável, Lord Whittle passava mais noites na semana em um bordel na cidade e pagava com generosa mesada do pai para ter boas notas sem se dar ao trabalho de aprender nada. A entrada de Lord Whittle em Cambridge custou um bom pedaço de Pemberley, novamente comprado por Lord Richard Darcy através de um intermediário.

Dada as más relações entre os irmãos é fácil imaginar a surpresa de Lord Darcy ao receber uma carta do meio irmão solicitando uma reunião em Londres. A carta foi imediatamente respondida e a reunião marcada. Lord Cromer não queria dar ao irmão a dignidade de recebê-lo em sua casa e muito menos visitar a casa do outro. O encontro foi combinado no escritório do advogado de Lord Cromer e o motivo foi oferecer "algumas traquitanas sem outro valor, a não ser o sentimental" para serem compradas por Lord Darcy. Armaduras, espadas, diários e a maior parte do conteúdo da biblioteca foram vendidos por uma pequena fortuna. O duque não se importou com a perda desses bens, considerados sem importância por ele, mas ressentiu-se ter que vendê-los ao meio irmão. Essa decisão só foi tomada pela consciência que a maioria dos itens não teria valor algum para a maioria das pessoas e apenas alguém com conexão familiar poderia desejar possuí-las. Essa venda sustentou o marquês em Cambridge, vivendo larga e dissipadamente, por dois anos.

O duque, prematuramente velho e cansado, dispensou suas amantes e recolheu-se a sua casa em Londres. Em Pemberley havia a esposa que ele desprezava e ele não queria mais viajar. De suas propriedades a única intacta era Cherry Laurel Manor, em Essex, devido aos rígidos termos em que foi deixada. Outro pedaço de Pemberley foi vendido para que o marquês pudesse viajar pela Europa. Essa foi a última parte que poderia ser vendida, pois o restante estava vinculada aos termos de Lord Edward Darcy, o segundo Duque de Cromer, avô de Lord Theodore. A propriedade agora era quase insignificante.

Quando o marquês voltou de sua temporada na Europa, ele teve duas tarefas a cumprir: quebrar o vínculo de Pemberley – não seria possível quebrar o de Cherry Laurel – e casar-se com uma rica herdeira, Emilia Butler, filha do conde de Ossory.6 O duque não viveu para ver o nascimento de seu primeiro e único neto legítimo, menos de um ano após o casamento, batizado como Lord Christian Darcy, por insistência da avó, que tinha a esperança de que nomeando o neto como cristão ele seria um homem melhor do que o pai e o avô. Abner Darcy, agora Duque de Cromer, vendeu o restante do lar ancestral de sua família e morreu dois anos depois, em um prostíbulo, após consumir uma grande quantidade de álcool e outras substâncias.

Lady Margareth e a nora uniram suas forças para criar o pequeno Christian para ser um homem honrado e reerguer seu ramo da família. Elas se reaproximaram do outro ramo da família quando mandaram uma carta cumprimentando Lord Richard e Lady Catherine pelo casamento de seu filho, Mr. Andrew Darcy com Lady Diana Manners, filha do Duque de Rutland.7 Após uma breve aproximação, Lord Darcy comprometeu-se a ajudar na educação do sobrinho-neto, dando uma anuidade para pagamento de tutores e mais tarde suportando-o em Eton e Cambridge. Para evitar que o novo duque reprisasse o comportamento dos dois últimos, a mãe e a avó inculcaram um forte senso de vergonha pelos dois antepassados e de admiração pelo tio-avô.

Todos os filhos de Lord Richard fizeram brilhantes casamentos, combinando fortuna e afeição, mas apenas Andrew e Beatrice lhe deram netos. Theodore casou-se com Miss Grace Douglas, filha de um baronete que mais tarde herdou o título de Marquês de Queensberry. Catherine casou-se com o Reverendo Lord Charles Beauclerk, filho do Duque de St Albans, e Beatrice casou-se com Thomas Thorne, Barão Thorne, e tiveram um filho, Richard, e duas meninas Catherine e Beatrice. Andrew e Diana tiveram mais três filhas, Diana, Grace e Emilia e dois filhos, Theodore e John.

Apesar da diferença de cinco anos, o duque e o jovem Mr. Theodore Darcy foram muito próximos na infância e a amizade segui por toda a vida. Lord Richard e seus filhos tratavam o rapaz com mais afeto do que os verdadeiros pai e avô seriam capazes. Mr. Theodore Darcy casou-se com Lady Leonor Bertie, filha do Conde de Abingdon8 e eles tiveram apenas um filho, James.

O duque fez um bom casamento sob o ponto de vista financeiro, que seria o início da restauração da prosperidade para esse ramo da família. Isabella Hawthorn era bonita e rica, mas filha de um comerciante. Seu dote era de vinte mil libras e ela poderia esperar ganhar mais quando o pai falecesse. No primeiro ano de casamento ela deu a luz a uma filha, Gabrielle e dois anos depois faleceu, sem dar um herdeiro ao duque.

Christian Darcy tinha que se casar novamente e dessa vez escolheu a única filha de um cavalheiro de Berkshire, Miss Henrietta Laud, que trouxe um dote tão grande quanto sua antecessora, além de Silver Birch Lodge. Logo o casal teve seu primeiro filho, Thomas, nascido no mesmo ano que seu primo James. Alguns anos depois nasceu Christian, que entrou para a Marinha, chegando a ser Almirante e nunca se casou.

Os dois cresceram muito próximos, mais como irmãos do que como os primos distantes que eram, sempre seguidos pelo pequeno Christian, cinco anos mais novo e que idolatrava os dois. Já as meninas não eram tão próximas, pois Lady Gabrielle havia ido morar com um tio e não era tão próxima à família do pai.

Lady Gabrielle fez um bom casamento, com um cavalheiro proprietário de terras, Mr. Robert Todhunter9 e eles tiveram uma única filha e herdeira, chamada de Gabrielle, como a mãe.

Thomas e James casaram-se em uma cerimônia dupla, o duque com a filha de um cavalheiro, Miss Elizabeth Bywood, e o cavalheiro com a filha de um duque, Lady Rosalind Lennox, filha do segundo Duque de Richmond.10

Miss Toadhunter casou-se com Mr. Joseph Ferrars, um cavalheiro com uma propriedade razoável e teve três filhos, Edward, Robert e Fanny.11

Thomas e James também tiveram filhos no mesmo ano. O jovem Lord Christian e Mr. George também cresceram muito próximos, embora o marquês não tenha chegado a idade adulta, falecendo aos 20 anos, após uma queda do arisco cavalo que estava tentando domar. Lady Cromer faleceu pouco depois e o duque não quis casar-se novamente, deixando com o jovem Mr. Darcy a responsabilidade da sucessão do ducado.

- Isso significa o que eu estou pensando?

- Não sei o que você está pensando, Elizabeth.

- Você será o herdeiro de seu tio? Você será o futuro Duque de Cromer?

- Sim, mas isso ainda deve demorar. Lord Cromer é muito saudável.

- Ele tem oitenta anos! Fitzwilliam, você deveria ter me contado isso antes! Eu não estou preparada para me tornar uma duquesa, eu mal dou conta de ser Mrs. Darcy de Pemberley, Whittle, etc...

- Elizabeth...

- Eu sou só uma Bennet de Longbourn. Eu sou baixa demais, impertinente demais, comum demais para ser... ducal.

- Você é a mulher mais linda, inteligente, fantástica e impertinente que eu conheço. Você é extraordinária e não comum.

- Mas...

- Se eu tivesse falado sobre isso com você, sua resposta a minha proposta de casamento seria diferente?

- Eu não sei... Acho que não estou à altura de ser uma duquesa. Eu não sou capaz de ser uma grande dama.

- Quantas duquesas você conheceu até agora?

- Só Lady Greenville.

- E quantas grandes damas?

- Algumas, suas tias, Eleanor Wright...

- E no que você acha que é inferior a elas?

- Eu certamente não sou tão elegante, nem tão talentosa. Eu toco piano mal, estou lutando para aprender a tocar harpa, canto toleravelmente e não sei desenhar nem pintar direito. Eu não tenho a postura de uma grande dama.

- Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho para minha esposa? Beleza e elegância sem arrogância, bom gosto natural, um grande talento musical a ser dilapidado, um coração terno e generoso, uma mente rápida e afiada. Você, meu amor, já era uma grande dama quando eu a conheci. Mas agora eu posso prover os meios para estender sua boa influência no mundo. Mrs. Darcy certamente já é um modelo de conduta nos lugares onde é conhecida e também o será nos lugares em que se tornará conhecida.

- Fitzwilliam, eu acho que eu não consigo...

- Elizabeth, você pode fazer qualquer coisa que você quiser. E eu estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo, me esforçando para fazê-la feliz.

- Nós teremos que passar mais tempo em Londres do que gostaríamos, pois você vai ter que participar da Câmara dos Lordes. – Elizabeth estava um pouco mais calma após a promessa do marido.

- Eu sei. Outra vantagem de ter comprado Pulvis, que é perto da cidade. Poderemos passar alguns dias lá durante a temporada.

- Porque nada disso foi mencionado no nosso contrato de casamento?

- Foi sim, nas cláusulas sobre futuras heranças.

- Não explicitamente.

- Eu sou só o herdeiro presuntivo. Lord Cromer e Kitty podem apaixonar-se perdidamente à primeira vista e ter um filho, que será o herdeiro do título.

- Fitzwilliam, como você é bobo! – riu-se a moça.

- É uma possibilidade, ora. E fez você rir. Eu amo o som da sua risada.

- Nós já não tivemos algumas conversas sobre bajulação, Mr. Darcy? – provocou Lizzy.

- Sim. E eu disse que dizer a verdade não é bajular.

- Minha risada é o seu som favorito então?

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Então você não gosta tanto assim da minha risada.

- Como eu já disse, eu amo a sua risada. Mas não é meu favorito.

- E qual é seu som favorito? Georgiana tocando harpa?

- Não, embora eu também goste muito desse. Eu não vou te dizer agora o meu som favorito.

- Por que não?

- Quando você fizer o som que é o meu favorito eu vou dizer.

- Então é um som que eu faço? Talvez seja esse: Eu te amo, Fitzwilliam Darcy. – a última frase foi sussurada no ouvido, provocando arrepios no cavalheiro.

- Deus meu, como eu adoro ouvir isso. – disse começando a beijá-la apaixonadamente. – Mas não é esse também. Mais tarde eu vou mostrar para você.

- Me mostre agora.

- Nós estamos chegando à nossa próxima parada. Hoje à noite, em nosso quarto eu vou mostrar para você.

- Mal posso esperar. Provavelmente eu vou ficar pensando nisso o caminho todo. – fingiu-se de emburrada, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- Isso é um problema sério e como foi causado por mim, terei que fazer algo para distraí-la durante a viagem. Que tal se eu ler para você em voz alta?

- Pode ser. Mas talvez possa pensar em uma maneira melhor de passar o tempo.

- Depois de nossa parada veremos. – eles já haviam chegado à pousada onde almoçariam e trocariam os cavalos. Eles reservaram uma sala privativa e encomendaram a refeição enquanto a outra carruagem, com Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet e suas acompanhantes estava alcançando-os.

- Kitty, o que você tem achado da viagem até agora?

- Estou adorando, Lizzy. Nós nos revezamos lendo, apreciando a paisagem, conversando e dormindo um pouco. Viajar com Georgiana é ótimo e estou ansiosa para chegar. E você?

- Minha viagem tem sido muito instrutiva. Fitzwilliam estava me contando sobre a história da família dele. Papa me deu alguns baús com documentos sobre a história da nossa família. Ainda não tive tempo de vê-los. Talvez nós duas possamos fazer isso juntas, o que acha?

- Excelente idéia, Lizzy. Não sei nada da nossa família além de que nosso avô casou duas vezes e Papa é o único filho da segunda esposa. E dos Gardiners, só sei que nosso avô ocupava o lugar que agora é do tio Phillips.

- Meu conhecimento sobre o assunto não é muito maior que o seu. Vamos aprender juntas. E talvez Georgiana possa compartilhar com você parte da história dos Darcys no caminho.

- Eu comecei com o sexto duque, que é o mais recente antepassado em comum nosso e do atual duque.

- Você gostaria de ouvir a história, Kitty?

- Gostaria sim. Quantas gerações há de distância entre vocês?

- O atual duque é o décimo, e nós falaremos sobre quase duzentos anos.

- Nossa! Acho que Longbourn nem existia na época.

- Não só existia, Kitty, como já era propriedade dos Bennets. Pelo menos essa parte da história eu sei, mas iremos saber mais quando explorarmos os documentos.

O duque os recebeu com cordialidade e bom humor. Era fácil notar o afeto pelo sobrinho e ele preocupou-se ligeiramente com a aparência do jovem casal Darcy, pois ambos estavam corados e com a respiração rápida, como se tivessem viajado a pé e não na grande e confortável carruagem. Felizmente o duque não fez menção à sua preocupação, pois isso iria fazer com que o casal corasse ainda mais. Mr. Darcy cumpriu com o prometido e começou a ler poesia na carruagem. O poeta escolhido, ele anunciou havia sido um clérigo do século XVII, Robert Herrick. Mrs. Darcy não o conhecia e não entendeu quando o marido riu de seu comentário de que Mary deveria conhecer sua obra. A risada não foi explicada, mas quando ele começou a ler os poemas, hedonistas e eróticos, começando com o poema sobre Julia desamarrando seu corpete, o motivo fixou claro.11

Lord Cromer gostava dos benefícios que a idade lhe proporcionava. Sua posição social e riqueza sempre lhe proporcionaram mais liberdade que o comum em relação às regras da sociedade, mas as vantagens da idade eram inigualáveis. A sinceridade que seria considerada rudeza, as manias que seriam consideradas estranhas e mal-vistas, transformavam-se em excentricidades da velhice. Quando Lady Catherine o procurou, buscando ajuda para convencer Darcy a trocar de noiva, Lord Cromer explicou detalhadamente a inadequação de Miss de Bourgh para ser a esposa de alguém, especialmente se esse alguém viesse a ser um duque, como tê-la como sogra era um castigo que ele não infligiria a seu pior inimigo e como os Fitzwillians de Selby eram tão inferiores aos Darcy que a diferença entre eles e os Bennets tornava-se insignificante. Afinal o título de conde só estava na família há três gerações e o de visconde há cinco, assim como o de barão. Embora os dois primeiros tenham sido obtidos em reconhecimento a nobres ações em prol da Coroa Inglesa – ajudando a princesa Henrietta a fugir para França durante a Guerra Civil e mais tarde por ações nessa mesma guerra–, o título mais recente e mais importante fora dado por motivos menos nobres, nunca comentados e a família havia estado no comércio há menos de duzentos anos.

A nova Mrs. Darcy, bonita, inteligente, charmosa, doce, vivaz e simpática, rapidamente conquistou o afeto e respeito do velho duque. O fato dela ter o mesmo nome e temperamento semelhante ao da falecida duquesa, que fora adorada pelo esposo, certamente ajudou. Embora não tenha se apaixonado perdidamente e proposto casamento para Miss Catherine Bennet, em pouco tempo a jovem conquistou o lugar de uma neta no coração do duque.

As duas semanas passadas em Cherry Laurel foram animadas, divertidas e interessantes, o que fez com que os Darcys prometessem voltar no verão seguinte, após passarem a temporada em Londres, com boa vontade e expectativa de prazer.

Enquanto os Darcys e Kitty viajavam para o leste, um grande comboio saiu de Hertfordshire rumo ao norte. Os recém-casados Bingleys foram para a lua de mel e boa parte do restante da família Bingley voltou para suas casas pelo mesmo caminho. Apenas Caroline e os Hursts não os acompanharam, pois viajaram para Bath.

Os recém-casados tinham privacidade na carruagem, mas a cada parada a família se reunia e geralmente se separavam entre mulheres e homens. Em uma dessas paradas, Lady Macmilliam a separou do grupo para conversarem em particular.

- Jane querida, você sabe que meu pai se casou de novo recentemente?

- Sim, Charles me falou sobre isso.

- Eu gosto muito de Cassie, mas acho provável que ela não goste muito de você no começo.

- Farei o possível para não ofendê-la quando nos conhecermos, mas por que você acha isso? Ela também esperava que Charles se casasse com alguém mais rica e mais importante?

- Não, não é nada disso. Não sei o que Charles lhe contou, mas Cassie é de origem humilde, filha de pessoas em cuja casa você não visitaria. Ela é muito bonita e foi isso que possibilitou que ela se casasse tão acima de seu nível social. Temo que ela se sentirá ameaçada por você.

- Desculpe-me, Lady Macmilliam, mas não compreendo.

- Por favor, me chame de Sarah, agora nós somos primas. Cassie sentirá que seu lugar na família será ameaçado por você. Ambas são Mrs. Bingley, mas você é mais bonita, mais rica e socialmente mais importe do que ela. E você já era tudo isso antes mesmo de sua irmã se casar com Mr. Darcy. Para Cassie, ter cem libras de dote era um sonho.

- Farei o possível para convencê-la de que desejo que possamos ser amigas.

- Charles tem razão quando a chama de anjo! Na verdade eu a alertei para que você não dê muita importância se ela for mal-educada. Serena, Sean e eu ficaremos em Scarbourough para facilitar as coisas para você.

- Isso é muito gentil, mas não creio que seja necessário. Vocês devem ter outras obrigações...

- Que nada! Assim visitaremos meu pai e um ou outro parente que não vemos há tempos.

- Eu certamente ficarei feliz em ter a companhia de vocês.

- Que bom! Mas em breve você se cansará de nós, pois iremos para Londres em fevereiro e ficaremos durante toda a temporada. Creio que seus planos são semelhantes.

- Serão sim. Lizzy também irá passar a temporada em Londres.

- Seremos um grupo grande e alegre e Londres nunca mais será a mesma! – brincou.

Como previsto, Cassandra Bingley não gostou de Jane Bingley. Cassandra era realmente bonita, ruiva, olhos verdes, altura mediana e curvas generosas. Ela estava muito orgulhosa de sua ascensão social e se esforçava para ficar à altura de seu novo papel, tendo aulas de música, línguas e boas maneiras.

- Por favor, me diga, Mrs. Bingley, qual instrumento a senhora toca?

- Nenhum, em minha família...

- Uma dama da sua estação social não toca nenhum instrumento! Chocante! Mas talvez a senhora tenha se dedicado às artes.

- Não, eu não desenho e nem ao menos entendo de pintura.

- Meu Deus! Como a filha de um cavalheiro não tem nenhuma prenda?

- Bem, eu bordo...

- Ora! Bordar e costurar não são atividades exclusivas de damas da sociedade. Por que você não aprendeu...

- Cassie, o que certamente não é uma atividade digna de uma _dama da sociedade_ é interrogar sem piedade uma nova conhecida.

- Sarah querida, nós estamos em família, as regras são mais flexíveis. Estou curiosa sobre a estranha maneira que Mrs. Charles Bingley foi criada.

- Há mais sobre ser uma dama do que aulas podem ensinar.

- Serena querida, você, sua irmã e suas primas não tiveram governantas e foram a escolas para aprenderem a ser damas? Certamente ao menos parte do que é ser uma dama pode ser aprendido em aulas. Se a filha de um cavalheiro foi criada sem a educação própria de sua classe...

- Ainda assim ela é a filha de um cavalheiro e superior socialmente a nós duas.

Isso silenciou Cassandra por algum tempo, mas os ataques continuaram durante toda a duração da visita.

Uma velha vizinha da família, Mrs. Smith, explicou parte da dinâmica familiar dos Bingleys para Jane.

O bisavô do atual Mr. Bingley, Charles, havia sido um cavalheiro e casara-se com a filha de um cavalheiro, Lucy Sidney. Porém ambos eram pobres. O filho mais velho, também chamado Charles, herdara a pequena propriedade do pai, o segundo, Benjamim, tornara-se pároco, o terceiro, chamado John, soldado e o quarto, Jerome, resolveu ser comerciante, para reverter a precária situação financeira da família. Competente, determinado e com grande talento para os negócios, ele conseguiu se tornar próspero em pouco mais de uma década. Porém nesse tempo a propriedade da família tinha sido vendida para arcar com as despesas da longa doença da mãe e do irmão que voltara inválido da guerra, entre outros problemas. Ele foi o único dos irmãos a ter filhos e estava decidido a não só reconquistar o status da família, como ascender além da posição de seu pai e a conquistar grande riqueza.

No mais velho, Charles, essas esperanças foram concentradas. Seria dele a responsabilidade de adquirir uma propriedade, após conseguir uma boa fortuna no comércio. A filha mais velha, Matilda, se casou com um comerciante muito bem de vida, James Reeth, e recebeu cinco mil libras de dote. A segunda filha, Prudence, contrariou seu nome e casou-se por amor com um pobre soldado, Edmund Charville, não tendo recebido nada como dote do pai. Sem filhos, o casal conseguiu economizar e comprar uma pequena casa em Whitby. A mais nova, Bárbara, casou-se com um cavalheiro, Nicholas Westfall, dono de uma propriedade que rendia três mil ao ano, tendo recebido do pai um dote de quinze mil libras. Eles também não tiveram filhos e com a morte do marido ela recebera uma casa em Scarbourough e uma anuidade de mil libras, além dos rendimentos de seu dote. O outro filho, Archibald, tinha o dever de apoiar o irmão e tornara-se advogado em Pickering, dedicando-se prioritariamente aos negócios do irmão. A relação entre os irmãos era de uma espécie de vassalagem em relação ao irmão mais velho, não como a de um senhor de terras e seus servos, mas a de um rei e seus nobres.12

A nova Mrs. Bingley fora plenamente aprovada por ser bonita, gentil e principalmente, ser filha de um cavalheiro. Assim como Miss Bingley e Mrs. Hurst, alguns membros da família desejavam Miss Darcy ou uma moça com título, mas o respeito que tinham pelo rapaz os fez aceitar a nova esposa com entusiasmo.

Embora não admitisse para ninguém, Jane via a aproximação da partida para Pemberley com alívio, em parte pela rudeza de Cassandra Bingley, em parte pela excessiva atenção dos outros, mas principalmente por saudades da família.

1 e 2 – personagens inventados;

3 – personagens históricos. John Claypole, foi genro de Oliver Cromwell; Príncipe Rupert era primo do Rei Charle um dos poucos personagens históricos que combinam ao menos em parte com a noção romântica e fantasiosa de príncipe que temos, pois era bonito, corajoso e inteligente; Henry Wilmont foi um nobre leal à monarquia; Camillo Pamphilii largou a batina para casar-se e o palácio Doria-Pamphilii é um museu fantástico de Roma.

wiki/John_Claypole

wiki/Prince_Rupert_of_the_Rhine

wiki/Henry_Wilmot,_1st_Earl_of_Rochester

wiki/Camillo_Francesco_Maria_Pamphili

4 – Sir John Bourchier foi um dos parlamentares que assinou a sentença de execução do Rei Charles I. Não encontrei informações sobre filhos, por isso aproveitei e inventei Margaret .

wiki/John_Bourchier_(regicide)

5 – Os Seymours tinham origem real, sendo descendentes de Mary Tudor. Eles tiveram três filhas, a mais velha tendo inclusive casado com um Conyers Darcy, conde de Holderness. O nome Conyers, repetido em três gerações, vem do sobrenome materno. Será que foi dessa família que Jane Austen tirou a inspiração para Fitzwilliam Darcy? Catherine Seymour eu inventei.

wiki/William_Seymour,_2nd_Duke_of_Somerset

6 – Thomas Butler, 6º Conde de Ossory, teve três filhos, James, Charles e Elizabeth. Inventei mais uma menina, Emilia.

wiki/Thomas_Butler,_6th_Earl_of_Ossory

7 – Adorei esse sobrenome. John Manners teve três filhos, John, Catherine e Dorothy. Inventei Diana.

wiki/John_Manners,_1st_Duke_of_Rutland

8 – James Bertie teve 3 filhos e duas filhas do primeiro casamento. Resolvi lhe dar mais uma filha de seu segundo casamento.

wiki/James_Bertie,_1st_Earl_of_Abingdon

9 – Inventado por mim

10 – Realeza novamente, dessa vez através de descendência bastarda. O Duque de Richmond, era neto do Rei Charles II e uma de suas amantes, Louise de Kérouaille. Ele teve doze filhos e acrescentei mais uma menina.

wiki/Charles_Lennox,_2nd_Duke_of_Richmond

11 – Imaginando o tipo de livros que os personagens teriam lido e gostado, encontrei Robert Herrick (1591-1674). Ele não era muito famoso em vida, mas foi redescoberto no começo do século XIX. Apesar dos poemas exaltando Julia, ele nunca casou-se e nenhuma mulher real parece ter sido sua musa.

robert-herrick/

12 – Personagens inventadas por mim, cidades verdadeiras.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Natal em Pemberley

Após dois dias tranqüilos de viagem os Darcys e Miss Bennet chegaram em Pemberley, As cinco semanas antes da chegada dos convidados passaram voando, entre compromissos sociais na região, os preparativos para as festas da temporada de Natal e as ocupações habituais do dia-a-dia.

- Elizabeth, você se lembra quando comentei sobre o hábito do sexto duque em presentear seus filhos ilegítimos com parte de sua propriedade?

- Sim, claro.

- Dove Hall se originou assim.

- Os Troys são seus parentes então?

- Não oficialmente. E o nome da família surgiu do apelido da moça que o originou. Ela era apelidada de Helena de Tróia, embora eu tenha visto seu retrato e não tenha ficado impressionado.

- E qual era o nome verdadeiro de... Miss Helena?

- Abigail Martin.

- Espero poder ver o retrato dela.

- Talvez eles se ofereçam para mostrar a galeria. Há um retrato lá.

- E há outros, em outros lugares?

- Sim, eu vi dois outros. Uma como Leda e outro como Helena de Tróia.

- Seria muita impertinência pedir para vê-los?

- Eles estão nos aposentos particulares dos donos da casa. São ousados demais para companhia mista.

- Agora eu fiquei curiosa e não terei minha curiosidade saciada. Isso foi muito cruel de sua parte, Mr. Darcy.

- Sinto muito, Mrs. Darcy. Tentarei compensá-la quando voltarmos.

No jantar daquele dia Elizabeth pode ver o retrato de "Mrs. Troy" e concordou que a comparação foi exagerada. A moça era bonita, mas nada excepcional, aparentando ser uma jovem matrona respeitável e não a amante dos homens mais importantes da região – pois Lord Cromer havia sido o mais generoso de seus amantes, mas certamente não o único, como Mr. Darcy explicara à esposa discretamente, ao apontar algumas obras de arte na casa que foram presentes dos Cavendish, dos Manners, dos Fitzherbets e outras famílias poderosas da época. Mas entre as descobertas dos baús com a história família Bennet estava uma miniatura da dama genovesa que havia se casado com um Bennet e possibilitado a compra de Longbourn, Isabella Adorno, que era muito mais bonita.

Os primeiros convidados a chegar para a temporada de Natal foram os Bennets, acompanhados por Miss Lucas e Frau Holstein. Essa senhora teve um início não muito auspicioso no novo emprego, tendo sido despedida no terceiro dia por Mrs. Bennet, que a acusara de ser excessivamente severa com sua favorita.

- Mrs. Bennet, eu fui contratada para transformar Miss Lydia em uma debutante respeitável em maneiras e prendas, para que ela possa atrair um marido respeitável, acima dos Bennets em importância social e riqueza.

- Não precisaremos de você para isso. Lydia é linda, rica e animada, todos em Londres irão adorá-la! E ela se casará com um duque.

- Certamente ela será adorada em Londres, como toda fonte de escândalo e tema de fofocas.

- Eu sou muito invejada, pois sou muito popular com os homens. Os soldados da milícia...

- Algum deles a pediu em casamento?

- Não, mas...

- Não, pois a senhorita é o tipo de mulher com quem os homens flertam e se divertem, mas nunca casam. Mesmo com um dote razoável e muito incentivo de sua parte, nenhum deles se interessou o bastante para propor. Em Londres o que terá a oferecer além do decote? A senhora quer sua filha bem-casada ou não?

- Claro que quero!

- Então me deixe trabalhar. Aliás, suas maneiras também não ajudarão em nada suas filhas. Ninguém quer ter uma sogra barulhenta e mercenária.

- Como ousa?

- Eu a ouvi se vangloriando sobre a riqueza de seus genros para Lady Lucas e Mrs. Long através de duas portas fechadas e um corredor.

- Continue seu trabalho, mas não me aborreça. Em minha casa me comportarei como eu bem entender.

Após essa discussão Mrs. Bennet passou a se vigiar um pouco perto, da governanta da filha, quando lembrava-se disso. Mas não era uma diferença muito grande e a viagem foi apenas um pouco menos ruim que a outra.

- Elizabeth, você está mais linda do que nunca. Pelo visto seu marido a tem tratado muito bem.

- Certamente, Papa, eu não poderia ter escolhido um marido melhor e mais dedicado. Ele lamenta não recebê-los, mas teve que resolver um problema urgente com um dos colonos. Certamente ele estará aqui para o jantar. Peter vai acompanhá-lo até seu quarto para que descanse da viagem.

- Lizzy! Que casa imensa! Seu marido é ainda mais rico do que eu imaginava.

- Seja bem vinda, Mama. Imagino que vocês devam estar cansadas da viagem. Lydia, como está? Mrs. Holstein, é um prazer revê-la. Harriet e Lucy vão levá-las até os quartos e refrescos serão servidos lá.

- Eu só quero tomar um banho e descansar até o jantar, estou exausta de ser jogada para lá e para cá na carruagem.

- Onde está Kitty? Quero que ela tome chá comigo e me conte sobre a estadia dela aqui.

- Vou pedir que ela vá até a senhora.

- Kitty, quantos pretendentes você arranjou por aqui? – atacou Mrs. Bennet assim que a filha entrou em seus aposentos.

- Olá, Mama. Como foi a viagem?

- Oh! Um sofrimento para meus nervos, é claro! Pensei que sua irmã deveria se mudar para Pulvis Lodge para facilitar as visitas, mas entendo que eles prefiram essa casa, que é muito maior e mais chique. E quanto aos pretendentes?

- Eu não tenho pensado nisso, Mama. Estou mais preocupada em me preparar para a temporada em Londres.

- Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar toda oportunidade para arranjar um marido no campo onde não há tantas distrações.

- Mas também há uma menor variedade de possíveis pretendes.

- Isso é verdade, mas a falta do que fazer ajuda muito. Acho que foi assim que Lizzy conseguiu capturar Mr. Darcy, já que ela não é tão bonita quanto Jane ou Lydia. Acredito que ele iria se interessar por qualquer moça razoavelmente bonita que estivesse por lá.

- Mama, a senhora não deve dizer esse tipo de coisa. Mr. Darcy certamente ficaria ofendido. Ele considera Lizzy a mulher mais perfeita que já existiu.

- Homens podem ter gostos tão estranhos. Seu pai também a prefere à todas vocês. – Kitty preferiu não responder esse comentário e Mrs. Bennet a dispensou em seguida para descansar até o jantar.

Naquela tarde também chegaram os Rivenhalls e os Wright. O principal tema da conversa de Mrs. Bennet durante e após o jantar foi a ausência de seu querido Mr. Tilney e suas muitas qualidades. Os Gardiners chegaram no dia seguinte, assim como os Fitzwillians, os Elberts e os Ubermonts. Os Bingleys e os Hurst foram os últimos a chegar, na véspera do aniversário de Elizabeth.

Com um baile planejado para a véspera do Ano Novo, dali a dezoito dias, Elizabeth pensou que seu aniversário seria marcado apenas por um jantar mais formal, além do presente que ele lhe dera de manhã, logo ao acorarem, um broche de madrepérola e ametistas, imitando amores-perfeitos. Seu marido tinha outras idéias, entretanto. Após o jantar, para o qual as principais famílias da região haviam sido convidadas e que começou cedo, Mr. Darcy pediu que todos seus convidados vestissem roupas quentes, pois eles fariam um pequeno passeio. Isso aguçou a curiosidade de todos, exceto de suas cúmplices, Georgiana e Kitty. Eles seguiram até um celeiro recém reformado, que ainda estava fora de uso. Dentro dele, ao invés de baias e feno, eles encontraram um palco e confortáveis cadeiras e poltronas, como um pequeno teatro, mais confortável que os teatros verdadeiros. Mr. Darcy havia contratado uma famosa companhia itinerante, Richarson's Show,1 que encenou "O Mercador de Veneza".2 Embora Mr. Darcy tenha escolhido a peça por causa da brincadeira de chamar a esposa de Portia ocasionalmente, praticamente toda a atenção foi para o rapazinho de uns dezessete anos, magro e feio que interpretou Shylock com tal talento que proporcionou uma nova maneira de ver a peça. É certo que alguns dos homens presentes estavam mais interessados nas pernas da bonita atriz que interpretou Portia. De modo geral, todos ficaram encantados com a surpresa, mesmo que alguns poucos tenham dormido a maior parte do tempo, como Mr. Hurst, e grande parte dos maridos tenha se preocupado com as exigências das esposas após presenciarem um presente tão grandioso.

- Miss Portia é uma moça muito inteligente, Primo Darcy mas minhas primas são muito mais bonitas. E fiquei com pena daquele pobre Mr. Sytock, ele parecia estar tão triste e sozinho.

- Concordo plenamente com a senhorita, Miss Anne. Mas aquela moça não é realmente Portia, ela é apenas uma atriz. – diante da expressão confusa da menina, ele explicou – Atores e atrizes são como contadores de história, mas eles fazem mais do que as vozes dos personagens. Eles se vestem, falam e agem como os personagens da história, mas só de faz-de-conta.

- Por que eles fazem isso?

- Para nos divertir. Não é por isso que você gosta de ouvir histórias?

- Quando o senhor e Prima Lizzy forem me contar histórias pode ser desse jeito?

- Isso requer muito tempo e nós temos muitas outras coisas para fazer. Os atores dedicam todo seu tempo para isso, é o trabalho deles.

- E eles ganham dinheiro para isso? – questionou a pequena Christine Gardiner, dois anos mais velha que a irmã.

- Ganham sim...

- Que divertido! Posso ser atriz também?

- Não é adequado para você, minha querida. – interveio Mrs. Gardiner.

- E não deve ser tão divertido assim. Imagine que você esteja triste e tenha que interpretar alguém alegre. Ou o contrário. – acrescentou Kitty.

- É mesmo. Será que alguém os belisca antes das cenas tristes e dá doces antes das alegres?

- Não. Eles devem imaginar o que os personagens sentem e tentam nos mostrar isso. Que cara você imagina que a Cinderela faria quando soube que não poderia ir ao baile? – para responder a pergunta de Lizzy, Mrs. Gardiner fez sua melhor cara de emburrada, fazendo todos rirem. – E quando a fada madrinha apareceu e ela pode ir ao baile com aquele lindo vestido? – um imenso sorriso foi a resposta.

- Mas certamente a Cinderela foi mais sutil na expressão de suas emoções. – esclareceu Darcy. – E deve ter ficado mais magoada do que emburrada por ter sido excluída do baile após tanto esforço.

- Além da mágoa ela deve ter sentido que não merecia realmente ir ao baile, por ser inferior às irmãs, já que ouvia isso o tempo todo da madrasta. – acrescentou Kitty, deixando as meninas confusas.

- Aqui fora está muito frio para uma conversa tão séria. Que tal tomarmos chocolate quente quando chegarmos? – propôs Elizabeth para animar as duas.

Os dias até o Natal passaram rapidamente em meio a enxurrada de compromissos sociais, mas a véspera e o dia Natal foram passados calmamente com os habitantes de Pemberley, permanentes e temporários. Kitty, Georgiana e as crianças Gardiners surpreenderam a todos com um pequeno auto de Natal.

Mr. Bennet ganhou de Mr. Darcy um quadro que mostrava suas cinco filhas na sala de música de Longbourn, com Kitty tocando piano, Elizabeth cantando, Jane bordando, Mary lendo sermões e Lydia refazendo um boné, com Mr. e Mrs. Bennet as observando sentados em um sofá. Cada uma das cinco moças ganhou um quadro igual. Embora pintados pouco antes do casamento de Jane, a cena lembrava a época em que as moças eram solteiras.

Mr. Darcy era tão fascinado pela esposa que os retratos dela nunca lhe eram suficientes. Com menos de um ano de noivado e casamento, ele já possuía dez quadros com a imagem dela: lendo, tocando piano, tocando harpa, cavalgando, bordando, com ele, com Georgiana, com Jane, com Kitty e o com as irmã e os pais.

Sabendo disso, Miss Darcy presenteou o irmão com um quadro que ela mesma pintou, do casal jogando xadrez. Elizabeth também encomendou um quadro de presente para seu marido. A artista escolhida foi Mrs. Hayes, uma viúva de sesenta anos que morava em Lambton e a pose imitava a Vênus de Urbino, de Ticiano, mas mais bem comportada, com Elizabeth usando um vestido de baile verde, um dos pés aparecendo, os cabelos soltos e uma expressão apaixonada. O quadro era íntimo demais para ser visto pelos outros, por isso Elizabeth o entregou quando eles se retiraram. Ela fingira ter esquecido de comprar um presente para ele, com a intenção de fazer uma surpresa.

- Você não tem nenhuma decência? Além de ter um amante você o faz pintá-la dessa forma e me presenteia com o quadro para me atormentar? Por que isso, Elizabeth? Faço tudo o que posso para fazê-la feliz! Pensei que fossemos completamente sinceros um com o outro e que você fosse feliz comigo. Por que você não me disse que meus esforços estavam sendo insuficientes? Você não sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você? Eu...

- Como você ousa pensar isso de mim? – respondeu a moça, assim que conseguiu recuperar-se do choque da acusação. – Por que se casou comigo, se tem tão pouca fé em meu amor e em meu caráter?

- Mas esse quadro...

- Como você pode ver pela assinatura, foi pintado por Mrs. Hayes. Aqui em casa, enquanto Kitty e Georgiana me distraíam.

- Elizabeth...

- Não me toque! Nem mesmo chegue perto de mim.

- Meu amor...

- Não me chame assim, não ouse falar de amor. Como você pode dizer que me ama e pensar tão mal de mim?

- Eu não te mereço e sei disso. Vivo apavorado com a idéia de você descobrir isso e me deixar. – com o silêncio de Elizabeth, que estava de costas para ele, se recusando até mesmo a olhá-lo, Darcy foi se aproximando lentamente, enquanto continuava falando. – Você não tem a menor idéia do quanto é encantadora e de como os homens são atraídos por você. Não é apenas sua beleza, embora você seja linda. É sua personalidade, sua alma, seu jeito de ser, que atrai todos, como mariposas atraídos pela chama. Eu não tenho charme, não tenho o dom para conversar sobre todo e qualquer assunto, como você tem, como Richard, Tilney e Parker têm, imagino o quanto devo aborrecê-la, mas você é bondosa demais para me dizer.

Havia menos de um metro e meio entre eles agora e ela virou-se, aproximou-se um pouco mais e o esbofeteou na face direita com bastante força, machucando um pouco a mão e afastando-se novamente.

- Tudo o que vivemos desde que nos conhecemos não significou nada? Pensei que você me considerasse sua igual intelectualmente, agora você me acusa de fingir interesse para agradá-lo! Você já fez pouco de meus sentimentos, meu caráter e minha inteligência. O que virá agora?

Darcy, finalmente consciente do quanto tinha ofendido e ferido os sentimentos da esposa, estava desesperado e seu cérebro tornara-se incapaz de prover uma resposta, mesmo que inadequada. Após pouco mais de um minuto passado em silêncio, suas emoções tomaram conta e o fizeram cair de joelhos, chorando e implorando perdão repetidamente.

Elizabeth ainda estava furiosa com ele, mas não podia observar o marido naquele estado sem se comover. Foi até ele, que lhe abraçou as pernas e acariciando os cabelos do marido, começou a falar em um tom de voz ao mesmo tempo irritado e carinhoso.

- Você é um idiota e um estúpido. Mas nada disso me fará deixar de amá-lo. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Como você pode menosprezar o amor que sinto por você?

Lizzy inclinou-se e beijou o marido. A paixão deles sobrepôs tudo mais e eles se amaram no chão, sobre o tapete, a urgência pelo conforto do corpo um do outro fazendo com que a idéia de ir para a cama, a poucos passos dali, nem passasse pelas suas cabeças, até alguns momentos após o clímax.

Preocupado com a reação da esposa, Mr. Darcy a pegou nos braços, a instalou na cama e apagou as velas do quarto, se afastando na direção de seu quarto em seguida.

- Fitzwilliam, eu ainda estou magoada com você e teremos que conversar sobre isso tudo. Mas eu não quero dormir sozinha, quero que você fique comigo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele voltou para a cama, abraçou a esposa e lhe acariciou as cabelos até que ela dormir, o que demorou um bom tempo, dormindo logo depois.

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que Lizzy viu ao acordar foi seu marido olhando-a com adoração. Mas havia preocupação e tristeza no lugar da felicidade que ela sempre via e ele não sorria. Ela deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios antes de começar a falar.

- Bom dia, Will.

- Bom dia, Liz.

- Que horas são?

- Passa um pouco das nove.

- Já? Tenho que me apressar, vou com Georgiana e Kitty distribuir os presentes dos colonos. – ela levantou-se rapidamente e colocou o robe, mas voltou para o marido antes de deixar o quarto e colocou uma mão suavemente no local que havia estapeado na noite anterior. – Fitzwilliam, eu te amo, não duvide disso.

- Eu também te amo, Elizabeth, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Eles se beijaram com carinho e foram se arrumar para começar o dia. Mr. Darcy ficou encarregado de entreter os convidados para que a esposa cumprisse suas obrigações com os colonos.

Miss Bingley viu nisso uma oportunidade de insultar sua odiada rival, embora não pudesse ganhar nada com isso e criticou a anfitriã por dar mais atenção aos colonos que aos convidados. Amavelmente, Mr. Darcy respondeu que essa era a obrigação-mor da senhora da propriedade e certamente Miss Bingley ignorava isso por não ter sido criada em uma propriedade.

A alusão às suas origens no comércio, combinada a lembrança de que as Misses Bennets eram hierarquicamente suas superiores, fez com que as irmãs Bingley ficassem caladas o resto do dia. Mr. Bingley ficou um pouco magoado, mas achou que o silêncio das irmãs compensou a rudeza do falsamente amável comentário.

Com Miss Bingley e Mrs. Hurst quietas e Mrs. Bennet e Miss Lydia mantendo-se em seus aposentos para recuperar-se de dois dias de excesso de comidas e bebidas, tornou-se quase fácil para Mr. Darcy bancar o anfitrião. A briga com a esposa, entretanto, ainda o perturbava, apesar de não haver nenhum indício de raiva ou ressentimento no comportamento dela naquela manhã. Sua própria consciência o culpava. Ele sempre sentira ciúmes da esposa, mas escondia esses sentimentos, em parte devido à confiança que tinha nela e em parte devido a seu orgulho.

A mente de Elizabeth também estava em seu marido e na briga da noite anterior. Ela chegou a conclusão de que a causa da briga e da explosão de seu marido fora causada por ciúmes longamente represados. Após avaliar cuidadosamente seu comportamento com outros cavalheiros, especialmente os dois que ele havia mencionado e ela conhecia, ficou com a consciência tranqüila, pois nenhuma de suas atitudes em relação aos outros cavalheiros poderia ser entendida de tal forma a incentivar o ciúme de Mr. Darcy. Mesmo quando ele ainda não se declarado em Kent, ela se comportara adequadamente e a única coisa que poderia ser dita contra ela era que seu discurso era um tanto impertinente e havia demonstrado uma ligeira preferência pela companhia de Mr. Darcy. Durante o período em que estava sendo cortejada em Londres, ela havia conversado e se divertido com os amigos e parentes dele que estavam dispostos a gostar dela, independente do sexo e da idade. Atualmente ela estava cumprindo seus deveres de anfitriã e dando atenção a todos os convidados, mas nada além disso. E seu comportamento privado também não tinha se alterado, seus momentos íntimos com o marido continuavam apaixonados e carinhosos como sempre. Ela só podia esperar que conversando bastante, os dois se entenderiam e nunca mais uma briga como aquela iria acontecer.

- Espero que não tenha sido muito terrível entreter os hóspedes sozinho, Fitzwilliam. – disse Elizabeth ao encontrar o marido esperando-a no hall de entrada. Kitty e Georgiana os seguiram até a sala, onde poucos convidados ainda não haviam se retirado para arrumar-se para o jantar.

- Não tão terrível. Mas senti sua falta o tempo todo.

- E eu a sua. Talvez no próximo ano possamos ficar aqui, sem muitos convidados e passar mais tempo juntos.

- A idéia é maravilhosa e espero que possamos pô-la em prática. – a alegria no rosto de Darcy com a sugestão a encorajou.

- Enquanto isso, fico feliz em pensar que em poucos dias terei meu lindo marido só para mim. E pretendo me aproveitar disso.

- É mesmo, Mrs. Darcy? E como a senhora pretende fazer isso? – se eles não estivessem em público, já estariam nos braços um do outro.

- Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, Mr. Darcy, uma fada precisa manter o mistério para que o adorado marido humano continue apaixonado. Por isso vou relevar apenas uma pequena parte de meus planos. Nós iremos voltar a levantar tão tarde quanto na lua de mel.

- Essa parte do plano já conta com minha entusiástica aprovação, como qualquer coisa que me faça passar mais tempo com minha linda fada nos braços. – embora a conversa fosse semelhante a muitas anteriores, havia medo mal encoberto no tom de voz, nos sorrisos e nos olhos de ambos. A briga teria conseqüências futuras e eles tinham medo de descobrir quais seriam essas conseqüências.

Finalmente o dia do baile, o último dia do ano de 1806, chegou. Horas antes dos convidados chegarem, Mr. Darcy estava em seu escritório com um jovem muito nervoso. Lord Graham havia solicitado uma entrevista privada e há bons dez minutos andava pelo cômodo, sentava em uma cadeira, levantava, andava mais um pouco, repetia o mesmo em outra cadeira, abria e fechava a boca sem emitir nenhum som.

- Graham, você gostaria de um brandy?

- Sim, obrigado. Não, melhor não, numa ocasião dessas é melhor estar sóbrio.

- Você está com algum problema sério? – preocupou-se. – Eu o ajudarei no que for preciso.

- Não. Sim. Quero dizer não é um problema, mas é sério e preciso de sua ajuda. Não, sério não é a palavra certa. Claro que eu levo isso a sério, mas não é algo que se chame de sério. Ninguém diz que uma dança é algo sério. E ajuda. Ajuda também não é a palavra, é mais... Darcy, nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos, desde que éramos crianças, certo?

- Sim, eu lembro de você quando era um bebê. – Darcy estava dividido entre preocupação e diversão com o comportamento estranho do amigo.

- Você conhece meu caráter, minha personalidade, meus ideais, meus sonhos, meu modo de pensar, minha situação financeira e minha posição social quase tão bem quanto eu mesmo.

- Certo.

- Desde que, desde que você começou a cortejar sua esposa, eu passei a conviver mais com Miss Darcy. Ela é tão perfeita, tão doce, tão amável, tão fantástica, tão inteligente, tão bonita que eu não pude deixar de me apaixonar por ela. Eu quero me casar com ela.

- Você sabe que ela ainda não está fora...

- Sim, claro, eu sei, não estou pedindo para casar com ela, ainda não. Pensei muito sobre isso e eu quero que ela realmente queira se casar comigo, sabe? Que ela saiba quais são as outras opções e escolha minha proposta. Vou pedir para cortejá-la um mês depois de sua apresentação na corte.

- É por isso que você pediu para conversar comigo hoje?

- Não, não. Hoje eu queria pedir, se for possível, se não você achar que não tem nenhum problema, para dançar com ela uma vez no baile. No baile de hoje à noite.

Ao invés de responder, Darcy levantou-se e serviu um copo de água para si e outro para o amigo, cujo rosto estava em um alarmante tom de vermelho e a respiração curta, como se houvesse corrido milhas à pé. Só após vê-lo parcialmente recuperado, ele responde, em um tom de voz amigável, mas contido.

- Seus pais sabem de suas intenções.

- Sabem e aprovam calorosamente.

- Duvido que exista algum homem bom o bastante para minha irmã. Mas você certamente será a melhor opção entre as existentes. Mas eu não sou o único guardião de Georgiana e terei que conversar sobre esse assunto com Richard e Elizabeth. Se a nossa resposta for positiva, você ainda terá que ganhar o consentimento de minha irmã. Eu lhe darei a resposta antes do baile começar.

Elizabeth tinha acabado d entrar no banho quando seu marido invadiu o cômodo, ordenou que as criadas saíssem e começou a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro.

- O que foi Fitzwilliam? O que aconteceu para te deixar assim? Minha mãe ou Lydia...

- Graham quer casar com ela.

- Com Lydia? Por quê?

- Não, não. Com Georgiana.

- Isso sim faz sentido. Notei o interesse deles desde Londres, mas ela ainda não está fora. Se ele realmente a ama, esperará que ela tenha sua primeira temporada.

- Você notou o interesse deles? E não...

- E não falei nada por imaginar que você reagiria mais ou menos assim. E também pensei que teríamos algum tempo antes de ter que lidar com isso.

- Ele não a pediu em casamento. Ainda não. Mas disse que pretende pedir para cortejá-la um mês depois da apresentação de vocês na corte. E quer dançar com Georgie hoje.

- Vamos nos concentrar no problema de hoje, meu amor. Teremos doze danças. Georgie dançara o primeiro set com...

- Elizabeth, nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Não quero você falando ou pensando em outros homens enquanto está despida.

- Foi você que invadiu meu banho para discutir o assunto! – riu-se. Ao ver a expressão envergonhada dele, o sorriso dela suavizou-se. – Chame as criadas de volta e em vinte minutos estarei propriamente vestida para nossa conversa. Mas antes de ir exijo uma compensação por meu banho ter sido interrompido.

- Qualquer coisa, Elizabeth. – a voz dela era séria e ficou

- Três beijos. E eles têm que ser dados agora.

- Agora?

- Imediatamente.

Os beijos ardentes e o cuidado que teve que tomar para não se molhar fizeram Darcy esquecer suas preocupações por alguns minutos. Elizabeth terminou seu banho, vestiu o mais modesto dos vestidos de seu tempo de solteira que ainda estava com ela e foi encontrar o esposo na sala particular da suíte que eles compartilhavam.

- Essa roupa é adequada para discutirmos o assunto, meu amor?

- Elizabeth, você ficaria tentadora até mesmo vestindo um hábito de freira. Me desculpe por...

- Tudo bem, Fitzwilliam, eu também não gostaria que você pensasse em outras mulheres em uma situação como aquela. E entendo seu nervosismo com o pedido de Lord Graham. Mas isso não significa que não vou provocá-lo.

- O que devo fazer, Elizabeth? Permito ou não que eles dancem juntos?

- Como eu disse teremos doze danças. Georgie dançará o primeiro set com o Cel. Fitzwilliam, o segundo com você, o terceiro com Tio Daniel, o quarto com Bingley, a quinta com Lord Ubermont, a sétima com o Visconde Marshall, a oitava com meu tio Gardiner. Ela terá cinco danças livres, portanto, a da ceia e as quatro últimas.

- E qual é o motivo de você listar os parceiros de minha irmã? Eu já havia prometido que ela poderia dançar com parentes próximos, mas Graham não é realmente um parente.

- Não vejo grande problema em permitir que Lord Graham dance com Georgie. Ele é um bom rapaz, confiável e bem intencionado. Mas não podemos abrir uma exceção só para ele, teremos que permitir que outros dancem com ela. Lord Roxbourgh chegou de surpresa hoje, acompanhado do Capitão Tilney, que sei que você não aprova.

- Então não permitirei a dança.

- Em breve ela terá, como qualquer outra moça, que dançar com pessoas fora da família. E talvez com homens menos confiáveis que o capitão. Você sabe que uma mulher não pode recusar-se a dançar com um homem e continuar dançando com outros.

- Essa é uma regra estúpida.

- Eu sempre reclamei disso. Mas de certa forma eu entendo. Deve ser difícil para um homem pedir para dançar com uma moça. Se houvesse a possibilidade de rejeição você teria me convidado para dançar em Netherfield?

- Possibilidade? Você já tinha se recusado a dançar comigo duas vezes!

- E não dancei com mais ninguém na festa em Lucas Lodge, nem na sala de estar de Mr. Bingley. – ambos riram do comentário intencionalmente absurdo dela. – Talvez seja mais fácil começar isso aqui, onde vocês se sentem mais à vontade e haverão menos danças disponíveis para se preocupar, do que no primeiro baile dela em Londres. Acho que isso será bom para vocês dois.

- Então devo deixá-la dançar?

- Acho que você deve conversar com o coronel sobre o assunto. Creio que vocês continuarão em dúvida. Então conversarei com Georgie. Enquanto isso irei me arrumar para o baile.

- E se nós conseguirmos decidir.

- Então não terei que conversar com Georgie e terei mais tempo para me arrumar para o baile. Caso contrário diga a ela que quero conversar e traga-a ao meu quarto de vestir. – ela beijou a testa do marido e levantou-se. – E lembre-se que poderia ser pior.

- Como?

- Ela poderia ser como Lydia.

Um pouco mais controlado, Darcy conversou com o Cel. Fitzwilliam e, como previsto por Elizabeth, eles ficaram num impasse. O coronel não era tão superprotetor quanto o primo, mas a palavra chave era tão. Georgiana para ele seria sempre a priminha que o tio favorito pedira para ajudar a tomar conta.

Darcy então levou uma levemente curiosa Miss Darcy para conversar com a cunhada.

- Georgie, você sabe que no ano que vem estará oficialmente fora. E nos bailes dançará com diversos rapazes solteiros, sendo que alguns deles irão cortejá-la. O que acha de adiantarmos um pouco o processo e permitir que você dance com quem quiser hoje? Você terá apenas cinco danças disponíveis.

- Quatro, pois a última dança será uma valsa e não acho apropriado que eu a dance. Mas como as pessoas saberão que eu poderei dançar?

- Nós falaremos para uma pessoa ou outra, num comentário casual. E todos logo saberão.

- Você acha que Lord Graham me pediria uma dança? – a pergunta saiu sem pensar e a moça ficou roxa de vergonha por tê-la feito.

- Você gostaria disso? – Georgie respondeu a pergunta apenas acenado com a cabeça, envergonhada demais para sequer olhar para Elizabeth. – A idéia foi dele, portanto ele provavelmente vai convidá-la. E seu irmão irá comunicá-lo antes dos outros.

- Não quero que ele se sinta obrigado a dançar comigo.

- Eu entendo bem esse sentimento. Mas não se preocupe. Fitzwilliam irá apenas dizer que decidimos que você poderá dançar com quem quiser no baile. Como o assunto foi discutido antes, não será entendido como um pedido para que ele dance com você.

- Se ele pedir a dança da ceia poderemos sentar juntos?

- Sim, mas perto de nós. E por nós quero dizer eu, seu irmão e o coronel.

- Seria perfeito, especialmente se Richard dançasse com Kitty e ela sentasse conosco.

- Então vá para o seu quarto e termine de se arrumar. Vou falar com seu irmão e ele irá falar com Lord Graham.

- E com quem mais vocês irão falar?

- Miss Drake e Mrs. Rush devem ser suficientes. – elas eram duas das maiores fofoqueiras da região e Georgiana saiu do quarto rindo. A criada chamou Darcy, ainda nervoso, para conversar com a esposa.

- E então, o que ela disse?

- Ela quer dançar, especialmente com ele. Mas não dançará a valsa. Respire fundo, meu amor. Esse dia tinha que chegar e é melhor ela se interessar por Lord Graham, que é um bom rapaz e seu amigo, do que por alguém como o Capitão Tilney. Pense no quanto ela evolui em sensatez e gosto desde dois verões atrás. Se você tivesse que escolher um pretendente para ela escolheria diferente?

- Não. Mas mesmo assim... Não há nada que eu possa fazer, não é? Odeio me sentir impotente. Não tenho outra opção, irei falar com Graham.

- Antes deixe-me lhe dar um beijo para consolar.

- Um só?

- Eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar e você tem que conversar com Lord Graham. Depois do baile irei te consolar mais.

Lord Graham foi rapidamente avisado e quando os Darcys e Miss Catherine desceram para esperar a chegada dos convidados, ele os estava esperando.

- Miss Darcy, será que eu poderia ter a honra de dançar com a senhorita essa noite?

- A honra será minha, Lord Graham. As minhas cinco primeiras danças já estão comprometidas, assim como a sétima e a oitava. E não dançarei a última dança por ser uma valsa.

- Sim, seu irmão me informou dessa restrição. Podemos dançar a sexta dança, então?

- A sexta dança? É a dança da ceia!

- Se a senhorita não quiser dançar essa dança comigo pode ser qualquer outra.

- Eu adoraria que dançássemos essa dança juntos. Mas se não for a ideal, poderá escolher qualquer outra.

- Prefiro a dança da ceia, mas se a senhorita tiver qualquer objeção...

- Lord Graham, minha cunhada não tem qualquer objeção, só queria saber se você está ciente de qual dança tinha escolhido. Creio que está combinado que vocês dançarão a sexta dança juntos, correto? – ambos concordaram apressadamente. – Agora temos que ir, os convidados estão chegando.

Dias antes em Londres (ou "O que Lord Roxbourgh e Capitão Tilney estão fazendo em Pemberley")

- Ei Roxy! Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Soube que seu primo Darcy foi fisgado por uma pobretona. Quem diria!

- Você parece uma velha fofoqueira, Tilney. Meu primo foi atingido pela flecha do cupido e venera o chão em que sua adorada esposa pisa. Vê-los juntos é um espetáculo divertido e constrangedor.

- E como a nova Mrs. Darcy é? Bobinha e apaixonada como a tonta com quem meu irmão quer se casar? Ou alguém como minha cara Isabella? Tenho que arranjar um marido para ela, aliás...

- Ela não é nem como uma nem como a outra. Apaixonada por meu primo, sim. Tola, de maneira nenhuma. Ela é inteligente, charmosa e sabe conversar graciosamente sobre qualquer tema. É elegante, mas sem afetação. Fora Tia Catherine e minha esposa, o resto da família a adora.

- Inclusive você?

- Os únicos defeitos delas são seu moralismo e seus sentimentos pelo meu primo.

- Bonita?

- Na primeira vez que você a vê, não é tanto. Mas a cada vez que a encontro a considero mais bonita.

- Muito melhor isso que o contrário.

- A irmã mais velha chama mais atenção à primeira vista. Colocaria a beleza dela no nível de uma Lady Susan Martins.

- Gostei. Ainda está solteira?

- Acaba de casar-se com Bingley. E parece ser tão virtuosa quanto a irmã. A terceira é casada com o pároco de minha tia e tem fama de ser a mais sem graça das irmãs, embora tenha sido a primeira a casar-se.

- Não sobra nenhuma para nós então?

- Não. As duas mais novas, Catherine e Lucy ou Lydia, não me lembro, são bonitas, mas a primeira é a queridinha de meus pais e a outra é insuportável. Estúpida, vulgar e com uma voz insuportável. Além disso, você sabe muito bem que eu não faria nada para ofender meu caríssimo primo Darcy e perder a oportunidade de investir com ele.

- Seu primo é um Midas, mas sovina demais para repartir o dinheiro e o talento deles com outros. Mas voltando ao assunto de belas mulheres, quando seu primo pretende vir para a cidade? Gostaria de conhecer a nova Mrs. Darcy e suas belas irmãs.

- Não sei, provavelmente quando ele não tiver nenhuma outra alternativa. Mas se quiser mesmo conhecê-las podemos ir para Pemberley. Haverá um baile no dia 31 e eles têm vários hóspedes para as festas, inclusive sua irmã.

- A presença de minha irmã certamente não é um incentivo, mas minha curiosidade é mais que suficiente.

O baile passou em relativa tranqüilidade e pôde ser considerado um sucesso. Os inconvenientes normais em tais ocasiões – convidados se excedendo no álcool, no jogo ou no flerte, por exemplo – foram resolvidos com discrição e eficiência. A anfitriã, apesar das interrupções em sua toilette, estava bem arrumada e elegante. Após a ceia houve uma queima de fogos, que impressionou a maioria dos convidados e serviu como desculpa para certos casais ficarem mais próximos que a propriedade ditava, pois o barulho assustou certas damas.

O cartão de danças de Miss Darcy foi rapidamente preenchido e nenhuma dança sobrou para o Capitão Tilney. Para o oficial a noite não foi tão boa quanto ele imaginou que seria. Não conseguiu dançar com a anfitriã, com a bela Mrs. Bingley, com Miss Darcy e nem com Miss Bennet. Das moças disponíveis que lhe deram alguma atenção, a fortuna de Miss Bingley era atraente, mas não o bastante para superar suas conexões inferiores ou, pior ainda, seu gosto para roupas, e Miss Lydia, embora bonitinha, era irritante demais até para que ele se desse o trabalho de seduzi-la.

Felizmente para a maioria dos atuais habitantes de Pemberley, Lord Roxbourgh e Capitão Tilney foram embora dois dias após o baile, pois tinham outros compromissos. Ambos sempre tinham invejado a facilidade com que Darcy conseguia a atenção feminina, mesmo sem querer, não só pelo seu dinheiro e posição social, mas pela sua bela aparência. Agora eles tinham mais um motivo para invejá-lo: um casamento feliz, com uma esposa apaixonada e amorosa.

Os Bennets e os Fitzwilliam foram os últimos a partir. Com os Fitzwilliams foram Miss Darcy, Mrs. Annesley, Miss Bennet e Mrs. Sail, a acompanhante de Kitty. Com os Bennets foram Mr. e Mrs. Bingley.

1. Companhia itinerante fundada em 1798, por John Richardson. Nessa companhia trabalhou, no começo da carreira, Edmund Kean, um lendário ator, famoso por seus papéis shakesperianos.

wiki/Richardson%27s_Theatre

wiki/Edmund_Kean

2. Comédia de Shakeaspeare, mais conhecida atualmente pelo antagonista Shylock, um rico judeu, que foi o personagem de estréia de Kean em Drury Lane em 1814.

wiki/The_Merchant_of_Venice

3. Filho do Conde de Ubermont


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Lady Selby já havia estado em Bath diversas vezes, mas nem Miss Darcy nem Miss Bennet conheciam a cidade. Mesmo aos sessenta anos, ela não resistira à velha brincadeira de não avisar as novatas sobre o sabor da água.

- Minhas queridas sobrinhas, como vocês estão tossindo! Creio que se engasgaram. Talvez mais um pouco de água possa ajudar.

- Tia, essa água é horrível! – Miss Darcy finalmente conseguiu dizer após se recuperar.

- Acho que é mais fácil eu ficar doente após tomar essa água do que ela me curar de alguma coisa, Lady Selby.

- Lady Selby, Kitty?

- A senhora acaba de perder o direito de ser chamada de tia após nos fazer beber essa bebida vil sem aviso algum.

- Boa idéia, Kitty. Lady Selby, nós estamos horrorizadas com seu comportamento.

- Vamos, comprarei um doce delicioso para compensá-las por isso.

- Um só? Não somos tão facilmente influenciáveis e a ofensa foi muito grave. Serão necessários dois doces para cada uma.

- Tudo bem, mas isso ficará só entre nós, ou meus filhos podem começar a me extorquir doces.

Três dias após sua chegada à cidade, as três damas foram visitar a desconhecida Mrs. Wentworth e sua ainda mais desconhecida amiga Lady Russel. Mrs. Wentworth era um charme e logo passou a conversar animadamente sobre música com as duas moças. Lady Russel era agradável e sensata, apenas alguns anos mais nova que Lady Selby. Embora fosse um tanto esnobe, essa característica não foi percebida durante a visita, pois as três visitantes eram dignas de deferência em sua opinião, embora desconhecesse detalhes sobre a família de Kitty. Antes do final da visita foi combinado que as senhoras iriam assistir um concerto durante a semana.

Enquanto novas amizades eram feitas em Bath, Mr. e Mrs. Darcy aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. Durante a primeira semana eles ficaram na cama até tarde, desfrutando do calor um do outro nas frias manhãs de Derbyshire.

Por isso, o dia em que ele apressou-se (e apressou-a) a se arrumar e tomar o café da manhã, ela achou muito estranho.

- Já se cansou de ficar na cama comigo, Mr. Darcy? – provocou-o sedutora.

- De forma alguma, Mrs. Darcy. Mas tenho uma surpresa para você e quanto mais cedo, mais seguro será.

- Uma surpresa? Agora fiquei curiosa.

- Você já patinou alguma vez, meu amor?

- Não, creio que em Hertfordshire não é frio o bastante para podermos fazer isso. Essa é a surpresa?

- Sim. Espero que você goste.

- Tenho certeza de que vou adorar.

Após horas de tombos e risadas, eles voltaram para a mansão, molhados, com frio e um tanto doloridos, mas muito felizes. Um banho quente esperava Lizzy em seus aposentos.

- A água está boa?

- Fitzwilliam, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim tomar banho.

- Na minha banheira? Aconteceu algo com a sua?

- Não, só acho essa aqui mais agradável. – após essa breve explicação, ele tirou o roupão e invadiu a banheira, sentando-se de frente para a esposa e massageando um de seus delicados pés. – Acho que preciso encomendar uma banheira maior.

- Essa é uma boa idéia se você quiser compartilhar o espaço comigo. Você é tão bonito, meu amor. E fica adorável quando fica envergonhado.

- Você é maravilhosa, Lizzy. A mulher mais atraente que eu já vi em minha vida. E fica tão adorável quando fica envergonhada. – após uma complicada e não muito graciosa manobra, ele mudou de posição e ficou pairando sobre a esposa, com os joelhos no fundo da banheira, entre as pernas dela, e as mãos segurando na borda. Eles começaram a se beijar, até que Darcy perdeu o equilíbrio e escorregou, quase caindo em cima de Lizzy.

- Que tal nós continuarmos em um lugar mais seco?

- Excelente idéia, minha esposa. – saiu da banheira e ficou esperando a esposa com uma toalha, logo se dedicando inteiramente à tarefa de secá-la após o banho.

Os Darcys não foram vistos novamente por várias horas naquele dia, até que toda a atividade física daquela manhã os deixou com fome e Mr. Darcy pediu a um criado que servisse uma refeição na sala da suíte. Outro pedido foi feito à noite e o casal só reapareceu na manhã seguinte. A aparente infelicidade deles casou certos rumores na criadagem, mas foi causada apenas pelas dores no corpo, resultantes dos tombos do dia anterior.

Em Hertfordshire o clima estava mais ameno do que em Derbyshire e a água não era odiosa ao paladar. Mas para Mr. e Mrs. Bingley a situação estava longe de agradável. Eles estavam hospedando os Hursts e Miss Bingley, além de sofrerem as visitas diárias de Mrs. Bennet e Mrs. Phillips, ocasionalmente acompanhadas de Miss Lydia – ao menos a presença dessa última era diminuída por Frau Holstein e suas demandas educacionais.

- Minha cara Mrs. Bingley, eu não entendo porque você ainda não redecorou essa sala. Se você mandar derrubar essa parede a sala ficaria muito maior e mais agradável para você receber seus convidados.

- Mama, Netherfield não nos pertence, somos apenas os inquilinos.

- Acho isso um absurdo! Porque vocês não compram logo a propriedade? Se for muito cara, tenho certeza que os Darcys emprestarão dinheiro para vocês.

- A propriedade não está à venda, Tia Phillips.

- Então vocês deveriam logo começar a procurar outra. Creio que Haye Park é a melhor solução. Stokes também é uma boa idéia, pois você pode reformar e aumentar a sala.

- Meu marido está cuidando desse assunto, Mama.

- Bem, Mr. Darcy já o superou e comprou uma propriedade para eles na região. Ele não deve esperar demais.

- Espero que meu irmão compre sua propriedade em uma região mais sofisticada que essa.

- Como assim, Mrs. Hurst?

- Não é óbvio, Mrs. Bennet? Uma região onde os vizinhos pertençam à alta sociedade londrina.

- Talvez Cheshire. Ou Somerset. - continuou uma sonhadora Miss Bingley.

- Sim. – concordou Mrs. Bennet, pensativa. – Algum lugar com bons partidos para meus futuros netos e netas. Por falar nisso Jane, Mr. Bingley devia convidar alguns amigos solteiros para nos visitar. Desde que a milícia foi embora os únicos bons partidos que passaram por aqui foram os convidados dos casamentos.

- Claro, Mama.

- Sua irmã deveria vir para Pulvis e convidar alguns cavalheiros. Não sei o que ela e Mr. Darcy estão fazendo sozinhos em Pemberley. – esse comentário era mais uma prova, desnecessária aliás, de que o casamento de Mr. e Mrs. Bennet estava longe de ideal.

- Mas a casa está sendo reformada! Não seria possível conduzir todas as alterações e ampliações com convidados na casa. – lembrou Mrs. Phillips.

- É mesmo! A casa ficará tão bonita! Imagino as festas que daremos lá. Mas enquanto isso, diga ao seu marido para convidar os amigos. Afinal, precisamos arrumar um marido para Miss Bingley.

- Embora suas duas filhas mais velhas tenham feito excelentes casamentos, eu dispenso sua ajuda, Mrs. Bennet.

- Na verdade, **Miss** Bingley, minhas três sobrinhas mais velhas fizeram ótimos casamentos. É claro que Mr. Collins não é nada comparado ao seu irmão ou a Mr. Darcy, mas ele é um clérigo respeitável, em posse de uma boa paróquia e um dia será o dono de Longbourn. Nada mal para uma moça como Mary, sem dote e sem a beleza das irmãs.

Quando Sir Walter Elliot descobriu, através de Lady Russel, que sua filha Anne havia feito amizade com a condessa de Selby e suas sobrinhas, ele ficou extasiado. Uma criada foi despachada para a biblioteca circulante mais próxima para trazer uma cópia do Livro dos Nobres de Debrett e Sir Walter e Miss Elliot pesquisaram os novos conhecidos de Mrs. Wentworth com afinco, logo passando a atormentá-la com pedidos para serem apresentados.

Pensando nas novas amigas, que não teriam prazer algum na companhia de seus esnobes parentes, Mrs. Wentworth se esquivava da melhor maneira possível. Porém um dia, passeando com as amigas, eles se encontraram na rua – feito nada extraordinário, pois ambas as famílias estavam hospedadas em Camdem Place – e Anne foi obrigada a fazer as apresentações.

- Lady Selby, a senhora não imagina como estou feliz que minha Anne tenha feito amizades com pessoas tão bonitas e importantes.

- Nós apreciamos muito a companhia de Mrs. Wentworth. Ela é uma jovem dama muito agradável.

- Sim, ela é agradável, embora não tão bonita quanto à irmã mais velha. Mudando de assunto, tenho que alertá-la sobre um assunto muito grave.

- Diga-me, Sir Walter.

- Ao saber das novas amizades de minha filha, pesquisei sobre sua família no Debrett. E devo dizer que o livro está seriamente desatualizado. Só há menção à primeira esposa do atual Lord Selby.

- Eu sou a primeira e única esposa do atual Lord Selby.

- Mas segundo o livro Violet Krestel Fitzwilliam tem 60 anos! E a senhora não tem mais do que cinqüenta, talvez quarenta e cinco!

- Fico lisonjeada, mas farei sessenta e um anos em breve.

- Realmente? E que loções Vossa Senhoria usa para manter-se tão jovem?

- Ora, o senhor não espera que uma dama revele seus segredos de beleza tão facilmente?

- De forma alguma, de forma alguma. Suas sobrinhas serão apresentadas à corte nessa temporada?

- Sim.

- É um tempo delicioso para uma jovem dama. Minha Elizabeth foi apresentada aos dezessete anos e estava esplêndida em seu vestido de corte. Estou certo que suas sobrinhas também estarão esplêndidas e terão muitas lembranças felizes desse tempo.

- Certamente.

- Elas são jovens muito bonitas. Terão muitos pretendentes.

- Imagino que sim.

Enquanto Lady Selby esforçava-se para ficar séria diante da bajulação de Sir Walter, sua eficiente filha conseguira ser convidada por Miss Darcy para tomar chá, junto com a irmã e Lady Russel.

Talvez a inteligência de Miss Elliot tenha passado despercebida pela maioria das pessoas, inclusive ela mesma, pois sua vaidade concentrava-se em sua bela aparência. Sabendo que Miss Darcy e Miss Bennet ainda não estavam fora, ela convenceu o pai a escrever para a escola da irmã mais nova, Mary, solicitando sua presença junto à família em Bath.

Mary Elliot era uma menina de bom coração e natureza gentil, mas a doença e morte da mãe a impressionaram tão profundamente que ela passou a ser hipocondríaca, gastando todo seu intelecto e imaginação em possíveis doenças, que logo desapareciam quando surgia outra coisa que clamasse sua atenção. A ida para Bath, em sua mente, era a confirmação da fragilidade de sua saúde, tendo se despedido dramaticamente de várias colegas, prevendo sua morte precoce e prometendo deixar-lhes algo em especial em seu testamento. Porém, ela era a própria imagem da saúde, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando de animação, fatos que se fossem apontados para ela seriam interpretados como sintomas de febre.

Embora Anne fosse sempre ser a favorita das senhoras de Fitzwilliam House entre as irmãs Elliot, Mary conseguiu conquistar uma razoável dose de afeição entre elas, enquanto sua irmã mais velha era tratada apenas com civilidade.

Um dia, os dois grupos se encontraram passeando em Sydney Gardners e Sir Walter conseguiu se apropriar do braço de Miss Darcy e começou a conversar com ela, excluindo o resto do grupo. O fato de ele ter sido informado do valor do dote da moça, mesmo que apenas a falsa informação das trinta mil libras, foi o incentivo para seu comportamento inapropriado.

- Eu imagino, minha cara Miss Darcy, que a senhorita deva estar bastante ansiosa pela sua apresentação na corte e por seu primeiro baile em Londres.

- Não estou ansiosa, sir.

- Não? Isso me surpreende. Lembro de como minha Elizabeth estava ansiosa por sua primeira temporada, ao mesmo tempo temendo e ansiosa para que chegasse logo.

- Não tenho motivo para nenhum dos dois. Já sei que terei excelente companhia durante minha estada em Londres e tenho sido bem preparada por minha tia e minha cunhada para aproveitar a temporada da melhor maneira possível.

- Então certamente sua ansiedade será para que sua temporada comece logo.

- Também não. Estou aproveitando meu tempo aqui com minha tia e Miss Bennet, além de nossa nova amiga, Mrs. Wentworth, que não irá para Londres. Sentirei falta dela durante a temporada.

- Eu convidei Anne para ir conosco, mas ela prefere ir Bristol.

- Perfeitamente razoável, já que ela irá conhecer a cunhada.

- Mudemos para um assunto mais agradável. A senhorita certamente terá muitos pretendentes em sua primeira temporada. Espero que escolha sabiamente entre eles.

- Tenho certeza de que minha família me auxiliará nisso.

- Sua família é muito importante, mas de um ramo sem título. Creio que um homem com um título seja o ideal para elevar seu status. – o olhar e o ligeiro apertão no braço da moça deixaram suas intenções bem claras.

- Prefiro escolher alguém com caráter, bons princípios, bom coração, personalidade agradável e que compartilhe meus gostos e desgostos de modo geral. Foi assim que as pessoas do meu ramo da família escolheram seus cônjuges e é por isso que, embora sem título, ele é muito mais próspero do que o outro, que só passou a se reerguer quando adotou os mesmo princípios.

- Certamente, certamente. Essa deve ser a consideração principal. Mas certamente a senhorita poderá encontrar um cavalheiro titulado com essas características.

- Como meu tio, Lord Selby, como o amigo do meu irmão, o Conde de Britwood, entre outros.

- Espero poder vê-la durante sua temporada em Londres.

- Como o senhor deve imaginar, Sir Walter, estaremos muito ocupadas. E daremos preferência para eventos com a família e amigos íntimos, pois meu irmão detesta multidões.

- Talvez...

- Kitty! Venha ver uma coisa. Com sua licença, Sir Walter.

Em Derbyshire, Darcy e Elizabeth fizeram uma pequena viagem de uma semana para Chesterfield, onde havia um fabricante de banheiras que lhes havia sido recomendado. Esse senhor, Mr. Pilsey, era extremamente competente e tinha grande experiência em seu ramo de serviço. Mas nunca havia recebido um pedido como o daquele jovem casal. Além de utilizar modernos encanamentos, com os quais ele nunca havia trabalhado antes, foi solicitada uma grande banheira, para que eles pudessem tomar juntos. Mr. Pilsey suspirou e pensou que, se ele pudesse encontrar uma mulher com a disposição daquela elegante dama, ele renunciaria à solteirice.

Mr. Darcy ficara impressionado com o trabalho do artesão e escrevera para seu advogado preparar uma proposta de negócios, para ser apresentada caso o trabalho em questão fosse bem executado.

Além da importante compra e da possibilidade de negócios, eles aproveitaram para visitar a região, pois Elizabeth pouco havia visto de Derbyshire além de Pemberley.

Ao voltar para Pemberley, eles descobriram que ambos concordaram que, embora tais passeios fossem divertidos, nada era melhor do que estar em sua própria casa, nessa em especial, onde eles tinham mais privacidade e não precisavam se incomodar com paredes finas demais. Os sentimentos de Elizabeth a esse respeito eram tão intensos que ela precisava expressá-los para Mrs. Bingley, o que resultou na seguinte carta.

"Pemberley, 03 de fevereiro de 1807.

Querida Jane,

Como vão todos em Meryton? Não é maravilhoso estar casada? Sei que disse isso várias vezes em cartas, mas a verdade dessa afirmação não diminui.

Acabo de voltar para Pemberley após uma pequena viagem pela região com meu adorado marido. Fomos para Chesterfield, aonde vimos a Igreja de Santa Maria e todos os Santos, cujo pináculo é curiosamente retorcido. Esse pequeno defeito aumenta a beleza da igreja e a torna mais interessante. Estou enviando um pequeno desenho que fiz, tanto para mostrar-lhe a beleza do lugar quanto para fazê-la admirar minha crescente habilidade no desenho. Modéstia, como você bem sabe nunca foi meu forte.

Também visitamos a floresta de Sherwood e devo admitir que a cada passo eu esperava ver Robin Hood, Lady Marian, João Pequeno, Frei Tuck ou o terrível xerife. Foi um passeio emocionante, embora meu marido tenha tentado me pregar alguns sustos quanto confessei essa impressão para ele. Creio que sou uma péssima influência para ele.

Outro lugar fantástico que conhecemos foi Hardwick Hall. É a única casa que vi até agora que pode disputar a primazia da beleza com Pemberley. Os vidros a tornam clara e alegre, sem prejudicar a elegância. Não é à toa que dizem que a casa tem mais vidro do que paredes. As tapeçarias também são fantásticas e pretendo me inspirar em minha homônima e fazer uma para Pemberley. Só falta eu decidir o tema que bordarei, talvez algo da história dos Bennets. Mas esse é um projeto que levará anos para ser concluído e não terei pressa.

Acabamos de receber uma carta de Mr. Tilney nos convidando para seu casamento com Miss Morland! Eles irão se casar no começo de março e nós certamente iremos.

Aguardarei ansiosa por notícias suas, como sempre.

Sua devotada irmã,

Elizabeth Bennet Darcy"

A carta que Elizabeth recebeu em resposta mostrava uma situação matrimonial bem diferente da sua.

"Netherfield, 10 de fevereiro de 1807.

Querida Lizzy,

Aqui estamos todos bem. Mrs. Long teve uma gripe forte, mas já se recuperou. Os Hursts e Miss Bingley estão nos visitando desde que voltamos de Pemberley, pois a casa dos Hursts em Londres está sendo reformada. Mama e Tia Phillips tem nos visitado diariamente. Lydia tem estado muito ocupada com seus estudos e não nos vemos tanto. Mama reclama que Mrs. Holstein é muito exigente e que não deixa Lydia se divertir, mas creio que é importante que nossa irmã leve seus estudos a sério.

A vida de casada é mesmo maravilhosa. Infelizmente meu marido tem algumas obrigações de negócios que o afastaram de mim por uma semana no final de janeiro. Ele foi para Londres e, entre outros assuntos, fechou o contrato de aluguel para a casa em que iremos morar por lá. Gostaria de ter ido com ele, mas seria impossível com os hóspedes em casa, além do que Charles não teria tempo para mim, tendo se apressado em resolver seus negócios o mais rapidamente possível para voltar casa. Havia dias em que seus encontros de negócios começavam às oito da manhã e se estendiam até as dez da noite! Pobre querido, trabalhando tanto e não tendo ninguém para tomar conta dele no hotel.

Estou certa que sua viagem foi muito agradável e você viu muitos lugares interessantes. Talvez possamos passear pela região no próximo verão, antes de ir para a Escócia. Nossos planos ainda não estão certos, e creio que nem os seus, mas lembro que você mencionou que gostaria de ir para Brimstone no verão e eu gostaria de visitar Lady MacMillian. Talvez pudéssemos fazer parte do percurso juntos. Seu desenho está muito bonito e tenho certeza de que deve estar muito próximo do original. Tenho orgulho de ter uma irmã tão talentosa como você.

Eternamente devotada,

Jane Bennet Bingley."

Poucos dias depois de ter recebido a resposta da irmã, num dia ensolarado, embora frio, Elizabeth foi procurar o marido no escritório, ávida por sua atenção e por ar puro.

- Meu amor, que tal passear de carruagem hoje? O dia está lindo, embora frio demais para andar ou cavalgar.

- Sinto muito, mas não será possível. Acabo de receber notícias de Fytton Hall. Houve um incêndio nos chalés de alguns colonos. Nada muito sério, nenhuma morte, mas creio que minha presença será necessária.

- Se não é nada sério por que você tem que ir?

- Elizabeth...

- Você tem empregados para isso! Eu já fiquei sozinha hoje cedo por que você tinha combinado de se encontrar com seu administrador. Você se importa mais com seus negócios do que comigo. Não sei por que você se casou comigo e não com Lady Krestel ou Miss Bingley! – ela virou-se para sair do aposento, mas foi firmemente puxada pelo pulso.

- Que diabos deu em você hoje? Por que... – o nervoso discurso foi interrompido por Elizabeth com um beijo. Apaixonado. Exigente. Intenso.

- Eu quero você, Will. Quero você aqui e agora. Quero que você me faça sua em cima de sua mesa, para que seus negócios fiquem com ciúmes de mim.

Darcy estava sem gravata e sem casaco e Elizabeth começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a livrar-se do colete e da camisa, deixando-o sem sangue suficiente no cérebro para perceber ou se importar com o absurdo do discurso da esposa. Ele a virou e começou a abrir o vestido, beijando cada pedacinho de pele revelado. O corpete não havia sido vestido e a camisa fina mal seria um empecilho. Novamente de frente um para o outro, ele a deitou sobre a mesa e começou a penetrá-la enquanto beijava ardentemente seus seios.

A mútua satisfação, auxiliada pela adrenalina da briga e da situação inusitada, não tardou. Elizabeth então se lançou em um frenesi de ternura, manifesto em beijos, carícias e palavras. Seu "pobre querido marido, sempre tão doce, atencioso e gentil", a levou até o sofá, onde eles ficaram abraçados trocando elogios exaltados e carícias suaves durante alguns minutos, até que ela lembrou-se de Fytton Hall, se vestiu rapidamente e foi tomar as providências para a viagem, deixando seu marido atordoado e seminu sozinho no escritório.

Em pouco mais de uma hora eles estavam a caminho de Cheshire, com a carruagem cheia de coisas para ajudar os colonos afetados pelo fogo. Feliz em ter seu passeio de carruagem, de uma forma ou de outra, Elizabeth aninhou-se nos braços de Darcy e dormiu, enquanto ele tentava descobrir uma maneira de repetir a experiência daquela manhã, mas sem a briga.

"Fytton Hall, 19 de fevereiro de 1807.

Querida Jane,

Estou feliz que todos estejam bem. Pena que você não pode acompanhar seu marido na ida à Londres. Mesmo sem poder passar muito tempo juntos, estou certa que sua presença seria um bálsamo para ele. E posso falar isso por experiência própria.

Mais uma vez estou longe da adorada Pemberley, mas dessa vez não por lazer. Como deve ter notado, estou escrevendo de nossa propriedade em Cheshire. Houve um incêndio nos chalés de alguns colonos, sem vítimas graves, Graças a Deus, e meu marido teve que vir para tomar as providências necessárias para a reconstrução, tentar descobrir as causas e evitar que isso se repita. Eu o acompanhei para tomar conta dele, ajudar no seu trabalho e consolar os que perderam sua casa.

Meus dias têm sido passados entre visitas ao outros chalés onde estão sendo acolhidos os infelizes que perderam tudo, durante as manhãs e muita costura na casa principal, durante as tardes. Entre as visitas e as costuras, levo chá e sanduíches ou sopa para meu marido e para os trabalhadores que estão com ele. É tão triste ver a situação daquelas casas e daquelas pessoas. Eles perderam tudo, mas o mais triste é quando falam sobre as lembranças de entes queridos já falecidos que foram destruídas pelo fogo. Esse é o tipo de coisa que não poderá nunca ser reposto.

Alguns dos feridos estão acolhidos na casa principal e eu estou ajudando a cuidar deles também. Nenhum está seriamente ferido, mas a recuperação das queimaduras é lenta e dolorosa. Há uma mocinha muito bonita que chorava o dia todo por que sua perna iria ficar com uma cicatriz horrível e ninguém iria querer casar-se com ela. Tenho vergonha em dizer que perdi a paciência e a repreendi severamente, dizendo que ela devia estar agradecida por estar viva e que era mais provável que os homens fossem repelidos pelos seus choramingos do que pela sua cicatriz. Pelo menos o efeito foi bom. Ela parou de se lamentar e agora está muito ativa na costura.

Não tenho energia ou o espírito para descrever ou desenhar as belezas dessa casa, por isso vou deixar essa descrição para quando nos reencontrarmos em Londres.

Sua saudosa e devotada irmã,

Elizabeth Bennet Darcy"

Quando a carta de Elizabeth chegou a Netherfield, Mr. Bingley estava indo viajar novamente, para visitar algumas propriedades à venda no sul da Inglaterra, passando cerca de duas semanas em Hampshire, Sussex e Kent, enquanto sua esposa continuava exercendo seus deveres de anfitriã. Miss Bingley sugeriu que todos fossem nessa excursão, mas Mr. Hurst falou que não iria ficar andando de carruagem no tempo gélido e úmido e a idéia foi descartada. As senhoras ficaram frustradas, mas nada podiam fazer e ao menos Mrs. Bingley suportou a decepção com sua habitual serenidade.

E quando uma carta semelhante chegou à Bath, Lady Selby achou melhor não informar o jovem casal sobre as indesejadas atenções de Sir Walter para suas irmãs, mesmo porque ela já o havia dispensado com eficiência ao aludir a impropriedade de um homem como ele, ainda jovem e de boa aparência, andar com jovens que ainda não haviam sido apresentadas à corte e que não eram de sua família. Infelizmente não seria tão fácil livrar-se de Miss Elliot, pois ela tinha a seu favor os trunfos de ser mulher e ter duas irmãs mais novas com as quais as outras damas queriam continuar em bons termos.

Mas em breve elas deixariam Bath, sendo que Lady Selby iria entregar as moças para os Darcys em Wiltshire, onde Miss Morland as hospedaria em Fullerton, e seguiria para Londres.

Após a cansativa semana em Cheshire, Darcy e Elizabeth fizeram a viagem para o sul, que durou três dias, sem grandes paradas, dormindo durante quase todo o percurso, o que foi muito bom, pois nenhum deles dormiu uma noite completa nas pousadas onde pararam, tendo atividades muito mais interessantes com que passar o tempo.

As expectativas de Mr. Darcy para o leito matrimonial haviam sido superadas já na noite de núpcias. Porém no final da estadia em Fytton Hall, Elizabeth passara a ser mais interessada nele do que antes – e ela já era bastante interessada nele antes. Ela também passou a ser mais ciumenta, possessiva e até agressiva. Durante o café da manhã na última pousada antes deles chegarem a Fullerton, a criada que os servia começou a olhar para Mr. Darcy com admiração e certa insistência, acostumada a ser notada por sua beleza angelical e frustrada em não conseguir a atenção do cavalheiro tão bonito e rico.

- Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?

- Arabella, madame.

- É um bonito nome. E você também tem bonitos olhos.

- Obrigada, madame.

- Mas se quer continuar com eles em se rosto é melhor parar de olhar para meu marido.

- Sim, madame. Desculpe, madame. – a moça podia ser atrevida, mas não era louca e logo sumiu da sala privada, onde o casal estava tomando seu café da manhã.

- Lizzy, o que deu em você?

- Aquela meretriz estava olhando demais para você, toda insinuante, baixando para exibir o decote.

- Elizabeth...

- Eu sei que não é sua culpa, meu amor, ela poderia ser invisível para você. Mas eu tinha que deixar claro que você é meu, só meu, todinho meu e eu não permitirei que ninguém tente roubar você de mim. – enquanto falava, Elizabeth abandonara sua cadeira e sentara-se no colo de seu marido, começando a beijar a linha da mandíbula.

- Liz... – gemeu.

- Você é meu, não é?

- Seu, só seu e de mais ninguém.

- Então prove, aqui e agora que você é meu.

Darcy olhou rapidamente ao redor e selecionou um divã de aparência confortável como o lugar ideal e levou a esposa no colo para lá. Ela quase o estrangulou ao tentar tirar sua gravata, mas isso não esfriou o ardor.

- Deixe que eu mesmo tiro minha gravata.

- Eu adoro esse vestido. A abertura na frente é tão prática. – ela novamente estava sem corpete, que passara a considerar desconfortável de vestir quando viajava.

Ela apenas abriu os botões do vestido e afrouxou o cordão da camisa, para que o marido tivesse acesso a seus seios. Já ele foi prontamente despido do casaco, do colete e da camisa. Elizabeth o fez deitar-se no divã e começou a beijá-lo, mordiscá-lo e acariciá-lo no tórax, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto. Chegando à cintura da calça, ela abriu os botões dela e da ceroula, libertando o membro duro e ereto do confinamento das roupas. Embriagada com o poder que tinha sobre o marido, ela resolveu experimentar e beijá-lo bem ali. O resultado a deixou encantada. Ele gemeu ainda mais alto, a puxou sobre seu corpo, levantou as saias, acariciou rapidamente suas partes íntimas e notando que ela estava pronta, a fez baixar sobre seu falo, penetrando-a lentamente. Darcy pôs uma de suas mãos no lado do quadril da esposa, guiando o ritmo, enquanto a outra subiu para a nuca e a puxou para um beijo ardente, logo descendo novamente para acariciar-lhe o bumbum. A posição diferente proporcionou novas e poderosas sensações para Elizabeth, que logo atingiu o clímax, no que foi seguida por seu marido.

Eles logo trataram de se limpar e se arrumar da melhor maneira possível. Por sorte, ninguém havia tentado abrir a porta, que estava destrancada. Darcy rapidamente avistou o dono da pousada, pagou-lhe o suficiente para uma estadia de um mês, voltou à sala e escoltou a esposa até a carruagem, onde eles entraram rapidamente e ficaram em silêncio por alguns metros até que começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Elizabeth, você tem lido algum dos livros "secretos" da biblioteca?

- Não. Há algum deles que fala... que ensina..., bem, você sabe.

- Tenho uma certa idéia. Mas não tenho certeza de que eu sei exatamente do que você está falando.

- Fitzwilliam!

- O que foi?

- Não me provoque assim.

- Desculpe, eu estou falando sério.

- Eu nem mesmo sei o nome de algumas coisas que fizemos. Não posso ser mais direta.

- Calma, Lizzy, não fique brava comigo. Quando chegarmos a Londres eu prometo que irei tirar os livros dos esconderijos e te mostrar. Talvez nós possamos ler juntos em nossos aposentos. O que acha?

- Eu gosto dessa sua idéia. Será que os Allens tem laranjas?

- Com sua nova obsessão por laranjas eu providenciei para que tenhamos sempre laranjas, não se preocupe.

- E limões, pois também estou com vontade de tomar limonada.

- Se não eles tiverem, eu vou providenciar.

- E geléia de cereja.

- Tenho certeza de que eles terão, mas essa é mais fácil. Se eles não tiverem, eu mandarei um criado comprar na cidade mais próxima.

- Não podemos para no caminho e comprar?

- Você quer comer geléia agora?

- Não. Eu quero... Fitzwilliam, você gosta quando eu beijo seu corpo, certo?

- Gostar é pouco. Eu adoro quando você faz isso.

- Então, se eu quiser espalhar geléia de cereja em você e lamber... – Darcy imediatamente bateu no teto da carruagem e ordenou ao cocheiro que parasse na próxima cidade e encontrasse uma loja que vendesse geléia de cereja.

Essa inesperada parada os atrasou ainda mais, mas Darcy estava feliz demais para se importar. O dono da loja também ficou muito feliz com as compras do estranho casal. Pessoas como eles, elegantes, ricos e sofisticados, não costumavam entrar em sua loja. E eles se comportavam de forma estranha rindo e cochichando. Mas nada disso importava, pois eles compraram vários vidros de geléia, de mel, algumas garrafas do vinho mais caro da loja, um rolo de chocolate, um pouco de baunilha e uma bonita cesta para acomodar as compras, além de terem deixado uma bela gorjeta. Em sua imaginação, o jovem casal tinha uma ligação ilícita, pois ele não acreditava que um casal comum pudesse se comportar daquela forma.

Mr. Tilney, Miss Morland, Mr. e Mrs. Morland e Mr. e Mrs. Allen estavam preocupados com a demora deles, mas essa preocupação evaporou-se ao observar a animação no rosto dos dois.

Prevendo o desejo de seu amigo por privacidade, Mr. Tilney convenceu os Allens a hospedá-los num agradável chalé em sua propriedade, no qual a mãe de Mr. Allen morou após a morte do marido até falecer, cinco anos atrás. Com a ajuda da criadagem de Darcy, o chalé ficou bastante agradável e foi aproveitado plenamente com a privacidade oferecida.

- Meu amor, por que você está chorando?

- A história deles é tão linda, eles enfrentaram tantos obstáculos para finalmente conseguirem se casar.

- E foi por isso que você não aceitou minha primeira proposta? Para que a dificuldade tornasse nossa história mais bonita?

- Bobo! – riu-se.

- Posso até ser bobo, mas a fiz rir. Você tem que guardar algumas lágrimas para o casamento amanhã.

- Eu não sei por que eu tenho chorado tanto.

- Você tem se sentido infeliz?

- Às vezes, mas passa rápido e é sempre por um motivo bobo.

- Elizabeth...

- Eu sei, meu amor. Você me ama e quer me fazer feliz. Eu sou imensamente feliz, a maior parte do tempo. Mas agora tenho tido essas crises que duram poucos minutos. Talvez eu esteja tão imensamente feliz a maior parte do tempo que eu tenha que ficar um pouquinho infeliz para suportar tanta felicidade.

- Então talvez eu deva me esforçar para fazê-la um pouco menos feliz para que você seja feliz o tempo todo?

- Não me parece uma boa idéia. Tive uma idéia muito melhor. Que tal voltarmos para o chalé e você me fazer muito feliz antes do jantar com os Morlands?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida esposa. Usaremos mais um pouco de geléia de cereja?

Além de Mr. e Mrs. Darcy, vieram para o casamento Mr. John Knightley e a esposa – as crianças ficaram em Hartfield -, Lord Thorne, que seria o padrinho, e os irmãos Oakwood. O Capitão Tilney não ficou ressentido por não ter sido convidado para ser o padrinho, pois seus compromissos em Londres o impediriam de comparecer à cerimônia.

Os condes de Britwood não perderiam a cerimônia por nada e também estavam hospedados com os Allen, assim como o pai do noivo, General Tilney. Elizabeth teve a dificuldade em conectar o cavalheiro tão atencioso e agradável, ainda bastante bonito, com o tirano que tentara separar os dois jovens amantes.

Já os Morlands eram uma família grande, agradável e gentil. O mais velho, James, estava procurando uma situação confortável como pároco e os Darcys estavam preocupados com a precária saúde do atual reitor da paróquia de Skylark, além do vigário ter resolvido tornar-se um missionário e partir para a África em dois meses. O jovem Mr. Morland, sensato, honesto, inteligente e, após ter sido enganado pelos Thorpe e aprendido a valiosa lição de não se deixar enganar pelas aparências e pelas palavras ditas, sábio, foi a óbvia e feliz escolha para o lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Logo após o café da manhã do casamento os Darcys e Miss Bennet partiram para Londres, onde Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy e Miss Bennet praticariam sua apresentação na corte ao menos três horas por dia, sob o escrutínio de Lady Selby, que levava tais questões muito a sério.

Finalmente chegou o dia da apresentação das moças na corte. Mrs. Darcy negou estar nervosa, mas passou muito mal pela manhã, embora logo estivesse animada novamente. Mesmo o fato de seu vestido ter tido que ser refeito no busto horas antes da apresentação e os comentários desagradáveis da modista sobre senhoras casadas não se preocuparem em manter a silhueta, foram encarados com bom humor. Afetando inocência ela disse ao marido que devia estar comendo muita geléia de cereja. Esse comentário e o amplo decote exigido para os vestidos da corte o deixaram em uma situação complicada. Felizmente antes de descer da carruagem uma das penas do cabelo de Elizabeth quase o acertou no olho e ele se distraiu reclamando das penas. Seu mau-humor provocou o riso das três damas, o que foi muito importante para acalmá-las antes da chegada a St. James.

A apresentação foi um sucesso e uma decepção. Um sucesso por que tudo aconteceu do jeito certo, com cortesias perfeitas e movimentos precisos. Uma decepção por que tudo aconteceu em poucos minutos, parecendo absurdamente desproporcional ao esforço envolvido. Mas ser graciosa ao andar de costas com tal roupa não era um feito conseguido facilmente sem treino.

Na carruagem de volta para casa, Mr. e Mrs. Darcy se provocavam mutuamente sobre as roupas que estavam usando e suas irmãs riam das bobeiras dos dois, até que Elizabeth ficou pálida e desmaiou. Os três entraram em pânico, até que Miss Darcy sugeriu desabotoar o vestido e afrouxar o corpete que talvez estivesse muito apertado. Isso reavivou a jovem, que rapidamente tratou de acalmar os outros três dizendo que agora estava bem e o corpete estava realmente apertado demais.

Após trocarem de roupa, eles tiveram um animado jantar de família, com Lord e Lady Selby, Mr. e Mrs. Bingleys e os Gardiners. Elizabeth fez Darcy tomar um bom banho antes de ir para a cama, alegando que ele estava fedendo a cigarro. Ele ficou um pouco ofendido com a escolha de palavras dela, mas a promessa dela de enxugá-lo depois garantiu perdão imediato.

A manhã seguinte foi novamente desagradável para ela, embora rapidamente tenha se sentido animada e cheia de energia novamente. Mais uma vez o mal-estar foi atribuído ao baile que seria dado em sua casa naquela noite, o primeiro dela em Londres como Mrs. Darcy.

Se havia algum nervosismo, estava bem escondido. Ela estava charmosa, animada e radiante, conseguindo até mesmo fazer o marido, preocupado com sua saúde e sempre desconfortável em bailes, sorrir e rir. Tal visão fez com que algumas das moças presentes quase desmaiassem. Ambos observaram com prazer, relutante no caso de Mr. Darcy, o comportamento de Miss Darcy e Miss Bennet, que se divertiam sem deixar de se comportar como perfeitas damas. Miss Darcy dançou a dança da ceia com Lord Graham, como já haviam combinado há meses.

Ambas as moças atraíram grande interesse naquela noite e só não dançaram mais por que o baile acabou, para tristeza de muitos cavalheiros presentes. E ambas eram espertas o bastante para saber que apenas parte daquela atenção era devida a seus encantos pessoais. O dote e as conexões de ambas eram as características mais atrativas para muitos. Miss Catherine atualmente tinha dezoito mil libras de dote, pois o valor inicial fora aumentado por Darcy em reconhecimento aos seus méritos e à ajuda prestada em Pulvis Lodge.

Para Miss Bingley o baile não foi tão agradável. Ela recebera pouca atenção e ficara sem dançar três danças. Isso por que Mr. Bingley e Mr. Hurst dançaram com ela. E nenhum de era o que ela esperava em termos de riqueza e/ou importância social. Ver as irmãs Bennet, inclusive sua cunhada, fazer tanto sucesso era humilhante.

O baile terminara quase de manhã e Mr. Darcy esperava que, como costume nessas ocasiões, sua recompensa por ter suportado o baile fosse alguns beijos e carinhos antes de dormir e fazer amor quando eles acordassem. Mas ela tinha outros planos e os deixou bem claro, tirando a mão dele de seu rosto, onde ele acariciava preguiçosamente um dos arcos da sobrancelha que ele tanto adorava e a levou até o quente vale entre suas coxas.

- Você fica tão irresistível em um salão de baile, Fitzwilliam. – ronronou enquanto beijava a orelha do marido. – Tão alto, tão atlético, tão sério...

- Liz, você vai acabar me fazendo gostar de bailes. Mas imaginei que você estaria cansada.

- Nem um pouco. Mas você deve estar. Deite-se e me deixe cuidar de você.

Os beijos passaram da orelha para o pescoço, do pescoço para os ombros, dos ombros para a clavícula, tão boa para ser mordiscada, para o peito, com especial atenção aos mamilos eretos, que ela passou um bom tempo beijando, lambendo, sugando e mordiscando, descendo ainda mais para o abdômen forte, com as linhas dos músculos claramente visíveis sob a pele, os quadris e a virilha, cuidadosamente evitando o membro ereto e pulsante, mas beijando ligeiramente os testículos, e então descendo para as coxas, tão sensíveis, especialmente na parte interna e voltando para cima, beijando novamente o abdômen e o peito, enquanto ela aconchegava o membro dele entre os seios. Após implorar algumas vezes, ele finalmente foi atendido e ela montou sobre ele, primeiro esfregando o membro dele em cada pedacinho de suas partes íntimas e só depois se encaixando e fazendo-o penetrá-la com tantalizante lentidão. Era difícil para ele ficar passivo, mas sempre que ele tentava fazer qualquer movimento, ela parava e repetia com a voz baixa e rouca "Calma, me deixe cuidar de você". Ela continuou controlando os movimentos, fazendo o vai e vem ser lento e às vezes até parando para inclinar-se mais sobre ele e beijá-lo. O único movimento dele que ela permitiu, foi acariciar seu clitóris, no ritmo que ela comandava. Elizabeth alcançou o clímax duas vezes, a segunda instantes antes do marido, e o beijou profundamente mais uma vez antes de se separar dele, deitar de lado e dormir, com a cabeça no ombro dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Elizabeth acordou ainda mais doente que nos dias anteriores e seu marido insistiu em chamar o médico da família, Dr. Wells. Após uma consulta de vinte minutos – vinte horas na opinião de Mr. Darcy -, o médico recusou-se a dizer o diagnóstico e mandou o cavalheiro falar com a esposa. Ao encontrá-la feliz e sorridente, ele sentiu-se aliviado.

- Graças a Deus, não é nada sério.

- Pelo contrário, meu amor. É algo seriíssimo. No final de outubro deveremos ter nosso bebê.

- Ah, Elizabeth! Minha linda, adorada, maravilhosa Elizabeth! Você é extraordinária e eu a amo mais do que imaginei ser possível amar alguém. E cada vez a amo mais. Agora você precisa descansar. Voltaremos a Pemberley e minha tia tomará conta de Georgiana e Kitty.

- Não será preciso tanto. Conversei bastante com o médico e ele disse que, embora eu tenha que descansar mais, não terei que mudar muito nossos planos. Bailes apenas uma vez por semana e eu só dançarei com você. Dormir um pouco de tarde e me alimentar bem. Seremos ainda mais seletivos com os convites que aceitaremos, ficaremos em casa três ou quatro noites por semana e só.

- Tem certeza disso? – preocupo-se.

- Tenho. E não permitirei que você use nosso filho ou filha como desculpa para ir embora de Londres. – provocou, fazendo o marido sorrir.

- Não daremos nenhum outro baile, apenas reuniões pequenas, que Georgiana e Kitty possam manejar.

- Elas podem manejar um baile facilmente. Mas aceito suas condições, mesmo porque eu não estava planejando dar outro baile nessa temporada. Agora que tal chamar nossas irmãs aqui para compartilharmos a boa notícia?

As moças estavam na porta, ansiosas pela saúde de Mrs. Darcy e ficaram extasiadas com a notícia.

- Se for uma menina, não a chame de Georgiana. Não gosto muito do meu nome e não quero que minha sobrinha sofra com um nome desses.

- Nós não discutimos isso ainda, mas pensei em homenagear as avós no nome. Anne Frances é um nome bonito, não é? – Mrs. Darcy estava um pouco insegura em sua afirmação.

- Gosto de Anne, mas acho que Frances não é um nome muito bonito. Nossa mãe não deve ficar ofendida, pois não o colocou em nenhuma de suas filhas.

- É verdade. Mas quero que meu filho ou filha tenha dois nomes, assim se não gostar de um poderá usar o outro.

- Gostaria que nossa filha fosse como você e tivesse seu nome. Anne Elizabeth ou Elizabeth Anne.

- Não gosto muito da idéia de dois nomes começados com vogal, não sei por que. Mas acho que só decidiremos quando olharmos para o rostinho do nosso bebê.

- Mas enquanto isso podemos fazer listas para ajudar a decidir, certo? – questionou ansiosamente Kitty

- Se for um menino, que tal Bennet? – Mr. Darcy ainda estava recuperando-se da emoção de pensar na primeira vez que veria o bebê.

- Não sei. Me acostumei com você sendo Fitzwilliam, mas é um tanto estranho. Acho que prefiro homenagear nossos pais. George Thomas. É bonito e forte.

- Prefiro Thomas George.

- Thomas George é muito bonito, irmão. Não concorda, Lizzy?

- Sim, acho muito bonito. Mas ainda termos meses antes de decidir. Enquanto isso, saibam que eu precisarei da ajuda de vocês para cuidar da casa. Tenho me sentido mal de manhã e Dr. Wells me mandou descansar à tarde.

- Pode contar conosco. – as meninas começaram a rir por ter falado a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Além disso, embora eu tenha me sentido bem ao longo do dia, é provável que eu comece a me sentir cansada. Só irei a bailes uma vez por semana, mas iremos pedir aos Fitzwillians que as acompanhem em outros.

- Um baile por semana é mais que suficiente para mim e creio que para Georgiana também. Mas se houver dois bailes interessantes na mesma semana, estou certa de que conseguiremos acompanhantes adequados.

- E também estaremos tão ocupadas preparando a chegada de Thomas ou Anne, que não teremos tempo para pensar em outra coisa. Precisaremos reformar e redecorar a ala infantil de todas as casas e fazer o enxoval.

- Que tal vocês começarem a me ajudar escolhendo o que faremos nessa semana?

- Enquanto vocês discutem isso, vou conversar com o Dr. Wells. – Darcy deu um beijo carinhoso na mão da esposa antes de sair do quarto.

- O baile dos Almacks na quarta-feira. É o baile mais importante da cidade e será nosso primeiro lá.

- Muito bem, Georgiana. E o que mais vocês gostariam de fazer?

- O concerto na casa dos Wright. E sua irmã nos convidou para um jantar.

- Os Knightleys também nos convidaram para jantar, num outro dia da semana. Mas daí, fora o Almacks, serão apenas...

- Família e amigos íntimos, eu sei. Mas acho que ficaremos mais confortáveis assim. Embora o baile tenha sido maravilhoso, eu ainda não me acostumei muito com a idéia de ser uma debutante.

- Georgiana...

- Eu só gostaria de ir com calma, Lizzy. Não há por que aceitarmos convites de desconhecidos só por aceitar. O Almack's já vai ser estressante o bastante.

Embora o Almack's ainda não fosse o que se tornaria dentro de sete anos, já era de grande importância para a sociedade londrina e em vista das circunstâncias todos concordaram com a abordagem de Miss Darcy para a semana seguinte.

As moças foram verificar se os preparativos para receber as visitas à tarde e para o jantar estavam em ordem e Elizabeth resolveu contas as boas notícias para o pai.

"Darcy House, Londres, 14 de março de 1806.

Querido Papa,

Como estão todos em Longbourn? Espero que Lydia esteja se comportando melhor. Aqui estamos todos bem e muito felizes.

Tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para contar. Estou esperando um bebê! Segundo Dr. Wells em meados de outubro o senhor deve ser um avô! É claro que só saberei com certeza absoluta que estou grávida quando eu sentir o bebê mexer-se, daqui a alguns meses, mas todos os outros sintomas indicam que eu estou grávida.

Por favor, não conte nada para Mama ainda. Prefiro esperar para contar pessoalmente quando tiver certeza.

Kitty e Georgie estão animadas com a idéia de serem tias e já começaram a me ajudar a tomar conta da casa. Kitty pode ficar comigo até que eu tenha o bebê? Ela tem seria uma grande ajuda e é uma companhia maravilhosa.

Se o senhor estivesse aqui iria rir muito de meu marido. Ele está tentando trabalhar e me vigiar ao mesmo tempo, lendo sua correspondência em nosso quarto. Se eu me mexo um pouco ele já me olha com preocupação. Serão longos meses de excessivos cuidados e paparicação, mas não gostaria que nada fosse diferente.

Sua filha, a mulher mais feliz do mundo,

Elizabeth Bennet Darcy."

Jane foi a primeira a chegar, acompanhada da desagradável Miss Bingley. Como a notícia não seria pública antes de alguns meses, Lizzy pediu para falar a sós com a irmã, enquanto Georgie e Kitty entretinham a outra moça. A inesperada chegada dos Rivenhall tornou a situação tensa, com Lord Graham tentando cortejar Miss Darcy enquanto era cortejado por Miss Bingley.

- Miss Darcy, o baile de ontem foi encantador. Espero ter a oportunidade de dançar novamente com a senhorita em breve.

- É sempre um prazer dançar com o senhor.

- Quando será seu próximo baile?

- Será na quarta-feira...

- Quarta-feira, Miss Darcy? Certamente será o baile de sua prima, Mrs. Dashwood. Ela é adorável e eu certamente estarei lá.

- Nós iremos ao Almack's. O baile dos Dashwood será na quinta-feira e teremos outro compromisso nesse dia.

- Mas o senhor irá ao baile dos Dashwoods, não irá, Lord Graham?

- Creio que também terei outro compromisso nesse dia.

- E que compromisso será esse?

- Miss Darcy, estou planejando um baile em breve. – interferiu a duquesa. – Espero que você e sua família possam ir.

- Certamente, tia Marianne. Decidimos ir a apenas um baile por semana e o seu certamente será o escolhido. – nisso entraram Mr. e Mrs. Darcy, os condes de Selby e Mrs. Bingley.

- Elizabeth, minha querida, você está mais radiante do que nunca. Eu estava falando com sua cunhada sobre um baile que pretendo dar. Farei questão da presença de vocês. Georgiana já me garantiu que o meu será o escolhido da semana.

- Vamos escolher logo nossas semanas, assim não teremos que nos preocupar com a concorrência. O meu será no dia sete de maio.

- Não disputarei com você, Violet. Sei que será seu aniversário de casamento. O meu baile será no dia treze de abril, uma segunda-feira. Infelizmente, não terei tanta ajuda quanto você para preparar o baile. – disse com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Tenho certeza de que Elizabeth é tão generosa que não se importará em ceder-lhe a ajuda de Georgiana e Catherine algumas horas por semana. Elas me ajudaram no baile de Matlock e me ajudarão nesse.

- Você faria isso por mim, Elizabeth? Permitiria que Georgiana e Catherine me auxiliassem?

- Estou à disposição para ajudá-la, cara Marianne.

- Miss Bingley, me chame de Lady Greenville. Elizabeth?

- Certamente minha irmã e minha cunhada terão prazer em ajudá-la. – as moças estavam claramente animadas com a idéia. – Podemos combinar os detalhes mais tarde.

- Claro, minha querida. Por que vocês não vão a minha casa na segunda-feira para combinarmos?

- Às duas da tarde estará bom?

- Combinado. Não receberei nenhuma outra visita. E agora creio que é hora de irmos embora. A companhia de vocês é tão agradável que me faz esquecer minha educação e ultrapassar sua hospitalidade.

- Visitantes agradáveis como vocês nunca ultrapassam a nossa hospitalidade, pois boa companhia é sempre agradável. Fiquem mais um pouco, receberemos mais alguns amigos. Minha tia Gardiner, Lady Wright e Mrs. Knightley devem chegar a qualquer momento.

- Aceitarei seu convite. Eu e Eleanor iremos reclamar de nossos maridos que só pensam no Parlamento.

Como se tivessem sido conjuradas pela menção a seus nomes, as três damas chegaram. A única pessoa infeliz do grupo era Miss Bingley, por ter mais uma esperança desfeita: era óbvio que os três Rivenhalls estavam interessados em unir Miss Darcy e Lord Graham.

Mais tarde, Miss Bingley contou os eventos daquela tarde para Mrs. Hurst, que não a acompanhara na visita.

- Depois de perder Darcy para a impertinente Eliza Bennet, agora perderei Lord Graham para a insípida Georgiana Darcy. A maneira como a duquesa me tratou enquanto as bajulava!

- Caroline, não há o que fazer. Miss Darcy é mais rica e tem conexões muito melhores que as suas.

- Eu sou mais rica, tenho melhores conexões, sou mais prendada e mais bonita que Eliza Bennet. Ainda sim, Mr. Darcy preferiu se casar com ela.

- Mr. Darcy é um homem peculiar. Charles disse que ele a escolheu por querer uma esposa que não concordasse com ele e o desafiasse.

- Se eu soubesse disso, teria sido impertinente com ele.

- Só agora temos idéia da real fortuna dos Darcy. Imaginávamos que o dote de Miss Darcy era de trinta mil libras e achávamos bastante, mas sabemos agora que o dote dela é de cem mil libras e ela ainda possui uma propriedade em Derbyshire, casas em Bath e Ramsgate.

- Maldito seja o dia em que pusemos os pés em Hertfordshire! Mr. Darcy é tão mais rico do que eu imaginava. Ele criou dotes para Jane e as outras duas pirralhas, comprou uma propriedade nova... Será que algum dia conseguirei um marido tão rico quanto ele? Ele era perfeito para mim! Rico, importante na sociedade, órfão, bonito...

- Nós temos que rever seus objetivos. Não será possível obter tudo o que você quer de um único marido. Um homem mais velho, doente e rico, provavelmente a deixará viúva logo.

- E eu terei que... cumprir meu dever matrimonial com um velho. Isso é nojento.

- Ao menos a freqüência será menor do que com um marido jovem e saudável.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia.

- Por falar nisso, tenho esperanças de ficar viúva antes do fim do ano. Depois que você fizer sua escolha irei começar a pensar em meu próximo marido.

- Por falar nisso, lembrei que Mr. Darcy tem um tio ou algo assim, que é viúvo, duque e rico. Lady Darcy soa ainda melhor que Mrs. Darcy.

- Mas ele é um tipo de ermitão. Se ele não freqüenta a sociedade, como poderá se interessar por você?

- Lord Bertram...

- A esposa ainda está viva, embora seja uma espécie de inválida.

- Mr. Adams ficou viúvo há pouco menos de uma ano. E ele ainda é bonito.

- Dizem que ele se casará com a filha da Duquesa de Belport. A duquesa decidiu que quer ter netos bonitos e o conhece desde criança.

- A moça é feia, embora a duquesa tenha sido uma moça bonita.

- Mas não tão bonita quanto a amiga. Ela teve tanta sorte por não ter a reputação destruída com o escândalo. Sukey Simpson fez um grande favor à irmã envenenando a adorável Lucy.1 Ainda tenho uma caixinha com a miniatura dela.

- Sir Lindsay...

- Casou-se com Lady Dorothea.2

- Lord Lesley;

- Casou-se com Miss Fitzgerald.3

- Sir Peter Barlow.

- Rico, titulado, viúvo e doente. Mas como ninguém é perfeito, tem duas filhas bastante desagradáveis.4

- Mas estará na minha lista. As filhas serão uma boa desculpa para freqüentar a casa. Sir George Fitzgibbon.5

- Excelente! A saúde dele é ainda pior. Ele tem um problema nos pulmões e Sir Peter tem gota.

- Vamos nos concentrar neles por enquanto. Teremos que fazer com que Charles e Jane os convidem para o baile.

- Eles darão um baile?

- Eles têm que dar um baile.

- Eles também têm que nos incluir nas saídas mais interessantes deles.

- Eu falei para você que os Darcys e Kitty Bennet irão ao Almack's?

- Com a influência de Mr. Darcy isso não é algo extraordinário. E por mais que Longbourn seja insignificante, ainda sim Eliza e Kitty são filhas de um cavalheiro.

- Se eu esclarecer alguém do Almack's sobre o tio comerciante...

- Nem pensar! Não podemos perder o favor de Mr. Darcy. Melhor nos concentrarmos em encontrar um marido para você.

- Começaremos hoje à noite mesmo. Ouvi as Misses Barlows dizendo que iriam à ópera hoje.

Naquela noite, Lady Susan Martin, antes Vernon, e sua amiga, Lady Alicia Redmond, antes Mrs. Johnson, resolveram que seria um desafio divertido arranjar um marido para a desesperada Miss Bingley. Ambas haviam se casado rapidamente após a morte de seus primeiros maridos e consideravam-se especialistas na arte de arranjar admiradores.

Lady Redmond tinha outros motivos para desejar a felicidade de Miss Bingley. Seu falecido marido, Mr. Johnson, não gostava da moça. Como amiga íntima de Miss Bingley, ela teria mais acesso aos Darcy. E ela planejava atormentar Mr. Darcy e estragar sua felicidade conjugal. Ele e Mr. de Courcy cometeram o grave crime de proteger Lord Thorne de seus planos matrimoniais, pouco após a morte de seu primeiro marido. Essa era a interferência da qual Mr. Darcy gabara-se com seu primo na viagem para Rosings.6

Elas convidaram as irmãs Bingley para vê-las na casa de Lady Redmond na tarde seguinte. Nessa visita, o assunto foi tratado de forma direta e com uma sinceridade inusual para as quatro damas. Um dos assuntos tratados foi a preferência de Miss Bingley pela cor laranja. Com seu cabelo loiro claro, quase branco, e a pele pálida, essa cor definitivamente não a favorecia.

Foi decidido que um novo guarda-roupa deveria ser providenciado e que Mr. Bingley deveria pagar por ele. Após uma discussão antes do casamento, em que a moça havia tentado persuadir o irmão a não se casar com a linda Jane, ele havia parado de pagar suas "despesas extras", por isso elas criaram um plano para fazê-lo voltar a pagar pelas despesas da irmã.

Miss Bingley ficaria três dias sem sair do quarto e aproveitaria o tempo para ler "As Ligações Perigosas", presente de Lady Redmond. Seria de se esperar que o destino de Madame de Mertuil lhe servisse de alerta e não de incentivo, mas não foi assim.

- O que houve, Louisa? Sua nota foi quase tão confusa quanto as minhas!

- É Caroline, irmão. Ela não sai do quarto há três dias e passa a maior parte do tempo chorando.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, ela se recusa a dizer. Estou desesperada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Vou tentar falar com ela. – Bingley foi até o quarto da irmã e a encontrou deitada na cama, soluçando. – Caro?

- Charles, por favor, vá embora. Não quero ver ninguém. E mais importante, não quero que ninguém me veja.

- Me diga o que aconteceu e talvez eu possa ajudá-la.

- Ajudar-me? Impossível, não há ajuda para mim.

- Você está doente?

- Quem me dera. Gostaria de estar seriamente doente e morrer.

- Não fale assim. Tenho certeza que não é nada tão terrível. Alguém... tirou proveito de você?

- Charles! Você pensa tão mal assim de mim?

- Não, claro que não.

- Pois saiba que provavelmente nem para isso eu sirvo. Estávamos na ópera e ouvi algumas mulheres fazendo comentários maldosos e mesquinhos sobre mim e sobre minha aparência.

- E o que isso...

- Não me importei até que o cavalheiro, irmão de uma delas, concordou, dizendo que nenhum homem com olhos se casaria com uma mulher com tanto mau gosto. Ele ainda fez uma piada dizendo que, se a fada madrinha me visse, não iria me dar roupas novas, mas me transformaria numa carruagem para Cinderela.

- Isso é uma bobagem, Caroline!

- Para você talvez. Mas para mim... já gastei a maior parte do meu dinheiro e não posso comprar roupas novas. Sem roupas novas não vou conseguir um marido nessa temporada. E estarei velha demais na próxima. Tenho que me conformar e aceitar meu destino de ser uma solteirona. Nunca terei minha própria casa para cuidar, nunca terei filhos... – e voltou a soluçar, mais convincente do que qualquer atriz, pois realmente sentia pena de si mesma ao pensar em tal destino.

- Caro, não chore, por favor. Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá arranjar um bom marido. Por favor, pare de chorar. Você é uma moça tão bonita, tem um bom dote...

- Mesmo assim Mr. Darcy me esnobou e casou com Eliza Bennet, que não tinha nada... – conseguiu dizer entre soluços.

- Caro, você disse que precisa de roupas novas, não é? Eu te darei um vestido novo, o que acha?

- Um vestido? Você acha que um vestido novo realmente resolveria todos meus problemas? Eu usaria esse vestido para fazer visitas de manhã, cavalgar no parque, ir ao teatro, à ópera, a bailes... Vá embora daqui, Charles! Espero que logo eu morra e deixe de ser um peso para vocês.

- Caro, queria irmã, por favor não fale assim. - quando ela finalmente aceitou parar de chorar e se mostrar mais alegre, seu irmão já lhe havia prometido dezenas de roupas novas, um cavalo novo e algumas jóias.

Naquela mesma tarde, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, Lady Susan e Lady Redmond foram fazer compras. Alguns itens básicos já haviam sido comprados (cerca de uma dúzia de vestidos para jantares formais, teatro, ópera, bailes e visitas matinais), logo após a conversa na casa de Lady Redmond, apesar de ter sido em um domingo. Nesse dia foram comprados mais alguns vestidos, alguns casacos, luvas, sapatos, chapéus e outros acessórios.

Uma nova excursão de compras foi combinada para a quinta-feira e Miss Bingley sugeriu convidar as Misses Barlows, com o intuito de se aproximar do pai delas. A iniciativa foi aplaudida e a simpática nota as convidando foi enviada no dia seguinte.

Miss Darcy e Miss Bennet causaram uma excelente impressão no Almack's. Ambas tinham uma deliciosa combinação de modéstia, charme, beleza, dinheiro e boas conexões. Cada uma conseguiu um pretendente mais sério, ou mais insistente, como preferir, nesse dia.

Orlando St. Althelstan's, Barão Campdem,7 era um jovem bonito, elegante e bem-humorado. Durante a dança com Miss Darcy ele fez uma galanteria literária com seu romântico nome e disse que deveria ir para a lua buscar seu juízo, mas preferia ficar sem ele na Terra, na companhia de uma dama tão adorável. Mas ele não era muito inteligente e tendia a desconsiderar a opinião feminina sobre qualquer assunto que não fosse moda e decoração. Seu maior interesse eram as corridas de carruagem das quais participava.

Esse interesse era o que o ligava a Lord Armand Hapley,8 irmão do Duque de Sidmouth e o novo _beau_ de Kitty. Os dois rapazes eram bastante semelhantes em suas qualidades e defeitos. Nenhum deles era muito interessando em jogos de azar e mulheres de vida airada, embora eventualmente se divertissem dessa forma.

Lord Graham dançou duas vezes com Miss Darcy, para tristeza de muitas mães e suas filhas solteiras. Uma delas, Lady Florence Crawshaw,9 teve o consolo de que tal notícia aborreceria sua correspondente, Lady Catherine, que acreditava que o casamento do sobrinho iria destruir as chances de Miss Darcy fazer um bom casamento.

No baile de Fanny Dashwood, foi a vez de Mrs. Hurst aprender uma importante lição sobre como caçar maridos ainda estando casada. Tratando bem o atual marido, tanto em público como em privado, ela iria ganhar a fama de ser uma boa esposa, o que iria facilitar sua conquista de um futuro pretendente e dos parentes do mesmo, o que muitas vezes era o mais difícil.

Miss Bingley teve a sorte de encontrar seus dois alvos, ser elogiada e até mesmo dançar com ambos, pois a gota de Sir Peter não estava incomodando naquela noite. O vestido que ela estava usando, creme com detalhes cereja, lhe ficava muito bem e ela só ficou sem dançar quando quis, para dar atenção aos seus pretendentes.

- Miss Bingley, a senhorita me concede a honra dessa dança.

- Muito obrigada, Mr. Smith. – o rapaz era bonito, mas não rico ou importante o suficiente. – Mas estou um tanto cansada após a última dança e pretendo sentar-me com minhas amigas durante essa. Mas tenho certeza de que minha amiga irá adorar dançar com o senhor. Já foi apresentado a Miss Barlow?

- Ainda não tive o prazer.

- Permita-me então. – eles foram até onde Augusta Barlow estava sentada, sozinha. – Miss Barlow, a senhorita permite-me apresentar-lhe Mr. Smith?

- Certamente.

- Mr. Smith, essa adorável moça é Augusta Barlow, filha de Sir Peter. Miss Barlow, esse é John Smith, cuja propriedade fica próxima a Norland Park.

- Encantado. A senhorita me daria a honra de ser minha parceira na próxima dança?

- Será um prazer.

Ao fim daquela noite, Miss Bingley já havia combinado de tomar chá no dia seguinte na casa de Lady Susan, com Sir George também convidado para a mesma ocasião e ir ao Museu Britânico com as Misses Barlows e Sir Peter.

Já para a anfitriã, a noite não estava sendo tão agradável, embora o baile estivesse sendo um sucesso. Ela havia sido informada de que Lord Cromer estava na cidade, acompanhado de Edward e Elinor. Por algum motivo insondável, ela acreditava que o velho senhor deixaria todos seus bens para ela e para seu irmão Robert, após Edward ter sido deserdado pela mãe. A antipatia do duque por Robert e Lucy a fazia ter esperança de ser a única herdeira. Mas agora, com tantas atenções da parte dele ao outro casal, ela temia que o duque resolvesse contrariar totalmente a sobrinha e fazer de Edward seu único herdeiro. Ela estava errada tanto em suas esperanças quanto em seus medos. Se ela pudesse saber como havia sido a tarde em Darcy House, ela poderia até ter cancelado o baile.

Na tarde seguinte ao baile do Almack's, Lord Campdem e Lord Hapley foram visitar os Darcys e Miss Bennet, encontrando os Rivenhall, Mr. e Mrs. Bingley e Mrs. Ferrars com um bebê. As tentativas deles em cortejar as moças foram totalmente frustradas, pois elas estavam ocupadas demais entretendo o bebê Henry Joseph. Um tanto desanimados, mas sem se preocupar com tal concorrência, eles foram embora assim que conseguiram que as moças aceitassem o convite para assistir uma corrida na terça-feira seguinte.

Enquanto isso, Lord Cromer, Mr. Darcy e Mr. Ferrars tratavam de um assunto importante no escritório do anfitrião.

- Darcy, eu resolvi doar Silver Birch para Eddie. Eu esperava que a mãe dele tivesse uma crise de sensatez e cuidasse do futuro dele e do restante da família. Mas o máximo que ela fez foi dar dez mil libras para eles, depois que o bebê nasceu, e pelo visto pensa ter sido mais do que suficiente e extremamente generoso da parte dela.

- A atitude de Mrs. Ferrars é completamente inexplicável. Até consigo entender deserdar um filho por querer casar com alguém como Mrs. Robert Ferrars. Mas sua Elinor é uma excelente mulher, quase tão perfeita como minha Elizabeth.

- Então contente-se com sua sorte de que minha escolha é diferente, primo. – riu-se Edward. – Elizabeth é adorável, mas prefiro minha Nell.

- Se vocês já se gabaram de suas esposas o bastante pelo momento? Podemos tratar de negócios? – o velho duque se deleitou com o constrangimento dos dois jovens. – Darcy, você poderia ir até Silver Birch após a temporada, para ajudar seu primo com a propriedade?

- Não tenho certeza se poderei. Talvez, se Elizabeth concordar em deixar Londres antes... Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia, mas terei que conversar com ela.

- Você já tem algum compromisso importante marcado? Farão aquele torneio de arco e flecha já no começo do verão?

- Não, não faremos o torneio esse ano. Só teremos certeza dentro de alguns meses, mas acreditamos que teremos um bebê em meados de outubro.

- Que excelente notícia! Mas por que vocês não ficarão em Londres, onde há mais recursos? Só não viemos para cá por que é algo muito caro, mas vocês têm condições.

- Eu irei levar os recursos para Derbyshire. Iremos fundar um hospital de caridade para auxiliar as senhoras pobres em seu confinamento e nos cuidados com os bebês, antes e depois do nascimento.

- Interessante. Derbyshire certamente será bem cuidada quando você herdar meu lugar no Parlamento.

- Espero que isso demore muito ainda. E não estou falando isso para agradá-lo. Vou detestar ter que passar tanto do meu tempo em Londres.

- Farei o possível, meu rapaz, farei o possível. Agora, outro assunto. Preciso saber qual seria o valor de um dote razoável para uma jovem.

- Isso é relativo. Elizabeth não tinha dote algum.

- Eu sei. E Elinor tinha apenas mil libras. Mesmo assim vocês dois fizeram um ótimo negócio se casando com elas. O que eu quero saber é qual valor permitiria que uma jovem não fosse esnobada por ser pobre, nem faça um caça-dotes qualquer se interessar por ela.

- Eu fiz com que o dote de Miss Lydia, a irmã mais nova de Elizabeth, fosse de dez mil libras.

- E para as outras?

- Mrs. Bingley recebeu vinte mil libras e Kitty quinze, mas eu aumentei para dezoito.

- Então aumentarei o dote de Miss Dashwood em quatorze mil libras...

- Isso não é necessário...

- A necessidade ou não disso não me importa, Edward. Eu quero e vou fazer isso.

- Por sugestão de minha esposa, coloquei uma cláusula no dote de minhas cunhadas, vinculando o dote à nossa aprovação do casamento.

- Sua Elizabeth é uma mulher fantástica. Vou conversar sobre isso com o advogado antes de fazer a doação. Também quero dar algo para Kitty e Georgie, gosto muito daquelas meninas.

- Como quiser.

- Mais uma coisa. Miss Dashwood foi convidada por Mrs. Jennings e Sir John para ficar com eles em Londres.

- Embora eles sejam de confiança, isso não é muito apropriado e o senhor quer que eu a convide para ficar aqui.

- Exatamente.

- Conversarei com Elizabeth, mas estou certo de que ela ficará entusiasmada com a idéia.

- Você é um rapaz jovem e sábio. Nunca tome esse tipo de decisão sem consultar sua esposa antes, especialmente se ela estiver em estado interessante. Mulheres assim podem se tornar temperamentais e imprevisíveis, mesmo as sensatas como a sua.

- Eu sei disso. Felizmente as alterações de humor dela estão mais controladas agora que ela sabe o motivo.

- E o que ela fez antes disso, rapaz? Brigou com você na frente dos criados por que sua mão estava manchada de tinta no jantar, ou algo assim?

- Não direi detalhes sobre a intimidade minha e de minha esposa, nem mesmo ao senhor.

- Bem, eu tentei. Agora vamos voltar à sala e apreciar a companhia das belas damas e dos aborrecidos pretendentes atrás das moças.

A segunda-feira trouxe Miss Lucas, Miss Maria Lucas, Miss Lydia e Mrs. Holstein a Londres. As três últimas iriam partir na quarta-feira para Kent, onde visitariam os Collins. Os divertimentos, na opinião de Lydia Bennet seriam parcos. Naquela noite eles apenas jantariam com os Mr. e Mrs. Bingley, Lord Cromer e os Ferrars. A terça-feira seria mais movimentada, com uma visita ao Museu Mecânico Week em Haymart, aborrecido segundo a opinião preconcebida de Miss Lydia, a corrida de carruagens e uma ida ao teatro, com jantar na casa de Charles e Jane depois.

Contrariando suas expectativas, Lydia Bennet adorou o Museu Mecânico. Ela ficou absolutamente encantada com os relógios musicais e os animais mecânicos. A corrida também foi excitante e ela esqueceu-se de flertar com os dois lordes que conhecera, de tanta animação. O teatro fora o mais esperado, mas o menos interessante. Os Collins, Lady Catherine e Miss de Bourgh iriam ouvir vezes sem conta as descrições da moça sobre os divertimentos em Londres e as cartas para Longbourn também estariam cheias deles, muito mais do que com comentários sobre a vida em Kent.

Sir Walter e Miss Elliot finalmente conseguiram visitar Darcy House. O baronete desistiu de tentar cortejar as jovens, pois a visita deles foi coincidente a de outros cinco pretendentes. Eles decidiram manter a amizade, para se aproveitar da importância social dos amigos de Anne e para que Miss Elliot tentasse arranjar um pretendente entre o excesso de visitantes das suas jovens damas.

Logo outro baronete, Sir John, começou a visitar a casa. A primeira visita fora para entregar Miss Dashwood sã e salva e as demais para aproveitar a boa companhia. O fato de que Miss Lucas se encaixava exatamente nas suas expectativas de personalidade e idade para uma futura esposa certamente não atrapalhou.

A jovem Margaret Dashwood era uma moça bonita, às vezes tola, às vezes sensata, e razoavelmente sensata. Bastante romântica, ela ficara encantada com o fluxo de rapazes na casa dos Darcy, especialmente os bem vestidos dândis.

A pouca atenção que Miss Darcy e Miss Bennet dispensavam a esses rapazes a assombrava. Mas logo ela passou a entender. Tendo o casamento dos Darcys como exemplo, pleno de amor, respeito e companheirismo, as moças não aceitariam um relacionamento sem esses elementos. E os dândis e esportistas geralmente careciam de real respeito por elas. Mesmo o conceito de que as idéias de uma mulher pudessem ser dignas de respeito eram tão estranhas para eles quanto a teoria das cordas ou a superfície das luas de Netuno. Eles tinham pouco mais na cabeça do que moda, bailes, jogos de azar e, no segundo caso, esportes. Aos poucos ela foi se tornando mais madura e sensata do que sua irmã mais velha já teve esperança.

O primeiro baile do qual Miss Dashwood participou em Londres, foi o dos Rivenhall. Nesse baile, logo após a ceia, Lord Graham conseguiu uma audiência semi-privada com Miss Darcy e pediu para cortejá-la oficialmente. Ela aceitou com tanta alegria que ele quase transformou o pedido em um de casamento.

Isso teve efeitos diversos sobre os demais pretendentes. A maioria desistiu, alguns se voltaram para outras moças da casa e alguns poucos persistiram e tornaram-se ainda mais insistentes.

Mr. Darcy não estava extremamente feliz com a temporada. Embora ele não fosse mais o alvo das mães casamenteiras e suas filhas, ele agora era responsável por três belas moças, que se tornaram alvo de mães casamenteiras e seus filhos. A cada evento em que eles iam, o número de pretendentes crescia. E eram de todos os tipos: jovens e velhos, ricos e pobres, bonitos e feios, respeitosos e canalhas. Quando Lord Graham, seu confiável amigo, passou a cortejar oficialmente Georgiana, ele pensou que teria uma preocupação a menos. Mas não foi bem assim.

- Eles estão corrompendo nossos criados, Lizzy! – Georgiana acabara de informar que encontrara um bilhete de um de seus admiradores, Mr. Gurker, em cima de sua penteadeira.

- Acalme-se, meu amor. Conversarei com Mrs. White e os criados. Se descobrirmos o responsável o despediremos imediatamente.

- Isso não é o bastante.

- Eu sei. Visitaremos os Gurker, ou melhor, os chamarei para vir aqui...

- Aquele pequeno canalha não porá os pés em minha casa!

- E explicaremos o porquê deles não serem mais bem-vindos em nossa casa. Antes disso falaremos com tia Violet e Jane e pediremos que elas não os convidem para o baile. Eu sugeri que eles venham aqui por que seria muito estranho ir à casa deles dizer isso.

- Isso faz sentido. É uma boa idéia. Uma abordagem um tanto direta, mas eficiente. Eles saberão exatamente qual é o problema e será mais discreto do que cortá-los publicamente.

- E eu participarei. – Georgiana até então acompanhara a discussão em silêncio. – Assim ficará claro que não é você que está tentando nos separar, como ele escreveu, mas que todos nós reprovamos a atitude dele.

Tanto a empregada, que foi logo descoberta e demitida sem referências, quanto o jovem Mr. Gurker indignaram-se com o que consideraram um tratamento injusto recebido dos Darcys. Mrs. Gurker era uma mulher sensata e sua moral era elevada, por isso ela ficou desapontada com o filho. Os sentimentos de seu marido eram semelhantes, mas causados pela provável perda de importância social que eles teriam.

- Pelo menos eles não nos cortaram publicamente. – ponderou o mais velho Mr. Gurker, quando eles chegaram em casa após um silencioso trajeto de carruagem.

- A reação deles já foi exagerada o bastante.

- Exagerada? Você desrespeitou todas as regras do decoro, subornou uma criada da casa deles para entregar uma carta para uma moça da qual não está noivo! E que está sendo cortejada pelo Marquês de Graham. Não comece a bancar o pobre amante injustiçado. Miss Darcy não se importa com você e você teve oportunidades suficientes para cortejá-la normalmente.

-Mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada por você, aquela carta teria sido suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia, de tão patética e mal escrita. Parece que todo o dinheiro que gastei em sua educação foi desperdiçado.

- Ora, pai...

- Não me interrompa, moleque! Pensei no castigo perfeito para você. Além de cortar sua mesada pela metade...

- Não!

- Cortarei três quartos, então. Você terá que copiar alguns livros, escolhidos por mim.

- Mas eu odeio livros!

- Então também terá que ler em voz alta para nós nos domingos após o jantar. Talvez um livro de sermões.

- Isso não é justo!

- De forma alguma. Eu e sua mãe também merecemos ser punidos por ter te criado tão mal. E você também terá aulas todas as manhãs com um tutor. Note que a cada reclamação que você faz, uma punição é acrescentada.

- Você é um tirano! Não fiz nada de errado.

- Se me permite, meu marido. Sua tia Freda está precisando de uma criada nova. O que acha de nosso filho pagar para a tal criada para trabalhar para ela?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Excelente idéia, minha esposa. E ele visitará tia Freda duas vezes por semana...

- De jeito nenhum...

- ... e lerá para ela. Minha tia sempre gostou de História. E você ainda não entendeu que cada reclamação é um castigo acrescentado?

Cerca de cinco após o baile dos Dashwood, Miss Bingley foi pedida em casamento por Sir George Fitzgibon e aceitou com verdadeira alegria e falsa modéstia.

- Irei falar com seu irmão hoje mesmo e logo em seguida irei ao meu advogado para fazermos o contrato de casamento.

- Eu gostaria de falar com meu irmão primeiro. Charles é um tanto protetor demais e não quero que ele seja desagradável com meu querido noivo.

- Creio que seu irmão é incapaz de ser desagradável.

- Charles é muito afável, mas pode ser terrível em assuntos que considera serem sérios. Justamente pelas suas maneiras agradáveis é um choque vê-lo agir de outra forma.

- Ah, minha doce Caroline! Nem nos casamos e você já está cuidando de mim.

- Mesmo antes de você me pedir em casamento eu já me importava com você. E agora terei o direito de cuidar de você.

- O que foi, Caro? Que assunto maravilhoso e urgente você tem a tratar comigo?

- Fui pedida em casamento. Em breve serei Lady Fitzgibon.

- Fitzgibon? Ele é um velho!

- Na minha idade não posso me dar ao luxo de recusar uma proposta de casamento. E eu o aprecio muito. A inteligência e a gentileza dele são ideais para mim e eu estou muito feliz. Você sabe que eu não preciso de sua autorização, mas quero sua benção e sua ajuda.

- Então os terá. Como você quer que eu a ajude?

- Como você já mencionou, há uma grande diferença de idade entre meu futuro marido e eu. Por isso é provável que eu fique viúva por muito tempo.

- E?

- Não quero ficar na situação de sua sogra, tendo que depender da bondade da família caso o marido venha a falecer. Meu noivo tem várias propriedades e quero que uma delas seja destinada para mim caso ele faleça. O ideal seria a casa em Hanover Square, pois prefiro a cidade ao campo. Mas seria interessante também ter um lugar onde passar o verão, como a casa em Brighton. Além, é claro de um certo valor acrescido à minha fortuna para que eu possa ser independente.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Se o improvável acontecer e eu falecer antes dele, quero que meu dinheiro seja dividido entre Bárbara Caroline, quinze mil, e sua filha mais velha, cinco mil. Babs além de minha sobrinha é minha afilhada. Também acho que deva colocar uma cláusula de que se você não tiver nenhuma filha legítima em quinze anos ou algo assim, o dinheiro irá para Oswald. E algo semelhante quanto às minhas jóias.10

A primeira parte do acordo proposto tinha despertado a desconfiança de Charles, mas os detalhes quanto à herança a ser deixada por ela o amoleceram novamente. Ao conversar sobre o assunto com o noivo da irmã, em sua maneira atrapalhada e desconexa, dera a impressão de que Caroline se preocupara apenas com o futuro das sobrinhas. Enternecido pelo suposto altruísmo da noiva e preocupado de que sua esposa desenvolvesse um caso de nervos tão terrível quanto o de Mrs. Bennet, Sir George foi muito mais generoso do que sua noiva esperava.

Se ficasse viúva e não tivesse filhos, Miss Bingley receberia vinte mil libras, além de seu dote, a casa em Londres, uma em Brighton, outra em Scarborough e uma terceira em Bath. Além disso, a sobrinha iria receber duas mil libras para o dote.

Também foi combinado que o noivo obteria uma licença especial e o casamento ocorreria na semana seguinte, conforme o desejo da noiva. Os detalhes seriam discutidos naquela mesma noite, em um jantar na casa dos Hursts.

A visível felicidade de Miss Bingley e a atenção que ela dispensava ao noivo, convenceram Jane de que a cunhada se casaria por amor, apesar dos quarenta e dois anos de diferença entre os noivos, dos quinze centímetros de altura a mais da noiva, do fato do noivo nunca ter sido bonito e ter um cheiro estranho. Obviamente, Mrs. Bingley continuava tendo uma irreprimível tendência a pensar o melhor das pessoas.

O interesse de Miss Bingley pelo baile que extorquira do irmão havia se desvanecido, até que uma idéia brilhante lhe passara pela cabeça.

- Podemos nos casar na manhã do baile. E comunicaremos à sociedade à noite.

- Será engraçado cumprimentarmos os convidados juntos e apresentarmos você como minha esposa, Lady Fitzgibon.

- Será uma deliciosa surpresa para todos! Mas vamos nos casar aonde?

- Onde você quiser, meu doce.

- Em St. George's, então, com meus irmãos e alguns amigos íntimos. Os Martins, os Redmond e os Barlow.

- Você não era amiga de nenhum deles no ano passado, Caroline.

- Nossa amizade é recente, mas bastante sólida, Charles. Lady Susan e Lady Redmond são particularmente atenciosas e me ajudaram bastante em uma fase difícil de minha vida, antes de eu e Sir George nos aproximarmos.

- Fase difícil?

- Quando eu descobri que laranja não ficava bem em mim. – Caroline ficara tensa com a falação do irmão. – Gostaria que vocês não contassem a mais ninguém, para não estragar a surpresa. E isso inclui seus amigos íntimos, Charles, e sua família, Jane.

- Como quiser, Caroline. Para onde vocês viajarão na lua de mel? – Jane não iria estragar a surpresa da cunhada e quase poderia admitir que sua família, ou melhor dizendo Elizabeth, não estava nem um pouco interessada na notícia.

- Ainda não discutimos isso. Para onde você quer ir, minha cara?

- Como não podemos ir para o Continente, não faço questão de viajar. Adoro Londres e sei que você tem obrigações aqui durante a temporada. podemos pensar em viajar depois, no verão. Talvez para Scarborough, onde encontraremos minha tia Bárbara.

- E no caminho vocês podem visitar tia Prudence!

- Não há nada de interessante para se ver por lá. Scarborough é uma cidade muito bonita e vários conhecidos nossos estarão lá para o verão.

- Talvez possamos estender a viagem até a Escócia. Tenho uma pequena propriedade lá.

- É uma excelente idéia, querido. – o olhar venenoso de Miss Bingley impediu o irmão de fazer mais uma sugestão de visita familiar.

Algumas horas antes do baile dos Bingleys, Elizabeth sentiu-se um pouco tonta e procurou escorar-se em uma parede próxima. Mas seu marido a alcançou antes e a levou para o sofá mais próximo, fez com que ela se deitasse, chamou uma criada e ordenou que Dr. Wells fosse encontrado e trazido para examinar Mrs. Darcy, que protestou, dizendo tal providência ser desnecessária. Ela continuou protestando o tempo todo em que o marido a pegou no colo, levou para o quarto, afroxou suas roupas e a fez deitar na cama, mas ele simplesmente ignorou esses protestos.

Dr. Wells chegou rapidamente e fez alguns exames físicos e começou a questioná-la..

- A senhora tem sentido essas tonturas frequentemente?

- Não. Senti vez ou outra, mas bastou sentar durante alguns minutos e passou. – felizmente Mr. Darcy havia saído do quarto para que Dr. Wells pudesse trabalhar.

- E isso acontece quando o dia foi particularmente movimentado, certo?

- Exatamente.

- A senhora tem engordado em algum lugar além da barriga e do busto?

- Não, pelo contrário. Notei que meus braços e minhas pernas estão um pouco menores. Meus spencers estão mais largos nos braços e mais apertados no busto e tenho que amarrar minhas meias mais apertadas do que antes.

- A senhora tem certeza sobre as informações que me deu sobre suas regras?

- Sim, certeza absoluta.

- Mrs. Darcy, a senhora está maior que o esperado para essa época da gravidez. Como não tem engordado no restante do corpo, pelo contrário, isso pode significar que a senhora esteja esperando mais de um bebê. Há casos de gêmeos em sua família?

- Sim, alguns. Minha mãe teve um irmão gêmeo que morreu com quinze anos, meu avô teve uma irmã gêmea, que ainda está viva. Minha mãe também teve gêmeos, cerca de treze anos atrás, mas eles não sobreviveram um mês.

- Então é ainda mais provável que esse seja o caso. Os enjôos matinas persistem?

- Hoje eu não me senti mal.

- Ah! E sua manhã foi mais ativa do que tem sido.

- Sim. Fui fazer compras com as meninas e fizemos algumas visitas. Também supervisionei as reformas na ala infantil e em alguns quartos de hóspedes.

- Que não ficam no mesmo andar, portanto a senhora deve ter descido e subido as escadas diversas vezes. Seu corpo é seu melhor guia. A tontura foi uma maneira de avisar que descanso era necessário. A senhora quer continuar grávida, certo?

- Claro que sim!

- Então a senhora deverá descansar mais do que alguns minutos apenas. A senhora é uma das mulheres mais saudáveis que eu conheço e boa parte disso deve-se aos seus hábitos de exercício e higiene. Todo parto pode ser perigoso e o de gêmeos mais ainda. Quanto melhor suas condições físicas estiverem, menor o risco.

- O que devo fazer então?

- Por hoje é melhor descansar. A senhora poderá continuar aproveitando sua vida social, mas com moderação. Subir e descer escadas pode ser cansativo. É bom evitar se exceder nisso, como creio que a senhora fez hoje. Mas não é necessário ficar em um único piso da casa o tempo todo, ou pedir para seu marido a carregar toda vez que quiser subir ou descer, embora eu tenha certeza de que ele não iria reclamar.

- Não, ele não iria.

- Creio que o ideal é a senhora fazer uma pequena caminhada no parque, cerca de quinze minutos a meia hora, dependendo de sua disposição, duas vezes ao dia. Em seu cochilo à tarde, seria bom elevar os pés com um travesseiro. Se planejar sair à noite, descanse mais, umas duas ou três horas. Se estiver se sentindo cansada, não hesite em deitar-se, de preferência com os pés para cima. - Logo após tais recomendações, ele chamou o nervoso Mr. Darcy e quase teve outro paciente para cuidar.

- Meu amor, Dr. Wells acredita que eu possa estar esperando gêmeos!

- Gêmeos?

- Exatamente, Mrs. Darcy tem um histórico familiar...

- Gêmeos. Quer dizer, dois bebês.

- Isso mesmo...

- Isso é perigoso, não é? Acho que devemos ir para Derbyshire hoje mesmo. Ou não ir para lá e ficar aqui. O que é mais seguro? Talvez possamos ir até Pulvis, que é perto. Elizabeth terá que ficar de repouso, certo? Tenho que comprar um tipo de cama especial...

- Mr. Darcy, acalme-se! Sua esposa é forte e saudável. Ela está mais preparada para isso que a maioria das mulheres. A mãe dela teve gêmeos e sobreviveu. Vocês podem viajar para Derbyshire como planejado. Só não recomendo viajar depois do sétimo mês de gravidez. Basta ir tranquilamente e fazer muitas paradas, talvez uma mais longa, de dois ou três dias. Como eu expliquei para sua esposa, o corpo dela deve ser o guia.

- Mas hoje...

- A tontura foi um jeito do corpo dela avisar que era necessário parar e descansar. Eu vou mandar por escritos as recomendações amanhã. E os visitarei novamente na segunda. Claro que, se algo acontecer, é só me chamar e virei aqui.

Após a saída do médico, Georgiana, Kitty e Miss Lucas foram chamadas aos aposentos de Elizabeth para serem tranqüilizadas.

- Não precisam se preocupar. Nós estamos bem. Só precisarei descansar mais. É provável que vocês tenham dois sobrinhos. Ou duas sobrinhas. Ou um de cada. A idéia faz minha cabeça girar ainda.

- Elizabeth talvez esteja esperando gêmeos.

- O que significa que você deverá ser paparicada em dobro. Mandarei uma nota para Jane, explicando porque não iremos...

- Nem pensar, Kitty! Eu só preciso de descanso, não há nenhum motivo para vocês não irem ao primeiro baile que Jane dará em Londres.

- Providenciaremos acompanhantes adequados para vocês, além de suas damas de companhia e Mrs. Annesley. – com tantas moças solteiras na casa, a senhora tornara-se uma espécie de supervisora. Em breve ela deixaria o emprego, pois com uma pequena herança e a ajuda dos Darcy iria abrir uma escola para moças.

- E isso significa que mais da metade das pessoas no baile estarão tomando conta de vocês. – zombou a esposa.

- Nada de ficar no balcão sozinhas, ou deixar o salão de bailes sem ao menos uma acompanhante ou sem avisar um responsável. E isso não inclui os Bingleys, Charles é avoado demais e Jane incapaz de pensar mal de alguém.

- E Miss Bingley adoraria nos ver em algum escândalo. – maliciou Kitty.

Mr. Darcy logo começou a escrever suas notas convocando acompanhantes: os Fitzwillians, os Wrights, os Knightleys e os Gardiners. _Pelo menos não preciso me preocupar com Georgiana. Graham não a perderá de vista por um momento e não permitirá que nada de ruim aconteça com ela. Tenho que escrever para eles também._

Os Fitzwillians, sem Lord e Lady Roxbourgh, iriam levar as quatro moças até o baile. Assim que chegou em Darcy House, Lady Selby foi com as moças visitar Elizabeth antes do baile, enquanto os homens conversavam em outro aposento.

- Lizzy, admita, você só está evitando Miss Bingley. - provocou, fazendo todas rirem. – Realmente, querida, você está radiante.

- Obrigada, tia. Eu estou bem. Mas estava sendo teimosa e irresponsável, não descansando o suficiente, por isso meus bebês resolveram se revoltar.

- Bebês? No plural?

- Dr. Wells disse que é provável que eu esteja esperando gêmeos, pois estou muito grande para esse estágio da gravidez e há vários casos de gêmeos em minha família.

- E os Darcys sempre tiveram mania de fazer as coisas de maneira grandiosa. – ver que Elizabeth estava bem, deixou a condessa com ótimo humor.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique e lhe faça companhia, Eliza?

- Nem pensar, Charlotte! Ser responsável por partir o coração generoso e amigável de Sir John só me faria mal.

- Sem contar com Mrs. Jennings invadindo a casa para exigir explicações. – brincou Margareth.

Miss Lucas corou com esses comentários. Após observá-la com as crianças Middleton, Sir John e Mrs. Jennings ficaram convencidos de que ela era perfeita para ser a nova Lady Middleton, apesar da falta de dote. Agora ela estava sendo abertamente, embora não oficialmente, cortejada e estava muito feliz com isso. Talvez Sir John fosse um tanto tolo, mas tinha bom coração, bom caráter e uma boa situação na vida. Charlotte tinha esperança de voltar para Lucas Lodge noiva.

Assim que os outros foram ao baile, Mr. Darcy sentou-se junto a esposa na beirada da cama.

- Nosso jantar já deve estar quase pronto. Já pedi que nos servissem aqui assim que estiver tudo pronto.

- Podemos jantar na mesa da nossa saleta?

- Elizabeth, você precisa descansar.

- Fitzwilliam, eu não gosto de comer na cama. Quando nós comemos algo na cama, bem, você sabe, o alimento não é nosso principal interesse.

- Tentando me seduzir para que eu lhe faça as vontades?

- Ainda não, mas farei se necessário. Não irei me vestir, apenas colocarei um robe sobre a camisola. Só quero ficar confortável para comer.

- Eu tenho duas condições.

- Pode falar.

- Eu a carregarei até lá e você me contará o que esses pontinhos cinzentos estão fazendo em seus lindos olhos.

- Não faço objeções. Mas quero dar uma ou duas voltas pelo quarto para fazer a digestão. Andaremos devagar e eu me apoiarei em seu braço. Depois contarei.

- Parece razoável. Você me avisará se sentir cansaço, tontura, dor ou algo assim.

- Prometo.

Após o jantar e a volta pelo quarto, Elizabeth confessou ao marido que sua tristeza era devido à culpa por não ter arriscado a vida de seus bebês. Mr. Darcy a consolou e reassegurou prontamente, mas aproveitou para fazê-la prometer que ira se cuidar melhor.

A recém-casada Lady Fitzgibbon teve seu triunfo diminuído pela ausência do casal Darcy. Mrs. Bingley preocupou-se com a saúde da irmã, mas foi assegurada de que ela só precisava descansar.

A ex-Miss Bingley estava radiante, vestida com um bonito vestido creme e verde e usando jóias de outro e esmeraldas, herança da família do marido. Seu ar de satisfação, substituindo o antigo desespero, a fazia parecer mais agradável.

O baile estava agradável, embora lotado, mas faltava-lhe a exclusividade dos outros aos quais as moças tinham freqüentado recentemente. Dispostos a pensar bem de todo mundo, os Bingleys eram menos seletivos com quem convidavam. Os Thorpes estavam presentes ao baile, por exemplo, mesmo sendo um segredo bem conhecido de que ela era amante do Capitão Tilney, portanto nem um pouco respeitável. Também alguns rapazes conhecidos pela maneira dissoluta como viviam estavam convidados. Os Darcys não estavam cientes da lista de convidados ou teriam aconselhado o outro casal quanto a isso.

Lord Graham deixaria Mr. Darcy orgulhoso pela maneira como tomara conta de Miss Darcy e das outras moças. Ele imediatamente alertou as moças e os guardiões sobre os convidados que deveriam ser evitados. E mais de uma vez impediu que uma das moças fosse apresentada a Lord Hussey ou Mr. Talbolt, fazendo com que a noite fosse agradável e segura. Lord Hapley e Lord Campdem, o último ainda um pouco deprimido por Miss Darcy estar fora de seu alcance, foram inesperadamente úteis nisso.

Independente de qualquer defeito que o baile possa ter tido, ele foi o melhor da vida de Charlotte Lucas, pois nesse baile ela foi pedida em casamento por Sir John. Não sendo bonita, jovem ou rica, ela pouco chamava a atenção e passou a noite tranquilamente com o noivo e Mrs. Jennings, conversando em voz baixa e mantendo as outras moças sempre em vista. Por isso, ela foi uma das únicas que notou Miss Thorpe sumindo da festa junto com um homem casado, já próximo do fim do baile, por cerca de quinze minutos e a volta de ambos, corados e animados. Nesse momento ela jurou a si mesma que iria tomar conta melhor de seu marido em ocasiões assim. O fato de Miss Thorpe ter tentado flertar com Sir John no começo da noite, enquanto Charlotte dançava com o anfitrião, ajudou-a a pensar mal da jovem, mesmo antes de ser alertada de seu atual status e ela tentou alertar Jane antes de ir embora.

- Mrs. Bingley, podemos conversar um instante?

- Claro, Miss Lucas. – elas nunca haviam sido próximas, embora gostassem bastante uma da outra.

- É um assunto sério e difícil de abordar. Eu estou um preocupada com alguns de seus convidados.

- Oh! Espero que todos eles estejam se divertindo...

- Uma de suas convidadas é uma mulher de má-fama, que tem amantes.

- Eu sei da história. Miss Bingley me disse que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Lady Susan e Mr. Mainwaring são como irmãos, a esposa dele é extremamente ciumenta e não interpretou corretamente o relacionamento entre eles. Lady Susan ficou muito triste com a situação, pois elas estavam se tornando amigas.

- Não era de Lady Susan que eu estava falando. – _e sua cunhada casou-se porque está apaixonada pelo marido. _– Mas de uma moça solteira, Miss Thorpe.

- Tenho certeza de que isso é só fofoca. Quando uma moça é tão bonita quanto ela, mas não tem dote, algumas pessoas criam histórias desse tipo, tentando prevenir seus filhos de fazerem casamentos imprudentes. – o tom levemente condescendente da outra moça e a ênfase na beleza da outra não ajudaram Charlotte a gostar mais de Jane.

- Pergunte para Lady Wright. Ela certamente não tem os motivos que você mencionou para inventar tal história e a conhece de primeira mão.

- Minha cara, tenho certeza de que se você conhecer os Thorpes sua opinião mudará. – enganchou o braço com o de Miss Lucas e, de forma confiante e doce, a levou até ao tema de sua conversa. – Miss Lucas, permita-me apresentar-lhe John e Isabella Thorpe. Mr e Miss Thorpe, essa é...

- Mrs. Bingley, com licença, voltarei para os meus amigos. Tenho a última dança prometida e não quero perdê-la.

Com tantos acontecimentos no baile, o sonolento Mr. Darcy que as recebeu, foi informado apenas do acontecimento mais importante da noite, o noivado de Miss Lucas, e da visita dos Bertrams e dos Crawfords na próxima segunda-feira.

Na manhã seguinte as moças tomaram o café da manhã mais tarde que o habitual. Elizabeth, que já havia feito sua caminhada matinal, feito o desjejum com o marido e tratado de vários assuntos da casa, sentou-se com elas, para ouvir os contos do baile enquanto tomava um suco de laranja.

- Eu dancei a primeira dança com o mais novo Mr. Oakwood, Georgiana com Lord Graham, é claro, Charlotte com Sir John, é claro, e Peggy com Lord Campdem. Conhecemos os Crawfords, os Bertrams. Mr. Crawford tinha uma péssima reputação e a merecia, mas agora é um marido dedicado. Sir Thomas Bertram estava lá com todos os filhos. Apenas uma das filhas é casada, Mrs. Rushworth, você já a conhece. Mr. Bertram e Mr. Edmund são muito agradáveis e só Charlotte não dançou com eles. Mas ela estava ocupada com Sir John e Mrs. Jennings e vai nos contar os detalhes agora, pois ontem estávamos cansadas demais para conversar.

- Eu soube que Sir John iria propor assim que conversei com Mrs. Jennings, pelo modo como ela se comportava. Enquanto dançávamos a primeira dança, ele solicitou uma entrevista privada. Eu estava tão nervosa que nem sei direito como respondi. Fui com ele e Mrs. Jennings à biblioteca. Ela pegou um livro e sentou-se perto da porta, mas o livro estava de cabeça para baixo e quase tive uma crise de riso.

- E ela nem notou? – riu Lizzy.

- Nem por um momento. Nós nos sentamos no outro lado do aposento, junto à uma janela. Sir John disse que queria casar-se de novo e precisava de uma esposa que fosse uma boa companheira para ele e uma boa mãe para os filhos que ele já tem e para os que ainda poderá ter. Então ele disse "Miss Lucas, a senhorita é a mulher ideal para mim. Aceita casar-se comigo?". Eu aceitei, é claro.

- E ele escreverá ao seu pai ou...

- Ele escreverá e enviarei a carta junto com uma das minhas. Consegui dissuadi-lo de ir pessoalmente.

- Creio que seria estranho um desconhecido simplesmente chegar a Lucas Lodge e pedir a sua mão em casamento. Mas sua mãe ficaria contente, assim como a minha. - brincou Kitty.

- Talvez eu deva dizer isso para Lord Hapley e ele vá fazer sua mãe ficar feliz.

- A decepção posterior iria fazer muito mal aos pobres nervos dela. Agora faça um panegírico de Sir John, como toda boa noiva.

- Ele é o homem certo para mim. Bondoso, gentil, de bom caráter e temperamento animado. Sei que ele tem muitos defeitos, como intrometer-se demais na vida alheia, mas acredito que conseguirei direcionar a energia dele para coisas mais úteis. Não sou romântica como vocês e não direi que estou apaixonada, pois não é isso que sinto. Mas eu tenho respeito e estima por ele.

- Se você está feliz, fico feliz por você, Charlotte. Sir John tem um grande coração. Kitty, Peggy, vocês dançaram com algum cavalheiro particularmente agradável?

- Gostei muito dos irmãos Bertram, mas certamente não estou interessada em nenhum deles.

- Lord Hapley e Lord Campdem foram muito atenciosos conosco.

- E muito úteis também. Lizzy, nossa irmã não teve uma lista de convidados muito boa. Eles convidaram pessoas cuja sociedade não é apropriada para nós.

- Como assim?

- Lord X, Mr. Y e outros da mesma laia. Os Thorpes. Todos sabem que Miss Thorpe não é... bem, você sabe. – Kitty corou ao explicar a situação para a irmã.

- Eu sei que três dos senhores estavam acompanhados de suas amantes. E eu vi... uma mulher de má reputação... Miss Thorpe entrar em um aposento com um homem casado. Eles ficaram sozinhos lá por vários minutos e quando saíram estavam... bem, eles pareciam... Eliza, esse senhor está casado a menos de um ano! E eles se casaram por amor, segundo dizem. – Charlotte estava indignada com a situação que testemunhara.

- Eu irei conversar com Jane sobre isso.

- Boa sorte. Quando eu tentei, ela tentou me apresentar aos Thorpes.

- E o que você fez?

- Os ignorei e voltei para junto do meu noivo.

- Você foi corajosa. Eu provavelmente iria ficar embaraçada, envergonhada e não conseguiria falar ou sair de perto sem ajuda. – confessou Georgiana.

- Acho que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso se eu fosse apenas Miss Lucas, pobre e sem importância. Mas eu serei Lady Middleton e não posso permitir que haja qualquer intimidade entre minha futura família e esse tipo de gente. Tenho que pensar não só na nossa posição social quanto na respeitabilidade das crianças.

- Esse é um assunto muito sério mesmo, Charlotte. Não sei se hoje será um bom dia para conversar sobre isso com Jane, mas irei ter uma longa e séria conversa sobre esse assunto com ela. Mas agora me contem das coisas realmente importantes. Quem estava mal vestida?

- Uma Miss Barlow estava usando o tom de verde mais feio que já vi em minha vida. – Kitty foi a primeira a responder após a risada que as moças compartilharam.

- E a outra estava com tantas penas que parecia estar usando um cocar de índio. – completou Miss Dashwood.

- E por falar em cores horríveis e excesso de penas, Miss Bingley agora é Lady Fitzgibbon.

- Mas você tem que admitir que ela estava elegante, Kitty.

- Certamente, Georgie. Ela estava usando um vestido creme com detalhes verdes e um belo, embora um tanto pesado, conjunto de esmeraldas.

- O marido dela, Sir George, é um velho. Quase tão velho quanto Lord Cromer. Mais velho que Mrs. Jennings. – Miss Dashwood tinha uma expressão de asco ao lembrar-se do casal.

- Teremos que dar um jantar em homenagem ao casal.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, Lizzy. Você precisa descansar.

- Georgiana Darcy! Não use meus filhos para fugir de Miss Bin... Lady Fitzgibbon! – todas riram novamente. – Ela foi anfitriã de um jantar em Netherfield em homenagem ao noivado meu e de seu irmão.

- Ela parecia satisfeita, feliz até. Talvez o casamento torne mais agradável. Ser uma solteirona não é uma boa perspectiva para qualquer mulher. – amenizou Miss Lucas.

- Talvez possamos anunciar seu noivado na mesma ocasião, Miss Lucas.

- Excelente idéia, Peggy. Podemos, Charlotte? Por favor? Assim não desperdiçaremos um bom jantar com um mau motivo.

- Se meu pai tiver dado a permissão até lá não vejo problemas, Kitty. Mas essa decisão cabe à sua irmã.

- Acho uma excelente idéia. Vou esperar a resposta de Sir William antes de enviar os convites.

Naquela tarde eles receberam a visita de Mr. e Mrs. Bingley, Lord Graham e Mrs. Jennings. Sir John pediu para conversar com Mr. Darcy em particular e eles foram para o escritório. Lord Graham conversava sobre arte com Miss Darcy. Bingley animadamente informava Mrs. Jennings sobre a família Lucas, enquanto sua esposa dava total atenção à irmã grávida, contando todos os detalhes sobre o casamento da cunhada e sobre o baile. Miss Bennet e Miss Dashwood tentavam distrair Miss Lucas de seu nervosismo com a demorada reunião entre seu noivo e o anfitrião.

- Mr. Darcy, eu tenho um favor a lhe pedir. O senhor já deve saber que pedi Miss Lucas em casamento e fui aceito.

- Fui informado sobre isso e lhe desejo felicidades. Miss Lucas é uma mulher de grande caráter.

- Tenho certeza de que fiz uma boa escolha. Ela é ótima com meus filhos. Mas voltando ao favor, o senhor poderia escrever uma carta para Sir William sobre mim? Já pedi o mesmo para Mr. Bingley. Creio que se minha Annamaria ficasse noiva de alguém que não conheço, eu gostaria de ter toda a informação possível sobre ele.

- Embora eu não o conheça muito bem, meu primo Ferrars e a esposa o têm em alta conta. Irei repassar as impressões dele sobre o senhor na carta.

- Obrigado, Mr. Darcy.

- Sir John, talvez eu esteja sendo intrometido, mas gostaria de lhe dar um conselho.

- Sou todo ouvidos, Mr. Darcy.

- Faça um contrato de casamento em que o futuro dos filhos que o senhor venha a ter será protegido. O senhor conhece a história das Dashwoods, mas provavelmente não sabe que foi a influência perniciosa da esposa que levou o irmão das moças a descumprir a promessa feita ao pai.

- Isso é terrível!

- Espero que o senhor não repita isso a ninguém, pois pode afastar ainda mais as famílias.

- Pode contar com meu sigilo.

- Espero que seus filhos façam bons casamentos, com mulheres de bom caráter. Mas é bom dar aos outros uma garantia legal de que terão o futuro assegurado.

- Conversarei sobre isso com meu advogado e agradeço seu conselho.

Os dois voltaram para a sala, após uma curta discussão sobre a melhor forma de prover para os futuros filhos e algumas boas oportunidades de investimentos. Mr. Darcy questionou sua esposa sobre sua saúde e ela admitiu estar um pouco cansada. Imediatamente ele pediu licença aos visitantes, deixando-os aos cuidados de Georgiana e Kitty, e levou Elizabeth até seu escritório, onde a fez deitar em um confortável divã, com várias almofadas elevando seus pés.

- Não sei como consegui ficar cansada sentada em uma confortável poltrona.

- Seu sono ontem à noite não foi dos mais tranqüilos.

- Não fiquei realmente despreocupada até elas voltarem do baile, talvez eu esteja me tornando super protetora por sua influência. E depois fiquei muito animada com a notícia do noivado de Charlotte.

- Sir John é um bom homem. Mas antes de eu conhecê-la e você abrir meus olhos, eu não veria nele mais do que um bufão.

- Não ouse insinuar que meu marido é menos que perfeito ou sofrerá minha ira!

- Certamente Sir William e Lady Lucas gostariam de conhecer o futuro genro.

- Certamente.

- E eles não devem ser hóspedes muito trabalhosos, nem reclamarão de nossa escassa vida social.

- Fitzwilliam, você vai convidá-los?

- Se você concordar...

- É claro que sim!

- E prometer que não se cansará com mais esses hóspedes e os preparativos para o casamento.

- Prometo! Assim será até melhor, pois Charlotte terá a companhia de Lady Lucas nas compras.

- Então eu escreverei a carta enquanto você descansa.

- Mal posso esperar para contar para Charlotte.

- Não seria mais divertido surpreendê-la?

- Mr. Darcy, eu acho que sua esposa tem sido uma péssima influência. Essa idéia de surpreender Charlotte não condiz com sua personalidade sóbria. – provocou.

- Talvez? Mas o que posso fazer se minha esposa é completamente irresistível?

- Beijá-la antes de escrever a carta.

Após Mr. Darcy escrever a carta, que demorou algum tempo para ser começada, Elizabeth incluiu algumas linhas e conversou com o marido sobre as impressões das moças sobre o baile e a necessidade de alertar os Bingleys sobre sua excessiva sociabilidade. Quem pagou pela conversa foi o pobre Lord Graham, obrigado a abandonar sua pretendida para contar os acontecimentos da noite anterior para o amigo.

1 – Mr. Adams, as irmãs Simpson e a linda Lucy são personagens de Jack & Alice, da Juvenília.

2 – Personagens de "Love and Freindship"

3 – Lesley Castle

4 e 5 – Personagens de "Catherine, or The Bower"

6 – Lady Susan, sua amiga Mrs. Johnson e os de Courcy são personagens do romance Lady Susan, de Jane Austen, que foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1871. Em português deve ser lançado em beve, junto com Jack & Alice, mas achei um blog muito interessante em que foi postada uma tradução:  . /

7, 8 e 9 – todos inventados.

10 – Na minha história, os Hursts tem um casal de filhos, Oswald, de cinco anos, e Bárbara Caroline, de três. Babs é o apelido de Bárbara.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

A segunda-feira trouxe novos visitantes à Berkeley Street, os Rushworths, os Bertrams e os Crawfords. A jovem e bela Mrs. Rushworth era a única que Elizabeth já conhecia, mas nenhuma das duas sentiu-se inclinada a estreitar relações. Miss Bertram era uma moça bonita e charmosa, que perdera o noivo, Mr. Yates, há cerca de um ano e só agora estava retornando a sociedade. Mrs. Crawford era agradável e bonitinha, embora bastante quieta. Miss Crawford era bonita e animada. Quanto aos homens, Mr. Rushworth não era digno de nota, Mr. Bertram e Mr. Edmund, seu irmão mais novo, rapazes bonitos e agradáveis e Mr. Crawford era galante e divertido, embora pouco atraente.

- Mrs. Crawford, como a senhora e seu marido se conheceram? – Mrs. Darcy tentava encontrar um assunto que interessasse a quieta senhora.

- Eu morava com meus tios, o pároco é casado com a irmã mais velha deles. Meu marido e minha cunhada foram visitá-los.

- A propriedade de seu marido fica em Norfolk, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente.

- Ainda não conheço a região. É agradável?

- Sim, muito.

- No que a região é diferente de Northampshire?

- No inverno neva, às vezes.

- Então você pode patinar no gelo! Fui criada em Hertfordshire e lá nunca esteve frio o bastante. Mas nesse inverno nós patinamos em Pemberley.

- Eu nunca patinei no gelo. Não parece ser algo muito agradável.

- É muito agradável. Mas o dia seguinte não é tanto. – sem conseguir outra resposta além de um aceno de cabeça, Elizabeth resolveu mudar de assunto. – Eu gostaria de visitar Northampshire durante a volta para Pemberley. Há algum local de interesse que você recomendaria?

- Não conheço a região muito além de Mansfield Park. Meus primos certamente serão capazes de responder sua pergunta melhor que eu.

- Creio que vocês gostarão de conhecer Guilsborough. Há uma igreja muito charmosa lá. Ela é tão antiga, que algumas partes foram construídas pelos saxões. – uma breve expressão de alívio cruzou o rosto de Mrs. Crawford com a charmosa intervenção da cunhada.

- Obrigada pela sugestão. Irei mencionar a cidade para meu marido quando discutirmos nossos planos de viagem.

- É um prazer ser-lhe útil. Mas devo alertá-la para não levar crianças, pois há uma terrível bruxa que mora na lagoa local.

- Miss Crawford, estou certo de que Mrs. Darcy não deseja escutar tolices sobre o folclore local.

- Mr. Edmund Bertram é tão sério que não sabe apreciar o charme de uma lenda.

- Mary!

- E minha querida cunhada horroriza-se com a possibilidade de qualquer pessoa encontrar falhas no primo que ela ama como a um irmão.

Havia uma bem escondida tensão entre o trio e Elizabeth resolveu mudar de assunto, questionando o mais jovem Mr. Bertram sobre lugares de interesse em sua região. Miss Crawford juntou-se a uma discussão sobre música.

Fora o breve período de tensão, a visita foi divertida e animada, durando um pouco mais do que o habitual. Os Bingleys, Sir John, Mrs. Jennings e Lord Graham também estavam presentes. Muitos planos para visitas – afinal, Miss Crawford precisava tocar harpa com Georgiana e Kitty – e passeios futuros foram feitos naquela manhã.

Mais tarde chegaram dois esperados visitantes, Sir William e Lady Lucas. A prática Charlotte quase chorou de alegria com a surpresa. O encontro das duas famílias foi feliz como se pode imaginar. Sir John e Sir William imediatamente gostaram um do outro e começaram a discutir festas, St. James e caçadas. Lady Lucas estava orgulhosa da conquista da filha e ela e Mrs. Jennings logo começaram a planejar o futuro amoroso dos Lucas solteiros. Nas quatro semanas seguintes Lady Lucas, Miss Lucas e Mrs. Jennings iriam às compras para o enxoval quase todos os dias. A primeira compra delas, no entanto, não foi para o enxoval. Elas encomendaram, com urgência, um vestido novo para Lady Lucas ir ao baile dos Fitzwillians naquela semana.

Sir Willam Lucas já havia ido a um baile em St. James, mas ainda assim ficou pasmo com a honra de ter sido convidado para uma festa na casa de um conde. Meryton ouviria sobre a ocasião por anos. O baile em Selby House foi um sucesso, embora alguns possam tê-lo achado sério demais. No dia seguinte ao baile, Mr. e Mrs. Darcy receberam Mr. e Mrs. Bingley no escritório para uma séria conversa.

- O baile de ontem foi ótimo, não foi? – Bingley estava sorridente e animado como sempre.

- Sim, foi mas gostaríamos de falar com vocês sobre o baile que vocês deram.

- Lizzy, nós sentimos tanto sua falta! Mas vocês tiveram um excelente motivo para não participarem.

- Claro, Jane. Mas o assunto que temos a tratar não é agradável, infelizmente. – Elizabeth estava muito desconfortável com a conversa.

- E que assunto poderia ser esse?

- Bingley, soubemos que sua lista de convidados não foi muito apropriada.

- Ora, você sabe que eu tenho amigos em outros círculos da sociedade. Minha lista de convidados jamais seria tão seletiva quanto a sua ou a dos seus tios.

- O problema é quanto à moralidade de alguns dos convidados.

- Eu sei o que de Courcy falou sobre Lady Susan, mas...

- Lady Susan, por mais defeitos que tenha, sabe como se comportar em público e a presença dela, embora não seja desejável, é aceitável, especialmente por ela ser amiga de suas irmãs.

- Miss Lucas falou sobre os Thorpe? Miss Thorpe cometeu alguns erros no passado, mas é uma moça muito agradável.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Jane. E ela foi ainda mais agradável com os homens que ela divertiu em particular naquela noite.

- Pobre Charlotte! Creio que ela está com ciúmes da atenção que Miss Thorpe recebeu e acabou interpretando os fatos de forma desfavorável à moça. Ela me deixou em uma situação constrangedora com eles.

- Jane, várias pessoas nos relataram as escapadas de Miss Thorpe no baile. E não só as dela.

- Se nós estivéssemos no baile, teríamos voltado para casa cedo. Ou se nós soubéssemos que vocês convidariam alguém como Lord Hussey, que comprometeu publicamente sua última esposa em St. James para forçá-la a se casar com ele, não teríamos permitido a presença de Georgiana e Catherine.

- Certamente a situação foi mal-interpretada. Lord Hussey é muito agradável e jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

- Mrs. Bingley, a situação foi bastante pública. Eu fui um dos muitos presentes que testemunharam a situação. Se o pai da pobre moça não estivesse tão doente, certamente a situação teria sido resolvida com um duelo e não com o casamento.

- Jane, você viu o que estão dizendo sobre o baile nas colunas sociais dos jornais?

- Lizzy, desde quando você se importa com fofocas? Só porque estão dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis no jornal...

- Lord Hussey e eu temos negócios juntos. Mr. Thorpe e eu estamos no mesmo clube de corridas de carruagens. Nós não iremos deixar de recebê-los apenas por causa de umas fofocas.

- Como quiserem. Mas saiba que eu não tolerarei essas pessoas de má reputação e nem permitirei que minha família esteja na companhia delas. Se vocês forem nos convidar para algo e os convidarem também, nós iremos embora.

- Se eu estiver visitando você e alguém como Miss Thorpe aparecer, eu não permitirei que você nos apresente e irei embora no mesmo momento. – Elizabeth rapidamente aderiu à estratégia do marido. – E também não terei nenhum problema em fazer o mesmo em lugares públicos.

- Lizzy! Você não faria algo tão pouco gracioso.

- Se você cometer conosco o desrespeito de ter tais pessoas em nossa presença.

- Agora teremos que submeter nossa lista de convidados para sua aprovação? – Mr. Bingley estava mais preocupado do que irritado com a situação.

- É claro que não! Basta usar o bom-senso. Simplesmente não iremos estar na companhia de pessoas de vida desregrada que são publicamente conhecidas por isso.

- Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais evitamos estar na presença do meu primo Roxbourgh. Ele é discreto, mas não é o tipo de pessoa que queremos por perto. E ele sabe que em minha casa tem que apresentar um comportamento exemplar.

- Tudo bem, então. – Mr. Bingley parecia um tanto desanimado após a discussão.

- Eu tenho certeza de que vocês gostariam muito dos Thorpes se lhes dessem uma chance. Mas certamente não os irei colocar em uma situação desagradável. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Eu vou me encontrar com Caroline daqui a pouco, para fazermos algumas compras. Você quer ir também?

- Obrigada. Mas tenho que descansar.

Mrs. Bingley, embora irritante em sua teimosia em pensar bem de todos, não deixou de ser doce e angelical durante toda a discussão, nem perdeu seu bom humor, embora achasse que sua irmã e seu cunhado devessem ser um pouco mais compreensivos com seus novos amigos. Esse último pensamento a deixou preocupada por alguns minutos, até conseguiu justificar a atitude deles com uma preocupação maior que a normal com a opinião pública por estarem esperando uma elevação à nobreza em breve, devido à idade avançada de Lord Cromer.

Já Mr. Bingley estava um tanto preocupado com as fofocas (_mas que mal poderia haver em um pouco de diversão durante um baile animado?_), especialmente com a reação de Caroline. Felizmente ela estava absorta demais em seu novo estado civil e a consequente redecoração da casa para prestar atenção em fofocas.

Após se despedirem dos Bingleys, Mr. Darcy levou a esposa para descansar em seus aposentos.

- Pensei que fosse proibido usar os bebês para fugir de Lady Fitzgibbon.

- Mas eu estou realmente cansada! É cansativo tentar fazer Jane entender que nem todo mundo é bom e tem boas intenções.

- Nós fizemos nosso dever e tentamos alertá-los. Pelo menos conseguimos chegar a um compromisso razoável. Vou chamar Agnes para cuidar de você.

- Eu prefiro ser cuidada pelo meu belo marido.

- Pensei que você estivesse realmente cansada.

- E eu estou. Mas não fisicamente. Creio que sentir o quanto você me ama me fará muito bem.

- Prepare-se então, Mrs. Darcy, para ser adorada pelo seu marido.

Mr. Darcy começou a beijar sua esposa ternamente, primeiro nos lábios depois no lado direito do rosto e no pescoço. Gentilmente, ele a virou e começou a abrir os botões do vestido, enquanto cobria de beijos a nuca e a parte de trás do pescoço. Após livrar-se do vestido, ele passou a desamarrar o corselete e a anágua e finalmente retirou a camisa, deixando-a apenas com as meias. Ainda vestido, ele passou a beijar suavemente as costas da esposa do pescoço até o começo do bumbum, retornando com uma longa carícia coma língua em toda a extensão da coluna.

- Não se mova. – Mr. Darcy se livrava de suas roupas, ocasionalmente distribuindo beijos nas costas de Elizabeth. Após terminar de se despir, ele a pegou no colo, indo na direção da cama.

- É muito melhor ser adorada nos seus braços do que em um pedestal.

- E eu certamente prefiro adorá-la em meus braços.

E adorá-la foi o que ele fez. Nenhum pedacinho da pele dela ficou sem ser beijado e acariciado. Ele tirou as meias dela e começou pelos dedos dos pés, beijando, mordiscando e sugando cada um deles. O peito do pé, seu arco e calcanhar também foram atendidos antes de Darcy subir para os calcanhares, pernas, joelhos e coxas. Embora a virilha tenha recebido bastante atenção, Elizabeth ficou ligeiramente desapontada por não ter sido tocada _lá_.

Mas certamente os beijos na barriga, acompanhados pelas carícias nos seios a distraíram bastante. Antes de começar a beijar os seios da esposa, ele concentrou-se nos braços, desde os dedos da mão até os ombros.

- Você não quer um pouco de geléia?

- Eu prefiro o seu gosto ao de qualquer geléia.

Após terminar de beijar toda a parte da frente do corpo da esposa, dos pés até a cabeça, ele a virou gentilmente e começou a beijá-la das cabeças aos pés, dando especial atenção à nuca, ao pescoço, à coluna, ao bumbum e à sensível parte de trás dos joelhos. Só após terminar de beijar a sola de seus pés, ele a virou novamente e, com um travesseiro estrategicamente colocado sob os quadris, começou a beijar e acariciar suas partes íntimas. Elizabeth estava tão passiva quanto conseguia, recebendo a adoração do marido, apenas inconscientemente gemendo e elevando partes do corpo para a boca do marido. Porém, quando ele a penetrou com um dedo, ela começou a pedir por mais. Ele a atendeu com mais um de seus dedos e a levou ao orgasmo, mas não interrompeu suas atenções até que ela estivesse próxima de outro. Só então ele substituiu seus dedos por seu membro, penetrando-a lentamente, deleitando-se em cada momento. Seus movimentos eram lentos e contidos e ele alternava seus lábios entre beijos na boca, face e pescoço de sua esposa e palavras de amor, carinho e admiração. Apoiando-se em um dos braços, ele usava a mão livre para acariciar a lateral do corpo da esposa, até que resolveu enroscar a perna dela em sua cintura. Trocando o braço de apoio, ele fez o mesmo com a outra perna. Após mais alguns minutos bem gastos no lento e delicioso vai e vem, acompanhado por beijos e declarações, Elizabeth alcançou o clímax novamente, sendo quase imediatamente seguida pelo marido.

- Agora sim eu estou pronta para descansar.

- Eu vou por alguns travesseiros sob seus pés.

- Você pode ficar comigo? Ou tem algum compromisso?

- Tenho algumas propostas de negócios para estudar. Mas vou ficar com você aqui mais um pouco e depois pedirei que Wilkins traga os papéis aqui.

- Ou seja,você vai continuar adorando sua esposa, mas de outra forma.

- Eu adoro minha esposa o tempo todo, estando perto ou longe. Vou trabalhar aqui por razões puramente egoístas.

- É mesmo? Quais razões?

- Quando estou perto de você eu sinto como seu fosse melhor do que eu sou. Mais forte, mais inteligente e mais sábio. Além de mais feliz e tranqüilo. E eu gosto de olhar para você. Você é tão linda, Elizabeth.

- Nós somos mesmo mais fortes juntos, meu amor. Mesmo quando não estamos próximos, estamos juntos, pois você está sempre em minha mente e meu coração. Além disso, devo confessar que também gosto de olhar para você. Você é muito agradável de olhar. E de se tocar, de beijar...

- Desse jeito, Mrs. Darcy, a senhora não irá conseguir descansar.

- Guarde esse pensamento para mais tarde. Depois que eu estiver descansada e cheia de energia novamente.

- Como quiser, Mrs. Darcy. Agora durma, meu amor.

Com os cafunés do marido, Mrs. Darcy rapidamente dormiu. Mr. Darcy descansou um pouco e depois convocou seu valete para que trouxesse chá, alguns biscoitos e seus papéis. Após ter suas ordens atendidas, ele bebeu, comeu e trabalhou diligentemente por duas horas, até que Elizabeth acordou e foi se preparar para receber os convidados que viriam jantar naquela noite.

*******

- Oh, minha querida Mrs. Darcy! Recebi notícias tão terríveis hoje que mal tive coragem para vir aqui.

- Espero, Mrs. Knightley, que a nossa companhia a ajude a enfrentar essas notícias tão terríveis. – Isabella era uma boa mulher, mas tinha grande inclinação por dramatizar tudo. – Que notícias são essas?

- Mr. Churchill faleceu. Ele é tio de Frank Churchill, que é filho de Mr. Weston e é casado com Jane Fairfax. Frank Churchill é que é casado com Jane Fairfax, não Mr. Weston. Mr. Weston casou-se com Miss Taylor. E ele já era viúvo da primeira esposa, que era Miss Churchill.

- Sinto muito. Você conhecia Mr. Churchill há muito tempo?

- Oh, não, não. Nunca o vi na vida. Embora a morte dele tenha sido triste, essa não é a pior parte da notícia.

- E qual é?

- Jane Fairfax, Mrs. Churchill agora, é neta de Mrs. Bates e sobrinha de Miss Bates. Ela escreveu para as Bates contando sobre a morte do tio do marido e as convidando para morar com eles. A senhora pode imaginar uma coisa dessas?

- Creio que é bastante natural. O que há de terrível nisso?

- O que há de terrível? O que há de terrível? Elas irão deixar Highbury e se mudar para longe no Norte! Meu pobre pai irá sentir tanto a falta delas. Eles são amigos há muitos anos, desde antes de meus pais casarem. Miss Bates, dizem, era apaixonada por ele na época e nunca se recuperou completamente quando ele começou a cortejar minha mãe.

- Quem sabe seu pai não a peça em casamento agora? Se eles se casarem, as Bates não irão deixar Hartfield.

- Não é má idéia. Mas meu pai odeia casamentos, infelizmente.

- Quem sabe com essa mudança ele resolva visitá-la de vez em quando?

- Eu duvido. Mas obrigada por me escutar, já me sinto muito melhor.

- Sempre que precisar conversar, a senhora sabe onde me encontrar.

Fora a agitação inicial de Mrs. Knightley, o jantar, que contava também com os Rivenhall, os Fitzwillians (apenas os condes), Sir John, Mrs. Jennings, os Palmers e alguns membros da sociedade, como Mrs. Inbrook e os Wolbath, passou sem problemas, com elegância, bom gosto e animação. O ponto alto da noite foi um prato italiano, ravióli ao pesto recheado com queijo. A cozinheira dos Darcy aprendera a receita com a cozinheira de Mrs. Inbrook e a senhora considerou o resultado à altura de sua cozinha.

*************

Duas semanas depois em Hartfield, após o jantar, os Knightleys e os Weston davam uma volta no jardim e Mr. Woodhouse entretinha Miss Bates na sala, enquanto Mrs. Bates cochilava em uma cadeira.

- Miss Bates, a senhora e sua mãe estão mesmo determinadas a morar com os Churchill?

- Certamente, Mr. Woodhouse. Sentiremos falta dos bons amigos daqui, mas nossa situação com nossa querida Jane será muito mais confortável.

- E se vocês pudessem ficar mais confortáveis sem precisar ir para tão longe?

- Seria ótimo. Mas não creio que isso seja possível.

- A senhorita certamente conhece minha opinião sobre casamentos.

- O senhor os detesta, embora tenha sido muito feliz no seu. – sorriu, incapaz de não provocá-lo sobre o assunto.

- Exatamente. Eu detesto casamentos por que eles causam mudanças. O de minha Emma não foi ruim, pois trouxe nosso amigo para morar aqui. Mas Isabella teve que nos deixar e ir para Londres e Mrs. Weston, mesmo morando perto não está mais aqui, em minha casa.

- Mas são três casais felizes.

- Podem até ser. Mas a questão, Miss Bates, é que não quero que a senhorita e sua mãe vão para longe. Por isso, ofereço-lhe uma alternativa. Case-se comigo e mudem-se para cá.

- Casar?

- Exatamente. É a melhor decisão a tomar, pois assim vocês não terão que enfrentar os terríveis invernos do Norte.

Miss Bates foi até a janela, mas seria incapaz de dizer o que se passava fora da casa. Ela só via em sua mente algumas das ocasiões onde ela pensou que receberia propostas como essa, mas nunca recebera. Quando jovem, ela teve esperanças de conquistar o jovem e charmoso Mr. Woodhouse. Na época ele já era caseiro, mas freqüentava mais as casas da vizinhança e não era tão avesso à mudança. Os anos se passaram sem que proposta alguma viesse. Um dia, os Knightleys receberam a visita da afilhada, a Isabella Clifford. Bonita, inteligente, animada, rica e de boa família, ela encantou Mr. Woodhouse e em um mês eles estavam noivos e em dois casados. Como a nova Mrs. Woodhouse, além de todas as qualidades já mencionadas era simpática e tinha um coração caloroso, Miss Bates não se ressentiu da escolha e elas conviveram de forma bastante amigável, embora nunca tenham sido amigas íntimas. Quando a senhora faleceu, deixando duas filhas pequenas, a já solteirona Miss Bates ficou realmente triste, mas também esperançosa e começou a imaginar que poderia ser pedida em casamento, para ser a necessária influência feminina para as duas pequenas. De tanto imaginar as três meninas, pois Jane Fairfax tinha acabado de ficar órfã, crescendo juntas, como irmãs, ela supunha que elas seriam realmente amigas íntimas e quase nunca se lembrava da realidade. E agora, depois de todos esses anos, finalmente a proposta havia sido feita.

- Eu aceito me casar com o senhor, Mr. Woodhouse.

Ela não teria o amor que sempre sonhou, mas nunca mais seria uma solteirona, nunca mais uma simples Miss Bates, mas Mrs. Woodhouse, a segunda mulher mais importante da região, só atrás da querida Emma. A insuportável Mrs. Elton teria que lhe ceder a preferência em todas as ocasiões. Além disso, eles não teriam que viver no Norte, como parentes pobres da querida Jane. Essa proposta não era um sonho finalmente realizado, mas era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido em sua vida.

A notícia foi recebida com surpresa e alegria. Todos viam os benefícios de tal casamento. As Bates teriam uma casa segura e não teriam que enfrentar o desconhecido em uma idade tão avançada. Mr. Woodhouse não iria perder a companhia das amigas de longa data. Os Knightleys talvez tivessem mais liberdade para viajar, ou até para mudar-se para Donwell Abbey.

Na mesma noite, foram enviadas cartas comunicando a novidade para os Knightleys em Londres e para os Churchills em Yorkshire. A recepção da notícia foi semelhante: surpresa e alegria.

Mr. Woodhouse exigiu que o café da manhã do casamento fosse dentro de casa, em um lugar bem protegido contra correntes de ar, e que não fosse servido bolo ou comidas pesadas. Por isso foi muito surpreendido com o farto café da manhã no jardim, mas não ficou aborrecido por muito tempo, pois estava distraído com os convidados e os netos.

*******************************************

Poucos dias após Miss Bates finalmente ser pedida em casamento, os Darcys e seus convidados foram à ópera. A apresentação foi muito agradável e o teatro não estava muito cheio, o que aumentou o prazer da apresentação. Quando Mr. Darcy acompanhava a esposa para sair do camarote, ela parou subitamente, aumentando a pressão que exercia no braço do marido.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Elizabeth estava incapaz de responder, apenas olhava para ele com olhos arregalados de espanto. – Alguém chame um médico, rápido.

O desespero na voz do marido a fez se recobrar.

- Não, não. Não é preciso. Oh, Will!

- Elizabeth, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. – a risada dela o relaxou um pouco, mas ele ainda estava ansioso, assim como os Selby, que estavam com eles no camarote.

- Nossos bebês parecem gostar de ópera. Eu acabei de senti-los se mexer. – Mr. Darcy esqueceu-se completamente de que estava em um lugar público e abraçou e beijou a esposa.

Felizmente era uma noite tranqüila e eles estavam em um lugar pouco visível do camarote. Lord e Lady Selby separaram o casal e expressaram sua alegria com a notícia. Georgiana e Kitty só foram informadas da notícia na manhã seguinte. Elas também estavam na ópera, mas no camarote dos Rivenhall. Os Lucas estavam no camarote de Sir John.

Jane também foi informada e chorou por quinze minutos seguidos. Após se acalmar, ela compartilhou com a irmã suas desconfianças de que também pudesse estar grávida. Outra boa notícia vinda dos Bingley era que eles descobriram uma propriedade em Yorkshire, distante apenas trinta milhas de Pemberley. Eles iriam visitar a propriedade em algumas semanas. Mr. Darcy prometeu acompanhá-los, pois poderia voltar para Pemberley no mesmo dia.

******************

Finalmente, os habitantes de Darcy House foram para Hertfordshire, exceto Miss Dashwood, que ficou com os condes de Selby em Londres. Kitty ficou em Pulvis Lodge, usando uma miríade de diferentes desculpas para isso. Mas na manhã seguinte eles foram para Longbourn, enquanto Sir John e Mrs. Jennings foram para Lucas Lodge.

- Lizzy, essa temporada na cidade não lhe fez bem. Você engordou bastante. Assim seu marido logo arranjará uma amante e talvez até se divorcie de você por ela, então...

- Mama! Eu estou grávida.

- Grávida! Meus nervos! Sinto meu coração palpitar! Eu deveria saber, você é inteligente, portanto iria engravidar logo. Mas pensei que Jane seria a primeira a engravidar, pois ela é tão bonita e tão doce. É claro que ela casou vários meses depois de você. E Mary casou antes de todas vocês, mas Mr. Collins não parece ser muito vigoroso. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda não está grávida por culpa dele. – enquanto Mrs. Bennet falava sem parar, Mr. Bennet abraçou a filha e parabenizou o casal discretamente. – Você tem certeza de que está grávida? Não se pode saber até sentir o bebê se mexer e meus nervos não suportariam uma falsa notícia.

- Eu tenho certeza, pois senti o bebê se mexer pela primeira vez há uma semana.

- Uma semana? E porque não me contou antes? Você não tem compaixão por meus pobres nervos! Eu sou sua mãe e...

- Eu preferi dar a notícia pessoalmente.

- Bem. Você tem que garantir que seja um menino. Assim as propriedades de seu marido irão continuar na família.

- Mrs. Bennet, minhas propriedades podem ser herdadas por filhas também, não é necessário se preocupar.

- Ah, mas um filho homem é muito melhor. Mrs. Hinks, a parteira, diz que se você comer só carne de porco, e de nenhum outro animal, durante a gravidez seu filho certamente será homem.

- Tia Gardiner comia de tudo quando estava grávida dos meninos. Além disso, creio que já é tarde para começar esse regime agora.

- Nunca é demais tentar. Você tem que atentar mais ao seu dever. Mas eu já deveria imaginar que seria assim, teimosa e desobediente você sempre foi. E você Kitty? Conseguiu arranjar um marido?

- Não, Mama. Conheci muitos rapazes, mas nenhum deles me conquistou.

- Deixe disso! Basta que um homem tenha um bom rendimento. Três ou quatro mil libras seriam suficientes para você. E os rapazes que Lydia mencionou? Das corridas?

- São bons amigos, mas apenas isso.

- Não sei quem irá cuidar de você quando seu pai morrer. Eu me recusarei a cuidar de uma solteirona.

- Essa é uma preocupação que Miss Catherine não precisa ter. Ela sabe que sempre poderá contar conosco. – os Darcys na verdade já estava cuidando de Kitty.

- Lord Hapley e Lord Campdem são tão lindos! - Lydia estava apaixonada por ambos, provavelmente resultado da atenção que recebera e da falta de rapazes interessantes na região.

- Charlotte irá se casar.

- O quê? Com quem? Quando?

- Com um baronete, viúvo, com três filhos, Sir John Middleton, dia onze.

- Tão cedo... Eles foram descobertos em uma posição comprometedora?

- Não, Lydia. Eles já estão noivos há um mês.

- Um mês! E vocês não me contaram? Não têm pena de meus pobres nervos?

- Eles estão planejando um baile dois dias antes do casamento.

- E de que adianta um baile? Não temos mais a milícia aqui conosco, nem solteiros interessantes... Eles trarão algum solteiro interessante? Talvez aquele bonito marquês?

- Que eu saiba não.

- Charlotte Lucas será Lady Middleton. Absurdo. Mr. Bennet, o senhor tem que conseguir um título. Quero ser Lady Bennet.

- Lizzy está grávida de gêmeos. – essa foi a única distração em que Mr. Bennet conseguiu pensar e funcionou imediatamente.

- Gêmeos? Hill! Hill! Traga meus sais, sinto que vou desmaiar. É melhor que sejam dois meninos, Mrs. Darcy. Hill!

****************************

O casamento de Charlotte Lucas foi uma surpresa para Meryton e muitas moças tentaram se aproximar de Lizzy e Charlotte para serem convidadas para a próxima temporada em Londres, onde até mesmo a solteirona Miss Lucas conseguiu arranjar um excelente marido.

Com tantas moças casadoiras, Mrs. Jennings começou a exercer seu hobby favorito e conseguiu arranjar marido para duas moças, Miss Clarke e uma Miss Harrington. Lydia ficou um pouco enciumada, mas consolou-se com a perspectiva de um marido rico e titulado no ano seguinte.

De acordo com a natureza do noivo e do pai da noiva, várias festas foram dadas para comemorar a ocasião e o café da manhã do casamento foi suntuoso. Os noivos partiram para Londres no mesmo dia, assim como Mrs. Jennings. A lua de mel seria passada em Lyme, presente de casamento dos Darcys.

Quatro dias depois do casamento, os habitantes de Pulvis Lodge começaram sua lenta jornada para Pemberley. Mrs. Bennet fora dissuadida de acompanhá-los com o argumento de que a chegada de seus dois primeiros netos seria mais do que seus pobres nervos agüentariam.

Eles demoraram uma semana para chegar a Pemberley, viajando lentamente e parando bastante. Embora a viagem não tenha sido desagradável, todos ficaram aliviados por finalmente chegar em casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A primeira semana em Pemberley foi bastante tranqüila. Elizabeth recebeu sua primeira carta de Charlotte como Lady Middleton e Mr. Darcy recebia cartas diárias de seu amigo, Lord Graham.

Na segunda semana, além das cartas de Lord Graham, Darcy recebeu uma carta de Bingley tão ruim que era realmente impossível adivinhar o conteúdo. Felizmente Mrs. Bingley escrevera para a irmã também, compartilhando a maravilhosa notícia de que havia sentido o bebê se mexer. E eles iriam para Pemberley, onde o ar puro e os melhores cuidados poderiam ser encontrados em duas semanas. Todos os principais habitantes de Pemberley, incluindo Mrs. Reynolds, enviaram calorosas cartas felicitando o casal.

O próximo grande evento em Pemberley foi a chegada de Anne Wentworth, que iria ficar com eles por alguns meses, fazendo companhia para as senhoras da casa. Depois disso houve uma grande briga entre o casal Darcy sobre o planejado torneio de arco e flecha.

- Não. Nem pensar.

- Fitzwilliam...

- Elizabeth, você está grávida. De gêmeos. Não pode lidar com algo desse porte.

- Algo desse porte? Não é nenhum grande evento, só algo para nos distrair, aos nossos convidados e a alguns vizinhos.

- Nós tínhamos combinado que não faríamos isso esse ano.

- Não, você decidiu isso. Sem me consultar ou mesmo me comunicar antes.

- Planejar e ser anfitriã de um evento desses é muito cansativo e você não pode se cansar à toa.

- Eu tenho Kitty, Georgie, Anne, Mrs. Reynolds e vários criados para me ajudar. Não terei que fazer praticamente nada.

- Você sabe que...

- E eu ficarei sentada em um divã confortável, na sombra de uma tenda, próxima ao lago. Vai ser muito mais refrescante do que ficar dentro de casa e você sabe que eu tenho sentido muito mais calor que o normal.

- Podemos armar a tenda no lago e levar o divã até lá para você todos os dias. Mas sem o restante do trabalho.

A briga continuou por dois dias até que eles chegaram a um acordo. O torneio iria acontecer, mas apenas com os convidados que já estariam hospedados em Pemberley – Anne Wentworth, Charles e Jane Bingley, Daniel e Violet Fitzwilliam, Elinor e Edward Ferrars e os três Rivenhall chegariam por volta do dia 20 de agosto – e três das principais famílias da região.

Naquela mesma semana, Elizabeth recebeu uma carta de Lady Fitzgibbon, o que surpreendeu a todos. Preocupado com a costumeira animosidade e malevolência da antiga Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy pediu para ler a carta antes da esposa e ela consentiu.

"Londres, 14 de janeiro de 1807.

Cara Mrs. Darcy,

Espero que todos em Pemberley estejam bem. O mesmo não ocorre aqui em Londres. Mrs. Bingley sofreu uma queda da escadaria e perdeu o bebê. Creio que isso não aconteceria com uma dama como eu ou como minha irmã, pois recebemos aulas de postura no seminário que freqüentamos. Infelizmente sua família não achou importante atender esse e outros aspectos da educação de vocês. Segundo o médico é provável que ela sobreviva, mas aconselhou uma temporada beira-mar para a recuperação. Creio que Charles escolheu Sandition, influenciado por Sidney Parker.

Eu viajarei com meu marido para conhecer as propriedades dele no Norte, mas minha irmã Louisa e as crianças acompanharão o casal. Mr. Hurst faleceu dois dias antes do acidente de minha cunhada.

Lady Fitzgibbon."

Mr. Darcy gentilmente deu a triste notícia da perda do casal Bingley para Elizabeth, que chorou muito pelo sobrinho que nunca iria conhecer e em solidariedade à dor que a irmã devia estar sentindo. Mas ela foi sensata o bastante para não considerar seriamente ir a Londres e consolar Jane pessoalmente, contentando-se em escrever longas e constantes cartas para ela.

Apavorado com a idéia de que um acidente semelhante pudesse acontecer com sua esposa e filhos não nascidos, Mr. Darcy teve uma nova briga com a esposa no dia seguinte, ao exigir que ela não deixasse o andar da casa onde estava o quarto do casal. Dessa vez as irmãs ficaram sabendo da discussão e Kitty sugeriu que Lizzy se mudasse temporariamente para o andar térreo, onde havia alguns aposentos que poderiam ser convertidos em suíte. A mudança foi feita e Mrs. Darcy declarou seus aposentos, arranjados por Kitty e Georgiana, adoráveis e frescos.

Enquanto Elizabeth era mimada por todos em Pemberley, Mr. e Mrs. Bingley, Mrs. Hurst e as duas crianças foram para Sandition. Lady Denham estava radiante. Além daquela família, Sandition teria a presença de Sir Peter Barlow e suas duas filhas, que ficaram sabendo do lugar por Mrs. Hurst, e Lady Catherine de Bourgh e sua filha Anne. Mrs. Bingley escrevera para Mrs Collins descrevendo sua ida para a pequena e sossegada cidade litorânea, aonde ela iria "_recuperar a saúde, sem expor a infeliz viúva Mrs. Hurst à larga sociedade, inevitável em balneários mais famosos_". Mrs. Collins comentou sobre a viagem da irmã em Rosings e Lady Catherine gostou da idéia de ir para um local mais exclusivo com a filha, do que Ramsgate ou Brighton, cidades que estavam cheias de soldados.

Mrs. Hurst recuperava-se da perda do marido admiravelmente bem com a companhia de seus amigos Barlows. Quem poderia censurá-la por freqüentar os pequenos jantares, chás e passeios oferecidos, se a sociedade era tão limitada e as duas jovens Barlows precisavam tanto da atenção _maternal_ da jovem viúva? Quando as de Bourgh chegaram e Sir Edward resolveu concentrar suas atenções em Anne, que não tinha superioridade alguma em aparência, mas era muito superior a qualquer outra das moças presentes em fortuna e posição social, ambas as moças foram consoladas por Mrs. Hurst com carinho.

Miss de Bourgh se divertia com o ridículo das atenções do cavalheiro, que a enchia de elogios, enquanto lançava longos olhares supostamente furtivos à bela e pobre Miss Brereton. Sensata e com o coração já ocupado, mesmo que sem esperança de ser correspondida, ela estava imune aos galanteios do rapaz, mas sua mãe não.

- Anne, Sir Edward é muito amável.

- Certamente, mãe.

- Creio que ele está interessado em você. Casando-se com ele você terá um título. É claro que ele é pobre, infelizmente. Mas creio que ele será o herdeiro da tia. Se, ou melhor dizendo, quando ele pedir sua mão em casamento iremos negociar sobre a herança.

- Claro, mãe.

- Temos que pensar no que fazer com Miss Brereton. Mr. Collins já está casado. Se Mrs. Collins não fosse tão apropriada como esposa de um pároco, ele poderia se divorciar dela. Mas isso criaria um grande escândalo e eu não posso permitir isso, mesmo que ela seja irmã daquela mulherzinha impertinente que seduziu seu primo. Talvez o pároco de Bourgh Hall seja uma boa opção. Durante o noivado podemos visitar a propriedade e convidar seu noivo, a irmã e a tia. A outra moça irá como acompanhante. E para Miss Denham teremos que arranjar um noivo também, mas alguém mais importante.

Lady Catherine continuou tagarelando sobre a fortuna de Lady Denham, os encantos de Sir Edward e seus planos para o futuro, enquanto sua filha concordava de tempos em tempos e fazia seus próprios planos.

A idéia de se casar com Sir Edward não a desagradava completamente. Seu motivo para desejar tal união era bastante incomum: medo de que seu testamento não fosse cumprido pela mãe, pois seus beneficiários eram Mr. Darcy e Cel. Fitzwilliam. O apoio do coronel ao casamento do primo o colocou na lista negra de Lady Catherine.

Dois habitantes de Sandition assistiam às intrigas como a uma peça de teatro e se divertiam muito com isso. Mr. Sidney Parker, esperto, inteligente e bem humorado, encontrara em Charlotte Heywood, inteligente, sensata e divertida, uma companhia capaz de tornar a calma cidade, interessante e divertida. A única coisa atrapalhando a diversão de ambos era a insistência de alguns parentes e amigos em pensar que a amizade deles fosse algo mais.

- Parker, quando você pretende se casar com a adorável Miss Heywood? Espero ser chamado para o casamento, ou ficarei ofendido.

- Bingley, só por que você resolveu casar quer que todo mundo case também? Ou foi o casamento de Darcy que o fez pensar assim? Certamente foi isso. Você sempre seguiu os passos dele e resolveu imitá-lo casando-se com a irmã de Mrs. Darcy.

- Ei! Eu me apaixonei por Jane no instante em que a vi.

- Mas só resolveu se casar com ela quando Darcy estava noivo. Por falar nisso, como estão todos por lá?

- Parece que Darcy e Lizzy estão brigando por causa do torneio de arco e flecha que eles estavam planejando fazer todo ano.

- Mrs. Darcy não quer organizá-lo por estar muito ocupada com a gravidez? É razoável.

- Nada disso. Lizzy quer fazer o torneio e Darcy não quer que ela tenha preocupações adicionais. Minha cunhada é bonita e divertida, mas também é teimosa. Não sei como nosso amigo consegue suportar uma esposa tão desobediente. Tenho sorte que minha Jane é tão bonita quanto doce.

- Se um dia eu me casar, certamente não esperarei que minha esposa concorde com tudo que eu digo. Isso deve ser bem aborrecido.

- Certamente menos do que ter sua autoridade contestada o tempo todo.

- Acho que terei que me casar com duas esposas, uma complacente e outra desafiadora, para poder opinar. Como nossas leis proíbem bigamia, vou continuar solteiro por enquanto.

- Você é ridículo. Mas mesmo assim tenho um favor a lhe pedir.

- E após me ofender, você acha que eu vou lhe fazer algum favor?

- Tenho certeza de que fará.

- Estou ainda menos disposto afazer qualquer favor para você.

- Eu terei que viajar para o Norte, visitar e decidir se eu comprarei ou não uma propriedade. Nós, eu e minha esposa, planejávamos ir juntos e ficar em Pemberley, que fica a vinte milhas do lugar. Mas não creio que a viagem fará bem à minha esposa. O favor que eu lhe peço é visitar e fazer companhia para minha esposa, com sua amiga Miss Heywood.

- Esse favor eu não tenho como negar. – respondeu com seriedade, logo voltando a brincar com o amigo. – Mas só farei isso pela sua esposa e não por você, que tem sido muito implicante e não merece minha ajuda. Agora me fale sobre essa tal propriedade.

- O nome dela é Ataraxia Manor. O atual dono prefere morar no sul, pois detesta o frio do Norte. Ele disse que Ataraxia significa felicidade em grego.

- Não exatamente, é mais como tranqüilidade.

- Que seja. Mas Ataraxia é uma bela mansão, com um belo jardim formal e labirinto, belos e produtivos campos e colonos trabalhadores.

- Mas os colonos são feios?

- Não me importo com isso. Desde que as esposas e filhas sejam bonitas.

- E o que é produzido lá?

- Trigo e aveia, basicamente, além do gado leiteiro e de corte.

- Interessante.

- Eu vi a planta da casa. Tem vários quartos para hóspedes e um grande salão de baile. Creio que nosso primeiro baile será em honra de seu noivado com Miss Heywood.

- Ah! Quer apostar?

- Se o prêmio for bom.

- Aposto o que você quiser. Não tenho planos de me casar e você jamais conseguiria ficar sem dar um baile para inaugurar a casa.

- O segundo baile será em honra de seu noivado, então.

- O senhor está noivo, Mr. Parker? Meus parabéns.

- Obrigado, Miss Brereton. Mas não estou noivo. Mr. Bingley está falando bobagens. Só por que ele se casou não quer que nenhum de seus amigos continue solteiro.

- Eu tenho que bancar o casamenteiro, pois tenho duas cunhadas e uma prima para casar.

- Elas certamente têm sorte em ter um irmão tão dedicado. E o senhor, Mr. Parker? Não tem ninguém que deseja ver casado?

- Não. Meu irmão e minhas irmãs têm a saúde delicada demais para o casamento, ou pelo menos é isso que gostam de dizer.

- Mas o senhor não tem essa desculpa.

- Não, minha desculpa é outra. Como eu estava discutindo com meu amigo, tenho dúvidas sobre o tipo de esposa que quero ter. – embora a conversa parecesse amena, as tentativas de flerte de Miss Brereton estavam irritando Mr. Parker.

- Realmente? E quanto ao que o senhor está em dúvida?

- Absolutamente tudo. Aparência, temperamento, prendas, o dote desejável...

- Talvez seu amigo possa lhe ajudar nisso. Como o senhor descobriu que Mrs. Bingley seria a mulher perfeita para o senhor?

- Nosso amigo Darcy casou-se com a irmã dela.

- Ei, eu já disse que me apaixonei por Jane antes de Darcy se interessar por Lizzy! Respondendo a sua pergunta, foi amor à primeira vista.

- Que romântico! Mas...

- Miss Brereton, esse tipo de assunto é mais adequado para damas do que para cavalheiros. Por que a senhorita não visita Mrs. Bingley e pede que ela lhe conte a romântica história do casal?

- Eu adoraria. Qual seria a hora mais adequada para uma visita?

- Que tal agora mesmo? Tenho certeza de Jane ficará feliz com a companhia.

Jane achou a companhia agradável e gostou de relatar sua história de amor para a jovem. Mas dizer que ela ficou feliz ou animada seria demais. Nem a companhia agradável de Mr. Parker e Miss Heywood foi capaz de animar Mrs. Bingley. Ela só sorria quando lia uma das cartas de Pemberley, especialmente as de Elizabeth. Se Mr. Bingley tivesse lhe oferecido a opção de viajar para Pemberley ela teria aceitado sem hesitar. O afeto da irmã favorita seria um remédio muito mais eficiente que os banhos de mar.

Poucos dias após a partida do marido, Jane se animou ao receber uma carta de Cassandra Bingley. Ela imaginou que a jovem senhora tivesse resolvido aceitar sua oferta de amizade, feita durante a visita da lua-de-mel. Seu conforto foi de curta duração.

"Pickering, 25 de agosto de 1807.

Cara Mrs. Bingley,

Meu querido sobrinho Charles escreveu a meu marido contando sobre a perda do bebê. Sinto muito que você não tenha sido capaz de lhe fornecer um herdeiro, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso. No dia 21 do mês passado, eu trouxe a esse mundo um filho, forte e saudável. Resolvemos batizá-lo de Charles e seu marido, que está nos visitando, será o padrinho, tendo como madrinha Mrs. Charville.

Caso você seja incapaz de fornecer um herdeiro aos Bingleys, fique assegurada de que meu filho cumprirá esse papel. Mr. Charles Bingley já fez provisões generosas para o afilhado e estou certa de que o fará herdeiro em falta de um filho legítimo.

Sua tia,

Cassandra Bingley."

Pela primeira vez em sua existência, Jane odiou. Ela foi incapaz de chorar ou de extravasar sua raiva de outra forma, mas jurou que Cassandra Bingley nunca iria por os pés em nenhuma de suas casas e também que ela nunca iria visitá-la. A carta de Charles no dia seguinte, animada e quase ilegível, não ajudou a melhorar seu humor, pois ela conseguiu decifrar várias referências ao batizado.

Pouco depois ela finalmente recebeu uma carta que a animou um pouco com suas boas notícias, surpreendentemente de Mrs. Collins.

"Hunsford, 27 de agosto de 1807.

Cara Mrs. Bingley,

Espero que esteja se recuperando de sua triste perda. A certeza de que seu bebê foi para o Céu com nosso Criador, sem conhecer os pecados desse mundo certamente é um consolo. Eu e meu marido estamos rezando pela sua recuperação e pela alma de nosso sobrinho.

Mr. Collins sugere que você procure Lady Catherine e ela lhe dará sábios conselhos sobre como conseguir manter uma gravidez.

Aqui em Hunsford fomos abençoados com minha gravidez. Ontem senti o bebê se mexer. Meu marido tem certeza de que nosso bebê será um menino, o herdeiro de Longbourn, mas humildemente seremos gratos por qualquer criança que o Senhor nos enviar, respeitando Sua divina vontade.

Mr. Collins disse que é melhor que você não procure Lady Catherine, pois se preocupa que ela possa considerar isso uma impertinência. Sua Senhoria perdoou-me por ser irmã de Mrs. Darcy, mas talvez lembre-se que você esteve presente quando ela foi insultada por nosso cunhado em Londres e que você ficou ao lado deles, sem defender Sua Senhoria.

Se o Senhor realmente nos abençoar com um menino, Lady Catherine permitiu que ele se chame Lewis em homenagem ao falecido marido dela. Se for uma menina, o que Lady Catherine me alertou ser terrivelmente irresponsável em face da proibição de mulheres herdarem Longbourn, ela se chamará Catherine, em homenagem a Sua Senhoria.

Se não for prejudicar sua saúde e se vocês não considerarem nossas acomodações humildes demais, gostaria de ter você e seu marido nos visitando. Agora, com Lady Catherine viajando, seria a época ideal, pois não causaríamos desconforto a ela.

Sua irmã,

Mrs. Collins."

Infelizmente, Mr. Bingley não aprovou o plano para a visita, pois temia que a companhia de mulheres grávidas trouxesse melancolia e causasse danos à saúde da esposa. Jane era doce demais, complacente demais para argumentar com o marido e mostrar seu ponto de vista, ou mesmo para deixar claro na carta qual era sua vontade.

Lady Roxbourgh e suas irmãs resolveram veranear em Bristol naquele ano. Essa decisão foi tomada principalmente por que seus pais estariam em Weymouth e Lord Roxbourgh em Brighton.

Lá elas foram apresentadas a um Mr. England, um rapaz bonito, elegante e educado, com cerca de trinta anos e um ligeiro e inidentificável sotaque estrangeiro. Havia um certo ar de mistério nele e em sua irmã mais velha, Miss England, também bonita, elegante, bem educada e com o sotaque, embora ambos alegassem ser de Lancashire.

Mesmo sem detalhes sobre a família e fortuna dos dois irmãos, as famílias ficaram amigas. As prendas de Miss England e as maneiras de seu irmão eram prova suficiente de que eles eram bem nascidos.

A maneira com que os dois irmãos viviam era inconsistente. Eles estavam residindo em uma pequena casa e tinham apenas quatro criados, mas tinham uma carruagem simples e vários cavalos. Ambos se vestiam finamente. Havia certos indícios de que eles fossem mais do que aparentassem ser.

Além do ligeiro sotaque e das inconsistências, certos pequenos trechos de conversas entre os irmãos convenceram as irmãs Kestrel de que eles eram nobres franceses, usando identidades falsas por tramarem a destituição de Napoleão e a restituição dos Bourbons na França. A excitante companhia as fez prorrogar a estadia em Bristol indefinidamente. Embora Lady Krestel tivesse a prioridade de ser a mais velha solteira, isso não impediu Lady Roxbourgh e Lady Pompéia de flertarem com o desconhecido.

- Você tem outros irmãos e irmãs, Mr. England?

- Minha cara Lady Pompéia, já tive, mas infelizmente só me resta minha querida irmã. Meu irmão mais velho e minha irmã faleceram há poucos anos.

- Meus pêsames. Vocês eram muito próximos?

- Meu irmão era apenas um ano mais velho que eu e nós crescemos muito próximos. Com o tempo nós nos afastamos, pois ele tinha idéias muito diferentes das minhas. Ele casou-se muito abaixo de nossa posição social.

- Isso é terrível! E como era sua cunhada?

- Encantadora, admito, mas provinciana. Ela não possuía as maneiras refinadas de uma dama da sociedade, como mademoiselle. Seria perfeita como a esposa do pároco no campo, servindo como sociedade para os senhores quando nenhuma outra mais interessante estiver disponível.

- Acho terrível quando uma mulher não se mantém em seu círculo social. – interrompeu Lady Krestel.

- Por favor, não me interpretem mal. Eu acho que não uma dama casar-se acima de sua posição social seja errado, desde que não exista uma grande diferença. Vocês são filhas de um duque, embora não um duque que faça parte da realeza, correto?

- Exatamente. – Lady Krestel respondeu olhando nos calorosos olhos de seu interlocutor.

- Portanto poderiam desposar um duque que fosse da realeza, sem problema algum.

- Não, não poderíamos. Um membro da família real só pode se casar com o consentimento de nosso soberano. E ele não aprova esse tipo de casamento.

- Mas isso só se aplica à Inglaterra. Milady seria um sucesso em qualquer corte da Europa. Creio que mesmo na do terrível _usurpateaur_ Napoleon, embora eles certamente não mereçam o privilégio de sua companhia.

Após essa conversa, elas passaram a ter certeza de que Mr. England era um Bourbon, parte da família real. Uma outra conversa em que ele quase chorara com a derrota da Rússia em uma batalha contra a França, as fez mudar de idéia: ele certamente era um Romanov. Outras conversas o fizeram parecer membro de cada uma das mais importantes famílias reais da Europa.

Quando o charmoso Mr. England propôs casamento para Lady Krestel, ela aceitou imediatamente, assim como jurou guardar o segredo, tanto do noivado como das informações que ele tinha lhe passado. Segundo ele tal segredo era essencial para a segurança deles, pois ele era realmente um membro da nobreza continental, embora não tenha entrado em detalhes sobre isso, e brevemente iria implantar seu plano para derrotar Napoleão Bonaparte e restaurar a monarquia Bourbon na França. Para a segurança de ambos o segredo tinha que ser preservado, como demonstrava o destino do infeliz Duque de Enghien. Se o plano tivesse sucesso, ele prometera que eles teriam seu próprio pequeno país. Lady Krestel quase flutuava de felicidade. Afinal suas irmãs mais velhas, que todos consideravam mais belas do que ela, só conseguiram se casar com viscondes.

A visita de Mr. Bingley surpreendeu a todos, que o imaginavam ao lado de Jane em Sandition. Ele havia escrito avisando da visita, mas à carta nunca chegou ao seu destino, provavelmente devido à sua péssima caligrafia. Muitas piadas foram feitas imaginando quem receberia sua carta e qual a reação a pessoa teria ao abrí-la.

Bingley e Darcy foram até Ataraxia, ficaram satisfeitos com a casa e os campos e o negócio foi fechado. Felizmente tudo estava em condições razoáveis, pois Darcy teve muita dificuldade em se concentrar na vistoria e na negociação, o que lhe rendeu várias brincadeiras do amigo, que achava engraçado a maneira como ele era incapaz de passar algumas horas longe da esposa com calma. Finalmente Darcy perdeu a paciência e respondeu.

- Estou me comportando como qualquer marido em minha situação.

- Duvido que eu me comporte assim quando...

- Minha situação é que eu sou um marido apaixonado, cuja esposa está grávida de gêmeos. Toda gravidez e todo parto traz riscos à mulher, mas a de gêmeos é ainda mais delicada. Fico ansioso por estar longe de Elizabeth, pois se algo ocorrer, eu não poderei tomar providência nenhuma, não poderei fazer nada. Sei que ela está cercada de pessoas cuidando de sua saúde e bem-estar, mas eu preciso _ver_ que ela está bem.

- Eu jamais imaginaria que você um dia seria completamente dominado por uma mulher.

- Completamente dominado? Não. Completamente devotado, sim. E eu nunca quis uma esposa passiva, que concordasse comigo em tudo, como já lhe disse. Prefiro o que tenho com Elizabeth, ela é minha parceira e compartilha os fardos que tenho.

- Ela desafia você...

- Ela me desafia, o que me faz ter novas idéias. Isso é ótimo.

- Mas...

- Bingley, eu não vou discutir meu casamento com você. Nossas idéias sobre casamento são completamente diferentes. Eu nunca poderia ser feliz com alguém tão plácida quanto sua esposa.

- Pelo menos ela nunca se negou a cumprir seus deveres matrimoniais. Você pode dizer o mesmo.

- Deveres matrimoniais?

- O mais divertido deles, no leito matrimonial.

- Acho ridículo considerar isso um dever. E como eu disse, não vou mais discutir sobre meu casamento. – o sorriso de Darcy fez Bingley pensar pela primeira vez que ter uma esposa temperamental devia ter suas vantagens.

Elizabeth fez prevalecer sua vontade e o Primeiro Torneio de Arco-e-Flecha tornou-se realidade, embora em uma escala menor do que a planejada, no último dia de agosto. Esse torneio provou-se fundamental para espantar a melancolia causada pela perda do bebê de Jane e pelo temor que a gravidez da senhora da casa provocava.

Apenas os hóspedes e um punhado de vizinhos participaram. Lord Graham foi o campeão, mas não conseguiu o prêmio que queria.

- Miss Darcy, o torneio foi muito divertido, não concorda?

- Realmente. Mas espero que no ano que vem possamos fazer algo maior. Meu irmão está muito preocupado com a gravidez de Lizzy. Na verdade, todos nós estamos preocupados.

- Felizmente Mrs. Darcy parece estar em excelente saúde.

- Ela está. Mas terá gêmeos, meu irmão não lhe contou?

- Não, ele não fala muito sobre o assunto. Só comentários genéricos, geralmente relacionados a negócios.

- Como assim?

- Ele comenta que certos investimentos só devem dar retorno em cerca de vinte ou trinta anos, mas ele vai investir mesmo assim para garantir o futuro dos filhos, por exemplo.

- Meu irmão é muito previdente. E preocupado.

- Imagino como será se ele tiver filhas. Se elas forem adoráveis como você, imagino a fila de pretendentes para as belas gêmeas Darcy.

- Lord Graham! Deixe de falar absurdos! – riu-se a moça, corando com o elogio.

- Georgiana, me chame de Christopher.

- Christopher…

- Adorada Georgiana, você já sabe que eu a amo…

- Por favor, não.

- O quê?

- Christopher, querido Christopher, eu também te amo. Mas por favor, não me peça o que eu imagino que você iria me pedir. Ainda não.

- Por que não? Nós nos amamos...

- Eu ainda não estou pronta para isso. E eu quero mimar meus sobrinhos e ser útil para minha cunhada enquanto ela se recupera.

- Tenho certeza de que Mrs. Darcy...

- Ficaria imensamente feliz por nós? Terá a ajuda de Kitty e de várias mulheres da família? É mais do que capaz de administrar todas as casas sem ajuda? Eu também tenho certeza disso. Mas é considero importante participar disso. Não estou apenas querendo ser útil, eu irei aprender muitas coisas que serão úteis na nossa vida futura.

- Nossa vida futura juntos.

- Nossa vida futura juntos.

- Repita isso dizendo meu nome.

- Nossa vida futura juntos, Christopher.

- Sua sorte, Georgiana Darcy, é que eu a amo demais e sei que não encontrarei ninguém à sua altura. Tento de novo no começo do ano que vem?

- Você não precisará tentar. Tentar significa que você poderia falhar. Minha mente e meu coração já estão decididos. – o marquês reagiu a esse discurso com um apaixonado beijo nas costas das mãos de sua dama.

- Eu me lembro bem da visita de Henry Joseph Ferrars. Terei sorte se você olhar para mim com seus sobrinhos por perto.

Após o torneio, o tempo em Pemberley passou tranquilamente. Pelo menos tão tranquilamente como poderia em uma casa cheia de visitas, com a teimosa dona grávida e o teimoso dono preocupado. Várias enfermeiras foram contratadas, meses antes do nascimento, tanto para cuidar de Elizabeth quanto dos bebês e, embora a futura mãe recusasse a idéia de não amamentar seus filhos, várias amas de leite estavam prontas para ajudá-la a alimentar os bebês.

Em Sandition, Sir Edward pediu a mão de Miss de Bourgh em casamento, com todos os rapapés e exageros que julgou necessário.

- Sir Edward, eu fico honrada com sua proposta.

- Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha me aceitado.

- Eu não aceitei. Ainda. Eu sei que seu único interesse em mim é monetário, mas não me importo. Quero estar casada e o senhor parece ser uma boa opção. Vamos aos negócios?

- Negócios?

- Sim. Eu só aceitarei sua proposta, se o senhor aceitar meus termos. Primeiro, criarei um dote de quinze mil libras para sua irmã.

- Ela ficará muito feliz com isso.

- Segundo, a única de minhas propriedades que você herdará será uma casa em Londres.

- Por quê?

- O senhor já tem sua propriedade e nós não teremos filhos. Quero deixar meus bens para meus parentes. Claro que haverá dinheiro, além da casa em Londres. Quarenta mil assim que assinar o contrato de casamento, para serem investidas em Denham Park. Parte disso será para comprar duas fazendas próximas que serão anexadas e melhorarão o rendimento de sua propriedade. Já estou em contato com os proprietários e o negócio já está praticamente fechado.

- Você já sabia que eu...

- Claro que sabia. O restante será para quitar as dívidas que seu pai deixou e implementar melhorias na casa principal, nas casas dos colonos e nos campos.

- Como você sabia sobre as dívidas de meu pai?

- Assim que o senhor começou a me cortejar ordenei que o senhor fosse investigado. Após a minha morte, o senhor receberá mais sessenta mil libras e alguns investimentos. Negociaremos isso exatamente depois. Escreverei para meu tio, mas ele deve demorar para chegar, pois está aguardando o nascimento dos filhos de meus primo Darcy.

- Como quiser.

- Enquanto isso, eu convencerei minha mãe a aguardar a oficialização do noivado e visitaremos sua propriedade e minha casa em Londres.

Lady Catherine não ficou muito feliz em esperar a disponibilidade de seu irmão para depois oficializar o noivado, mas sua filha apresentou o muito sensato argumento de que não queria que o noivo e sua tia pensassem ser superiores socialmente a elas, só por Sir Edward ser um baronete, enquanto seu pai era um mero cavalheiro e a presença do conde iria demonstrar o poder de sua família e facilitar as negociações sobre a herança com Lady Denham.

Numa madrugada, Mr. Darcy acordou ao ouvir um gemido de dor da esposa, que ainda estava dormindo. Ele imaginou que a causa provável do gemido fora algum pesadelo, mas aproveitou que havia acordado e resolveu aproveitar seu prazer secreto favorito: conversar com os bebês na barriga da esposa. Ele falou sobre um bom tempo sobre as coisas que eles iriam fazer juntos, como montar a cavalo, ler e fazer piqueniques, sobre como todos iriam adorá-los e sobre a mãe fantástica que ele tinha conseguido para eles. Elizabeth, que havia acordado durante a conversa, mas não havia se manifestado, começou a rir, mas teve sua risada interrompida por uma dor forte, mas de curta duração. As tentativas dela em acalmar o marido foram infrutíferas e logo o casal estava no aposento destinado ao nascimento das crianças, assim como o médico, a parteira e algumas das enfermeiras, Mrs. Reynolds e todas as hóspedes que já haviam tido filhos. O médico tinha teorias sobre o nascimento que não eram compartilhadas pela parteira, que ficou indignada em não ter suas ordens seguidas e só não foi embora para não perder o polpudo pagamento. Mr. Darcy teve que apoiar a esposa enquanto ela o xingava e culpava pela dor que estava passando no final. Por volta do meio dia, Mrs. Darcy tinha dado à luz a um casal de bebês, pequenos, porém saudáveis. Quando Fitzwilliam Darcy viu o primeiro bebê, vermelho, sujo e pequenino, provar que tinha um excelente par de pulmões, ele começou a chorar, coisa que não fazia desde criança.

- Thomas George Bennet Darcy. É muito nome para um bebezinho, mas tenho certeza de que você irá ficar alto como seu pai, então o nome será adequado. – brincou Lady Greenville, encantada com o menininho em seu colo, já alimentado, limpo e vestido.

- E qual é o nome que vocês darão a essa mocinha linda? – questionou Lady Selby, com a pequena em seus braços.

- Anne, em homenagem à avó. Violet, em homenagem à tia-avó e madrinha.

- Oh, Lizzy! Obrigada, muito obrigada. Eu fico honrada e prometo ser uma boa madrinha. Mas não posso ser a única. Seus bebês devem ter padrinhos jovens.

- Kitty e Georgie já me fizeram prometer que serão madrinhas de ambos os bebês. Marianne, você aceita ser madrinha do nosso Thomas?

- Claro!

- Graham e Richard também serão padrinhos de ambos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Os bebês Darcy estavam crescendo saudáveis e Mrs. Darcy estava tendo uma excelente recuperação para a alegria de toda a família. O menino tinha uma bela cabeleira negra e a menina era quase careca, com apenas uma ligeira penugem na cabeça, e ambos tinham olhos azuis, como é comum em recém-nascidos.

Dr. Wells acreditava que a temperatura ideal para o bebê era a do corpo humano, por isso recomendou para as chocadas enfermeiras que os bebês passassem algumas horas por dia junto ao corpo, com apenas uma camisa fina entre eles e, se estivesse um dia frio, um cobertor os envolvendo. Mas as enfermeiras não precisaram se preocupar com isso. Kitty e Georgiana passavam pelo menos duas horas por dia, uma de manhã e uma à tarde, desempenhando essa tarefa, alternando entre o sobrinho e a sobrinha. Mr. Darcy também realizava essa tarefa algumas vezes por dia, passeando pelo quarto com a camisa aberta e um de seus filhos aconchegado no peito. Ele sempre conversava com ambos durante esses passeios, sobre planos para o futuro, das próximas horas até quando eles tivessem seus próprios filhos, sobre o quanto a mãe deles era fantástica e até mesmo pedia as opiniões deles sobre negócios.

- Meu primo Roxbourgh escreveu sobre investir em uma plantação de açúcar nas Índias Orientais. O que você acha, Anne?

A resposta da menina foi grunhir e soltar um pouquinho de leite.

- Concordo com você, essa idéia é nojenta. Lá eles usam escravos e nós somos contra escravidão. Você já tem mais juízo e tino para os negócios do que Roxy.

- Creio que ela puxou a mãe.

- E ao pai. Eu sou um homem muito sábio. Afinal, escolhi me casar com você. Não é mesmo, Anne? Eu escolhi muito bem sua mãe. Ela é linda, charmosa e inteligente. Você deve sempre seguir o exemplo dela.

- Você está incentivando nossa filha a ser impertinente.

- Eu estou incentivando nossa bonequinha a ser uma mulher independente, animada e generosa.

- Eu vou ficar convencida com seus elogios triplos.

- Não, vai não. Por que você é sensata, racional e maravilhosa demais para isso. Não concorda, Anne? Viu, ela concordou.

- E como ela concordou?

- Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Acho que na verdade ela dormiu.

- Parece que ela dormiu mesmo. Mas concordou comigo antes de dormir. Vou deitá-la ao seu lado e pegar nosso filho. Tenho alguns assuntos que tenho que tratar com ele.

- É mesmo?

- Oi Thomas. Você estava com saudades do papai? Eu estava com saudades de você também. Amanhã eu vou até Dove Hall para ver os pôneis e comprar um para você e um para sua irmã, se eles forem adequados.

- Não é muito cedo para isso ainda?

- Não, eles têm que ser receber o treinamento adequado para serem boas montarias para nossos filhos. Qual cor você prefere, Thomas? Você quer um cavalinho branco como sua roupa? Ou um castanho como o cabelo da mamãe? Ou um preto como as botas do papai?

- E por que você não perguntou isso para Anne?

- Eu perguntei. Você e Thomas estavam dormindo.

Mais tarde Darcy afirmou que ambos tinham respondido suas perguntas. Anne preferia um pônei branco e Thomas um castanho. Elizabeth apenas riu, deliciada em ver seu sério marido se comportando como um tolo.

***************

Em meados de outubro, Lord e Lady Selby partiram para Rosings para cuidar do casamento de Miss de Bourgh. Kitty foi com eles, pois iria ajudar Mary em Hunsford até que o bebê nascesse. A situação em Rosings era ótima. Lady Catherine estava feliz, Anne contente, Sir Edward era adequado. Já a situação em Hunsford estava calamitosa.

Mrs. Collins estava enorme, o que logo fez Kitty suspeitar que ela estivesse esperando gêmeos também. Mas ela não estava tão saudável como a irmã. A languidez, a pele pálida e a magreza no rosto que havia sempre sido um tanto cheio indicavam perigo. Por recomendação de Lady Catherine, o apotecário fazia visitas freqüentes, para sangrar Mary. Também por indicação da grande dama, ela estava em uma dieta esquisita, baseada em grandes quantidades de nabo cru, que ela detestava e por isso estava mal alimentada e anêmica.

Assim que conseguiu ficar sozinha com a irmã, Kitty demonstrou sua preocupação com a situação.

- Mary, você não está bem. Temos que chamar um bom médico para cuidar de você.

- Lady Catherine tem plena confiança no apotecário e na parteira.

- Mas...

- Médicos raramente são necessários durante uma gravidez.

- Só em casos mais complicados, correto?

- Sim.

- Eu me lembro da última vez que Tia Gardiner estava grávida. Você lembra?

- Lembro, ela foi passar o Natal em casa conosco.

- Você está muito maior do que ela. E Dr. Wells disse que em nossa família a possibilidade de ter gêmeos é muito maior. E se você estiver grávida de gêmeos?

- Eu... não havia... considerado essa... possibilidade. – Mary empalidecera ainda mais com a idéia.

- Então seria um caso em que você teria que consultar um médico!

- Mas, Mr. Collins...

- Eu me encarrego de tudo, você não precisará contar a ele. Você não quer deixar seu marido nervoso sem motivo, certo?

- Certo. Mas Lady Catherine diz que...

- Lady Catherine está muito ocupada agora com a chegada dos condes de Selby. É melhor não incomodá-la.

Kitty escreveu para Elizabeth e Dr. Wells recomendou um de seus discípulos na região. Dr. Clarke. Pouco mais de uma semana após sua chegada, Kitty teve sua irmã atendida pelo médico, que confirmou que Mrs. Collins estava esperando gêmeos. A primeira reação de Mr. Collins à notícia foi desmaiar. A segunda foi temer que Lady Catherine não aprovasse o fato de sua esposa ter uma gravidez como a de Mrs. Darcy. Kitty ficou enojada com a reação do primo.

As semanas seguintes foram passadas com batalhas constantes entre as duas Catherines. Kitty estava preocupada com a saúde da irmã e dos futuros sobrinhos e a Lady insistia em ter suas ordens seguidas. Curiosamente os aliados de ambas moravam sob o mesmo teto que sua oponente. Mr. Collins tinha uma natural tendência a obedecer sua benfeitora. Lord e Lady Selby e Miss deBourgh apoiavam a sensata Miss Bennet. Sir Edward, Miss Denham e Lady Denham não se importavam com o assunto, mas insistiam em focar no casamento, o que os tornava aliados indiretos de Kitty.

Outro aliado inesperado foi o novo dono de uma propriedade na região. Frederick Fox tinha quarenta anos e havia recentemente sido escolhido como juiz da Corte Comum 1. Ter um dos quinze juízes do país como convidado constante para tomar chá ou jantar era uma honra que iria ser uma grande distração para Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

*************************************

Em Longbourn, Lydia e Mrs. Bennet reclamavam de tédio e do rigor de Mrs. Holstein. A mais nova Miss Bennet tinha alcançado algumas prendas, como tocar algumas canções simples no piano, entender meia dúzia de frases em francês e comportar-se razoavelmente bem em público.

- Mrs. Darcy devia ter seguido meu conselho e tido dois meninos. Pelo menos ela teve um menino. Espero que Mrs. Collins tenha um menino, o herdeiro de Longbourn.

- Mesmo que Mary tenha um menino não é certeza de que ele seja o herdeiro de Longbourn. Se você morrer, eu posso me casar novamente e ter um filho.

- Que absurdo! É claro que você irá morrer primeiro, pois é cinco anos mais velho do que eu. E mesmo que não fosse assim, você não teria necessidade de se casar de novo, pois nossa filha casou-se com o seu herdeiro. Creio que ler demais faz as pessoas terem idéias ridículas como essa.

- Mas eu nunca vi a senhora com um livro.

- E nunca vai ver! Acho que nós deveríamos ir para Pemberley, conhecer nosso neto.

- E nossa neta? Seria difícil não conhecê-la também.

- É claro que iremos conhecê-la também, mas ela não é tão importante quanto nosso neto.

- Eu considero ambos igualmente importantes.

- Um filho é sempre mais importante que uma filha. Mr. Bennet, quando o senhor conseguir seu título, quem o herdará?

- Ter um título é muito caro e trabalhoso.

- Mas se até os Lucas têm um!

- Mas não é um título hereditário.

- ...

- O título é só de Sir William. Quando ele falecer Mr. Lucas continuará sendo Mr. Lucas.

- Então você tem que conseguir um título melhor que o dele, ora!

- Esses títulos são muito caros e trabalhosos. Longbourn não seria suficiente para comprar um, se eu pudesse vender a propriedade.

- Vender a propriedade! E de que vale um título sem uma propriedade? Sir William conseguiu o dele fazendo um discurso para o Rei. É só fazer um discurso melhor.

- Antes de fazer o discurso para o Rei eu tenho que ser prefeito. E ser prefeito dá muito trabalho.

- Tem que haver outro jeito!

- Prestar um grande serviço à Coroa. Eu não pretendo participar da guerra e eu sou um homem casado.

- Você é velho demais para participar de uma guerra mesmo. Mas o que ser casado tem a ver com isso?

- Muitos títulos são dados a homens que se casam com amantes ou bastardas reais.

- Mr. Bennet! Isso é completamente inapropriado. Casar com uma mulher sem virtude!

- Mas provavelmente bonita. E esperta, pois para manter o interesse de um rei com tantas concorrentes, uma mulher tem que ser esperta.

- Tolices! Deve haver outra forma de conseguir um título. Não há nada sobre isso nos seus livros?

- Há muitas pessoas conseguindo títulos, mas nenhum de uma maneira que a senhora aprovaria.

Apesar dos absurdos ditos pela esposa, Mr. Bennet não desprezou a idéia dela de visitar os netos em Pemberley, pois ele já estava pensando nisso antes. A única coisa que o desanimava era passar dias em um espaço confinado com Mrs. Bennet e Lydia. Então ele tomou a única decisão que lhe podia proporcionar uma viagem tranqüila: partiu para Pemberley sozinho na carruagem, deixando apenas uma carta para a esposa. Os gritos histéricos de Mrs. Bennet após ler a carta podiam ser ouvidos a milhas de distância.

***************************

A visita de Mr. Bennet surpreendeu todos em Pemberley, pois ele resolvera não escrever anunciando sua chegada. Ele encontrou sua filha favorita um tanto fraca, embora bem recuperada e imediatamente se apaixonou pelos netos. Enquanto pai e filha matavam saudades, Mr. Darcy aproveitava para visitar alguns colonos.

- Quer segurar um de seus netos, Papa?

- De jeito nenhum, eles são muito pequenos. Tenho medo de machucá-los. Acho que só irei pegá-los no colo quando eles tiverem uns seis meses e estiverem firmes.

- Meu marido não tem problema nenhum com isso. Ele passeia com os bebês pelo quarto e tem longas conversas com eles. Creio que se ele pudesse iria largar tudo e ficar apenas conosco aqui.

- Eu não peguei nenhuma de vocês no colo antes de terem seis meses. E vocês nasceram bem maiores que esses dois bebezinhos lindos.

- Com licença, Mrs. Darcy. Vim pegar Miss Anne para Miss Darcy.

- Viu meu amor? É hora de você ficar com sua tia Georgie.

- E parece que não é só ele. Porque Miss Darcy não veio aqui? Ela não ficaria inibida por causa de minha presença, certo? – questionou Mr. Bennet após a saída da criada com a menina.

- Certamente ficaria, Papa. – Elizabeth explicou a teoria de Dr. Wells sobre a temperatura ideal para os bebês e como obtê-la. – Georgie fica com Thomas por uma hora todas as manhãs e com Anne por uma hora todas as tardes.

- Ela é uma tia dedicada.

- Sim, ela é. Quando Kitty estava aqui ela fazia o mesmo, ficando com Anne de manhã e com Thomas à tarde.

- Mas logo ela fugiu das responsabilidades para passear em Kent. – riu-se Mr. Bennet.

- Papa! Kitty foi para Hunsford ajudar Mary e não tem sido nada fácil.

- Certamente, ter que aturar Mr. Collins não é nada fácil.

- Vocês não estão sabendo? Ela não contou nada a vocês?

- Contou o quê?

- Que Mary está grávida de gêmeos e não estava tendo os cuidados necessários. Kitty teve que insistir para que ela tivesse acompanhamento médico.

- Ela devia ter uma parteira.

- Que a colocou em uma dieta de nabo cru! Papa, eu estou preocupada com Mary. Ela não é tão saudável como eu e estava fraca e mal-alimentada quando Kitty chegou.

- Elizabeth, minha querida, você tem que se preocupar com a sua recuperação. Mary provou que é ainda mais tola do que eu imaginava ao casar-se com Mr. Collins. Se ela é incapaz até mesmo de cuidar de si mesma, não há nada que possamos trazer.

Esse comentário ficou sem resposta, pois o pequeno Thomas acordou chorando e seu avô saiu do quarto para ele ser alimentado.

Alguns dias depois da surpreendente chegada de Mr. Bennet, os Bingleys deixaram Sandition e tomaram posse de Ataraxia Manor. No dia seguinte ao de sua chegada, eles foram visitar Pemberley.

- Lizzy, eles são tão lindos, tão perfeitos e tão pequeninos!

- Eu sei. Eles não vão continuar pequeninos por muito tempo, pois já dobraram de tamanho desde que nasceram, mas irão continuar lindos e perfeitos pelo menos para mim e para meu marido.

- Eu queria ter estado aqui. Mas...

- Você tinha que se recuperar, eu entendo. E agora temos muitas coisas sobre o que conversar. Quero saber o que você achou de Sandition e de sua nova casa, se o famoso Sidney Parker vai mesmo se casar...

- Mr. Parker e Miss Heywood são muito próximos, mas não creio que estejam apaixonados. Sandition é um lugar muito agradável e tenho certeza de que seremos muito felizes em nossa nova casa.

- Quanta concisão! Mrs. Hurst e os filhos irão morar com vocês?

- Não sei. Agora eles foram para Cornwall com os Barlows. As Misses Barlows são muito apegadas a Mrs. Hurst.

- Imagino que ela deva ter esperanças de se tornar Lady Barlow.

- Lizzy! Ela mal acaba de ficar viúva, tenho certeza de que essa idéia nem passa pela cabeça dela.

- Claro que não, Jane, claro que não. Quando você acha que poderemos visitá-la em Ataraxia?

- Quando você irá poder viajar?

- Eu já posso. Estou na cama de camisola por que acabei de alimentar Anne e daqui a pouco vou alimentar Thomas.

- Alimentar? Como assim?

- Amamentar.

- Você não tem uma ama-de-leite? – horrorizou-se.

- Não, eu não quero. É tão bom poder cuidar eu mesma deles, sinto como se nossa ligação se fortalecesse toda vez.

- Mas não é muito apropriado...

- É natural, apropriado e muito mais saudável, de acordo com Dr. Wells, tanto para a mãe quanto para a criança.

- Mas não é desconfortável?

- Nem um pouco. Talvez seja quando eles começarem a ter dentes. Mas vou pensar nisso quando chegar o momento. Agora você vai cantar os encantos de sua nova casa em detalhes para mim.

- Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Pelo jardim.

- Nós temos um roseiral muito bonito, que eu pretendo aumentar. E um labirinto, que Charles disse que tem uma bela fonte no centro, mas ainda não tive tempo de ver. Há um belo gramado, onde espero ver nossos filhos jogando críquete. Temos uma grande árvore com um balanço... Lizzy, isso parece ser muito desconfortável!

- Mas eu lhe asseguro que não é Jane. Dar de mamar ao meu filho é perfeitamente confortável e natural. Agora continue.

- O jardim de ervas não está em bom estado, mas...

************************************************

A paz dos recém-casados Mr. e Mrs. Woodhouse foi interrompida pela terrível notícia de que Frank Churchill havia sofrido uma queda do cavalo e falecido. A tia e a avó não viajaram para o norte para Mrs. Churchill, mas Mr. e Mrs. George Knightley foram em seu lugar.

O casal tinha tido um filho, também chamado Frank, que tinha pouco mais de um ano e a viúva estava no quinto mês de outra gestação. Ela concordou em passar os primeiros seis meses de luto com a família em Hartfield.

Mr. Woodhouse ficou nervoso com a idéia de ter uma mulher grávida em casa, mas antes que Mrs. Churchill pudesse ficar ofendida, Emma comentou que ele também ficara nervoso quando ela estava grávida do pequeno Knightley e durante as visitas de Isabella quando ela estava grávida.

A harmonia reinante em Hartfield nos meses seguintes seria quebrada. Embora Mrs. Churchill fosse uma jovem senhora muito agradável, havia nela uma reserva que tornava difícil a maioria de seus relacionamentos. Sua futura partida seria recebida com alívio por todos, inclusive sua tia e sua avó.

Mrs. Knightley estava pronta para consolar a viúva, enxugar suas lágrimas e animá-la a seguir com sua vida, pelo bem de seus filhos. Mas não soube o que fazer quando descobriu que consolo era desnecessário, lágrimas não estavam sendo derrubadas e o futuro estava sendo encarado com praticidade.

Frank Churchill havia sido bastante apaixonado pela esposa, tanto quanto sua personalidade narcisista permitia. O casal não havia sido infeliz e ele sempre tratara bem sua "bela Jane". Os sentimentos dela eram mais de carinho e gratidão do que amor. A viuvez não era um estado de todo desagradável para uma mulher, muito melhor que um mau casamento ou a solteirice. Ela tinha seu filhinho, o bebê ainda por nascer e era financeiramente independente. Mais do que a amizade de Emma, ela desejava os conselhos financeiros de Mr. Knightley, para garantir a prosperidade futura sua e de seus filhos. Antes de partir para o sul, ela não se preocupou em levar lembranças do marido, mas fez questão de planejar os detalhes das cestas de Natal para os colonos e de ter os planos de seu administrador para os próximos meses detalhados e aprovados por ela e por Mr. Knightley.

Na volta eles fizeram uma breve parada em Pemberley, para os Knightleys finalmente conhecerem Mrs. Darcy e os bebês Darcy. Emma imediatamente encantou-se com a doce e gentil Jane Bingley e a calorosa e divertida Elizabeth Darcy. Mrs. Bingley derrubou algumas lágrimas ao contar à nova amiga sobre a perda de seu bebê, sendo prontamente consolada e incentivada a seguir com sua vida e tentar novamente.

- Minha cara Mrs. Darcy, quase me esqueço de cumprimentá-la sobre suas fantásticas habilidades como casamenteira. A senhora conseguiu unir duas pessoas que nunca viu na vida, após eles terem se conhecido a vida inteira e nunca terem considerado a idéia. Meus parabéns!

- Seu pai e a tia de Mrs. Churchill?

- Exatamente.

- Pois bem, elogie-me o quanto quiser, mas não permita que minha mãe saiba disso. Minha irmã Kitty ficou comigo durante a temporada em Londres e o verão aqui e ainda está solteira. Isso é parte do nosso plano para mostrar o quanto inconsideradas nós somos com os pobres nervos de minha mãe.

- Prometerei não ir a Hertfordshire contar a sua mãe sobre suas inigualáveis habilidades casamenteiras se você me der mais provas dessas habilidades.

- Você quer que eu arranje algum casamento?

- Não apenas me conte sobre algum que você arranjou.

- Eu consegui fazer com que uma amiga minha, de 27 anos e sem dote, se casasse com um rico baronete.

- Impressionante. Mas você me deu mais munição para fofocar com sua mãe.

- Charlotte era nossa vizinha em Hertfordshire e minha mãe já conhece essa história.

Ambas continuaram a conversa aparentando seriedade por algum tempo, até serem interrompidas pelos maridos que questionaram qual o assunto estava mantendo-as tão sóbrias. Mr. Darcy cronometrou a crise de riso das duas, que durou exatamente três minutos e quarenta e dois segundos.

**************************************************

- Minha adorada Pompéia, como eu queria poder me casar logo com você. Não sei quanto tempo teremos que esperar até que minha situação se normalize.

- Meu adorado Antoine, nós poderíamos conseguir uma licença especial e nos casar em segredo.

- Eu jamais poderia fazer isso com você, meu amor. Meu verdadeiro nome iria ter que constar nos documentos e isso a colocaria em risco, sem falar em mim e na minha irmã. Além disso, quero que nosso casamento seja como deve ser. Quero que você entre na igreja usando a tiara de diamantes e o véu que pertenceram à minha mãe.

- Eles estão na sua família há muito tempo?

- Alguns séculos, mas lhe garanto que ambos estão em bom estado.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Queria apenas conhecer a história dessas peças tão importantes.

- A renda do véu foi um presente da Rainha Margot para minha antepassada Rainha Marie. Ambas foram casadas com o mesmo homem, Henri de Navarre, como vocês o chamam aqui, mas se davam bem. Não como as esposas de seu Henry VIII.2

- Tenho certeza de que ambos são maravilhosos. Mas eu quero saber mais. Qual é seu título na França?

- Mon amour, je... Eu sinto muito que eu não tenha resistido a seus encantos e contado o que contei. Quanto menos você souber, mais segura você estará.

- Antoine...

- Não, agora serei firme. Eu morreria se algo ruim acontecesse com você, especialmente se por minha culpa.

- Nós estamos na Inglaterra, eles não poderiam nos fazer mal aqui. Meu pai...

- Mon bien-aimé, por mais que eu a adore tenho que prosseguir com meus planos. Como um emigrado na Inglaterra eu seria apenas um pobre cavalheiro com apenas algumas milhares de libras ao ano de rendimento. Quero te dar a vida que você merece.

- A vida que eu mereço...

- Um belo château no campo, outro junto ao mar, um palais em Paris, outro em Londres, para visitarmos sua família. Muitas jóias, além das de minha família irei sempre lhe comprar jóias novas. E teremos nossas carruagens para viagens, para usar nas cidades, para usarmos no campo... Acho que seria sensato para nós termos nosso próprio navio, não acha?

- Nosso próprio navio?

- Iremos cruzar o canal frequentemente. E os navios normalmente não são luxuosos o bastante. Teremos que nos contentar com um navio normal por algum tempo, pois creio o processo de construção é demorado.

Com ardentes declarações de amor e promessas de luxo e riqueza além das conhecidas por sua família, Lady Krestel teve seu ego aumentado e sua ganância expectante em ser saciada. Segura em possuir o amor e a devoção de um rico e nobre homem, ela pouco a pouco foi cedendo sua virtude a ele. Um beijo num dia foi sucedido por mais beijos no dia seguinte, depois muitos beijos, que foram sucedidos por carícias progressivamente mais ousadas. Quando a intimidade chegou ao seu ápice, semanas depois, e ela deixou de ser uma donzela, a progressão havia sido tão natural que ela mal se dera conta.

**********************************************************************

Em Kent, Mr. Collins estava em êxtase, pois Lady Catherine o havia convidado para jantar em Rosings, com a digníssima companhia dos condes de Selby, Sir Edward, Lady e Miss Denhan e o Juiz Fox. Mrs. Collins e Miss Bennet haviam sido incluídas no convite e não poderiam deixar de ir.

- Mrs. Collins, pelo que entendi quando fomos apresentados, a senhora é uma Bennet, de Longbourn, Hertfordshire, correto?

- Correto, senhor.

- Por acaso a senhora tem duas irmãs chamadas Jane e Elizabeth?

- Eu tenho quatro irmãs na verdade, Jane, Elizabeth,Catherine e Lydia.

- E um tio chamado Gardiner?

- Exatamente.

- Creio que conheci suas irmãs em Londres, onde eu tinha alguns negócios com Mr. Gardiner. Como elas estão?

- Ambas estão casadas, mas não creio que esse seja um assunto apropriado para conversarmos em Rosings.

- Sinto muito, se fui inadequado. O que a senhora acha do Kent?

- Mrs. Collins, sobre o que você e o juiz estão conversando? Tenho que ter minha parte na conversa.

- Eu acabei de perguntar sobre as impressões dela sobre a região.

- Uma pergunta muito apropriada para um jantar. O senhor mostra sua boa educação. E o que a senhora respondeu?

- Eu...

- Ela não teve tempo de responder, Lady Catherine.

- De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que a opinião dela não será tão sofisticada quando a de Miss Denhan, pois nem Mrs. Collins nem nenhuma de suas irmãs tiveram uma governanta. Qual a opinião da senhorita sobre a região?

- É uma região muito bonita e com o clima muito bem temperado, nem frio demais, nem quente demais. Só conheço Rosings por enquanto, mas a grandiosidade de sua propriedade me faz muito parcial à região. E sua propriedade, como é?

- Certamente não tão grandiosa quanto Rosings Park.

- Certamente não há propriedade em toda a Inglaterra que possa ser comparada à grandeza de Rosings Park... – o que seria provavelmente uma longa elogia de Mr. Collins foi abruptamente cortada por Lady Catherine, que tinha outras idéias em mente.

- Molash Hall tem sido negligenciada, mas se o senhor se casar sabiamente voltará aos seus tempos áureos. Toda casa precisa de uma boa senhora para prosperar.

- Se o senhor nos convidar para uma visita, eu tenho certeza que minhas sobrinhas, Miss Esther e Miss Clara, terão boas sugestões para tornar sua casa mais confortável.

- Miss Denhan me deu uma excelente sugestão, plantar lavanda no jardim, perto dos quartos. O perfume certamente contribuirá para uma boa noite de sono.

- Será um prazer ter todos vocês para uma visita. Infelizmente não poderei retribuir a gentileza de Lady Catherine os convidando para jantar, pois não tenho uma anfitriã, mas uma visita durante o dia seria perfeitamente apropriada.

- Um homem em sua posição precisa casar-se.

- Minha estimada benfeitora me deu esse mesmo conselho e eu não tardei em conseguir a mão de minha prima Mary, que possuía todos os requisitos...

- Mr. Collins, os requisitos para sua esposa não são os mesmos para a futura Lady Fox. O senhor deve buscar uma dama refinada e bem educada, que será sua anfitriã em Londres e no campo. Miss Denhan, por exemplo, tem grande experiência em ser anfitriã, pois tem exercido essa função para seu irmão. Ela tem sido muito útil aqui e me ajudou a selecionar o cardápio do jantar.

*******************************************************

Em Pemberley, várias cartas interessantes estavam sendo recebidas, de vários remetentes para vários destinatários. Os Rivenhall tiveram que viajar para o sul por causa de uma dessas cartas. O assunto foi o mesmo da carta que Mr. Darcy recebeu de seu primo.

"Bristol, 05 de novembro de 1807.

Caro Darcy,

Espero que todos estejam em boa saúde em Pemberley. Ainda estou estupefato com a notícia de que sua esposa lhe deu gêmeos.

Estou em Bristol por causa da extrema burrice e ganância de minha cunhada, Pompéia. Durante a viagem de minha esposa e suas irmãs para cá, elas conheceram um misterioso Mr. England, que conquistou a dama com a história de que era um nobre francês com conexões na realeza, viajando incógnito com a irmã para por em prática seus planos de derrubar Napoleão e restabelecer os Bourbons no trono da França. Qualquer criança de cinco anos perceberia o absurdo da história. Meu amigo Capitão Tilney estava passando pela cidade e viu minha esposa e suas irmãs acompanhadas por George Wickham. Imediatamente ele me fez o favor de enfrentá-lo e revelar sua identidade. Agora minha cunhada irá se casar com seu heróico salvador, embora ela ainda não tenha se recuperado e tenha longas crises de ausência, onde murmura sobre as riquezas prometidas pelo canalha.

Wickham é um desertor da milícia e como você já deve ter deduzido, foi rapidamente condenado por seus crimes e enforcado essa manhã. Sua comparsa e amante, Mrs. Younge, se passava por sua irmã e será deportada para a Austrália. Entre seus pertences, encontrei um broche que foi de sua mãe. Imagino que Wickham deva tê-lo roubado quando seu pai ainda estava vivo. Irei lhe entregar na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos.

Seu primo,

Roxbourgh."

A carta que Mrs. Darcy recebera de Kitty foi bem mais agradável, embora boa parte dela fosse sobre suas preocupações com . Outro trecho da carta, sobre a vizinhança, provocou o riso de Elizabeth e a deixou ansiosa para compartilhar com Jane.

- Você se lembra de Frederick Fox?

- Claro, o que tem ele?

- Ele agora é um juiz e herdou uma propriedade perto de Hunsford.

- Como você soube disso?

- Kitty me escreveu. Ele tem se socializado com Lady Catherine e seus convidados e visitou o presbitério três vezes em uma semana.

- Você não acha que...

- Acho sim. Mr. Fox, ou melhor, Sir Frederick parece não resistir a uma Bennet.

- E Kitty?

- Acho que não percebeu as atenções dele. Ela reclama que ele está atrapalhando-a com tantas visitas e convites para passeios.

- Convites para passeios?

- Eles já conheceram a propriedade dele e irão passar alguns dias numa cidade costeira, Seasalter. Kitty concordou por que o médico disse que faria bem à Mary.

- E ele escreveu poemas para ela?

- Ainda não, creio que ela teria me contado. Você lembra dos poemas que ele escreveu para você?

- Claro. Eu me senti muito importante em receber tais elogios, embora tenha sido embaraçoso por eu não ser capaz de retornar os sentimentos.

- Foram os versos deles que me fizeram criar a teoria de que a poesia é inimiga do amor.

- Ele nunca lhe escreveu nenhum verso.

- Não.

- E lhe pediu em casamento duas vezes.

- Quem lhe contou?

- Nossa querida Miss Gardiner na primeira e Miss Maddie na segunda. Mas eu expliquei que não se deve comentar sobre esses assuntos, pois isso poderia deixar Mr. Fox muito triste.

- Não foram duas vezes.

- Como assim?

- Ele me pediu em casamento pela primeira vez depois do jantar, na noite em que fomos ao teatro pela primeira vez. Depois pediu de novo no fim de nossa estadia.

- Você tinha apenas quinze anos!

- E ele me pediu em casamento novamente quando eu tinha dezesseis, dezessete, dezoito e dezenove. Creio que ele iria pedir novamente quando eu tinha vinte, mas eu estava sendo cortejada pelo meu adorado marido.

- Pobre Mr. Fox. Devemos alertar Kitty?

- Alertar sobre o quê? Sobre a tendência dele em gostar de Misses Bennets? – brincou.

- Ela estaria mais bem preparada para enfrentar a situação, caso ele se interesse por ela.

- Eu pensei nisso. Mas Kitty comentou que Mr. Collins já abriu cartas endereçadas a ela. Eu não poderia expor aquele pobre homem ao ridículo. E seria ainda pior que o normal, pois Mr. Collins é que iria ridicularizá-lo!

- E se você escrevesse para Lady Selby?

- Pedindo para ela entregar uma carta para Kitty? Mas e se Lady Catherine interceptar a carta? Ela é tão enxerida...

- Lizzy!

- Mas ela é! Ela se mete em tudo, até nas prateleiras dos armários da reitoria e dos colonos.

Outra carta era para Mrs. Wentworth, de seu marido. Ele estava bem, mas demoraria a voltar à Inglaterra. Quando os Darcys resolveram passar o Natal no clima mais ameno de Hertfordshire e depois passar o inverno em Lyme, ela foi convidada a acompanhá-los, mas teve que declinar o convite, pois em outra carta Lady Russel pedia que ela lhe fizesse companhia em Bath.

Boas notícias vieram de Lady Wright e Mrs. Brandon, pois ambas estavam grávidas do primeiro filho. Mrs. Dashwood havia sido convencida a mudar-se temporariamente para Delaford, já quando sua filha começou a desconfiar de que estava grávida.

*******************************************

Kitty Bennet estava exausta. Ela havia deixado Hunsford após o nascimento dos bebês e estava vivendo no chalé de Mrs. Preston, a ama de leite que havia contratado para um de seus sobrinhos. O outro havia sido levado para uma Mrs. Sutton, indicada por Lady Catherine. A lembrança da conversa com Mr. Collins logo após o nascimento dos bebês ainda a deixava furiosa.

Ela havia acabado de escrever as cartas para a família, contando sobre o nascimento dos sobrinhos, quando ouviu uma carruagem chegando e rapidamente indo embora novamente.

- Mrs. Scott, o que foi essa carruagem que parou na porta?

- Miss Bennet, eu... Essa carruagem era a ama de leite. Mrs. Sutton acaba de ir com...

- Minha querida cunhada! O que está fazendo no corredor em trajes de dormir? E a essa hora do dia! Lady Catherine certamente não aprov...

- Mr. Collins, eu estava apenas perguntando sobre a carruagem. Estava me preparando para dormir, pois passei a noite em claro. Se houvesse uma visita importante, eu teria que me aprontar.

- Se houvesse uma visita importante eu teria mandado uma criada avisá-la. Lady Catherine sempre diz... – o choro do bebê no outro quarto a fez ignorar seu cunhado.

- Se o senhor tivesse me avisado sobre a partida de Mrs. Sutton, eu poderia tê-la acompanhado levando esse rapazinho aqui. – ela não perdeu tempo em pegar o bebê no colo e acalmá-lo.

- Esse bebê não irá com Mrs. Sutton.

- O senhor contratou outra ama? Creio que é uma boa idéia...

- Lady Catherine disse que não temos recursos para cuidar de ambos os bebês agora, portanto devemos nos concentrar no mais forte deles, com mais chances de sobreviver. Master Lewis foi com Mrs. Sutton.

- Mas Mary não tem condições de cuidar desse bebê.

- Lady Catherine disse para não se preocupar ou se apegar a ele, pois ele não iria sobreviver mesmo...

- O quê?

- Não devemos gastar nossos recursos tentando fazer um bebê condenado a sobreviver. Não faremos nada por ele e em algumas horas ele deverá dormir o sono eterno.

- Dr. Clark! Mrs. Scott, Dr. Clark ainda está aqui?

- Sim, ele está no escritório de Mr. Collins.

- Kitty, você não está decente para...

- Mr. Collins, o senhor não tem nada o que falar sobre decência.

- Mas...

- Dr. Clark, o senhor conhece alguma boa ama de leite na região?

- Sim, Miss Bennet. Eu havia recomendado Mrs. Preston, pois a considero mais cuidadosa em relação à higiene que Mrs. Sutton...

- O senhor pode entrar em contato com ela, por favor? Eu mesma pagarei pelos gastos com a manutenção de meu sobrinho. E Mary irá precisar de uma enfermeira, não ficarei aqui. Mrs. Preston permitirá que eu fique na casa dela para ajudar com meu sobrinho?

- Creio que sim, mas...

- Kitty Bennet! Que tipo de comportamento é esse? Não poderei permitir que a senhorita fique em minha casa...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Mr. Collins. Já pedi ao doutor que entre em contato com uma ama de leite para meu sobrinho e pretendo ficar hospedada com ela por enquanto.

- Como eu já disse não tenho recursos para ter duas amas deleite. O pequeno Lewis irá crescer forte e saudável e não devemos nos apegar a esse que não tem chance de sobreviver.

- Esse? Ele não merece nem um nome?

- Lady Catherine disse que ele deve ter meu nome. Eu mesmo vou batizá-lo, como já batizei Lewis.

- Não. Mrs. Scott, por favor chame o cura. Não se preocupe, Mr. Collins. Eu cuidarei de tudo. Eu pagarei a ama de leite com meu dinheiro. Eu serei a madrinha e eu escolherei o nome. Também pagarei pela enfermeira para cuidar de minha irmã. O senhor não precisa se preocupar com seus recursos.

- Mas Lady Catherine...

- Aparentemente não lhe paga o bastante, se o senhor pretende deixar um de seus filhos morrer por não poder arcar com as despesas. Como eu estarei pagando pelas despesas para mantê-lo vivo, tenho o direito de ser madrinha e de nomeá-lo como eu quiser.

- Mas Lady Cather...

- Se ela tiver qualquer problema com isso, poderá falar diretamente comigo.

Em poucas horas, Kitty estava instalada com o sobrinho no chalé de Mrs. Preston, com a ajuda dos condes de Selby, que também foram padrinhos do bebê, cujo nome seria Nicholas, que significa vitorioso.

A dedicação absoluta, quase insana de Kitty, permitiu que o pequeno sobrevivesse e florescesse. Na primeira semana ela praticamente não dormiu e a única visita que recebeu foi de Lady Selby. Na segunda semana ela recebeu a visita de Sir Frederick, portador de más notícias.

- Miss Bennet, como está o seu sobrinho? Master Nicholas, certo?

- Ele está bem. Crescendo e se desenvolvendo como deveria. Mrs. Preston jura que ele já reconhece minha voz, mas não sei se acredito nela.

- Ele tem sorte de tê-la como tia. Sua dedicação a ele é notável.

- Só se comparada à do pai. Meus outros sobrinhos têm uma situação completamente diferente. Meu outro cunhado, Mr. Darcy, simplesmente adora Thomas e Anne. Ele sempre está com um dos dois no colo, conversa com eles, lê para eles...

- Parece que sua irmã teve muita sorte no casamento. – a ligeira amargura no tom passara despercebida pela cansada Kitty. – Eu conheci Mrs. Darcy e Mrs. Bingley há muitos anos, na casa de Mr. Gardiner e estou convencido de que ambas merecem a boa sorte que tiveram com os maridos que escolheram.

- Certamente. Mr. Bingley é muito gentil e amável, e certamente ama Jane. Mas Mr. Darcy é mais... não sei qual seria a palavra exata para explicar a diferença entre meus dois cunhados. Mr. Darcy tem mais profundidade e mais intensidade em seus sentimentos. Ele é completamente devotado a minha irmã. Não só ela, mas todos que se encontram sob a proteção dele, como eu, têm muita sorte.

- Não deve ser nada fácil para Mr. Collins tentar competircom esses dois cunhados.

- Não há nenhuma competição. Se houvesse ele a perderia antes de começar.

- E eu temo que ele será ainda menos apreciado pela senhorita. Sinto muito por não ter dado a notícia assim que entrei, mas fiquei sem coragem de dizer. Miss Bennet, seu sobrinho Lewis faleceu há algumas horas.

- Oh! Pobrezinho! Mary já sabe?

- Sim. E aparentemente ela convenceu Mr. Collins a não mudar o pequeno Nicholas de ama. Lady Selby está com ela agora e mandou essa nota para você.

- Com licença.

"Minha querida Kitty,

Sinto muito pelo seu sobrinho. Meus sinceros pêsames pela sua perda. Mrs. Collins está inconsolável e temo que isso possa atrapalhar bastante sua recuperação, que já estava bastante lenta. Gostaria de ao menos poder dar a notícia pessoalmente para você, mas preciso cuidar de sua irmã e manter Mr. Collins sob controle. Felizmente Lady Catherine decidiu juntar-se a meu marido em Londres para fazer algumas compras, ou a situação estaria pior. Mas fique tranqüila, não vou permitir que ela interfira com você ou meu afilhado. Para dar a notícia para sua família creio que o melhor seria escrever para Elizabeth. Você escreve ou prefere que eu me encarregue disso? Sir Frederick ofereceu-se para trazer a nota com a resposta para mim.

Com todo meu amor,

Violet."

- Miss Bennet, a senhorita quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não, obrigada. Foi muita gentileza do senhor me trazer a notícia. Eu vou escrever a resposta para Lady Selby, se o senhor não se importar.

- Fique a vontade, Miss Bennet. Estou a sua disposição.

"Querida tia Violet,

Obrigada pela sua ajuda. Não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui para me ajudar. Eu gostaria de visitar Mary, mas tenho medo de deixar Nicholas desprotegido. Eu ficaria muito grata se você escrevesse para Lizzy, pois você sabe melhor o que aconteceu e está acontecendo com os Collins.

Com todo meu amor,

Kitty."

- Aqui está, Sir Frederick. Sem querer parecer com Mr. Collins, tenho que lhe agradecer novamente pela bondade e atenção.

- Miss Bennet, a senhorita é encantadora demais para conseguir se parecer com Mr. Collins, mesmo que se esforce muito para isso.

Com essa visita Kitty passou a notar o interesse de Sir Frederick. Embora ele fosse um homem bom, inteligente e razoavelmente atraente,ela não sentia que pudesse ser feliz com ele. Ela queria se casar por amor, com um homem que a respeitasse e que ela pudesse respeitar, embora não esperasse encontrar alguém com quem pudesse replicar o relacionamento mais feliz que já conhecera, o dos Darcys. O que eles tinham era algo muito raro e especial. Ela tinha outros modelos, como os condes de Selby e os Gardiners. Ela ficou devaneando sobre o assunto na sala, até que uma criada a alertou que Nicholas havia acordado. Ele era sua prioridade agora.

1 – Court of Common Pleas, que julgava casos cíveis. Existiam pouquíssimos juízes na Inglaterra daquela época e a maioria dos casos era resolvida pelo magistrado local, que sempre era um cavalheiro possuidor de terras. Ele não recebia nada com isso, mas o cargo era considerado uma grande honra.

2 – Personagens históricos reais e do romance Rainha Margot,de Alexandre Dumas pai.


End file.
